A Mask Remake
by Park In Jung -Hiatus
Summary: Jimin nyaris gila menghadapi kasus pembunuhan berantai, setiap tanggal dua belas selalu saja ada korban kanibalisme. Hingga psikopat itu menantang satu tim untuk bermain, bertepatan dengan kehadiran seorang penulis misterius di hidup Jimin, Min Yoongi. / IT'S YOONMIN! / Jim!uke (second mystery)
1. Prolog

**Remake A Mask**

 **.**

 **Season 1**

 **Main Cast : Park Jimin**

 **Pair : YoonMin**

 **Genre : Romance Mystery**

 **.**

 **Happy reading**

 **Love and Peace :3**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Prolog**_

 _KRING!_

 _KRING!_

Suara alarm memenuhi seluruh sudut _apartment_ mungil itu. Mungkin kata yang pantas untuk mendeskripsikan ruang kecil tersebut adalah berantakan dan sumpek. Tidak jauh berbeda dengan kapal pecah.

Seorang _namja_ bersurai merah terang tertidur di atas meja makan. Air liurnya sudah menghiasi pipi tembam yang merona alami. Oh, jangan lupakan semangkuk _bibimbap_ dipeluk olehnya sebagai pengganti bantal guling.

"Mat—matikan…." Pria kecil itu mulai mengigau, semakin mengeratkan pelukan terhadap mangkuk di badannya. Seakan-akan takut wadah yang berisi santapan penuh gizi itu kabur menjauh darinya karena dering alarm yang terlalu berisik.

 _KRING!_

 _KRING!_

Bunyi nyaring itu semakin menguat, membuat sang pemeluk mangkuk melenguh kecil. Badan ia regangkan dengan pelan, sedikit meringis karena ototnya terasa kaku. _Well_ , salahkan dirinya yang tidur di atas meja.

Pria itu lantas merogoh saku celananya dan mengambil benda segi empat dari sana. Menekan tombol silang dengan kesadaran yang masih di ambang kewajaran. Lama dia menguap dan hanya duduk di atas meja seperti bocah kebingungan.

Masih di bawah taraf kesadaran, tangan mungilnya mulai menggapai mangkuk _bibimbap_ tersebut dan memangkunya di atas paha. Perlahan tapi pasti, tiga suapan penuh sudah masuk ke dalam mulut.

Dia melakukan semuanya dengan sangat pelan, bahkan mungkin sekarang ia sedang menerapkan perkataan orang tua bahwa mengunyah makanan harus 32 kali. Hingga kemudian gerak rahangnya justru mendadak terhenti, bersamaan dengan mata bulat yang melebar. _Dirinya teringat sesuatu!_

Cepat-cepat ditolehkannya kepala, melihat tanggal yang terpampang di ponsel sekali lagi, lalu berteriak, "DUA BELAS NOVEMBER! DUA BELAS!"

Tanpa basa-basi, mangkuk _bibimbap_ itu dilupakan. Tubuh pendeknya sudah melompat turun dari meja makan dan berlari panik. Bahkan semakin menggila saat ia tak kunjung menemui handuk biru kesayangan.

Gerakan terhenti begitu melihat handuk kucel tergeletak mengenaskan di atas tempat tidur. Membuat sang pemilik sempat berpikir untuk mencuci handuk kotor itu suatu saat nanti sebelum mengambilnya. Tangan yang satu bergerak cepat membuka lemari baju dan langsung disambut oleh kertas-kertas berantakan.

Pria mungil itu mendecih, menyesal karena tidak pernah sempat membereskan semuanya di saat liburan. Mungkin jika ia memilih dua jam membereskan rumah daripada dua jam menonton drama, dirinya tidak akan sesulit ini mengambil pakaian.

Tidak sempat membasuh diri, yang dilakukan hanya menggosok gigi dan mencuci muka. Menurut lelaki itu, _sih_ , melakukan dua hal tersebut sudah lebih dari cukup. Ah, tentu saja dia tidak lupa mengganti baju serta memasang jaket sebelum menggunakan sepatu _boot_ kotor miliknya secara sembarangan.

Lupakan soal mobil hitam kesayangannya yang telah hancur dan _tidur_ di dalam bengkel selama dua bulan berturut-turut. Sungguh, sampai sekarang pun ia masih saja mengutuk si penjahat sialan yang membuatnya harus merelakan mobil serta tubuhnya— _ia mengalami retak tulang di beberapa bagian tubuh—_ hanya demi mengejar lelaki gila pencuri uang masyarakat.

Sekarang dirinya harus berlari selama lebih-kurang empat puluh menit mencapai kantor. Bahkan terkadang lebih jika ia menyempatkan diri untuk berhenti sejenak sekedar menarik napas.

Ponsel di saku sudah berdering seperti manusia kerasukan. Hal itulah yang membuat dirinya semakin bersemangat mengayun kaki untuk mencapai tempat kerja. Karena, sungguh! Ia tidak ingin melewatkan sebuah kasus khusus untuk kali ini.

Peduli setan dengan semua orang yang ia tabrak. Matanya hanya terfokus pada satu tujuan. Sebuah gedung yang menjadi tumpuan masyarakat ketika dilanda masalah kriminal.

 _Kantor polisi._

Napasnya hampir tidak bisa diatur, begitu juga dengan keringat yang telah membasahi tubuh. Sudah 45 menit ia berlari tanpa henti dan akhirnya bisa menghela napas lega begitu melihat gerbang hitam yang berdiri kokoh.

Sedikit merapikan penampilan kacaunya, ia berjalan cepat memasuki kantor. Diselingi pula dengan senyum ramah kala disapa oleh beberapa polisi. Kakinya melangkah semakin cepat hingga hampir berlari sewaktu pandangan sudah menangkap ruang yang dituju. Tak lupa senyum mengembang, seakan tidak sabar akan kasus itu.

" _Yak!_ Kau ke mana saja? Aku meneleponmu berkali-kali! Kita harus mencarinya sekarang." Seorang _namja_ tiba-tiba keluar dari ruangan itu dan melempar kunci mobil ke arah dirinya. Membuat ia terkejut setengah mati dan refleks menangkap kunci tersebut.

"Kim Taehyung! Aku baru saja sampai," protesnya membela diri; menatap pria tinggi yang bernama Taehyung dengan pandangan sebal. Sedangkan Taehyung sendiri justru menaikkan bahu tidak peduli.

"Dan kau tidak lihat aku sedang makan?" Pembelaan lain keluar dari mulut seorang Taehyung, menunjukkan _cup ramyeon_ yang menguarkan aroma khas, cukup menggugah selera.

"Cepatlah, Jimin. Kita bisa terlambat gara-gara kau!" Seseorang kembali menyahut, berjalan gesit mendahului Jimin— _ya, nama pria mungil itu Jimin_ —yang masih terdiam dengan napas tidak teratur. Orang itu sempat berhenti, melirik Jimin dan menarik lengannya. "Apa lagi yang kau tunggu?!"

"Jungkook, tunggu dulu! Ya Tuhan, aku butuh bernapas!" Jimin bersusah payah menyamakan kecepatan jalannya, sesekali tersandung. Rasanya Jimin ingin sekali berteriak, meminta agar ia diberi celah untuk bisa istirahat barang lima menit. Tapi mengingat kasus baru yang hendak dihadapi, tubuhnya bisa semangat kembali. Karena _tidak ada kata istir_ ah _at_ dalam kasus ini.

"Hoseok, siapa korbannya kali ini?" tanya Jimin saat ia sudah bisa berjalan dengan benar tanpa perlu diseret oleh Jungkook. Kali ini kakinya sedikit melambat, menunggu Hoseok yang memegang laptop dengan satu tangan, sedangkan tangan yang lain bergerak memasang kacamata di wajah.

Bisa dilihat mata Hoseok berwarna merah, dengan kantung mata hitam yang tebal. Menandakan Hoseok tidak sedikitpun tidur demi menunggu tanggal paling istimewa. Tentu saja itu wajar, bahkan Jimin yakin seluruh anggota timnya tidak ada yang menyempatkan diri untuk tidur hanya karena kasus spesial ini.

"Korban seorang wanita bernama Kim Hye Shin. Tinggal di daerah 00 di sekitaran XX. Para tetangga sekitar sudah tidak melihat dirinya semenjak satu hari yang lalu dan dinyatakan menghilang hari ini. Artinya, dia sudah diculik dari kemarin. Dan sahabat terdekatnya datang mengunjungi pada pukul sebelas tadi malam. Dia mengintip dari kaca jendela lalu melihat rumah Hye Shin sangat berantakan. Maka dari itu dia menghubungi polisi."

Jimin mengangguk pelan mendengar penjelasan Hoseok. Mereka berempat melangkah semakin cepat menuju mobil yang terparkir di lapangan. Memasuki satu kendaraan roda empat di sana. Tak ketinggalan memasang sirene di atas mobil warna hitam itu.

"Setidaknya kita harus menemukan satu _clue_ saja…," gumam Taehyung pelan, kemudian ia habiskan kuah dalam _cup ramyeon_ dengan sekali teguk. Muka Taehyung tampak lelah, rambutnya berantakan, dan kedua kantung mata juga terlihat begitu jelas. Taehyung sempat mendongak ke atas lalu kembali bersender di bahu kekasihnya, Jungkook. "Aku akan tidur sebentar," katanya begitu mendapati Jungkook yang memasang wajah penuh tanya.

Sedangkan Hoseok si penggila teknologi, tidak berhenti mengotak-atik laptopnya di samping kursi kemudi. Dan Jungkook yang sibuk memeriksa beberapa _file_ serta menunjukkan arah ke mana tujuan mereka kepada Jimin.

Benar-benar berantakan, tidak ada satupun dari mereka yang tidur dengan cukup. Kasus kali ini benar-benar memakan otak. Bahkan Taehyung yang disebut-sebut _sociopath_ serta memiliki kejeniusan di atas rata-rata, hanya bisa diam berpikir lama untuk mengurusi kasus ini. Itu karena _tidak ada jejak sama sekali_.

"Rumah yang indah…." Jimin berkata pelan sembari melihat ke arah rumah kecil yang sederhana, namun nyaman dilihat. Walau tidak untuk saat ini karena rumah itu sudah dikerubungi oleh beberapa polisi dan Tim Forensik.

Mereka berempat langsung turun dari mobil. Berjalan melewati beberapa orang dan menunjukkan kartu identitas kepada dua polisi yang berjaga di pintu masuk rumah. Setelah itu, mereka baru diperbolehkan melewati _police line_ untuk menyelidiki kejadian lebih lanjut.

Jimin sempat bungkam melihat isi rumah tersebut. Berantakan tapi teratur, setiap barang diletakkan merapat ke dinding sehingga di tengah-tengah ruangan tampak kosong. Jimin menunduk, melihat ke arah lantai dan tersenyum. Sebuah lingkaran sempurna yang digambar menggunakan beling kaca serta tergeletaknya beberapa bunga _White Chrysanthemum_ tepat di tengah lingkaran itu.

 _Ini tandanya_.

 _White Chrysanthemum_ atau Bunga Kematian.

Sekarang jumlah bunga itu ganjil, tujuh tangkai. Menandakan tujuh manusia yang sudah _dia_ renggut nyawanya. Setiap bulan, setiap tanggal dua belas keramat, dan setiap _itu_ bertambah satu bunga. Bagaikan sepeda yang terus dikayuh, kasus ini tidak kunjung selesai dan terus berjalan. _Tanpa henti_.

Petunjuk? Tidak ada. Bahkan terkadang ban sepeda bisa meninggalkan jejak di jalan. Tapi kali ini jalanan itu mulus, tidak ada bekas gesekan. Begitu juga dengan pembunuh sialan itu, pergerakannya _begitu mulus_ hingga tidak meninggalkan apapun.

Semua korban dia ambil secara acak, tidak ada pola tertentu dari ketujuh korban yang mati. Tidak ada hubungan darah, tidak ada kesamaan fisik, dan tidak ada kesamaan latar belakang. Semua berbeda, bahkan tempat kematian pun terjadi secara acak. Seakan sang pembunuh hanya menentukan korban dengan sekali tunjuk. Itu yang membuat semuanya semakin sulit.

Motifnya? Belum diketahui, sama sekali belum diketahui. Kenapa pembunuh itu selalu meninggalkan jejak indah setelah membunuh seseorang?

 _Sebuah bunga?_

"Tidak ada _clue._ Jejak sepatu menandakan jika dia memasuki rumah ini dari jendela dan keluar dari jendela yang sama pula. Rambut-rambut rontok yang tertinggal di jendela menandakan adanya perlawan dari korban. Sedangkan sidik jari ataupun jejak yang menunjukkan siapa pembunuh itu tidak ada. Artinya, wilayah ini bersih." Taehyung tiba-tiba menyahut, wajahnya begitu serius yang mengartikan bahwa dia sudah menilai seluruh tempat dengan cermat.

Jungkook menghela napas lelah, begitu pula dengan Hoseok. "Jika begini, kita terpaksa menunggu lima hari lagi," sahut Jungkook. Ada nada kecewa yang terdengar kentara.

Sedangkan Jimin hanya diam, mengambil tujuh tangkai bunga itu dengan perlahan. Sedikit hatinya berbisik, bahwa sebentar lagi….

 _Pembunuh itu akan datang dengan sendirinya._

.

.

.

 **Lima hari kemudian.**

Mereka berempat hanya bisa terdiam dengan muka penuh amarah. Berdiri di depan Sungai Han sembari menatap tengkorak-tengkorak manusia, juga beberapa organ tubuh yang dikumpulkan dalam satu kantung hitam besar.

Salah satu dokter dari Tim Forensik mengatakan bahwa tengkorak itu kemungkinan besar adalah milik Kim Hye Shin. Korban penculikan lima hari lalu kini telah berubah menjadi tulang belulang yang dikelilingi oleh lalat.

Cara _ini_ selalu sama, menculik setiap tanggal dua belas dan membuang semua organ tubuh korbannya di Sungai Han dini hari. Sudah berbagai macam cara untuk menangkap pembunuh sadis itu, mulai dari memasang CCTV hingga mengintai satu malam. Tapi semua usaha tersebut tidak pernah berhasil, walau sekali saja.

Jika mereka memasang CCTV, maka kamera pengintai itu akan dirusak oleh sang pembunuh dengan mudahnya, meninggalkan tampilan kabur di seluruh kamera yang dipasang di daerah tersebut. Sang pembunuh sialan sangat piawai membajak CCTV. _Menyebalkan_.

Cara kedua adalah menunggu satu malam penuh di tempat tersembunyi. Sialnya, jika mereka melakukan itu, maka _dia_ seakan tahu. Pembunuh jenius itu tidak akan datang hingga mereka berempat lengah. Dan ketika itu terjadi, maka entah dari mana kantung penuh organ tubuh manusia akan tergeletak di pinggiran Sungai Han. Bahkan Jimin dengan idiotnya menebak bahwa sang pembunuh adalah seorang pesulap.

"Petunjuk! Petunjuk!" Taehyung berteriak secara tiba-tiba, membuat seluruh rekannya menoleh. Taehyung menampilkan cengiran lebar. Tangannya yang sudah berlumuran darah menandakan jika ia baru saja menyentuh beberapa organ tubuh Kim Hye Shin.

"Ada yang aneh dengan bentuk jantung Kim Hye Shin, ternyata jantungnya telah dibelah lalu disisipkan sebuah surat. Ini petunjuk! Pembunuh gila itu mau menampakkan dirinya!" Taehyung menunjukkan surat yang dilapisi plastik bening itu dengan penuh kesenangan, mengabaikan sarung tangan yang melekat berubah warna merah gelap serta dilingkupi bau amis.

Jungkook yang melihat itu spontan memarahi tindakan bodoh kekasihnya. "Kenapa kau tidak menunggu hingga Tim Forensik mengurusi ini semua Taehyung?! Itu menjijikkan!" Tidak lama kemudian, Jungkook sudah heboh menyuruh Taehyung untuk membersihkan dirinya.

Sedangkan Jimin langsung saja merebut surat itu. Membacanya berdua dengan Hoseok lalu tersenyum tipis.

"Dia mulai bermain-main dengan kita…," gumam Hoseok pelan. Sedangkan di dalam hati, dirinya terus saja mengulang baca deretan kata yang tertulis rapi.

"Kita terima tantangannya…. Ini semakin seru." Jimin menggengam erat kertas kecil itu dengan perasaan tidak sabar.

Jimin tahu ini akan terjadi, karena pembunuh itu pasti akan bosan. Dan juga, bisikan hati Jimin tidak pernah mengecewakan diri.

.

.

.

 _Kenapa dua belas? Karena aku menyukainya._

 _Kenapa lima hari setelahnya? Karena proses menguliti daging manusia agar terlepas dari tulang-tulang itu sulit dan juga membuang organ-organ yang tidak penting._

 _Kenapa_ _White_ Ch _rysanthemum_ _? Karena kutanam bunga itu di dekatku._

 _Jangan mencari, kalian hanya mendapatkan rasa lelah jika terus saja keras kepala mencariku._

 _Tunggu saja, sebentar lagi. Aku akan datang dan bermain dengan kalian._

 _12 Desember 2015._

 _Kenapa? Karena aku sedang bosan sekarang._

 _Tertanda_ _yang kalian tunggu selama ini._

 _Seorang_ _Psikopat_ _Jenius._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **TBC**


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter ini adalah sebuah chap tambahan yang hanya di masukkan ke dalam buku.**

 **Silahkan lanjut ke chap selanjutnya untuk membaca kelanjutan cerita ^^**


	3. Chapter 2

**Remake A Mask**

 **.**

 **Chapter 2**

 **Main Cast : Park Jimin**

 **Pair : YoonMin**

 **Genre : Romance Mystery**

 **.**

 **Happy reading**

 **Love and Peace :3**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Park Jimin P.O.V_

 _"Letakkan di situ saja!"_

 _"Hati-hati! Itu barang pecah belah!"_

 _BRAK!_

 _"SUDAH KUBILANG HATI-HATI!"_

Sayup-sayup suara nyaring mulai merambah masuk ke telingaku; sangat, sangat, _sangat_ berisik! Kenapa manusia bisa dengan mudah menaikkan satu oktaf di setiap kata-katanya dan mengganggu orang lain yang membutuhkan ketenangan?! Oh, ayolah! Polisi sepertiku ini sangat susah mendapatkan waktu beristirahat! Dan sekarang adalah hari liburku! Setidaknya yang aku inginkan hanyalah tidur tanpa perlu merasa terganggu sedikitpun.

 _Yah_ , walau sesungguhnya juga aku tidak bisa tidur nyenyak jika suasana terlampau senyap.

Bagaimana bisa aku memejamkan mata dengan tenang jika ada sebuah fakta menarik yang sedang terpampang jelas? Bahwa seorang psikopat yang kemungkinan besar tergila-gila akan tubuh manusia dan juga tanggal dua belas sedang berkeliaran di sekitar wilayah ini? Tentu saja aku tidak bisa berbaring serta terlelap dengan nyaman. Demi Tuhan, aku sangat tidak sabar menanti datangnya 12 Desember. Dan sayang, masih ada sebulan kurang lamanya, mengingat hari ini adalah tanggal 18 November.

Oh, jangan lupakan pula soal kasus-kasus kecil lain yang menjadi selingan dan terasa menyebalkan. Itulah nilai plus yang sukses membuat otakku terasa berat hingga memutuskan untuk tidak tidur sama sekali. Sial, kapan terakhir kali aku bisa tidur dengan nyenyak?

Aku semakin terganggu saat beberapa kata umpatan diserukan di luar sana. Memang ada seseorang yang baru pindah dan menempati _apartment_ sebelah. Artinya, aku mendapat tetangga baru. Tapi, haruskah ia memiliki pribadi yang kasar? Dia bahkan dengan mudah mengeluarkan kata-kata laknat itu dari mulut dan terdengar seperti kebiasaan. Sudah sangat jelas jika ia bukanlah orang yang bersahabat.

Mendadak, aku merasa rindu dengan tetangga lamaku.

Gedung _apartment_ ini laku sekali, mungkin karena ruangannya yang kecil namun terasa pas dan nyaman untuk ditempati satu orang saja. Serta alasan lain mengenai letak gedung yang berdiri di pusat kota, membuat semua orang sanggup berebut untuk mendapatkan satu ruangnya. Oh, jangan lupa dengan tarif harga yang sungguh-sungguh menarik minat.

Akan tetapi, karena jangkauan ruangan yang kecil dan harga murah, aku jadi lebih mudah mendengar suara dari _apartment_ di kanan-kiri. _Well_ , ini memang bukan gedung _apartment_ mahal yang kedap suara. Aku bahkan berani menjamin jika sekat pemisah antar _apartment_ ini hanyalah sebuah triplek tipis. Karena jujur, walaupun itu bisa disebut dinding kuat, telingaku masih sanggup menangkap suara dari ruang sebelah.

Maka dari itu, aku bisa mendengar dengan sangat jelas jika si orang baru berteriak, mengumpat, atau memaki. Walau tidak heboh seperti ibu-ibu tapi umpatannya terasa begitu tajam.

Aku jadi merasa kasihan dengan orang yang bertugas memindahkan barang-barangnya….

Dan makin lama omelan itu terdengar seperti kompor, membuat aku menjadi panas saja. _Tidak tahan!_

Mungkin membersihkan diri setelah dua hari tidak menyentuh air mampu membuat _mood-_ ku berubah lebih baik. Lagipula, kenapa sebuah kasus yang bisa membuatku terlampau fokus sampai lupa membersihkan diri kalah dengan umpatan orang baru itu? Gerah aku mendengarnya. Mungkin ini bisa disebut sebagai salah satu akibat karena terlalu banyak mendengar sumpah serapah kasar.

Setelah melakukan _ritual_ di kamar mandi selama tiga puluh menit lamanya, aku segera menuju dapur. Saat menyadari tak ada lagi umpatan-umpatan yang terdengar, tanpa sadar aku tersenyum tipis. _Seperti ini lebih baik_.

Tanganku membuka lemari pendingin dan terdiam. Sial, kupikir lebih baik mendengar kembali hardikan si tetangga baru daripada melihat isi lemari pendingin yang kosong. Apa aku lupa belanja bulanan? Ah, ayolah! Aku bahkan juga lupa membayar uang sewa! Sejak kapan aku menjadi pelupa seperti ini?

Aku melihat sekitar, menatap rumahku sendiri yang sudah seperti kapal pecah. Mataku berhenti di sebuah amplop warna cokelat— _tergeletak begitu saja di atas meja makan_ —gaji bulananku seminggu yang lalu. Agaknya aku harus memperbaiki satu kebiasaan buruk itu, selalu meletakkan sesuatu serampangan.

Menghitung sebentar beberapa lembar di dalam amplop tersebut, barulah aku mulai mengira-ngira. Mungkin aku bisa membayar uang sewa terlebih dahulu, lalu belanja bulanan, dan sisanya ditabung. Selanjutnya, aku akan….

Mataku sekali lagi menatap sekeliling rumah, kemudian menghela napas panjang. Jadi sepulangnya dari rangkai kegiatan itu aku akan kembali ke _apartment_ dan membereskan semua ruangan di sini.

Setelah mengenakan jaket hitam, aku langsung membuka pintu _apartment_ dan terkejut melihat seorang pria yang tengah membawa tiga kardus besar ditumpuk sekaligus. Sekilas aku mendengar pria itu bergumam lirih, berdoa agar ketiga kardus yang diangkatnya tidak jatuh ke lantai.

Apa dia tetangga baruku? Atau petugas angkat barang yang sudah mendapati umpatan serta makian dari tetangga baruku? Entahlah, aku tidak tahu. Aku merasa jiwa penuh selidik akibat profesiku sebagai polisi selalu melekat, sekalipun aku sedang tidak bertugas. Dan kini, keinginan untuk membantu juga mulai muncul.

"Apa kau perlu bantuan?" tanyaku pelan, tidak ingin mengejutkannya. Bagaimanapun juga, tiga kardus itu terlihat begitu berat. Mungkin isinya memang barang penting, tidak lucu jika ia terkejut lalu menjatuhkan semua kardus tersebut.

Pria itu sedikit menggeram, menoleh ke samping dan memandangku dengan tatapan tajam. Hanya sekilas, karena setelah itu pupil matanya kembali normal. Sempat kutatap ia dari atas ke bawah, dari puncak kepala hingga ujung sepatu. Penampilan yang begitu urak-urakan, juga wajah kuyu itu membuatku segera menebak jika dia adalah tipe orang yang mungkin saja bisa tahan tidak mandi satu minggu dan tidak pula keluar rumah.

Oh, lihatlah! _Hoodie_ abu-abu tua yang melekat di tubuhnya terlihat kusam. Jangan lupakan jins warna biru _donker_ dengan _style_ robek di sana-sini. Dia persis seperti seseorang yang tidak pernah merawat diri. Ditambah kulit kelewat pucat serta surai _blonde_ yang tertutupi oleh tudung jaketnya. Ah, sekarang dia terlihat seperti _vampire_.

"Menurutmu?" jawabnya ketus. Sial. Dia, ' _kah_ , tetangga baruku? Karena tidak mungkin pegawai pengangkut barang akan bersikap tidak sopan seperti ini.

Ia langsung memberikan kode untuk mengambil kardus paling atas. Dan entah kenapa aku menurutinya tanpa menunjukkan sikap kesal, bahkan aku sudi memberinya sebuah senyum tipis. Terkutuklah sikapku yang terlalu ramah ini.

"Hati-hati, isi kardus itu novel," lanjutnya sambil terus berjalan menuju pintu yang tidak jauh dari _apartment_ -ku. Aku bahkan hanya bisa berjalan pasrah mengikuti dirinya. Sial, sepertinya memang tidak ada sopan dan santun sedikitpun yang tertanam pada etikanya! Haruskah aku memberitahu bahwa seseorang yang suka rela membantunya ini adalah polisi? Setidaknya, dia harus belajar untuk mengucapkan terima kasih.

Dengan cepat jari-jarinya menekan _password_ pintu dan mendorongnya supaya mau terbuka lebar. Begitu ia melangkah masuk, barulah aku menyusul. Sempat aku memutar pandang ke sekeliling, menatap _apartment_ yang dihiasi oleh tumpukan kardus serta beberapa perabotan baru. Terlihat lebih berantakan dari _apartment_ -ku. Entah kenapa, aku merasa senang akan fakta tersebut.

"Letakkan di situ saja," katanya sembari menunjuk salah satu sudut ruangan. Membuat aku langsung melepas sepatu dan berlari kecil meletakkan kardus tersebut di atas tumpukan kotak lain.

"Ini saja?" tanyaku yang membuat dirinya mengangguk. Tanpa sadar, rasa penasaran muncul di dalam hati. Membuat aku diam-diam mengintip isi kardus tadi yang tidak diberi perekat. Mulutku tidak sengaja bergumam, terkagum melihat sederet novel tersusun rapi dengan nama pengarang yang sama.

Pantas saja dia terus menyuruhku untuk berhati-hati. Ternyata isi kardus itu adalah koleksi novelnya. _Yah_ , beberapa orang memang akan sensitif dengan barang yang sudah mereka kumpulkan dan mereka jaga. Terbukti dengan tampilan novel-novel ini yang tidak tergores cacat sedikitpun.

Tanganku mulai terasa _gatal_ , mengambil beberapa buku dari dalam kardus dan membaca setiap judul serta sinopsisnya. Mungkin saja aku bisa menemukan sesuatu yang menarik. Hingga jari-jariku terhenti, menatap novel tipis berjudul _Secret_. Sungguh, aku tertarik dengan _cover_ bernuansa sendu itu, ditambah sebuah gambar seorang pria menatap wanita lain yang sedang duduk di dalam _café_ dengan tatapan bersalah.

 _Indah sekali._

"Min Yoongi." Tanpa sadar aku bergumam, mengucapkan nama pengarangnya dan mengangguk kecil. Mungkin aku bisa mengingat novel ini lalu membelinya di toko buku nanti.

"Iya?" Tetangga baru itu langsung menimpali, membuat aku menoleh ke belakang dan menatapnya. Aku menggeleng pelan.

"Ah, tidak. Aku hanya membaca nama pengarang buku ini." Aku langsung menunjukkan buku itu dan menyengir lebar.

Tiba-tiba dia langsung berdiri, berjalan cepat mendekatiku dan merampas buku tersebut. Aku sempat terkejut melihat tingkah lakunya. Apalagi di saat dia menatapku tajam yang membuat aku tersadar akan sebuah fakta. Bahwa tinggi kami sebenarnya sama, namun manik mata hitam itu dengan begitu mudahnya berhasil mengintimidasi hingga aku merasa begitu kecil.

"Aku pengarang buku ini," katanya dengan nada menusuk, membuat aku tanpa sadar sudah meneguk ludah kecil. "Dan aku tidak suka jika cetakan pertama bukuku ada di tangan orang lain," lanjutnya lagi sembari berjalan melewati tubuhku, meletakkan karyanya itu kembali ke dalam kardus.

Aku yang masih terdiam hanya bisa mengerjapkan mata. "O—oke…," cicitku setelah berhasil kembali menguasai diri sendiri. Aku dapat melihat dirinya yang kembali melangkahkan kaki menjauh dariku, menuju sebuah sofa baru dan mengangkatnya tanpa terlihat kesusahan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Bukannya kau sudah selesai mengantarkan kardusku?" tanyanya dengan suara serak dan dalam, serta selalu ada intonasi yang terkesan malas di tiap kata-kata bermakna mengusir itu. Aku langsung merasa kesal.

Begitu saja, ' _kah_?!

Tidak ada ucapan terima kasih?!

Aku mendengus jengkel, menatapnya dengan tatapan menantang dan melengos pergi. Sengaja aku menghentakkan kaki begitu kuat hingga menimbulkan suara, membuat dirinya mendesah karena terganggu. Apa peduliku? Aku benci dengan sikapnya!

Terakhir, sengaja aku menjejakkan kedua sepatu _boot_ yang kukenakan di lantai _apartment_ miliknya. Sehingga tanah-tanah kotor itu menodai keramik putih bersih tak bersalah.

Tanpa mengucapkan kata maaf, aku memutuskan pergi.

Tidak peduli dengan umpatannya yang sedikit tertangkap di telinga kecilku.

 _Menyebalkan!_

.

.

.

Aku berjalan pelan sembari menghela napas. Mungkin ini rasanya menjadi seorang pengganggu yang kesepian.

Pasalnya, beberapa menit yang lalu aku mendatangi _apartment_ Taehyung tanpa tahu malu. Tentu saja setelah selesai belanja bulanan dan membayar uang sewa. Tapi apa mau dikata, Taehyung yang notabene sahabatku sejak di sekolah tinggi ilmu kepolisian itu membukakan pintu tanpa memakai baju.

Hanya _boxer_.

Jangan lupakan penampilan berantakan serta luka bekas cakaran di beberapa tubuh. Juga bau sesuatu yang menyengat.

Sialan, kurasa Jungkook tidak akan bisa berjalan dengan benar setelah ini.

Kemudian, tidak mungkin aku mendatangi Hoseok ke _apartment_ -nya lalu memaksa untuk bermain _game_ di laptop bersama. Alasannya hanya ada satu, Hoseok benci diganggu di hari libur. Kecuali jika tunangannya dari luar negeri datang, mungkin dia akan membuat pesta kecil dan mengundang kami semua. Jadi, lebih baik berjalan santai di taman yang paling kusuka.

" _Kyahaha_! Tangkap aku!"

Ah, dengarkanlah suara tawa menyenangkan dari para bocah yang sedang berlarian. Aku merasa telingaku sedang dicuci oleh air surga sekarang. Tenang sekali.

Memang tidak ada salahnya aku bersantai sejenak di taman seperti ini. Mungkin bersandar di pohon rindang kesukaanku selama beberapa jam juga tak apa. Sebelum pulang dan membereskan _apartment_ tentunya.

 _BRUKK!_

Langkahku terhenti, melihat seorang anak kecil yang tiba-tiba terjatuh dan tersungkur di hadapanku. Dengan sigap kubantu ia berdiri. "Lain kali hati-hati kalau bermain," ucapku dan menyunggingkan senyum kecil sembari membersihkan bajunya yang sedikit kotor.

"Terima kasih, Paman!" jawabnya riang, mengangguk lucu sebelum akhirnya memilih pergi dan melanjutkan nada cerianya.

Sedangkan aku hanya mampu diam sejenak, merasakan dongkol yang mendadak muncul kembali. " _Yak_! Aku tidak setua itu!" teriakku kesal, dan tentu saja tidak dihiraukan oleh bocah tadi.

Aku mendengus kecil, biar sajalah. Lagipula dia hanyalah seorang bocah, tidak apa-apa. Perkataan seperti itu tidak akan membuat _mood_ -ku siang ini jadi semakin buruk.

Kakiku mulai melangkah lagi, menghampiri pohon rindang yang selalu menjadi tempat kesukaan. Baru saja aku ingin tersenyum begitu melihat pohon kokoh di seberang sana, mataku sudah lebih dulu menangkap seseorang dengan _headset_ menangkup telinganya, juga laptop di pangkuan. Cih, mendadak tersenyum menjadi hal berat untuk dilakukan sekarang.

Ada apa dengan hari liburku? Apakah Tuhan bermaksud terus menerus membuat susana hatiku buruk hingga tidak bisa menikmati apapun dengan tenang?

Apa sekarang aku harus mencari pohon lain? Atau—

Pikiranku terhenti sejenak saat melihat seekor kucing berwarna putih dengan corak hitam di kepala menghampiri lelaki itu. Tanpa basa-basi hewan liar tersebut melompat, menaiki laptop hitam itu dan menyamankan diri di atas _keyboard_. Membuat pergerakan jari-jari sang pemilik laptop jadi terganggu.

" _Hei_! Apa yang kau mau, kucing tengil?!" Lelaki di sana langsung mengernyit, merasa tidak suka sekaligus risih. Sedangkan si kucing kecil hanya menyahut dengan meongan kecil.

"Pergi sebelum aku menendangmu menjauh…." Dia mulai mengeluarkan suara berat penuh ancaman. Membuat aku mendecih kesal. Lihatlah! Bahkan dengan seekor kucing dia sekejam itu!

Bukannya pergi, kucing kecil itu justru semakin menyamankan diri. Sedikit mendengkur dan mengabaikan tatapan tajam dari seseorang yang diganggunya. Baru saja aku ingin bertepuk tangan karena melihat keberanian binatang tersebut, tiba-tiba tubuh kucing kecil itu diangkatnya. Membuat aku hampir saja berteriak karena takut kucing tersebut dilempar dengan kasar.

Akan tetapi, teriakan itu berhenti di tenggorokan. Digantikan oleh mulut yang ternganga karena melihat sang lelaki hanya memindahkan posisi si kucing. Meletakkan tubuh ringkih itu ke samping kiri dan mengelus bulunya pelan. "Dasar bodoh, jika kau ingin dimanja bilang saja. Tidak usah menggangguku, kucing sialan," dengungnya santai.

Seakan tidak merasa tersakiti karena ucapan kurang ajar itu, sang kucing malah kembali mengeong pelan. "Sekali lagi bersuara, akan kumasak kau hidup-hidup," kata si pria cepat, membuat aku sedikit meringis mendengarnya. Sedangkan si kucing hanya mendengkur pelan, menandakan dia nyaman dengan usapan dari tangan pucat itu.

Lama-lama aku jadi tertawa kecil. Rasanya tidak cocok saja jika melihat seseorang dengan _hoodie_ abu-abu kumal dan kepala yang tertutup bertingkah laku seperti itu. Kesan yang dikeluarkannya terlalu mengerikan untuk mengelus seekor kucing manis. Tidak cocok sama sekali. Jatuhnya malah seperti hiburan kecil.

Tawaku semakin mengecil dan berubah menjadi batuk canggung saat menyadari dirinya yang mulai menatapku tajam. Tatapan intimidasi itu dengan mudah mengunci pergerakan. Membuat aku hanya bisa berusaha sekuat mungkin untuk menghindari kontak mata.

"Apa?" tanyanya tajam yang membuat aku sedikit tersentak. Aku hanya bisa menatap dirinya dengan senyum ragu-ragu.

Detik itu juga, angin berhembus begitu kencang. Membuat tudung yang ia kenakan terlepas, menampakkan muka pucatnya. Bagaikan _slow motion_ , aku terpaku. Menatap mata lesu namun tajam itu. Perlahan surai _blonde_ miliknya bergerak kecil karena hembus angin. Entah kenapa, wajahnya tampak sempurna sesaat. Apalagi dengan pahatan paras menawan, hidung yang tidak terlalu mancung, serta mulut tipis berwarna abu-abu pudar. Oh, jangan lupa juga dengan garis rahang yang tampak begitu tegas. Dia _nyaris_ sempurna.

Tanpa sadar, aku mengamati wajah tersebut dalam waktu yang sangat lama. Bahkan di saat dirinya menarik kembali tudung itu untuk menutupi setengah dari wajah, bisa kurasakan hatiku mendesah pelan. _Sayang sekali_ , wajah seperti itu tidak patut untuk disembunyikan.

"Sopanlah sedikit! Berapa umurmu?!" Sekali lagi, aku terkejut. Nada kesal yang keluar dari mulutnya berhasil membuat aku semakin merasa canggung. Entah kenapa, aku begitu gugup. Sial, apa dia menyadari bahwa tadi aku mengamati wajahnya?

"A—ku? Aku… umur dua puluh tujuh. Iya, dua tujuh!" Suaraku terkesan takut, padahal aku gugup luar biasa. Bahkan aku bisa merasakan panas yang menjalar di wajahku. Tunggu dulu, bagaimana bisa aku merasa segugup ini hanya karena melihat wajahnya?!

"Aku dua puluh sembilan, jadi panggil dengan sopan," lanjutnya lagi. Membuat aku langsung mengangguk cepat.

"Iya! Siap, Yoongi _Hyung_!" jawabku tegas, layaknya polisi yang sedang diberi perintah oleh petinggi. Untung saja tanganku tidak refleks memberi hormat. Tapi dengan nada yang seperti itu ternyata sanggup membuat Yoongi tertawa kecil. Dan mampu membuat detak jantungku berdentum lebih keras.

Tunggu dulu… kenapa dirinya sangat tampan jika tertawa?!

"Duduklah, kakimu bisa hancur jika berdiri terus." Dia menepuk tanah kosong di samping kanannya. Bagaikan perintah mutlak, kakiku bergerak sendiri untuk mendekat. Duduk dengan jarak yang sedikit jauh, rasanya jantungku bisa meletus jika kami terlalu berdekatan.

Bahaya, hatiku merasakan _bahaya_. Kapan terakhir kali aku merasakan hal-hal seperti ini?

"Luruskan kakimu," katanya dengan santai. Aku yang sedikit canggung hanya bisa menatapnya bingung lalu meluruskan kaki secara perlahan. Sedikit ragu-ragu karena tidak mengerti apa maksud dari perintahnya.

Pelan tapi pasti dia menutup laptopnya, meletakkan _gadget_ tersebut di samping kiri dan mengangkat kucing putih yang sadari tadi masih setia mendengkur halus.

Tanpa meminta izin dariku, dia langsung merebahkan diri. Menjadikan pahaku sebagai bantalan, membuat aku sempat sedikit tersentak karena tingkahnya yang tidak diduga. Aku mulai menggerakkan kakiku secara sembarangan. Tentu saja aku merasa tidak nyaman dan dengan sangat jelas jika aku menolak sikapnya. Tapi _dengan sangat jelas_ pula dia tidak peduli akan penolakanku.

"Anu— _Hyung_ …." Aku mulai berani membuka mulut, sesekali melirik kucing putih yang sekarang tertidur nyaman di atas perutnya. " _Hyung_ … Aku rasa ini sedi—"

Perkataanku langsung terhenti saat tangan kirinya tiba-tiba terangkat. Mengelus rambutku dengan begitu lembut hingga membuat aku menunduk. Menatap matanya yang tertutup damai. Sekali lagi, dia berhasil membuat jantungku berdegup tidak karuan.

"Sebentar saja, aku mengantuk," ucapnya dengan senyum tipis. Terlalu tipis hingga mampu membuat wajahku memanas. Aku hanya bisa terpaku, bahkan menjawab pun tidak mampu. Saat tangan kirinya mulai turun, bisa aku rasakan sepercik kecewa. Karena jujur, menerima usapan seperti tadi rasanya begitu nyaman.

Aku yang mengalami stagnasi hanya bisa menatap wajahnya tanpa berkedip. Terus begitu hingga tiga menit terlewati. Menikmati derau angin yang sekali lagi menerpa wajahnya. Membuat tudung itu kembali terbuka kecil, menampakkan surai _blonde_ berantakan.

Entah kenapa, tanganku tergerak. Menyisir pelan rambut halusnya dengan jari kecilku. Tanpa sadar aku tersenyum kecil saat mendengar dengkuran halus keluar dari kemudian mulutnya justru menampakkan senyum tipis di paras menawannya.

Membuat jantung ini kembali melompat ria.

Membuat hati ini kembali merasakan bahaya.

Dan membuat wajah ini kembali memanas.

Oh tidak, jangan katakan bahwa senyum sialan miliknya itu— _yang sayangnya sangat tampan—_ mampu membuat diriku…

 _Jatuh hati_.

.

.

.

 **TBC**


	4. Chapter 3

**Remake A Mask**

 **.**

 **Chapter 3**

 **Main Cast : Park Jimin**

 **Pair : YoonMin**

 **Genre : Romance Mystery**

 **.**

 **Happy reading**

 **Love and Peace :3**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Park Jimin P.O.V_

Lima belas menit terlewati dan masih kuperhatikan paras rupawan itu. Bagaimana bisa aku mendeskripsikannya? Sulit. Istilahnya, hampir mendekati 'kesempurnaan'.

Mataku sibuk menelurusi raga tanpa cela itu, hingga tiba-tiba otakku _berbicara_. Seakan mengingatkan, suara kecil di kepalaku berbisik. Semua keburukannya.

Dia tampan, nyaris sempurna, akan tetapi… kulitnya kelewat pucat! Tatapan mata yang terlalu mengintimidasi dan suara penuh perintah tak terbantahkan. Oh, jangan lupakan sikap tidak sopannya itu.

Akh! Bagaimana bisa aku hampir jatuh hati dengan seseorang sepertinya? Lupakan semua perkataanku tadi. Dia menyebalkan! Sangat!

Tiba-tiba, aku mulai merasakan getaran di saku celana. Sedikit terkejut, aku menggerakkan kakiku secara tidak sengaja. Membuat Yoongi bergumam dengan suara rendah, merasa terganggu tentunya. Perlahan tapi pasti, aku mencoba menggapai benda segi empat itu.

Setelah berhasil, aku sempat melirik Yoongi yang sekarang mengerutkan dahinya. Menghela napas lega karena lelaki itu tidak terbangun lalu mengeluarkan kata-kata kasar.

"Halo?" jawabku sedikit berbisik, memelankan suara sebisa mungkin agar mesin umpatan ini tidak tebangun dari mimpi indahnya.

 _"Jimin, bisa kau ke kantor sekarang?"_

Aku terdiam beberapa saat karena sempat bingung selama lebih dari lima detik. Hingga tanganku refleks menjauhkan _gadget_ itu dari telinga dan menatap _display name_ yang tertera. Hoseok _Hyung_.

Aku mengernyit heran. Kenapa dia ada di kantor saat satu tim mendapatkan hari libur? Aku kembali mendekatkan ponselku ke telinga dan tetap dengan nada rendah, aku bertanya, "Kenapa, _Hyung_?"

 _"Aku sudah menelepon Taehyung, kau tahu?_ 'Dia' _mengirimkanku sebuah_ clue _…."_ Mataku mendadak membesar, tertarik sepenuhnya oleh pembicaraan Hoseok. Tanpa perlu basa-basi aku langsung memutuskan sambungan telepon. Tidak perlu penjelasan lebih lanjut, penekanan intonasi pada kata _dia_ sudah berhasil membuatku tahu dengan sangat jelas ke mana arah pembicaraannya.

Aku mulai menggetarkan kakiku, sedikit menepuk pelan pipi Yoongi yang masih menutup matanya. " _Hyung… Hyung_! Aku harus pergi!" ucapku pelan, membuat kedua kelopak matanya terbuka perlahan. Sejenak, pandangan kami terkunci. Membuat aku sempat bungkam selama tujuh detik.

Beruntung sekali, otakku saat ini jauh lebih tertarik akan kasus yang sudah mempunyai petunjuk di depan mata. Membuat aku lebih mudah lepas dari tatapan tajam itu. Bukan saatnya untuk _jatuh_ karena mata seorang Min Yoongi.

"Kenapa?" tanyanya dengan suara serak. Sedangkan aku hanya bisa mencoba sebisa mungkin untuk tidak menatapnya. Menaruh fokus lebih pada kedua tanganku yang sedang berusaha keras mengangkat kepala bersurai _blonde_ itu.

"Pekerjaanku, _Hyung_ , cepatlah duduk!" kesalku tidak sabaran. Seakan mengerti, Yoongi langsung terduduk dari tidurnya. Dengan wajah kuyu dia menatapku, kebingungan sejenak sebelum akhirnya mengangguk.

Aku langsung berdiri cepat. " _Hyung,_ aku pergi dulu," ucapku sembari menatap Yoongi yang sekarang bersender sepenuhnya di batang pohon. Masih setia mengelus kucing kecil di pangkuannya. Tanpa basa-basi lebih lanjut, aku berlari terburu-buru.

Menghentikan taksi manapun yang lewat dan menyuruh si supir untuk melaju. Secepat mungkin.

.

.

.

Aku terdiam sesaat begitu melihat Hoseok yang terduduk di kursinya dengan wajah lelah. Seperti dia tidak pulang ke rumah untuk sekedar menyegarkan diri, aneh sekali. Seingatku dialah yang paling senang saat Inspektur Daehyun menyuruh kami untuk meliburkan diri walau hanya sehari.

Dan wajah Hoseok tidak tampak seperti dirinya yang menikmati hari bonus seperti ini. " _Hyung,_ kau tidak tidur?" tanyaku pelan dan Hoseok hanya menggeleng lemah.

"Aku tidur, hanya beberapa jam. Selebihnya aku habiskan untuk membantu beberapa masalah IT di divisi sebelah," jelasnya yang membuat aku mengangguk mengerti. Memang terkadang kehebatan Hoseok dalam bidang komputer, khususnya hal-hal berbau _hacker_ , serta jejaringan _network_ lainnya sangat dibutuhkan di divisi yang mengatasi kejahatan dunia maya— _cyber crime_ —.

"Lalu setelahnya, aku hanya iseng datang kemari untuk sekedar merapikan meja dan melihat-lihat berkas Kim Hye Shin. Sampai ada _email_ masuk, aku membukanya dari laptop dan, _yeah_ , sebuah video. Dari psikopat gila itu."

Aku melihat laptop Hoseok yang sekarang sudah dipenuhi oleh beberapa tulisan abstrak, membuat aku mendadak pusing melihatnya. "Lalu itu apa?" tanyaku dengan jari telunjuk yang memutar di depan layar laptop Hoseok.

"Ah, setelah menonton video itu dan memindahkannya ke _flashdisk_ aku mencoba melacak tempat si pengirim menggunakan alamat _email_ -nya. Kurasa itu—" Hoseok mendesis pelan. "—bisa membantu," lanjutnya lagi dengan wajah tidak yakin.

 _Yah_ , aku juga tidak yakin itu akan berhasil. Apa mungkin psikopat gila itu dengan mudah ditemukan hanya dari sebuah alamat _email_? Jangan bercanda.

Mataku melirik _flashdisk_ hitam yang masih tertancap di USB _connector_. Tanganku dengan tidak sabar menarik benda kecil itu dan tersenyum ringan saat melihat Hoseok mendecih kesal. "Jangan asal cabut, kau harus _eject_ terle—"

"Iya, iya," gumamku tidak peduli, memotong perkataan Hoseok yang pasti mengarah kepada pembicaraan bagaimana memperlakukan _flashdisk_ dengan benar.

"Terserahlah, aku meletakkan videonya di _file_ 12," jelas Hoseok dengan nada malas. Aku terdiam sesaat melihat bahu kakunya, membuat aku mencoba membantu agar ia bisa sedikit lebih santai. Tentu saja dengan cara menepuk pundaknya dan memberi pijitan pelan sebelum melenggang pergi menuju kursiku. Sejenak, aku bisa mendengar Hoseok yang menghela napas lelah.

Aku duduk di kursi samping Hoseok, sesekali melirik Hoseok yang sekarang sudah fokus melakukan pekerjaannya kembali. Perlahan, aku mengambil kunci kecil yang berada di dalam kaleng alumunium berisi pena dan membuka laci meja itu untuk mengeluarkan laptop biru tipis yang memang sengaja kusimpan di kantor. Terlalu menyusahkan jika harus membawa benda serbaguna itu ke mana-mana. Nyatanya juga bagiku hanya berguna di kantor saja.

Tanganku membuka laptop tersebut dan menghidupkannya. Sembari menunggu, aku menatap _flashdisk_ cukup lama. Sebelum akhirnya aku menghela napas kecil, entah kenapa perasaanku benar-benar buruk soal ini. Dan _feeling_ -ku tidak pernah meleset sedikitpun.

Sesaat laptop itu bisa beroperasi dengan sempurna, aku secara tidak sabar langsung mencolokkan _flashdisk_ tersebut dan menunggu beberapa detik. Setelah _flashdisk_ terbaca, aku langsung menuju _file_ yang sudah dikhususkan oleh Hoseok sendiri dan melihat satu video di dalamnya.

Bisa dirasakan darahku berdesir, adrenalin terpacu dengan cepat. Membuat aku meneguk ludah kasar. Rasanya begitu tidak sabar dan takut sekaligus. Aku mencoba untuk menghela napas secara per—

"Ada apa?!"

"APA?!" Diriku mendadak berteriak dan menolehkan kepala, menatap Taehyung yang datang dengan napas tersengal-sengal dan peluh membasahi tubuh.

Ya Tuhan, aku terlalu kaget dengan suara berat Taehyung yang mendadak muncul begitu saja.

Taehyung menatapku sembari mengernyitkan dahi. Mungkin bertanya-tanya kenapa aku begitu terkejut dengan kehadiran dirinya yang tiba-tiba. Padahal Hoseok bergerak sedikitpun tidak, hanya tetap fokus di depan layar LCD itu.

Aku menghela napas gusar. "Kau membuatku terkejut Taehyung- _ah_ ," ucapku lalu kembali menatap laptop. Karena melihat diriku yang menunjuk layar dan menyuruh Taehyung duduk di sampingku, lantas ia mengambil kursi dengan cepat lalu menarik _gadget_ itu agar lebih dekat dengannya.

"Apa ini?" tanyanya dengan nada tidak stabil. Salah satu tangannya mengambil lembaran berkas dan melipatnya menjadi dua, kipas instan.

"Ini sebuah _clue_ dari psi—" Penjelasan ku terhenti saat melihat dirinya yang mulai mengipasi diri sendiri dengan ganas. Membuat beberapa bau aneh menguar dari tubuhnya, tentu saja aku langsung mengernyitkan dahi. "Kau tidak mandi dulu, ' _kah_?"

Taehyung menggeleng kecil dan menampakkan cengiran lebar. "Tidak sempat, aku langsung mengganti baju dan berlari ke sini. Jungkook mungkin mandi terlebih dahulu."

 _Okay_ ….

Secara perlahan aku mulai sedikit menggeser tubuhku menjauh darinya. Karena jijik, tentu saja. Siapa juga yang mau berdekatan dengan manusia yang masih memiliki bau khas sehabis bercinta? Yang jelas, bukan aku.

"Jadi, ini sejenis video yang dikirimkan psikopat itu. Dia mengirimnya melewati _email_ dan, _yah_ , Hoseok _Hyung_ sedang berusaha melacak alamat _email_ tersebut." Aku pun langsung memainkan video yang dimaksud dan menontonnya dengan seksama. Sedikit terganggu di saat Taehyung memajukan kepala agar bisa menonton lebih dekat. Karena serius, aku tidak mau berdekatan dengannya.

"Bisa dibilang ini _clue_ pertamanya?" Taehyung bergumam, aku pun mengangguk.

Awal dari video itu bermula, hanyalah sebuah ruangan putih tanpa ventilasi udara. Benar-benar putih, seakan mengingatkanku terhadap _white room_ ; penjara paling mengerikan bagi manusia. Kamera itu terus merekam dengan tenang, tidak goyah.

Mampu membuat pikiranku mendadak kosong. Bahkan suara-suara detektif lain yang notabene begitu ricuh di kantor ini bisa hilang dengan sempurna di otakku. Aku benar-benar fokus menontonnya hingga sebuah pintu tak kasat mata terbuka di ujung ruangan putih itu.

Menampakkan seseorang dengan postur tubuh tegap dan setengah wajah tertutupi topeng serta berpakaian rapi. _Single-breasted_ jas yang berwarna cenderung hitam itu tampak melekat begitu pas di tubuhnya. Jangan lupakan celana dengan warna senada dan sepatu pantofel yang akan berbunyi setiap ia mengambil langkah. Menambahkan aura elegan yang begitu kental.

Dirinya membawa satu kursi yang juga berwarna putih, menggeret benda tersebut dengan malas hingga menimbulkan suara gesek yang tidak mengenakkan antara lantai dan kaki kursi. Di saat dirinya meletakkan kursi terbut di depan kamera, ada suara tubrukan sesama kayu. Membuat kamera itu sedikit bergetar dan aku bisa langsung menyimpulkan bahwa kamera itu diletakkan di atas meja putih.

Tidak menyadari awalnya, karena meja itu seakan berkamuflase dengan dinding dan lantai yang berwarna senada.

 _Namja_ itu duduk lalu sedikit menunduk membuat aku hanya mampu menatap surai hitam kelam miliknya. Sebelum akhirnya dia menatap lurus ke arah kamera. Dan itu mengejutkan. Sungguh!

Nyatanya, topeng yang dikenakan jauh mengerikan jika dilihat dari dekat. Menutupi hidung dan mulutnya dengan desain tak wajar. Dasar warna topeng itu adalah hitam, akan tetapi deretan gigi yang tersenyum lebar menghiasi dari ujung kiri hingga ujung kanan membuat tubuhku mendadak merinding.

Persis seperti mulut yang dipaksa senyum begitu lebar hingga sobek.

Oh, jangan lupakan sedikit desain darah yang menghiasi gigi tersebut. Menambah kesan psikopat yang tergila-gila akan pembunuhan.

Kedua mata itu masih menatap kamera tajam, memancarkan manik mata berwarna ungu cerah. Membuat aku berpikir, apa ia menggunaka _softlens_ , atau memang seperti itu? Karena warnanya tampak begitu nyata. Bukankah ada sebuah mutasi langka yang membuat mata berwarna ungu? Sejenis cacat yang justru mempesona. Kalau tidak salah namanya _Genesis Alexandria_.

Tapi jujur, kedua matanya begitu menakjubkan. Membuat aku nyaris terlena dengan keindahan sepasang manik itu.

Mendadak, dia mengangkat kedua tangan yang terlapisi sarung tangan hitam. Meletakkan di atas meja dan mengetuk kelima jarinya. Hingga kemudian, ia menghela napas. Membuat aku terkesiap. Dikarenakan suaranya begitu berat dan mengerikan.

 _"Jadi, mulai dari mana kita?"_ Begitu tenang dan stabil nada yang ia keluarkan. Akan tetapi tidak dengan suaranya, terdengar berat dan serak. Sepertinya ia menggunakan suatu alat yang membuat suara terkesan layaknya salah satu karakter _superhero_ , Batman. _Yeah_ … tidak bohong, suaranya sangat mirip dengan pahlawan super yang menggunakan lambang kelelawar tetapi tidak bisa terbang itu.

"Alat pemalsu suara, _sounds cool_." Taehyung bergumam pelan, membuat aku sedikit mengangguk. Tak dapat dipungkiri, suara yang ia keluarkan memang terdengar luar biasa. Walau tadi aku sempat sedikit ketakutan mendengarnya.

Tiba-tiba ia mendengus dan menggelengkan kepalanya kecil. Membuat aku sedikit tersinggung, karena sudah dipastikan dirinya sekarang mengejek kami yang menonton. Nampak sekali dari kedua matanya.

 _"Delapan belas November 2015, aku akan memberikan_ clue _pertama,"_ lanjutnya dengan tangan kanan yang menyelip masuk ke dalam jas. Beberapa detik kemudian, tangan itu keluar, menampakkan setangkai bunga yang selama ini menjadi lambang dari pembunuhannya.

 _"Tentu kalian tahu ini…_ White Chrysanthemum _. Bunga yang melambangkan kematian… namun, indah. Begitu indah."_ Ia memutar bunga itu berkali-kali sebelum akhirnya meletakkannya di atas meja.

 _"Peraturannya."_ Mendadak suaranya naik satu oktaf, membuat aku sedikit tersentak karena terkejut kecil. _"Aku akan membunuh seseorang dengan ini."_ Dia menunjuk bunga itu santai, bisa diyakini bahwa sekarang dia sedang menyeringai lebar di balik topeng sialan itu.

 _"Tanggal 30 November nanti, akan ada satu orang yang terbunuh. Dan tidak, aku tidak akan menyusahkan kalian untuk mencarinya—"_ Dia kembali mengetukkan salah satu jari di atas meja. _"—Manusia itu ada di sekitar kalian."_

Aku terdiam, rasa takut itu kembali terasa di saat dia menghentikan kalimatnya. Membuat aku mendadak merasakan hawa tidak aman. _Siapa?_

Siapa yang akan ia bunuh?

Jika memang targetnya ada di sekitar kami, berarti bisa saja Taehyung, Jungkook, Hoseok, atau… aku. Tanganku langsung terkepal, menyadari fakta bahwa ia pasti selalu mengawasi kami dan memilih targetnya. Dasar psikopat gila!

 _"Kalian tidak perlu bingung dan menerka-nerka. Semua begitu mudah! Dan aku tidak akan menganggu kalian sama sekali hingga tanggal 30 November. Akan tetapi, setelahnya… mari kita bermain sedikit."_ Dia tertawa kecil dengan kedua mata yang membentuk senyuman. Demi Tuhan, ini adalah tawa paling mengerikan dalam sejarah hidupku.

 _"Bagaimana? Kedua belah pihak tidak dirugikan bukan? Ayolah, lagipula apa kalian tidak bosan dengan kehidupan yang biasa ini?"_

Pertanyaan sampah. Hidupku tidak akan pernah terasa membosankan jika masih ada manusia gila berkeliaran seperti dirinya.

 _"Tertanda, psikopat jenius!"_ Tepat setelah tangan kanannya membuat gestur hormat yang terkesan main-main, video itu selesai. Meninggalkan aku dan Taehyung yang terdiam sesaat.

"Dia sedikit unik…." Taehyung bergumam kecil dengan jari telunjuk yang menunjuk pelipisnya, "Pemikirannya, suka dengan kisah hidup yang menantang. Dan mungkin ia ingin mencicipi rasa manisnya hidup di dalam penjara atau hukuman mati?" Taehyung terkekeh kecil. Sedangkan aku hanya mengangguk setuju. "Ini mudah, kita tinggal mengikuti saja apa yang ia mau."

Kututup laptop dan menatap Taehyung. "Tapi… soal targetnya?" Aku bertanya dengan kalimat belum rampung. Seakan mengerti, Taehyung mengangguk sekali.

"Itu keuntungan bagi kita, jika memang dia mengincar orang yang di sekitar kita, berarti dia juga berada di 'wilayah' kita. Lagipula dia berkata akan memberi bunga itu ke targetnya. Kita cukup menunggu, menjaga orang yang ia incar, dan menangkapnya. Terdengar mudah, bukan?" Taehyung menjentikkan kedua jarinya sembari tersenyum miring.

"Dan kau, tidak melakukan hal-hal aneh selama itu," ucapku seraya meletakkan laptop ke dalam laci. Mengingat Taehyung yang selalu mempunyai jalannya sendiri untuk memecahkan sebuah kasus, membuat aku sedikit cemas jika dirinya berbuat yang tidak-tidak.

"Akh… aku tidak janji akan hal itu." Dirinya terkikik kecil. Baru saja aku ingin melawan perkataanya, tiba-tiba Hoseok menutup laptop dan mendesah gusar.

"Kau tak apa, _Hyung_?" Aku bertanya khawatir, sedangkan Hoseok hanya bisa menggeleng kecil. Seakan itu bukan permasalahan besar.

"Aku gagal melacak dirinya." Hanya itu saja yang ia ucapkan sebelum berdiri dari tempat duduk dengan wajah menahan kesal. Hoseok melepaskan kacamata dan memijit pangkal hidungnya pelan. "Aku akan membuat kopi, kalian mau?" Serentak, aku dan Taehyung menggeleng sebagai jawaban.

Tipikal Jung Hoseok. Dia akan bersemangat dalam sebuah kasus dan jika gagal, dirinya akan membutuhkan segelas kopi atau sesuatu yang bisa dipukul. Hoseok memang tidak bisa menerima kegagalan, dia orang yang cukup berambisi dalam semua hal.

Taehyung tiba-tiba meregangkan badannya, berdiri dari kursi dan menatapku lama. " _Hei_ , aku lapar. Mau mencari makanan?"

Aku mendongak melihat wajahnya lalu terdiam sesaat.

"Taehyung…."

"Ya?"

"Kau bau, mandi sana."

.

.

.

 _Aku melangkah santai, berjalan menelusuri lorong koridor dan berhenti tepat di depan pintu apartment_ -ku. Baru saja aku ingin memasukkan kata sandi, tiba-tiba pintu di samping terbuka secara perlahan. Begitu pelan hingga menarik seluruh perhatianku untuk menatap pintu itu.

Mendadak sebuah kepala bersurai _blonde_ muncul begitu saja seperti kura-kura yang keluar dari tempurung, spontan aku langsung tersentak. " _Hyung!_ Kau membuatku terkejut!"

Yoongi _Hyung_ langsung membuka pintunya lebar, menatapku beberapa lama lalu menghela napas. Mungkin dirinya juga terkejut karena aku berteriak kecil. "Dari mana saja?" tanyanya santai sembari bersandar di bingkai pintu.

"Kantor polisi, _waeyo_? _Hyung_ sendiri kenapa keluar?" tanyaku dengan mata yang menilai penampilannya. Sekali lagi, _hoodie_ abu-abu dan celana jins yang tidak berubah dari tadi pagi. Akan tetapi, kali ini ia menghiasi wajah dengan sebuah kacamata berbingkai hitam.

"Akh— aku…." Yoongi terdiam sesaat lalu menatap lurus ke depan. "Sudah malam, aku tadi ingin keluar membeli beberapa kaleng bir."

"Oh…." Aku bergumam pelan, membuat dia kembali menatapku dengan tatapan datar. Beberapa detik kami hanya saling bertatapan hingga aku menyadari bahwa itu sedikit canggung. Aku pun berdehem cukup kuat untuk mencairkan suasana lalu tersenyum kecil.

"Aku ada beberapa kaleng bir di dalam, apa _Hyung_ mau?" tanyaku berbasa-basi.

"Kau mengajakku untuk minum bersama, begitu?" Yoongi menaikkan salah satu alisnya dan tersenyum miring.

Aku pun langsung tergagap, bisa dirasakan wajahku sedikit memanas. "Akh, itu bukan ajakan! Aku hanya menawari saja," sanggahku yang membuat Yoongi meloloskan tawa kecil dan aku langsung terdiam.

Aku pernah membaca sebuah cerita, tentang lelaki yang tanpa sadar mendapat percikan aneh di hatinya hanya karena melihat seseorang dalam waktu yang cukup singkat. Katanya, tertarik pada pandangan pertama.

Kukira itu hanya sekedar omong kosong. Seumur hidup aku tidak pernah langsung tertarik begitu cepat terhadap penampilan seseorang. Hingga saat ini.

Hanya karena ia tertawa, dan sekarang bisa dikatakan aku tertarik sepenuhnya dengan eksistensi Min Yoongi.

Mendadak aku tersenyum. "Jadi, _Hyung,_ mau minum denganku?" tawarku sekali lagi yang membuat dia terdiam.

"Minum denganmu? Tidak masalah…. Apa aku perlu membeli sekotak ayam?" Dia mengeluarkan ponsel hitamnya santai dan aku langsung mengangguk setuju. "Di tempatku atau tempatmu?"

Aku mendadak terbayang betapa hancurnya _apartment-_ ku sendiri. Spontan aku menggeleng sebagai jawaban. "Di tempatmu saja, _Hyung_. Tempatku agak sedikit berantakan."

 _Pendusta sekali kau, Park Jimin._

Mungkin aku harus benar-benar meluangkan waktu untuk membereskan _apartment-_ ku sendiri.

" _Yah_ , tidak masalah." Dia tersenyum tipis, yang sekali lagi mampu mengirimkan getaran kecil di hatiku. Sial, senyumnya itu sungguh menawan.

Sekali lagi, kami hanya saling bertatapan tanpa ada yang bergerak. Membuat tanganku menggenggam erat ganggang pintu. Rasanya tidak tahan jika ditatap terlalu lama oleh mata tajam Yoongi.

"A—ku, aku akan mengambil birnya," ucapku tiba-tiba membuat dia sedikit tersentak dan mengangguk kecil.

"Dan aku akan menelepon restoran ayamnya." Yoongi langsung menekan sesuatu di ponselnya, membuat aku memasukkan kata sandi dan membuka pintu _apartment_ tersebut.

Berlari masuk ke dalam untuk mengakhiri percakapan canggung itu.

Dan untuk menetralkan detak jantungku sendiri.

.

.

.

Aku terdiam saat memasuki _apartment_ Yoongi. Dia hanya membutuhkan waktu singkat dan mengubah keseluruhan ruangan ini dengan sempurna. Tidak ada lagi kardus-kardus yang bertumpuk di sudut ruangan dan semua _furniture_ sudah tertata rapi.

Saat pertama kali masuk, aku bisa melihat ke sebelah kiri ada sebuah sekat dari tembok. Sekat itu memisahkan antara pintu masuk dan dapur, dan secara luar biasa dapur itu sudah tertata rapi. Meja kecil di tengah lengkap dengan kursinya serta _pantry_ yang tampak masih kosong. Berbeda jauh dengan dapurku, memiliki banyak sekali sampah makanan.

Maju lebih ke depan lagi, aku bisa melihat ruang tamu di sebelah kiri yang sudah dihiasi sofa berwarna hitam serta televisi menyangkut di dinding. Tidak lupa dengan meja panjang terbuat dari kaca di antara televisi dan sofa. Di atas meja tersebut, sudah banyak sekali buku-buku yang tergeletak berantakan dan laptop menyala.

Sedangkan sebelah kanan aku bisa melihat dua pintu, aku yakini salah satunya adalah kamar mandi dan satunya lagi tentu saja kamar tidur. Aku sedikit terpesona saat melihat dua lemari kayu berada di samping kedua pintu tersebut. Sekat-sekatnya terisi oleh banyak sekali buku yang tersusun rapi.

Oh! Jangan lupakan jendela yang berada di tengah-tengah ruangan, bahkan itu saja sudah diberi tirai berwarna hitam.

 _Apartment_ murahan ini mampu disulap menjadi elegan namun sederhana. Dan dia melakukannya hanya dalam satu hari?!

" _Hyung!_ Kau melakukan ini semua sendirian?" tanyaku dengan kaki yang melangkah menuju sofa. Sesekali memutar badan untuk melihat sekeliling ruangan.

" _Yeah_ , aku tidak bisa melihat sesuatu yang berantakan. Tapi kamarku belum kutata sama sekali." Yoongi mengikutiku lalu duduk di lantai, bukan di sofa.

Aku pun meletakkan satu kantung penuh bir dan duduk di samping Yoongi yang sekarang sedang mematikan laptopnya. Mataku menangkap buku-buku berserakan itu, setelah diperhatikan semuanya adalah tentang kepolisian dan beberapa novel bertemakan misteri.

" _Hyung_ sedang melakukan penelitian?" tanyaku menggapai salah satu buku misteri dan membaca sinopsis ceritanya.

"Aku sedang dalam proses menulis buku bertemakan misteri. Tapi otakku buntu seketika dan entahlah… aku bahkan bingung harus memulai dari mana," jelas Yoongi dengan tangan yang sibuk merapikan buku-buku tersebut. Tidak lupa dia menarik buku yang aku pegang dan menumpuknya di sudut meja.

"Dan aku bahkan tidak tahu harus menulis kasus seperti apa," tambahnya dengan bahu terangkat naik. Ada helaan napas lelah di saat dia mengambil salah satu kaleng bir lalu membukanya.

"Aku bisa membantu," ucapku tiba-tiba tanpa keraguan.

"Benarkah?"

Aku pun mengambil satu kaleng bir lalu membukanya, "Aku seorang detektif."

"Ah, pantas saja kau ke kantor polisi tadi. Kukira kau melakukan kejahatan atau apapun itu," celetuknya sembari menyesap bir tanpa alkohol itu. Membuat aku mengernyit kesal.

"Aku serius. _Hyung_ bisa mendapatkan kasus yang sangat luar biasa untuk diangkat menjadi sebuah novel." Aku berkata antusias, sedangkan Yoongi hanya mengangguk tidak peduli.

"Jadi, _Hyung_ , but—"

 _TING TONG_

Suara bel memotong pembicaraanku, membuat Yoongi langsung berdiri dari tempatnya. "Itu pasti ayam yang aku pesan." Aku pun ikut berdiri dan menyusul Yoongi _Hyung_.

Aku mulai memperhatikan Yoongi dari belakang, bagaimana bahu tegapnya yang tertutupi _hoodie_ lusuh hingga tangan besar dengan jemari panjang— _entah kenapa_ —yang sangat menarik perhatianku. Bahkan bisa kurasakan diriku sedikit suka melihat bagaimana jemari itu menghitung jumlah uang untuk diberikan kepada pegawai _delivery_.

Yoongi sempat menggulung lengan _hoodie_ hingga ke siku sebelum mengambil kantung plastik berisi satu kotak ayam tersebut. Membuat aku bisa melihat bagaimana kekarnya tangan itu dengan kulit yang nyaris seperti orang mati.

Boleh dikatakan, aku tidak bisa berhenti menatap urat-urat tipis yang timbul di tangannya. Mendadak aku mengernyit. Dia hanya seorang penulis, kenapa tangannya begitu kekar layaknya seorang petinju? Apa dia melakukan semacam _work out_ di _gym_?

"Apa yang kau lihat?" Yoongi tiba-tiba menyodorkan satu kantung itu ke depan wajahku. Aku langsung mengambil kantung itu dan menggelengkan kepala kecil.

"Tanganmu, _Hyung_. Terlihat begitu kekar," ucapku jujur tanpa basa-basi. Yoongi yang merasa dipuji mendadak tersenyum lebar. Tiba-tiba tangan besarnya mengelus rambutku secara acak, membuat aku terkesiap.

"Kau itu lucu sekali," gumamnya seraya berlalu pergi, menuju lantai yang tadi ia duduki dan menghidupkan televisi. Sedangkan aku hanya mampu terdiam beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya tersipu malu.

Entah kenapa rasanya senang sekali diperlakukan seperti itu oleh dirinya. Membuat aku tersenyum lebar dan berlari kecil menuju Yoongi.

" _Hyung_ , butuh bantuanku tidak?" tanyaku dengan nada ceria dan mulai mengambil posisi duduk di sampingnya. Kali ini aku duduk sepenuhnya menghadap ke arah Yoongi.

"Tentu saja butuh. Kurasa tidak masalah mengangkat sebuah kisah nyata dalam novelku," lanjutnya santai. Kedua tangannya sudah mulai membuka kotak ayam dan mengambil satu bagian paha.

Dengan pelan dia meniup daging tersebut dan menggigitnya pelan. "Itu pun kalau kau bersedia menceritakan kasusnya," Ia berucap di sela-sela mengunyah makanan. Sesekali dia mendesis karena ayam itu terlalu panas.

Mendadak tergugah, aku pun mengambil satu potongan lalu menggigitnya cepat. Membiarkan rasa panas daging ayam dan bau khas yang nikmat memanjakan mulutku. Walau tidak sehat, tapi siapa yang bisa menolak betapa nikmatnya daging ayam goreng di malam hari dengan beberapa kaleng bir? Tidak ada, tentunya.

Aku berpikir sebentar, lalu terbesit sebuah ide di pemikiranku. " _Hyung_ , aku ada sebuah kasus. Tapi belum terselesaikan," celetukku yang membuat ia menoleh, menatapku penasaran.

 _Yah_ … tidak ada salahnya aku menceritakan soal kasus dua belas keramat, _'kan_? Lagipula, jika memang dia mengangkat itu sebagai sebuah novel dan mengisahkannya dengan begitu rapi, aku yakin itu akan menjadi luar biasa.

"Jadi, aku harus menunggu kalian menyelesaikan kasusnya terlebih dahulu?" tanya Yoongi kembali yang membuat aku sedikit mengangguk ragu.

" _Well,_ kasus ini akan berakhir dengan cepat." Aku berkata meyakinkan. Lama dia menatapku, mencoba percaya.

"Aku memiliki _deadline_ hingga sebulan ke depan. Kau harus tahu itu." Yoongi mengingatkan. Aku pun mengangguk tidak sabar.

"Kau harus percaya denganku, _Hyung_. Kasus ini akan menjadi hebat!"

Mau tak mau, Yoongi mengangguk pasrah. " _Yah_ , lagipula aku memang tidak tahu harus menulis apa," gumamnya sebagai tanda setuju untuk mendengarkan aku bercerita.

Aku pun memulai cerita dari awal semua itu bermula. Korban pertama yang hilang di tanggal dua belas dan lima hari kemudian ditemukannya tulang belulang serta organ-organ menjijikkan milik korban tersebut. Mulai dari tidak adanya bukti hingga kasus itu yang tetap berjalan dengan tanggal yang sudah ditentukan di setiap bulan. Dua belas.

Seiring berjalannya waktu, beberapa daging ayam telah tinggal tulang. Begitu juga dengan kaleng bir yang mulai habis isinya. Sedangkan aku masih menggebu-gebu menceritakan tentang si psikopat gila itu mengirimkan sebuah video kecil.

"Setelah itu, aku dan Taehyung mencoba mencari beberapa arsip warga sipil yang kemungkinan memiliki _Genesis Alexandria_. Namun, hasilnya nihil. Tidak ada warga negara Korea Selatan yang terkena kelainan itu. Jadi, bisa disimpulkan bahwa dia—"

"Memakai _softlens_ ," potong Yoongi yang membuat aku mengangguk setuju.

"Atau memalsukan data," lanjutku lagi. Yoongi langsung memutar bola matanya malas.

"Ayolah! Kelainan itu langka. Tidak mungkin ada warga negara kita yang mendapat kelainan itu. Sudah dipastikan dia menggunakan _softlens_ ," tukas Yoongi dan aku langsung menggeleng tidak setuju.

" _Hyung_ , aku adalah detektif yang selalu memikirkan berbagai macam kemungkinan. Camkan di otakmu." Aku terkikik kecil di saat Yoongi hanya bergumam 'iya' dengan nada malasnya. Seakan tidak mau terlibat dalam sebuah argumen kecil.

"Jadi, bagaimana dengan targetnya?" Yoongi mengalihkan pembicaraan, spontan aku menghela napas lelah.

"Entahlah, tidak ada yang tahu." Aku menjawab dengan nada lemah. Jujur saja, sadari tadi aku memikirkan soal ini.

Siapa yang akan menjadi targetnya?

Aku sudah memikirkan beberapa kemungkinan. Bisa jadi keluargaku atau Jungkook, karena hanya kami berdua yang masih memiliki keluarga. Taehyung adalah yatim piatu sejak SMA, sedangkan Hoseok hanya memiliki tunangan yang sekarang sedang kuliah di luar negeri.

Jika memang targetnya adalah seseorang yang ada di sekitar kami, bisa jadi salah satu dari kami berempat atau anggota keluargaku dan Jungkook. Semua kemungkinan itu begitu banyak, hingga membuat aku lelah berpikir lebih jauh.

Rasanya-rasanya aku seperti berada di dalam labirin permainan yang diciptakan oleh psikopat gila itu. Dan itu mampu membuat aku ingin berteriak kesal karena tidak kunjung menemukan pintu keluar. Semua hal ini benar-benar membingungkan!

"Apa dia akan mengejar salah satu anggota keluarga kalian?" Suara Yoongi mendadak memecahkan lamunanku, aku pun hanya menggeleng pelan mendengarnya.

"Entahlah, _Hyung_. Aku tidak tahu." Aku menggenggam kaleng bir itu dan meminumnya beberapa kali teguk. Sebelum meletakkan kaleng itu kembali di atas lantai lalu mendesah pelan dengan kepala menunduk. "Semua ini membingungkan."

Gumamanku mampu membuat Yoongi mengacak rambutku sekali lagi. Refleks aku langsung mendongak. Menatapnya yang sekarang tersenyum kecil. "Semangat!" katanya sembari melepaskan kontak antara tangannya dan kepalaku.

Hanya dengan perlakuan ringan seperti itu aku langsung merasakan getaran kecil kembali muncul di hatiku. Sial, sudah lama sekali aku tidak merasakan seperti ini. Mendadak, aku langsung tersenyum senang.

"Aku selalu semangat, _kok_ , _Hyung_!" jawabku yang membuat dirinya terkekeh kecil.

"Tentu saja," lanjutnya lagi sembari meminum bir. Hening sejenak hingga dia mulai menolehkan kepalanya, menatapku yang sedang tersenyum kecil. "Kenapa kau ingin menjadi polisi?"

Mendengar pertanyaan seperti itu, aku hanya bisa menaikkan bahu. "Entahlah…," gumamku dengan helaan napas. "Takdir, mungkin?" Kami berdua langsung tertawa saat mendengar celetukkanku.

"Tapi aku tidak bercanda, _Hyung_! Kurasa itu takdir." Aku mulai mengeluarkan nada serius dengan kepala yang sedikit mendongak, menerawang masa lalu. Awal-awal di mana aku tertarik menjadi seorang polisi.

"Dulu itu aku benci sekali hal-hal yang berbau seperti pembunuhan, penyiksaan, kejahatan, dan lainnya. Bukan benci, lebih tepatnya takut," ceritaku sembari tersenyum tipis. "Akan tetapi, ada suatu malam yang merubah itu semua."

Aku mengambil kaleng bir dan mengetukkan jemariku di aluminium tersebut beberapa kali hingga kemudian mulai melanjutkan cerita. "Aku baru pulang sekolah malam itu, lalu ada seseorang yang berlari ke arahku. Dengan pakaian serba hitam dan topeng yang menutupi seluruh wajahnya serta sebuah tas hitam besar di tangan kanan. Tentu saja aku tidak mengetahui apa-apa. Hanya saja, tiba-tiba tanganku bergerak dengan sendirinya."

Salah satu tanganku terkepal dan maju ke depan. Memberhentikan kepalan tangan itu tepat di wajah Yoongi _Hyung_. "Aku memukul telak orang itu tepat di wajahnya, dengan semua kekuatan yang ada," lanjutku dengan terselip nada bangga di setiap kata.

"Benarkah?" Bisa kudengar Yoongi sedikit tertawa kecil mendengarnya.

"Iya! Dan orang itu langsung jatuh pingsan. Lalu, ternyata orang yang aku pukul adalah seorang pembunuh yang memutilasi para remaja perempuan. Aku baru saja mempermudah pengejaran para polisi hanya dengan gerak refleks dari tanganku." Aku menaikkan satu oktaf di kalimat terakhir, membuat dia langsung tertawa lebar.

" _Wow_ , itu pasti pengalaman yang tidak akan terlupakan," celetuknya yang membuat aku mengangguk semangat.

"Tentu saja! Setelah itu aku langsung merasakan sebuah _'_ insting detektif _'_ mengalir di darahku. Lalu aku bergumam, _'Ah… ini harus menjadi masa depanku'._ Lalu di sinilah aku, menjadi seorang polisi atau lebih tepatnya detektif dan akan melindungi masyarakat dengan sepenuh hati." Aku mengakhiri cerita dengan senyum lebar.

Dia hanya bisa meloloskan tawa kecil sebelum akhirnya memuji bahwa aku memiliki kisah yang unik. "Lalu, bagaimana denganmu, _Hyung_? Kenapa kau ingin menjadi seorang penulis?"

"Aku?" Yoongi mendadak menunjuk dirinya sendiri dan aku langsung tersenyum lebar.

"Iya, kau!"

" _Hmmm_ , apa aku harus menjawab takdir juga?" jawabnya dengan nada main-main.

"Aku serius bertanya," kesalku dengan dahi mengernyit. Yoongi langsung tersenyum tipis dengan kepala yang menggeleng kecil.

"Aku juga serius. Takdir," ulangnya sembari menatapku serius. "Aku hanya begitu suka saat jemariku bermain di atas _keyboard_. Menuliskan sebuah kisah di mana seseorang mungkin akan menyukainya atau hanya sekedar membacanya. Lagipula aku tidak terlalu suka pekerjaan yang terikat oleh waktu dan peraturan," jelas Yoongi dengan tangan yang membetulkan letak kacamatanya.

"Dan ternyata ceritaku cukup disukai banyak orang. Beberapa di antara mereka bahkan ingin aku mengadakan acara jumpa _fans_. Tentu saja aku tolak dengan halus, berkali-kali. Hingga akhirnya mereka menyebutku sebagai penulis misterius abad 21. Karena mereka hanya tahu karyaku, tidak dengan wajah dan siapa diriku sebenarnya."

Yoongi menjelaskan beberapa hal, mengatakan bahwa ia tidak suka dikenal oleh banyak orang dan lebih memilih untuk menikmati waktunya sendiri. Atau bahkan beberapa penawaran soal novelnya yang akan diangkat menjadi film layar lebar. Tentu saja dia sedang berpikir tentang penawaran luar biasa itu.

Mendadak, aku tersenyum lebar. Membuat dirinya mengernyit bingung dengan reaksi wajahku yang tampak begitu bahagia.

"Kau akan dikira gila jika tersenyum tanpa alasan," celetuknya santai dan aku langsung menggeleng kecil.

"Tidak ada, aku hanya merasa terhormat mengetahui penulis tampan dan hebat sepertimu." Aku berkata tanpa melewati proses berpikir terlebih dahulu. Dirinya langsung tertawa cukup kuat.

"Kau merasa terhormat? Sungguh? Dan apa kau barusan memujiku bahwa aku tampan?" Dia kembali mengeluarkan _smirk_ andalannya. Membuat aku mendadak merasakan pipiku memanas dan detak jantung tidak karuan.

Sial, terkadang aku menyesal memiliki mulut yang terlampau jujur.

"Ti—tidak bukan begitu maksudku." Aku hanya bisa bergumam dengan malu-malu. Sedangkan dirinya masih tertawa kecil. "Berhentilah tertawa! Kau membuatku malu, _Hyung_!" Mendadak aku mengernyit kesal.

Setelah itu, Yoongi memang berusaha berhenti untuk tertawa. Akan tetapi, suasana menjadi hening di saat Yoongi menatap mataku tanpa ragu. Tidak ada sedikitpun pergerakan dari kedua manik matanya kala tatapan mata kami terkunci.

Lama sekali kami hanya saling bertatapan, hingga aku merasakan tubuhku memanas. Jantungku berdegup tidak karuan saat Yoongi melakukan pergerakan kecil. Secara perlahan tapi pasti, kepala Yoongi mulai mendekat menuju kepalaku.

Dan aku sama sekali tidak mampu bergerak, walau hanya sekedar mundur untuk menghindari jarak yang semakin mendekat. Tubuhku benar-benar kaku, entah kenapa tatapan matanya yang tajam mampu mengubah seluruh tubuhku menjadi sebuah batu hidup. Mungkin dia menggunakan sihir atau semacamnya.

Lalu semua terjadi begitu singkat, dengan waktu tiga detik dia menempelkan bibirnya di atas permukaan bibirku tanpa ragu-ragu. Membuat aku langsung membelalakkan mata, terkejut setengah mati hingga jantung tidak mampu lagi berdetak.

Dengan sigap dia kembali ke posisi semula. Kali ini tidak melihatku, melainkan melirik telivisi yang masih menyala. Sedangkan aku hanya bisa terdiam beberapa saat, mencoba mengkaji ulang peristiwa yang baru saja terjadi dan secara perlahan-lahan menetralisir detak jantungku.

" _Hyung—_ kau… ka—kau. Barusan, ta—tadi. Menciumku?" Tiba-tiba pertanyaan itu lolos begitu saja dari bibirku. Membuat Yoongi langsung terbatuk kecil.

"Ti—tidak, entahlah. Mungkin aku sedikit mabuk dan penglihatanku buram," jawabnya cepat dengan nada tidak stabil.

Sedangkan aku hanya bisa melongo dengan wajah memerah seperti tomat. Percikan itu menjadi sebuah api sekarang. Kurasa aku benar-benar sudah tertarik— _bahkan menaruh rasa terhadap seorang Min Yoongi_.

Lagipula, bir yang ia minum memiliki kadar alkohol nol persen. Serta kacamata itu masih bertengger indah di wajahnya. Dan sekarang, aku hanya mampu tersenyum malu-malu.

.

.

.

 **TBC**


	5. Chapter 4

**Remake A Mask**

 **.**

 **Chapter 4**

 **Main Cast : Park Jimin**

 **Pair : YoonMin**

 **Genre : Romance Mystery**

 **.**

 **Happy reading**

 **Love and Peace :3**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Park Jimin P.O.V_

Aku mulai mengernyitkan dahi saat merasakan ada getaran yang disusul oleh bunyi _ringtone_ menyebalkan. Tanganku mencoba menggapai ponsel di dalam saku, ingin rasanya cepat menjawab panggilan tersebut. Namun, aku merasa pergerakanku sedikit terbatas.

Ada sesuatu yang bertumpu di bagian pinggang dan hal itu benar-benar menghalangi tanganku yang ingin mengambil ponsel di saku celana. Aku mulai mendesah lega di saat _smarthphone_ itu akhirnya berhasil berada di tangan.

Dengan penglihatan yang masih buram, aku mencoba fokus menatap langit-langit. _Apa ini kamarku_?

Karena posisi badanku adalah telentang, punggung terasa nyaman. Entah kenapa rasa kasurnya begitu berbeda. Maksudku, sejak kapan kasurku terasa begitu empuk tanpa adanya barang-barang kecil— _entah apa itu_ —mengganjal punggung dan membuatnya terasa kaku?

Aku sempat berpikir cukup lama, sebelum akhirnya menjawab panggilan itu dengan kesadaran belum terkumpul sempurna. "Halo…," jawabku lemah dengan suara serak khas orang baru bangun tidur.

 _"_ Hyung _! Kau dimana? Sekarang sudah jam sembilan dan kita mendapat kasus baru."_

Siapa ini?

Pertanyaan itu membuat pemikiranku terbang ke mana-mana. Dapat dimaklumi, otakku memang sedikit lambat berjalannya jika di pagi hari.

Seingatku, satu-satunya orang yang memanggilku dengan sebutan _hyung_ hanyalah Jungkook. Jadi dapat dipastikan ini adalah Jungkook. "Ah, _ne_ … Jungkook- _ah_. _Hyung_ baru saja terbangun. Aku akan ke kantor sebentar lagi."

 _"Kami menunggumu di TKP. Bisakah_ Hyung _langsung ke sana?"_

"Ah, iya. Kirimkan saja alamatnya," ucapku dengan desahan napas lelah. Kepalaku terasa berputar-putar, membuat aku menyesal karena tidur terlalu malam.

Tapi kalau diingat lagi, aku tidur jam berapa? Jam tiga pagi? Jam dua pagi? Kenapa aku tidak bisa mengingatnya dengan jelas?

Tiba-tiba, aku merasakan sebuah pergerakan kecil dari samping kanan. Sontak, aku langsung terkesiap. Menahan napas karena terlalu terkejut.

 _SIAPA ORANG YANG BERADA DI SAMPINGKU?!_

Aku mencoba untuk menatap tangan yang sekarang memeluk pinggangku semakin erat. Jujur aku nyaris saja menangkap tangan itu dan langsung melayangkan tinju untuknya, sebelum kemudian aku sadar; bahwa tangan pucat dilapisi _hoodie_ abu-abu itu adalah milik Yoongi _Hyung_.

 _Sial._

Apa aku melakukan sesuatu semalam?

Maksudku, ini sering terjadi. Seperti kasus yang dialami beberapa kawanku, selalu memiliki inti yang sama. Bertemu sekilas, minum berdua, menyadari satu sama lain bahwa saling tertarik, tentu saja berciuman, lalu berakhir dengan kegiatan panas di tempat tidur.

Itu wajar, tidak masalah.

Tapi itu masalah bagiku yang bahkan hanya pernah berpacaran sekali dalam 27 tahun bernapas dan itu hanya sampai pada tahap berciuman.

Bisa dibilang, aku sedikit _workaholic_ sebelumnya dan romansa adalah prioritas yang keseratus bagiku.

Dengan cepat aku mengangkat kedua tangan, tidak peduli walau tangan kanan menubruk dada Yoongi. Melihat tanganku yang masih tertutupi lengan panjang jaket kusam berwarna hitam. Merasakan kakiku yang masih menahan beban berat celana jins kesayangan. Membuat aku mendesah lega.

 _Tidak terjadi apa-apa, syukurlah._

"Nanti saja perginya."

Mendadak tubuhku langsung meremang, mendengar suara _husky_ yang begitu dalam dan sialnya sangat seksi menyentuh gendang telingaku dengan halus. Bisa dirasakan aku meneguk ludah kasar. Gugup hanya karena mendengar suaranya.

Tiba-tiba, ia menarik tubuhku agar sepenuhnya menghadap dirinya. Membuat aku berteriak tertahan dan menutup mata. Sedetik kemudian, yang bisa aku lihat hanyalah _hoodie_ milik Yoongi. "A—anu, _Hyung_ —"

Ucapanku terpotong di saat telapak tangan milik Yoongi mengelus rambutku dan sedikit menekan kepalaku agar lebih dekat dengannya. Bisa kucium harum maskulin milik Yoongi _Hyung_. Tak bisa dipungkiri, aku sedikit merasa nyaman dengan wangi itu. Walau sekarang rasa gugup serta mual lebih mendominasi.

Aku mencoba mendongak, menatap rahang tegas milik Yoongi dan mengedip berkali-kali. Bahkan sekarang aku terlalu gugup untuk bicara. "A—anu, aku— harus ke—" Mulutku terkunci di saat kepala itu bergerak menunduk. Menampakkan dengan begitu jelas wajah kuyu miliknya dan mata setengah terbuka.

 _Sial_.

Aku langsung kembali menatap dadanya dan merasakan pipi yang memanas. Ini bahaya sekali! Sejak kapan aku memiliki tetangga yang begitu tampan dan seksi sekaligus?! Rasanya ingin berteriak senang atau mati karena terlalu gugup.

Jantungku secara tidak normal berdegup terlalu kencang. Membuat pemikiran jadi kacau dan bingung harus berbuat apa. Walau begitu, bisa dirasakan hatiku tenang. Seakan nyaman dengan posisi yang seperti ini.

Sebelum akhirnya pelukan itu terlepas dan Yoongi yang mendadak menjauh sedikit.

"Jangan salah paham." Yoongi berbicara seperti itu dengan mata terbuka lebar dan memegang kedua wajahku agar bisa melihat sepenuhnya paras Yoongi yang sekarang terlihat panik. "Kau tertidur saat menemaniku menulis dan aku awalanya ingin memindahkanmu ke kamar. Tapi kau memeluk leherku terlalu kuat. Lalu aku tidak bisa melepaskannya… jadi kupikir ikut tertidur juga tidak ada salahnya."

Aku melongo di saat Yoongi menjelaskannya dengan begitu panjang. Masih dalam mode diam, dia mendadak berdehem. "Aku selalu tidur dengan bantal guling. Jadi, maaf jika aku memelukmu terlalu erat."

Hening sejenak.

" _Mwo_?" Mendadak aku langsung tertawa saat melihat Yoongi yang sudah memasang wajah serius dengan dahi mengernyit.

"Aku tidak ingin adanya kesalahpahaman antara kau dan aku," bela Yoongi. Aku pun hanya bisa terkikik kecil. Mengangguk sebagai tanda paham dan menatap wajahnya dengan senyum.

"Iya, aku mengerti…," gumamku dengan sangat pelan. Kurasa Yoongi bisa mendengarnya, mengingat wajah kami yang berdekatan.

Degup jantung itu masih ada, namun sekarang rasanya lebih lambat dan pelan. Bahkan rasa gugup itu menghilang entah ke mana. Melihat Yoongi _Hyung_ dengan wajah panik itu entah kenapa membuat aku berpikir, bahwa ia tidak seburuk yang kukira pada awalnya.

Sedikit lama aku hanya tersenyum hingga menyadari sesuatu. Tangan pucat itu masih melingkar manis di pinggangku.

"Ta—pi, bisakah _Hyung—_ " Tak dapat melanjutkan kata-kata, aku hanya sanggup menunjuk tangan Yoongi yang berada di atas tubuhku. Membuat Yoongi langsung menarik tangannya dan meloloskan tawa kecil.

" _Sorry_." Ia berkata sembari duduk dari baringnya. Sedangkan aku, mendadak merasa hampa. Aneh sekali, rasanya masih ingin berpelukan seperti tadi dan melanjutkan tidur hingga siang.

Aku pun secara perlahan mengambil posisi duduk, dengan cepat mengamati keseluruhan ruang kamar milik Yoongi dan menangkap jam dinding yang menunjuk pukul delapan pagi.

Ah, aku harus pergi ke TKP.

Hal itu membuat aku mendesah gusar, sempat aku melihat Yoongi yang sekarang mengusap wajahnya dan rambut berantakan yang terlihat lucu. Dia pun memasang kacamata, menutupi mata panda miliknya dengan sempurna. _Huft_ , rasa-rasanya ingin kembali memeluk Yoongi dan menikmati harum tubuhnya lebih lama.

" _Hei_ , apa kau tidak jadi pergi?" Sedikit tersentak, aku menatap dirinya yang sekarang melihatku bingung. "Kau berpikir apa? bukankah kau harus terburu-buru?" ucapnya lagi, dan aku langsung menggeleng kecil.

"Tidak, tidak. Iya! Aku harus pergi sekarang." Badanku berdiri dengan cepat, membuat aku sedikit merasa pusing seketika. Duh, kenapa sekarang aku gugup hanya karena membayangkan pelukan dirinya?

"Kau bisa menggunakan kamar mandiku jika perlu."

"Ah, _ne_. Terima kasih, _Hyung_." Aku masih mencoba menetralkan rasa pusingku, seharusnya tadi aku tidak berdiri terlalu cepat jika tak ingin mengalami perubahan tekanan darah seperti ini. Tapi apa mau dikata, aku terlalu gugup.

Setelah rasa pusing itu hilang, aku berjalan dengan cepat menuju pintu kamar. Tanganku nyaris memutar gagang pintu jikalau suara berat itu tidak memanggilku sekali lagi.

"Jimin."

Aku langsung menghadap ke belakang dengan kikuk.

"Iya, _Hyung_?"

"Soal tadi malam, maaf aku menci—"

"Tak apa, _Hyung_!" Nadaku meninggi, memotong cepat perkataan Yoongi. Karena aku yakin, aku akan semakin kikuk saat berhadapan dengan dirinya jika ia membahas soal ciuman tadi malam. "A—ku itu, anu— bisa, tidak membahas soal itu lagi?"

Aku terbata-bata, telalu gugup hingga menutup mata. Di saat aku mendengar suara cekikikan kecil, aku berani mengintip dan menatap Yoongi yang sekarang menutup mulutnya. "Mukamu memerah. Lucu sekali," gumamnya sembari menunjuk wajahku.

Terkutuklah sikap mudah gugupku dengan wajah memerah ini. Sekarang aku benar-benar malu!

"Baiklah, aku tidak akan membahas itu." Yoongi secara perlahan menghentikan tawanya dan menatapku dengan senyuman tipis. "Tapi, aku ingin nomormu."

Aku menatap Yoongi dengan penuh tanya. "Maksudku, kita bertetangga. Tidak ada salahnya jika aku meminta nomormu, _'kan_? Lagipula aku bermaksud mengajakmu jalan jika kasusmu sudah selesai."

Diriku terdiam, apa ini semacam ajakkan kencan? Kenapa terkesan lucu sekali?

Mendadak aku tersenyum tipis, tanganku meraba saku jaket dan mengeluarkan sebuah kartu nama yang sudah lecek. Terkadang, aku suka membagikan kartu namaku kepada seseorang yang tampaknya membutuhkan pertolongan. Tidak disangka, tinggal satu kartu itu saja yang tersisa.

"Maaf. Sedikit robek, _Hyung_ ," ungkapku sembari berjalan mendekatinya dan memberikan kartu nama tersebut.

Yoongi menerimanya lalu tersenyum tipis, membuat aku mau tak mau jadi ikut tersenyum juga. Rasanya begitu tenang melihat Yoongi yang tersenyum.

"Kau bisa mendatangi kantorku juga kalau kau mau, _Hyung_ ," tawarku dengan senyuman manis.

.

.

.

Aku melihat sekitar, menilai ruang kamar remaja perempuan dengan seksama. Ruangan ini didominasi dengan warna merah muda dan biru. Ada sebuah meja belajar dengan peralatan lengkap dan laptop yang menyala di atasnya.

 _Single bed_ yang penuh dengan boneka itu berada di sudut kanan kamar, di samping jendela tertupi gorden biru muda. Dindingnya dihiasi oleh lukisan bermodel _vintage_ dan juga beberapa poster artis yang sedang naik daun. Ada pula gantungan baju tertempel di belakang pintu kamar, penuh dengan tas sekolah dan berbagai model jaket. Oh, jangan lupakan lemari buku dan baju yang berdampingan serta tertata rapi.

Kamar ini normal. Layaknya kamar para remaja perempuan pada umumnya. Terkecuali mayat yang bergelantung dengan kain baju menghiasi lehernya di tengah-tengah ruangan.

Lampu kamar ini tidak menggunakan bohlam seperti kamar-kamar yang lain, melainkan _chandelier_ mini dengan desain anggun dan indah. Itulah yang menjadi sasaran sebagai tempat tumpu gantung diri.

"Kasus bunuh diri?" tanyaku kepada Hoseok yang berdiri di sampingku. Sedangkan Hoseok menggeleng kecil.

"Kang Doo Yoon tidak diperkirakan bunuh diri. Tidak ada ciri-ciri fisik yang mengatakan dia bunuh diri," ucapnya yang membuat aku menyentuh kaki mayat tersebut. Sedikit mendongak untuk menatap wajahnya lebih jelas. Dan itu benar.

Wajahnya tidak membiru, lidah tidak menjulur, dan bahkan mata tertutup rapat. Walau begitu, tempat menggantung masih bisa dijangkau oleh korban sendiri. Ini aneh sekali….

"Apa Tim Forensik belum datang?" tanyaku yang hanya dijawab gelengan kepala oleh Hoseok. Aku pun menghela napas pelan, menatap mayat Kang Doo Yoon yang masih menggunakan seragam SMA lengkap.

Sedikit melirik ke luar kamar yang menunjukkan Jungkook sedang menenangkan kedua orang tua Doo Yoon. Menurut kedua orang tuanya, Doo Yoon sudah ditemukan bergantung di kamar sejak mereka pulang dari luar kota pukul tujuh pagi.

Mereka berpikir ini adalah kasus bunuh diri dan melaporkannya ke polisi. Sayangnya ini, bukan kasus bunuh diri. Ini—

"Pembunuhan," ucap Taehyung tiba-tiba di sampingku, membuat aku sedikit tersentak kaget dan menatap wajah seriusnya. "Aku tidak menemukan surat wasiat yang menandakan ia bunuh diri." Jelas Taehyung sembari mengernyitkan dahi. "Dan di laptopnya ada bebe—"

Perkataan Taehyung terhenti di saat Tim Forensik datang dan memeriksa mayat Doo Yoon, mengangkatnya, lalu memindahkan ke dalam kantung mayat. Taehyung pun berbicara dengan Woozi, Dokter Forensik yang berperawakan seperti bocah. Dikarenakan tubuhnya yang tergolong pendek dan wajah awet muda.

Sedangkan aku berjalan menuju laptop Doo Yoon, penasaran dengan kalimat Taehyung yang terhenti. Laptop itu keluaran model terbaru dan melihat mereknya, harga tergolong mahal. Aku pun menggerakkan kursor dan mengernyit bingung.

"Tae- _ah_ , apa kau yang menebak kata sandi laptopnya?" teriakku tanpa melihat ke arah Taehyung. Maksudku, laptop ini sudah menyala sejak aku menginjak kamar Doo Yoon. Hanya berpikir, seluruh anak remaja tidak ada yang tidak menggunakan _password_ di setiap _gadget_ yang mereka miliki.

"Iya," jawab Taehyung singkat sembari membahas sesuatu lagi dengan Woozi. Aku pun hanya bisa menaikkan kedua alis dan mengangguk pelan. Mengakui kepintaran seorang _sociopath_ sejenis Kim Taehyung. Memang sudah wajar sekali Taehyung dapat menebak kata sandi dengan mudah. Dia terlalu jenius.

Tanganku mulai menelusuri beberapa media sosial yang digunakan oleh Doo Yoon dan membelalak kaget. Aku mulai mengecek _email_ yang masuk satu persatu, membuka pesan singkat, bahkan aku juga membaca komentar di setiap status media sosial Doo Yoon.

Di sisi lain, aku menangkap Woozi berteriak kecil, "Ini racun!"

Membuat aku sedikit menoleh ke arah belakang dan menatap Woozi, Taehyung, serta Jungkook yang sedang berjongkok di atas lantai. Memperhatikan mayat Doo Yoon yang sudah terbuka mulutnya, mengeluarkan bau menyengat serta buih-buih putih.

"Aku menemukan ini di tas sekolahnya dan baunya begitu aneh." Taehyung pun menyodorkan sebotol air putih yang langsung diambil ahli oleh Woozi. Tangannya membuka botol air minum itu dan menciumnya pelan.

Lama sekali Woozi hanya mengernyitkan dahi, mencium aroma itu. Beberapa saat kemudian, kedua alisnya terangkat. Seakan mendapat pencerahan, ia pun mengangguk pelan. "Aku tahu racun ini," gumam Woozi yang membuat aku tertarik mendengarnya.

Woozi mengatakan soal racun yang memang sedikit berbahaya. Namun, sering digunakan di berbagai kasus pembunuhan karena lebih mudah didapat daripada racun arsenik maupun sianida. Racun itu dapat menyebabkan kelumpuhan sementara di berbagai organ tubuh, akan tetapi jika dosisnya melebihi batas wajar, maka akan menyebabkan kematian.

"Dan berapa lama racun itu bekerja? Sepuluh menit?" tanya Taehyung dengan nada rendah.

"Lima belas menit lebih tepatnya." Woozi membetulkan perkataan Taehyung dan kembali memegang leher Doo Yoon. Mengucapkan beberapa kalimat soal otopsi atau pemeriksaan lebih lanjut. Sedangkan aku sudah fokus memperhatikan gelagat Taehyung yang mendadak berubah.

Mata Taehyung membelalak, dengan mulut menggeram dan kedua tangan terkepal erat di atas lantai. Urat-urat di lehernya muncul, seiring suara teriakan tertahan yang membuat Woozi serta Jungkook menatapnya kebingungan.

Jangan bilang dia….

Sedetik kemudian, tubuh Taehyung tumbang ke belakang. Menimbulkan suara tubrukan yang begitu kuat dan seketika kamar menjadi heboh.

" _Hyung_ bodoh! Kenapa kau meminum racunnya?!" teriak Jungkook dengan suara nyaring serta panik. Bergerak cepat, Jungkook dan Hoseok langsung membopong tubuh Taehyung untuk diantar ke rumah sakit terdekat.

Sedangkan aku? Hanya mampu menggelengkan kepala tidak mengerti akan kelakuan seorang Kim Taehyung. Semoga saja si bodoh itu tidak meminum banyak racun dan membuat dia menjadi korban kedua.

.

.

.

Mataku melirik jam dinding yang menunjukkan pukul sebelas siang. Dan kembali menatap Taehyung yang sekarang diperiksa oleh dokter.

Dirinya mengalami kelumpuhan total di tubuh bagian kanan. Walau begitu, Taehyung cukup kuat untuk tidak mengalami koma maupun pingsan karena racun mengerikan itu. Dirinya masih dikatakan sadar hingga sekarang. Hanya matanya saja yang tidak mampu terbuka dalam jangka waktu cukup lama.

Dan sekarang, Taehyung sudah mampu mengedipkan mata serta berbicara. Akan tetapi, selang tipis yang disebut-sebut sebagai alat bantu bernapas masih setia menutupi kedua lubang hidungnya.

"Jangan melakukan tindakan bodoh seperti itu lagi, _Hyung_. Kau membuatku khawatir," ucap Jungkook dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Membuat Taehyung mengelus kepalanya pelan, sedangkan aku yang bersandar di dinding kamar rumah sakit hanya bisa menggeleng kecil.

Melirik Jungkook yang sekarang duduk di samping Taehyung sembari menatapnya khawatir. "Kalau kau benar-benar mati tadi, aku akan membunuhmu di surga sana." Jungkook berkata dengan nada serius tapi aku tanpa sadar melepaskan tawa kecil.

Entahlah, mereka berdua memang pasangan yang lucu sekali di mataku. Kata Inspektur Daehyun yang mengundang Jungkook untuk bekerja di kantor polisi kami, sejarah mereka berdua begitu panjang saat masa remaja. Inspektur Daehyun sendiri yang sudah menganggap Taehyung sebagai anaknya begitu bahagia di saat Jungkook bersedia pindah ke kantor pusat dan meninggalkan kampung halamannya.

Menurut cerita, mereka berpisah kurang lebih dari sepuluh tahun. Itu yang membuatku sedikit melongo mendengarnya. Namun, di saat aku melihat Taehyung menatap Jungkook aku tersadar. Mungkin kisah mereka berdua lebih dalam daripada yang kubayangkan.

Tatapan matanya itu adalah tatapan yang tidak pernah kulihat selama aku mengenalnya. Begitu tenang dan teduh jika menatap Jungkook, membuat aku diam-diam tersenyum miris.

"Tenanglah Jungkook, orang bodoh akan sulit mati. Bersyukurlah besok tidak ada koran dengan berita utama _Polisi Mati Setelah Mencicipi Racun_. Aku yakin kepolisian Korea Selatan akan malu karena berita bodoh itu," celetuk Hoseok sembari berjalan mendekati tempat tidur Taehyung. Sedangkan Jungkook menatap Hoseok dengan mata memutar malas. "Jadi, Taehyung- _ah_ … apa yang kau dapat?" tanya Hoseok _to the point_.

Aku pun mendekatkan diriku ke tempat tidur Taehyung dan menunggu ia berpikir. "Kang Doo Yoon, anaknya rapi sekali." Taehyung berkata sedikit meringis ngilu. Perlahan dia mencoba duduk dari baringnya walau sulit.

"Dia mengatur semua bukunya sesuai abjad, pakaian di lemari tertata rapi dengan sempurna. Dia begitu rajin mengkategorikan warna hingga jika kalian membuka lemari akan tampak dirinya memisahkan baju sesuai model dan warnanya." Taehyung menatap ke depan dengan pandangan kosong, tipikal Taehyung jika sedang mengkaji ulang apa yang ia lihat.

"Kata sandi di setiap _gadget_ -nya sama, ulang tahun kedua orang tuanya. Dia sangat menyayangi kedua orang tuanya, tampak dari pigura foto yang dia pajang di atas meja belajar. Kang Doo Yoon juga orang yang sangat perfeksionis, begitu terlihat dari bagaimana dia melukis dindingnya berkali-kali hingga menciptakan lukisan yang sempurna. Aku sedikit mengupas dindingnya dengan kunci mobil dan mendapatkan fakta bahwa dia sering sekali mengecat ulang lukisan tersebut."

"Akan tetapi—" Suara Taehyung terhenti, mendadak dia menatap diriku yang membuat aku menghela napas kecil.

"Dia ditindas. Penindasan lewat dunia maya. _Cyber bullying_ ," ucapku lalu mulai menjelaskan beberapa _email_ yang diterima oleh Doo Yoon sendiri. Sebagian besar hanya berisi cacian dan sumpah serapah, menyuruh Doo Yoon tidak usah datang ke sekolah lagi atau bahkan hilang dari muka bumi. Dan penindasan itu juga ditemukan di akunnya yang lain.

"Dia juga mengalami penindasan fisik," lanjut Taehyung. Membuat aku menatapnya bingung.

"Maksudmu?"

"Apa kalian tidak memperhatikan seragam yang ia kenakan? Ataupun seragam yang tergantung di belakang pintu?"

Aku, Jungkook, dan Hoseok hanya menggeleng kepala seraya mengernyitkan dahi.

"Terlalu banyak bekas jahitan dan warnanya kusam sekali. Kalian bisa melihat tas bermerek milik Doo Yoon juga, tas itu keluaran sebulan yang lalu tapi sudah begitu kotor."

"Itu wajar. Dia hanyalah anak SMA," potong Hoseok dengan salah satu tangan yang mengusap dagunya sendiri.

"Tidak, _Hyung_." Taehyung menyanggah, "Kang Doo Yoon adalah anak yang perfeksionis, rapi, dan teratur. Dia adalah tipe manusia yang bahkan mungkin masih memilki baju dari sepuluh tahun lalu. Tapi seragamnya, tasnya— aku membuka tas itu dan melihat beberapa bukunya yang hancur serta sebagian terbakar. Di saat itu juga aku menemukan botol berisi racun."

Nada Taehyung sedikit berubah menjadi lebih pelan. "Ada yang aneh…." Taehyung memicingkan matanya seraya menggerakkan kepala sedikit menengadah ke arah kanan. "Soal botol itu ada yang aneh—"

 _KRINGG!_

 _KRINGG!_

Diskusi kami langsung terhenti, mereka bertiga menatapku dengan pandangan agak terganggu. Aku pun menampilkan cengiran kecil dan mengambil ponselku sendiri lalu melihat siapa yang menelepon. Di saat membaca _display name_ yang tertera, tanpa basa-basi aku langsung menjawabnya.

"Halo, Woozi. Bagaimana hasil otopsinya?" Mendadak tatapan mereka yang awalnya memancarkan kekesalan, berubah menjadi rasa penasaran.

 _"Kau bisa datang ke lab sekarang? Aku akan menjelaskannya dengan cepat."_

Aku pun menutup panggilan itu dan menatap ke arah Hoseok. Seakan mengerti, dia langsung mengangguk cepat. Baru saja kami berbalik badan, Taehyung tiba-tiba memanggil.

"Jangan lupa bertanya bagaimana Doo Yoon mati," ucapnya yang membuat kami berdua mengernyit. Bukankah Doo Yoon mati karena meminum racun?

Tapi entahlah, terkadang apa yang dipikirkan Taehyung sangat di luar pemikiran manusia lainnya.

.

.

.

Hanya butuh beberapa menit hingga sampai ke laboratorium tempat otopsi forensik. Aku dan Hoseok _Hyung_ pun mengikuti Woozi yang sudah menggiring kami menuju ruang penelitian dengan dominasi warna putih. Ditambah adanya dua meja panjang terbuat dari besi di tengah-tengah ruangan tersebut.

Salah satu meja sudah dihiasi mayat Doo Yoon yang sebagian tubuhnya ditutupi oleh kain tipis berwarna putih. Membuat aku sekali lagi menatap perempuan berperawakan manis itu terbaring dengan wajah pucat mengerikan.

"Aku menemukan beberapa fakta di sini," ucap Woozi seraya memasang sarung tangan karet miliknya dan mulai menyentuh kepala Doo Yoon.

"Mengikuti perkataan Taehyung, ternyata memang benar ada keanehan dalam waktu kematian Doo Yoon dan cara Doo Yoon mati," ucapnya dengan wajah serius.

"Kalian bisa melihat satu bintik merah di bagian belakang lehernya?" Woozi mengibaskan rambut hitam lebat milik Doo Yoon ke atas dan mengangkat kepala mayat perempuan itu. Sedangkan aku serta Hoseok hanya melihat dari kejauhan.

"Iya, kami melihatnya," ucapku yang membuat Woozi kembali meletakkan kepala Doo Yoon dan mendesah kecil.

"Racun itu disuntik di bagian belakang kepala. Doo Yoon tidak meminum racun tersebut," jelas Woozi tenang. Ah, sekarang aku mengerti apa maksud dari omongan Taehyung tadi.

"Memang aneh jika Doo Yoon mati karena meminum racun tersebut. Dia pasti akan meninggal di sekolah dan tentunya kalian akan dipanggil ke sana. Bukan rumah Doo Yoon." Aku dan Hoseok hanya bisa mengangguk mendengar penuturan Woozi.

"Berbicara soal kematian, diprediksi waktu kematian Doo Yoon adalah tiga belas jam yang lalu. Namun, bekas gantungan di lehernya masih bisa terbilang baru. Mungkin Doo Yoon digantung oleh si pembunuh sekitar jam empat pagi," ucap Woozi dengan nada sedikit ragu di akhirnya.

Aku pun mengernyitkan dahi. "Dia disuntik mati sekitar pukul sepuluh malam kemarin, mungkin kira-kira waktu pulang sekolah. Dan baru digantung di rumahnya dini hari, sedangkan orang tua Doo Yoon baru pulang dari luar kota pukul tujuh pagi." Aku mulai bergumam dengan pelan.

"Apa pembunuhnya tahu bahwa rumah Doo Yoon memang tidak ada orang?" Aku mulai bertanya, melihat ke arah Hoseok yang mendesis pelan.

"Kurasa ini pembunuhan terencana. Si pembunuh bisa jadi seseorang yang sangat dekat dengan Doo Yoon hingga mengetahui bahwa orang tua Doo Yoon tidak ada di rumah. Atau si pembunuh mungkin tidak tahu sama sekali soal itu. Mengingat dia yang mengantar mayat Doo Yoon di pagi buta, sudah sangat jelas bahwa dia tidak ingin diketahui oleh si pemilik rumah maupun orang sekitar."

Hoseok menjelaskan apa yang ada di dalam pikirannya, membuat aku mengangguk setuju. Semua itu bisa saja terjadi.

"Kurasa kita harus ke sekolah Doo Yoon untuk mencari siapa yang menindasnya," jelasku dengan mata yang melirik pergerakan tangan Woozi. Sekarang dokter pendek itu sedang menutupi sekujur tubuh Doo Yoon menggunakan kain putih lalu melepaskan sarung tangan karetnya.

"Soal kain yang digunakan untuk pembunuhan ini maupun botol minuman—" Woozi menatap diriku lalu menggeleng pelan. "—Aku tidak menemukan sidik jari di situ atau bukti apapun yang mengarah sebagai petunjuk," lanjutnya, membuat aku menghela napas pelan.

Kurasa kasus ini akan sedikit lebih berat daripada yang aku pikirkan.

.

.

.

Min Seo Yeon, terberkatilah kehebatan Hoseok dalam melacak data dengan cepat. Hanya berdasarkan satu laptop milik Kang Doo Yoon, kami sudah dapat menemukan siapa penyebab utama penindasan. Bisa dikatakan, ratunya.

Dan itu sangat membuat aku bernapas lega, karena aku tidak mau mencari satu persatu dari ratusan siswa di sekolah Doo Yoon. _Hell, no_! Sungguh membuang waktu saja.

Sekarang tiga siswa perempuan dengan sombongnya berdiri di hadapanku dan Hoseok. Mereka cantik, sungguh. Namun, aku sama sekali tidak tertarik dengan perempuan berbedak tebal. Kesampingkan alasan kedua bahwa orientasi seksualku yang sedikit menyimpang.

"Kang Doo Yoon? Dibunuh? Bukankah itu bagus?" Min Seo Yeon berkata seraya tertawa kecil. Kedua temannya yang berdiri di samping Seo Yeon pun mengikuti sang ratu, tertawa melecehkan.

"Dengar, ini adalah kasus yang sangat serius. Dan kuharap kalian bertiga mau bekerja sama daripada bersikap menyebalkan atau laporan bahwa kalian telah menindas seseorang secara fisik maupun dari dunia maya akan kami proses." Aku menaikkan salah satu alis saat melihat wajah terkejut mereka bertiga saat mendengar perkataanku.

"Kami juga akan dengan mudah menjadikan kalian sebagai pelaku jika kalian tidak mau bekerja sama." Hoseok berkata pelan, nadanya begitu rendah dan tidak main-main. Membuat raut wajah mereka bertiga— _terutama Min Seo Yeon_ —berubah panik.

"O—oke, aku akan membantu kalian." Walaupun tergagap, sikap pongah remaja berumur belasan itu masih ada. Tampak dari dirinya yang mengibaskan rambut berwarna hitam bergelombang ke belakang dan kepala yang menengadah ke atas.

"Aku hanya menindasnya melewati dunia maya. Itu sa—"

"Jangan berbohong," potongku cepat, menatap ke arah matanya dengan tatapan setajam elang. Membuat dirinya berusaha menghindar dari pandanganku.

"Perbuatan terjauh kami hanya melemparnya dengan telur busuk." Remaja yang berdiri di samping Seo Yeon dengan model rambut seperti karakter Dora itu mengaku cepat. Sontak, Seo Yeon langsung meliriknya dengan tatapan kesal dan mengumpat kecil ke arahnya.

Alis mataku terangkat, masih menatap Seo Yeon dengan pandangan menyudutkan. Membuat gadis itu menghela napas pelan lalu menggelengkan kepala. "Doo Yoon itu teman kami, _dulu_." Seo Yeon menekan kata-kata terakhirnya.

"Semua berubah di saat dirinya merebut kekasihku. Jalang kecil itu secara terang-terangan merebutnya, membuat aku merasa dikhianati dan tentunya— _muak_. Doo Yoon memang pendiam, dia pintar, dan aku akui dia cukup cantik untuk kalangan anak SMA. Tapi aku tidak menyangka dia begitu licik. Lalu aku memutuskan memberikan dirinya sebuah pelajaran." Seo Yeon mulai mengeluarkan pembelaan diri.

"Tak disangka, hampir seluruh anak kelas mulai menindasnya. Kami memang hanya melempari dengan telur busuk, tapi anak laki-laki lebih kejam. Mereka membakar buku Doo Yoon hingga merusak seragamnya." Seo Yeon mendadak melihat jam tangan kecil yang melingkar manis di pergelangan tangan kanannya.

"Dengar, sebentar lagi waktu istirahat usai dan kami belum mengganti seragam. Aku sudah menceritakan semuanya, terserah kalian mau percaya atau tidak. Yang jelas, kami tidak sepenuhnya salah dalam hal in—"

"Kami membutuhkan informasi, bukan pembelaan diri darimu." Hoseok memotong perkataan Seo Yeon, membuat gadis itu langsung memutar bola matanya malas.

"Aku akan memberikan informasi jika kalian tidak mempermasalahkan kasus penindasan ini."

Bocah sialan, apa dia tidak sadar baru mencoba bernegosiasi dengan seorang polisi?

Aku pun hanya mengangkat bahu tidak peduli, membuat gadis itu mendecih kesal. "Ada seorang guru magang, bernama Kim Dae Oh. Mereka berdua nyaris setiap saat bersama di Ruang Bimbingan Konseling setiap pulang sekolah. Dan guru itu mengundurkan diri empat hari yang lalu."

Aku masih menatap wajahnya, menuntut informasi lebih. Akan tetapi Seo Yeon hanya menghela napas gusar lalu berteriak kesal, "Cuma itu yang kutahu! Kau membutuhkan apalagi?!" ucapnya seraya menghentakkan kaki.

Hoseok mendadak membalikkan badan, pergi menuju mobil yang terparkir apik di depan gerbang sekolah. Sedangkan aku masih melirik Seo Yeon serta kedua kawannya mulai berbisik-bisik, seakan takut bahwa kasus penindasan ini akan kami proses.

Ada setitik rasa kasihan yang aku rasakan saat melihat wajah mereka bertiga tapi keadilan harus ditegakkan. Dan aku membenci anak yang tidak tahu tata krama.

"Informasi itu cukup berguna," ucapku dengan senyum manis, membuat mereka merasa sedikit lega. Mungkin karena berpikir bahwa kasus penindasan itu tidak akan diproses.

"Bersiaplah, kami akan memproses kasus penindasan ini," lanjutku sekali lagi yang langsung merubah raut wajah mereka bertiga. Menjadi begitu tegang dan ketakutan.

Tak dapat ditahan, aku tersenyum senang melihatnya.

.

.

.

"Akh!" Aku berteriak kuat, meregangkan seluruh badan saat berhasil menduduki kursi putar kesayanganku. Menatap Hoseok yang sekarang melepas jaket dan melemparnya ke atas meja lalu berjalan menuju toilet.

Membuat aku berpikiran ingin juga pergi ke kamar kecil. Namun, otot-ototku sangat sulit diajak untuk beranjak dari kursi empuk berwarna abu-abu ini.

Akhirnya, aku hanya memutar kursi itu menggunakan kaki, menelurusi ruangan besar dan menatapi beberapa tim kepolisian lainnya sedang sibuk menangani berbagai macam kasus. Mataku jatuh kepada bilik Tim Satu, timku sendiri.

Menatap empat meja; kedua meja digabung menjadi satu dan satu set meja itu saling berhadapan. Ada pula satu papan tulis besar yang tembus pandang. Papan tulis itu bisa digerakan ke mana-mana, biasa digunakan jika membahas suatu kasus. Kalau pembahasannya penting, maka papan itu akan ditarik hingga melintang di antara empat meja.

Ada pula satu meja ekstra yang berada di samping kananku, itu adalah tempat khusus ketua tim. Sudah kosong beberapa minggu dikarenakan ketua tim kami terdahulu mengundurkan diri dengan alasan fisik. Inspektur Daehyun mengatakan akan ada ketua tim baru yang menggantikannya. Dan itu membuat aku berpikir—

 _Kapan ketua tim baru datang, ya?_

Seingatku 21 bulan ini? Atau 22? At—

Pemikiranku langsung melayang entah ke mana di saat pemandanganku tertutupi oleh kardus cokelat besar. Membuat aku mendongak lalu menatap Taehyung yang sudah berdiri dengan tegap.

"Kau sudah sembuh?" ucapku sedikit melongo.

"Sekarang pukul tujuh malam, tentu saja aku sudah sembuh," balasnya dengan wajah datar. Sedangkan aku hanya menunjuk kardus yang sekarang berada di hadapanku, seakan bertanya apa maksud dari kardus itu.

"Ini kumpulan rekaman CCTV yang aku dan Jungkook kumpulkan. CCTV di sekitar rumah Kang Doo Yoon, daerah sekolah, serta beberapa jalan yang kemungkinan Kang Doo Yoon lewati saat pulang sekolah." Taehyung berucap seraya tangannya masuk ke dalam kardus tersebut.

Tidak perlu menunggu lama, tangan itu keluar dengan tumpukan _flashdisk_. Dengan santai dia meletakkan belasan benda kecil itu di atas mejaku. "Kita akan memeriksanya satu persatu," jelas Jungkook yang sekarang sudah duduk di tempatnya.

Sedangkan aku hanya bisa melongo. Sungguh, mengecek CCTV adalah salah satu pekerjaan yang paling membosankan dan memakan waktu begitu lama. Aku sangat tidak suka jikalau sudah diberi tugas untuk melakukan hal semacam ini.

Maksudku, apa yang seru dari memeriksa video bergambar putih hitam selama berjam-jam?

"Ini tidak akan lama, kita cukup mengecek CCTV di jam-jam tertentu saja." Taehyung berkata setelah selesai membagi rata semua _flashdisk_ kepada kami berempat.

"CCTV?!" Suara Hoseok nampak sedikit meninggi, meratapi benda-benda yang harus dijamah itu sudah tertumpuk di atas mejanya. Mendadak, ia langsung menghela napas kuat.

Hilang sudah niatku pergi ke toilet, sekarang aku hanya ingin menghidupkan laptop lalu menyelasaikan semuanya dengan cepat.

"Hoseok- _ah_."

Aku menoleh ke arah kanan, menatap lelaki tinggi dengan kacamata bertengger di hidungnya. _Namja_ itu tersenyum, membuat lesung pipi itu terukir indah di wajahnya.

"Namjoon! Apa kau sudah mengumpulkan datanya?" tanya Hoseok penuh harap. Tentu saja Namjoon tidak pernah mengecewakan seseorang yang selalu menolongnya jika ada masalah di dunia IT.

"Tentu saja," ucap Namjoon seraya memberikan satu tumpuk kertas ke hadapan Hoseok. "Kau selalu membantuku memecahkan beberapa masalah _cyber crime_. Walau aku tahu kau bisa mencari semua datanya sendiri, aku akan tetap membantumu."

"Kau sangat membantu. Pekerjaan berat belakangan ini. Terima kasih, Namjoon- _ah_." Hoseok membalas dengan senyuman. Setelahnya, Namjoon permisi ke arahku dan berjalan keluar dari ruangan kami.

" _Hyung_ meminta bantuan apa?" tanyaku penasaran. Jarang sekali Hoseok meminta bantuan kepada seseorang. Apalagi seorang Kim Namjoon, polisi yang selalu menangani kejahatan dunia maya dan selalu meminta pertolongan Hoseok. Agak terdengar sedikit aneh jika Hoseok yang meminta pertolongan sekarang.

"Data lengkap Kim Dae Oh," jawab Hoseok, membuat aku mengernyit bingung.

"Kau bisa mencari semua data itu dengan mudah, _Hyung_. Kenapa meminta bantuannya?"

"Terkadang, meminta bantuan kepada orang lain bisa membuat orang itu senang, Jimin- _ah_. Lagipula aku memang merasa lelah belakangan ini." Senyum tipis terukir di bibir Hoseok, lengkungan lucu itu tampak lelah. "Sungguh banyak hal yang harus dipikirkan dan diselesaikan," lanjutnya lagi dengan helaan napas tipis, sebelum akhirnya kembali fokus mengecek CCTV.

Aku pun hanya mengangguk mengerti, tidak ingin berkata lebih lanjut dan memilih untuk menyelesaikan tumpukan _flashdisk_ ini dengan cepat. Setelah itu, aku akan membeli dua mangkuk _jajangmyeon_ untuk perutku sendiri.

Tanganku terus menerus bermain di tetikus. Sesekali menekan fitur untuk mempercepat video, terkadang menontonnya dengan kecepatan normal.

Waktu berjalan begitu lambat. Akan tetapi, lama-kelamaan _flashdisk_ yang sudah aku cek mulai bertambah satu persatu.

Hal itu terhenti di saat perutku sudah menggurutu. Berteriak meminta untuk diisi sekarang juga. Membuat aku mau tak mau melirik jam yang sudah menunjukkan pukul sebelas malam. Aku pun langsung meregangkan tubuh yang terasa kaku, berpikir untuk membuat _ramyeon_ panas dan memakannya sembari melanjutkan pekerjaan.

Baru saja aku ingin bangkit dari duduk, tiba-tiba ponselku berbunyi. Membuat aku mengambilnya dari dalam saku celana. Sejenak, aku tersenyum tipis saat melihat rangkaian angka itu. Hanya ada satu orang yang ada di dalam otakku sekarang dan aku tentu tidak akan salah mengira.

Pikiranku mendadak berbisik kesenangan. _Akhirnya dia menelepon juga._

Tidak mau menunggu waktu lama, aku langsung menerima panggilan itu.

"Halo?" tanyaku ragu-ragu dan juga sedikit malu.

 _"Hai, ini aku Yoongi."_

Ingin aku langsung berteriak, _'Iya,_ Hyung _! Aku tahu! Kenapa kau baru menelepon sekarang?'_ Namun, _'kan_ , tidak mungkin. Aku masih memiliki harga diri serta rasa malu. Akhirnya aku hanya berdehem pelan dan tersenyum manis.

"Oh, iya, _Hyung_. Ada apa kau menelepon?" ucapku pelan, masih merasa malu. Mendengar hal itu, mendadak Hoseok menatapku kebingungan.

 _"Tidak ada, hanya menelepon saja."_

Alasan yang tidak bisa diterima, terdengar aneh pula. Akan tetapi, mampu membuat aku terkikik kecil seraya memutar kursi rodaku berkali-kali. Lalu berhenti tepat menghadap ke arah punggung besar Kim Taehyung.

Entah kenapa rasanya senang sekali walau hanya ditelepon olehnya.

Sial, aku bahkan sudah lupa bahwa aku berumur 27 tahun sekarang.

"Kenapa menelepon jika tidak ada yang ingin dibicarakan?" Nadaku mendadak melembut, membuat dua orang yang duduk berdampingan di depanku menolehkan kepalanya lalu menatapku dengan dahi berkerut.

Aku juga bingung dengan diriku sendiri yang berubah menjadi seperti remaja berumur belasan. Tapi apa peduliku, _mood_ -ku mendadak membaik hanya karena ditelepon olehnya. Bahkan sekarang aku merasa jika lapar itu hilang entah ke mana dan aku mendapat energi untuk melanjutkan pengecekan CCTV.

 _"Apa kau masih sibuk? Aku ingin mengajakmu makan malam. Aku merasa lapar sekarang."_

"Makan malam?! Ah, iya… aku tidak masalah makan bersamamu sekarang, _Hyung_ —" Omonganku terhenti di saat menerima tiga tatapan tajam yang mendadak menyudutkanku.

Dengan cengiran aku menatap mereka satu persatu, mencoba membaca pikiran dari tatapan penuh larangan itu.

 _'Pekerjaan kita masih banyak dan kau ingin pergi?'_ – Jung Hoseok.

 _'Kau pergi, aku pancung lehermu.'_ – Si gila, Kim Taehyung.

 _'Aku tidak akan membiarkan kau pergi,_ Hyung _.'_ – Jeon Jungkook.

Oke, kurasa aku cukup berbakat untuk pindah profesi menjadi seorang cenayang. Aku yakin seratus persen, itulah yang ada di otak mereka bertiga. " _Ekhem_ , _Hyung_. Maaf, aku tidak bisa. Pekerjaanku terlalu banyak."

Raut wajahku berubah menjadi sedih, begitu juga dengan nada yang aku keluarkan. Bahkan sekarang aku merasa _mood_ \- ku menurun secara perlahan. Sungguh, aku ingin menerima ajakan Yoongi lalu mengabaikan semua _flashdisk_ yang ada. Tapi pekerjaan tetaplah pekerjaan. Dan itu harus diselesaikan.

 _"Oh, baiklah..._ "

Bisa kudengar suara sedih Yoongi di ujung sana. Membuat aku merasakan rasa bersalah. Di saat aku menutup telepon dan ingin melanjutkan pekerjaan, tiba-tiba Hoseok serta Jungkook bertanya secara bersamaan.

"Kekasihmu?" / "Kekasihmu, _Hyung_?"

Membuat aku menatap mereka berdua secara bergantian lalu menggeleng cepat. Sedikit malu saat ditanya seperti itu, apalagi otakku sempat merespon perkataannya dengan membayangkan adegan-adegan roman picisan jika aku menjadi kekasih seorang Min Yoongi. Hal itu membuat pipiku memerah cepat, tentu saja itu menjadi sasaran empuk Jungkook untuk mengolok-olokku lebih jauh.

Aku pun mendesah kesal, dengan cepat membalikkan badan. Mencoba fokus ke arah laptop dan mengabaikan Jungkook yang masih setia mengejek muka memerahku.

Sialan, bocah itu tidak ada sopan santun!

Awalnya aku masih ingin mengabaikan ejekan halus dari Jungkook, namun lama-kelamaan aku jadi sedikit kesal. Membuat aku menolehkan kepala ke belakang dan menatapnya tajam. "Dia hanya tetanggaku, Jungkook- _ah_. Sekarang kembali bekerja!" jelasku yang ternyata hanya dianggap main-main oleh Jungkook.

Jungkook memang kembali menatap laptopnya, tetapi tidak dengan mulut yang masih bergumam dengan suara rendah. "Jimin _Hyung_ memiliki kekasih!"

Peduli setan! Aku sudah kepalang malu mendengarnya.

Salahkan pertanyaan mereka berdua, sekarang otakku sudah penuh dengan skenario jikalau aku memang kekasih Min Yoongi. Dan itu benar-benar memalukan! Rasanya tidak pantas untuk diriku membayangkan hal bodoh sejenis itu di umur yang hampir kepala tiga.

Terkadang aku merasa jiwa mudaku masih ada di dalam sana, bersarang di pikiran dan menunggu waktu untuk berkoar kembali.

Aku pun menggelengkan kepala berkali-kali, mencoba untuk fokus menatap laptop. Melupakan semangkuk _ramyeon_ maupun olokan Jungkook. Sekarang aku akan mencoba bekerja tanpa membayangkan apapun!

.

.

.

Sial, aku tidak bisa fokus selama lima belas menit terakhir.

Pikiranku benar-benar kacau. Mulai dari rasa lapar yang kembali merajalela, hingga diriku yang sesekali terkikik kecil saat membayangkan skema bodoh tadi.

Aku langsung menghela napas kuat. Perlahan tapi pasti aku menjatuhkan kepala ke atas meja dan bergumam kata 'fokus' berkali-kali sembari membenturkan dahi.

Aku terus begitu hingga mendengar suara mejaku yang diketuk oleh sesuatu. Membuat aku mendongak dengan mata menyipit.

Seseorang berdiri di hadapanku, namun aku tidak bisa melihatnya dengan jelas karena cahaya lampu yang membuat wajahnya tampak seperti terkena cahaya Tuhan. Akan tetapi, setelah beberapa detik aku baru bisa melihat dirinya dengan jelas. Dan aku langsung terdiam beberapa saat.

"Yoongi _Hyung_?!" pekikku sedikit tertahan, refleks langsung berdiri. Merapikan rambut serta penampilanku dengan cepat.

"Kenapa _Hyung_ berada di sini?" Aku berkata penuh kebingungan. Mendadak, Yoongi meletakkan dua kantung putih di atas meja.

"Kurasa ada yang memesan dua mangkuk _jajangmyeon_ dan soda. Aku mengantarnya ke alamat ini," jawabnya seraya menunjukkan kartu nama yang kuberikan tadi pagi.

Aku menatap wajahnya tidak percaya, melihat muka pucat itu yang tidak menggunakan kacamata dan tertutup tudung _hoodie_ miliknya dengan tawa kecil. Kenapa dia begitu lucu?

"Benarkah?" Aku membuka kantung itu dan meneguk liur saat melihat makanan penggugah selera ada di depan mata.

"Aku sedikit tersesat saat mengantar makanan atas nama Park Jimin. Alamat yang kau berikan tidak begitu lengkap. Kantor polisi ini luas," jelasnya sekali lagi.

"Apa aku perlu membayar ini semua?" Kuikuti candaannya dengan tawa. Namun, raut wajah Yoongi mendadak berubah serius.

"Perlu." Singkat, padat, dan jelas. Membuat aku terdiam dari tawa dan menatapnya bingung.

"Eh? Bena—"

Seketika mataku membelalak lebar, napasku tercekat, dan peganganku terhadap mangkuk makanan itu mengerat. Yoongi dengan begitu semena-mena menarik kepalaku untuk mendekat dengannya. Membuat jarak di antara wajah kami hanya satu senti.

Dirinya menatapku sebentar sebelum tatapan itu kembali jatuh di kedua belah bibirku. Tanpa ragu, tanpa basa-basi, dia begitu mudah menempelkan bibirnya dengan mata tertutup. Membuat jantungku nyaris meledak karena terlalu terkejut.

Mataku masih tidak mampu tertutup, bahkan tanganku mulai bergetar hebat. Apalagi di saat Yoongi berani melumat bibir bawahku dengan begitu lembut. Membuat aku nyaris terlena apabila tidak dalam keadaan terkejut.

Hanya sekali saja ia melumat bibirku, kemudian menjauh dengan tatapan yang tidak lepas dari kedua bola mataku. Tangan kanannya yang masih berada di belakang leher tiba-tiba mengelus rambutku pelan. "Itu bayarannya," ucapnya dengan seringai tampan di wajah.

Sedangkan aku masih terdiam kaku. Gugup, malu, bahagia, terkejut, semua bercampur menjadi satu. Menyapu habis pikiran-pikiran yang ada di dalam otakku. Menyisakan satu saja, Min Yoongi.

Bisa dirasakan jika rasa panas itu menjalar dari kaki hingga ke ujung kepala. Membuat aku yakin sekali bahwa mukaku pasti sudah berubah menjadi sewarna kepiting rebus.

"Kali ini aku yakin, aku tidak mabuk." Yoongi berkata sekali lagi, mampu membuat tubuhku mendadak lemas. Walau begitu, aku masih memaksakan diri untuk tetap berdiri tegap di hadapannya.

Namun, di saat Yoongi menggaruk leher belakangnya dan tersenyum tipis, aku hanya mampu mendengar suara detak jantungku yang begitu kuat. Mendominasi indra pendengar cukup lama.

Hingga akhirnya aku merasa dapat untuk mengendalikan diri dan sedetik kemudian aku tersenyum senang. Membuat kedua mataku membentuk _eye smile_ sempurna. Entah kenapa ciuman itu mampu mengirimkan getaran bahagia di dalam hati.

"Iya, aku mengerti," gumamku dengan nada halus. Bisa kulihat, Yoongi sempat terpaku beberapa detik. Sebelum akhirnya membalas senyumanku dengan tawa kecil miliknya.

.

.

.

 **TBC**


	6. Chapter 5

**Remake A Mask**

 **.**

 **Chapter 5**

 **Main Cast : Park Jimin**

 **Pair : YoonMin**

 **Genre : Romance Mystery**

 **.**

 **Happy reading**

 **Love and Peace :3**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Park Jimin P.O.V_

" _Huwoo_ , _kisseu_!" Jungkook berteriak dengan senyum jahil, membuat aku menolehkan kepala dan menatapnya geram. Mengirim sinyal kepada si gigi kelinci untuk diam.

"Temanmu?" Yoongi menyahut seraya menunjuk ke arah Jungkook. Lantas Jungkook langsung pamer cengiran lebar dan membuat tanda _peace_ di kedua tangannya.

"Jeon Jungkook, rekan kerja Jimin _Hyung_!" jelasnya ceria sedangkan Yoongi tersenyum tipis sebagai jawaban.

"Min Yoongi—" Sejenak, suara Yoongi tergantung. Matanya menatapku penuh arti dan tersenyum tipis. "—calon kekasih Park Jimin."

Aku terkesiap, Jungkook berteriak. "Akh, _calon_." Jungkook berceletuk dengan suara cukup kuat. Membuat Hoseok meloloskan tawa kecil dan wajahku semakin memanas.

"Bisakah kau diam, Jungkook?! Dan, _Hyung_! Kenapa berkata seperti itu?" kesalku sedikit merengek, berbanding terbalik dengan isi pikiran yang sudah berteriak senang.

 _Calon katanya_.

Yoongi _Hyung_ benar-benar tertarik padaku, _'kah_? Duh, aku jadi malu.

"Ahh, _wae_? Apakah aku salah?" Yoongi tersenyum jahil, membuat aku memutar bola mata malas dan kembali duduk di kursi. Tanganku meletakkan satu mangkuk _jajangmyeon_ di meja samping kanan, tak lupa pula sekaleng soda.

"Kau makan di sini saja, _Hyung_." Aku menepuk kursi kosong milik ketua tim yang dulu dan menyuruhnya duduk.

Yoongi masih tertawa kecil saat duduk di kursi itu dan berkenalan dengan Hoseok yang berada di samping kiri. Sedangkan Jungkook masih bergumam mengejek dengan suara yang terdengar jelas. Mati-matian aku menahan untuk tidak berteriak ke bocah bergigi herbivora itu. Setidaknya aku mau sedikit menjaga tata krama jika ada di hadapan Yoongi.

Tanganku membuka plastik bening yang melapisi mangkuk putih _jajangmyeon_ , menghirup harum makanan dengan senyum tipis. Mengaduk _mie_ itu hingga kuahnya tercampur sempurna dan langsung memasukkan satu suapan besar ke dalam mulut. Seketika, perut yang sadari tadi berteriak kelaparan menjadi tenang kembali.

"Enak?" tanya Yoongi yang juga sudah memulai memakan _mie_ hitamnya. Membuat aku menoleh dan tersenyum senang, mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

Tiba-tiba aku terpikirkan sesuatu. " _Hyung,_ dari mana kau tahu aku di sini? Bukankah kantor polisi ini sangat luas?" ucapku penuh tanya.

Bagaimana tidak? Ini adalah kantor pusat, banyak sekali ruangan untuk berbagai divisi kepolisian. Dan bagi aku yang seorang detektif, harus menaiki anak tangga hingga mencapai lantai tiga dan berjalan sedikit lebih jauh untuk mencapai ruanganku. Atau menggunakan _lift_ juga bisa.

"Aku sudah bilang bukan? Susah menemuimu hanya dari kartu itu, jadi aku bertanya ke beberapa orang yang lewat. Dan mereka mengantarku ke sini," jelas Yoongi dengan sedikit mengunyah.

Aku pun mengangguk mengerti.

"Kau cukup dikenal di oleh banyak orang…," gumam Yoongi yang membuat aku tersenyum bangga. Terkadang aku menyukai sisi diriku yang mudah bersosialisasi dengan banyak orang dari berbagai kalangan. Kehebatan kedua setelah berpikir terlalu banyak.

Eh, itu termaksud kehebatan bukan? Berpikir terlalu banyak?

"Aku cukup bertanya, _'_ Hei _, apa kau bisa mengantarkanku ke ruangan Park Jimin?'_ dan mereka akan menatapku dari atas ke bawah lalu membalas, _'Bisa, kalau boleh tahu kau siapa?'_ Lalu aku menjawab jujur, _'Ah… aku kekasihnya_.' Setelah itu, dia langsung tertawa dengan tangan menepuk bahuku lalu mengantarkanku ke sini. Mudah sekali."

Mendadak aku langsung tersedak mendengar penuturan Yoongi. Apa dia selalu bersikap seperti ini?! " _Hyung_! Kau— _uhuk_!" Aku pun meminum botol air putih yang selalu ada di sudut meja, meneguknya ganas untuk menghilangkan nyeri di tenggorokkan.

Melihat itu Yoongi langsung tertawa, memukul punggungku dan mengusapnya pelan. "Kau tak apa?" tanyanya yang membuat aku menggerlingkan mata.

"Kau berbicara dengan siapa tadi?!" tanyaku takut-takut. Jangan sampai Yoongi bertemu dengan Jaehwan. Satu-satunya polisi lalu lintas yang memiliki wajah seperti bule namun lahir di Seoul dan sama sekali tidak bisa mengerti bahasa inggris. Mulutnya sebelas dua belas layaknya selang bocor, terus mengeluarkan berita terbaru dan akan berhenti jika tidak ada bahan yang pantas untuk digunjungkan.

"Entah." Yoongi berkata tidak peduli, menaikkan bahu dan membiarkan aku menatapnya penuh harap. Seakan menuntut dirinya untuk mengingat.

Akhirnya, Yoongi menyerah. Dia mengernyitkan dahi lalu mendesis, "Aku tidak mengingat namanya tapi mungkin sesuatu yang bermula dari Si? Sikwan? Sinchan, mungkin? Entahlah."

Aku pun mendesah lega, selagi bukan Jaehwan itu tak apa. "Si Kyung," ucapku membenarkan. Aku tidak bisa membayangkan jika Yoongi bertemu Jaehwan. Dan karena mulut asal itu bisa-bisa keesokan harinya aku menjadi bahan pertanyaan orang kantor.

Memang tidak masalah jika ditanyakan, _'Kau memiliki kekasih?'_ atau _'Kapan traktirannya?'_ Namun, yang dipermasalahkan di sini adalah wajahku! Aku yakin wajah ini akan langsung berubah menjadi merah mendengarnya dan aku hanya bisa menunduk malu-malu. Walaupun aku memiliki sifat terbuka, tapi karakter pemalu di dalam diriku masih begitu kental.

" _Hyung_ , seharusnya kau tidak bisa asal menjawab seperti itu. Kita bukan sepasang kekasih," jelasku seraya memasukkan satu suapan besar dan mengunyahnya cepat. Aku menatap Yoongi yang sekarang tersenyum tipis menatapku.

Tiba-tiba, tangan kanan Yoongi terangkat. Jempolnya mengelus pelan sudut bibir ku dan sedetik kemudian dia menjilat bekas saus hitam itu dengan pelan. "Kau makan sangat berantakan. Lucu sekali," gumamnya dengan seringai tipis.

Yoongi seolah sedang melempar batu keras ke dalam jantungku, menimbulkan suara _deg_ yang begitu jelas hingga mengirim sinyal bahaya ke kepala. Membuat saraf-saraf otak kacau dan akhirnya menimbulkan semburat merah di pipiku tanpa malu.

Aku tidak bisa menghadapi seseorang seperti Yoongi, yang memiliki sifat agresif dan bergerak terlalu cepat. Demi Tuhan! Kami baru bertemu beberapa hari lalu dan dia sudah begitu berani melakukan berbagai macam _skinship_. Berlaku semena-mena dengan seringai tampan serta perlakuan lembutnya.

Begitu terbalik denganku yang gugup dan ragu. Manusia sejenis Yoongi sangat berbahaya bagi diriku sendiri. Orang seperti dia akan dengan mudah membuat aku merasakan degup jantung tidak normal dan mengacaukan pikiran.

"Lanjut makan sana." Dia berkata santai seakan tidak terjadi apa-apa. Membuat aku menunduk seraya berjanji dalam hati kepada diri sendiri untuk tidak makan dengan berantakan. Mungkin suapan kecil akan lebih baik daripada satu suapan besar. Demi kesehatan jantung, hati, pikiran, dan juga fisik.

"Kau akan ke mana, Taehyung- _ah_?" Hoseok tiba-tiba berteriak, membuat aku mendongak dan menatap ke arah Taehyung yang sedang menenteng jaketnya.

"Pergi membeli makanan. Jungkook lapar," balasnya seraya membalikkan badan dan menatap kami bertiga. Namun, mata Taehyung berhenti di Yoongi. Cukup lama.

Hanya sekitar sedetik dan aku menangkap itu, Taehyung mengernyitkan dahinya setelah menilai penampilan Yoongi. Sedangkan Yoongi yang dilihat hanya membalas tatapan Taehyung santai. Mendadak Taehyung menatapku kembali dengan manik mata yang seakan bertanya.

Membuat aku sedikit tersentak. _Ada apa_?

Taehyung selalu melakukan hal ini terhadap semua orang. Dia akan menilai dengan begitu cermat. Hanya dengan melihat penampilan orang tersebut, dirinya bisa tahu apa pekerjaan orang itu, yang ia lakukan tadi siang, kebiasaannya, hingga sesuatu yang orang itu makan untuk sarapan.

Taehyung memiliki kemampuan analisis luar biasa. Persis seperti karakter fiktif yang ditulis oleh Arthur Conan Doyle, Sherlock Holmes. Walau begitu, Taehyung jarang sekali mengungkapkan semua hasil analisanya yang memiliki ketepatan seratus persen. Entah kenapa terkadang dia suka menyulitkan diri di sebuah kasus daripada langsung memecahkannya.

Dan melihat reaksi Taehyung seperti itu, membuat aku berpikir. Apa ada yang salah dari Yoongi?

"Ah, jika kau ke minimarket, belikan aku kopi," ucap Hoseok, hanya dibalas anggukan kecil dari Taehyung. Sekali lagi Taehyung menatapku, melakukan gerakan kepala yang nyaris tampak seperti gelengan. Setelah itu dia pergi tanpa banyak kata.

"Siapa namanya?" Yoongi tiba-tiba bertanya, membuat aku sedikit tersentak dan menatap Yoongi pelan.

"Ah— dia? Kim Taehyung. Kenapa memangnya?" Aku menelusuri tubuh Yoongi diam-diam. Mencoba berpikir ala Taehyung walau tidak berguna sama sekali. Karena di mataku sekarang Yoongi hanyalah seorang penulis yang memiliki kulit pucat namun terawat. Mungkin karena dia selalu menggunakan _hoodie_ dan tudung di kepala.

"Tidak ada," lanjutnya datar, kembali memakan _mie_ -nya. Aku pun mengernyitkan dahi, mencoba berpikir akan situasi aneh tadi. Tapi tetap saja, aku tidak mendapatkan apa-apa.

" _Hei_ , apa rambut merahmu itu tidak terlalu mencolok?" Dia berkata dengan tangan yang memainkan rambutku. Mendadak, pikiranku melayang dan hanya fokus menatap dirinya.

Malu-malu aku sedikit menggeleng. "Tidak juga, aku lumayan suka. Tapi sempat berpikir untuk mewarnainya menjadi hitam kembali," jelasku dan kembali menyuapkan _jajangmyeon_ ke dalam mulut.

"Kalau begitu kencan kita selanjutnya adalah menemanimu mewarnai rambut. Setelah itu, aku akan menunjukkanmu suatu tempat yang bagus."

Aku tidak bisa menahan senyumku, anggap aku bodoh atau apa. Tapi dia mengatakan soal _'_ kencan selanjutnya _'_ apa itu berarti dia menganggap bahwa memakan _jajangmyeon_ dengan soda di kantorku seperti ini adalah sebuah kencan?

Lucu sekali! Apa Yoongi sebenarnya adalah pria romantis yang selalu menghargai hal-hal kecil? Aku juga tidak keberatan jika dia berpikir ini sebuah kencan.

" _Okay_ …," jawabku sedikit malu-malu, menatapnya dengan senyum manis.

" _Okay_." Dia tertawa kecil, mengelus rambutku sekali lagi sebelum kembali fokus memakan _jajangmyeon_.

"Jin _Hyung_ akan pulang sebentar lagi." Hoseok berceletuk, membuat kami bertiga menatapnya yang sedang tersenyum senang menatap ponselnya.

"Tunanganmu?" tanya Jungkook yang langsung mendapat anggukan semangat dari Hoseok.

"Aku menceritakan tentang kalian bertiga dan meminta banyak oleh-oleh. Aku akan mengundang kalian ke _apartement_ -ku untuk merayakan kepulangannya. Tentu saja kau juga diundang, Yoongi," kata Hoseok seraya mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

Yoongi sempat mengangguk dan tersenyum sebagai jawaban. Namun, setelah itu dia berbisik tepat di telingaku. " _Hei_ , apa kau mau bertunangan juga denganku?"

Membuat aku langsung memukul bahunya.

"Jangan bercanda," ucapku dengan suara tertahan walau semburat merah di pipi tidak bisa ditahan. Dan Yoongi kembali tertawa menjahili serta mengatakan betapa lucunya jika pipiku memerah malu.

Setidaknya, sekarang aku bisa mengerti sifat-sifat dasar seorang Min Yoongi. Dia sepertinya mempunyai kelainan yang suka menjahili diriku dan tertawa bahagia. Itu sungguh tidak sopan!

Beberapa saat, Yoongi masih saja tertawa hingga Taehyung kembali dengan satu kantung di tangannya. Dia meletakkan sekaleng kopi di meja Hoseok dan memberikan kantung itu kepada Jungkook.

" _Hei_ , aku akan pulang setelah menghab—"

"Paket untuk Jung Hoseok." Seseorang memotong perkataan Yoongi dan membuat kami berlima menatap seorang OB yang berdiri di hadapan Hoseok.

"Maksudmu?" Hoseok menerima kardus kecil berwarna cokelat dengan dahi mengkerut. Mengambil benda itu kebingungan.

"Aku tidak tahu. Seorang anak kecil di depan kantor menitipkannya kepadaku," jelasnya tidak peduli dan kembali pergi menjauh sembari menenteng sapu.

Paket? Anak kecil?

Mendadak aku langsung berdiri dari kursi dan menatap Hoseok yang membuka kardus tersebut. Memperlihatkan sebuah CD berwarna putih dengan catatan kecil tertempel di atasnya.

 _"Ini membosankan, jadi aku melanggar peraturannya. Untuk Hoseok, kau ingin meretas alamat_ email _-ku? Berusahalah lebih keras."_

Hoseok membaca sederet kalimat itu cukup keras, membuat Jungkook dan Taehyung mendekat, mengerubunginya. Bahkan Yoongi pun ikut mendekat untuk melihat apa yang terjadi.

"Kurasa kita harus menontonnya," ucap Taehyung. Tangannya secara sembarang membuka DVD _player_ yang ada di laptop Hoseok dan memasukkan CD tersebut. Membuat kami langsung menatap layar kecil itu dengan serius. Melupakan tumpukan _flashdisk_ yang ada.

Video itu berputar, menampakkan ruangan putih yang sama. Bedanya, kali ini orang itu berdiri di tengah ruangan. Sedikit membungkuk hormat dia menatap kamera dengan tajam. Masker senyum mengerikan masih menghiasi wajahnya dengan apik.

 _"Aku bisa mati kebosanan karena menunggu. Jadi aku merubah peraturannya. Anggap saja ini hadiah, bukan gangguan,"_ ucapnya dengan suara khas.

Mampu membuat bulu kudukku meremang hanya karena suaranya. Tiba-tiba dia bertepuk tangan dua kali sebelum layar berganti, menunjukkan ruangan putih tadi. Namun, kali ini terdapat seseorang di tengah ruangan yang mengenakan kemeja dan celana berbahan jins.

Kaki dan kedua tangan _namja_ itu terikat di atas kursi, begitu juga dengan mulutnya yang disumpal kain putih.

"Ahn Chan Soo…," gumamku pelan, menyebutkan sebuah nama dari awal mula kasus pembunuhan berantai ini. Korban pertama yang berprofesi sebagai seorang ahli gizi di salah satu rumah sakit Seoul.

Tiba-tiba pintu putih terbuka. Menampakkan si psikopat gila menenteng koper hitam di tangan kananya. Setelah itu dia berhenti tepat di samping korban, membuat seluruh tubuh Ahn Chan Soo bergerak brutal untuk melawan. Tidak berguna, ikatan tali putih itu terlalu kuat dan hanya menyebabkan guncangan ringan di kursinya.

Ada suara teriakan tertahan dari mulut Ahn Chan Soo di saat psikopat itu membuka koper, menampakkan sederet pisau berkilau. Tentunya tampak begitu mengerikan. Seakan memilih sesuatu yang serius, psikopat itu beberapa kali meletakkan pisau yang telah diambilnya. Pilihan jatuh kepada dua buah _fillet knife_.

Mendadak tanganku terkepal erat. Tentu video ini tidak akan berakhir dengan baik di saat _namja_ itu bergerak mendekati Ahn Chan Soo sembari mengasah kedua pisau satu sama lain, hingga menimbulkan suara yang mampu membuat sang korban berteriak heboh.

Psikopat itu berhenti tepat di belakang korban, membuat kami bisa melihat secara sempurna dirinya yang memegang kedua pisau. Kepala Chan Soo mulai bergerak liar dengan mulut yang bergumam kata-kata memohon ampun serta meminta tolong. Setidaknya, hanya itu yang dapat kutangkap dari mulut tersumpal itu.

Namun, bagaikan tidak peduli, psikopat itu meletakkan ujung pisau tepat di tengah-tengah leher Chan Soo. Membuat korban sama sekali tidak dapat bergerak maupun bersuara.

Secara perlahan tapi pasti, salah satu pisau di tangan kirinya bergerak mendekati mata kanan Chan Soo. Aku pun langsung menutup mulut ketakutan, apalagi di saat pisau itu menyentuh mata Chan Soo.

Lelaki itu berteriak kuat, merasakan pisau panjang namun tajam menusuk matanya dengan gerakan begitu lambat. Membuat darah mengalir deras hingga ke dagunya yang runcing. Seluruh tubuh korban mengejang hebat, bergerak brutal disusul air mata mengalir di pipi kiri.

Psikopat itu tidak peduli, terus menekan masuk pisau tajam di tangan. Sesekali tertawa senang, seakan teriakkan korban yang memohon untuk berhenti adalah sebuah hiburan baginya.

Seluruh tubuhku melemah, tidak bisa berkata apa-apa selain menahan napas. Hingga tusukan itu berhenti, menyisakan setengah bagian pisau yang tidak dipaksa masuk hingga menembus kepala belakang.

Kepala korban sudah menengadah ke atas, tubuhnya melemah menandakan dia sudah di ambang kematian. Namun, orang gila itu tidak berhenti. Dia memasukkan satu lagi pisau panjang itu tepat di tengah leher Chan Soo.

Menusuknya tanpa ampun dengan gerakan cepat hingga menembus ke belakang leher. Membuat darah mengalir deras membasahi kemeja putih milik Chan Soo. Korban sudah dipastikan mati.

Si psikopat langsung membuka seluruh ikatan dan sumpalan di mulut Chan Soo. Membiarkan tubuh tanpa nyawa itu tejatuh ke atas lantai, tak peduli akan darah yang merembes keluar. Mewarnai lantai putih yang sangat kontras dengan merahnya.

Tanpa belas kasih, dia menarik pisau yang menancap di leher Chan Soo dan—

Kedua lututku melamas, tidak mampu berdiri jika di belakangku tidak ada Taehyung yang memegang kedua pundakku.

Lelaki itu, menusuk perut Chan Soo dan merobeknya dengan kuat. Membuat percikan darah mewarnai wajah serta rambut hitamnya. Sadis! Apalagi di saat tangan berbalut sarung berwarna hitam masuk ke dalam perut korban dan menarik keluar ususnya.

" _Hyung_ , percepat videonya!" Jungkook berteriak ketakutan, memeluk lengan kananku begitu erat hingga aku yakin, pasti akan meninggalkan bekas. Namun, tubuhku terlalu lemas untuk merasakan sakit dari cengkeraman seorang Jungkook.

Hoseok tanpa ragu mempercepat durasi video dan berhenti tepat di salah satu _scene_ di mana si psikopat itu kembali berdiri di tengah ruangan. Bersih tanpa noda.

 _"Bisa kutebak kalian mempercepat rekaman tadi. Sayang sekali, padahal itu rekaman yang kusimpan dari dulu dan sudah kupersiapkan untuk memperlihatkannya pada kalian,"_ kata orang itu dengan menaikkan bahunya sekilas. _"Tapi tak apa! Bagaimana kalau satu rekaman lagi sebagai penutup?"_

Gambar terganti, menjadi sebuah dapur bergaya minimalis yang tampak begitu rapi. Lelaki itu muncul dari arah samping kiri dengan menggunakan sebuah celemek putih dan sarung tangan karet. Masih menenteng koper hitam berisi pisau hingga berhenti di _pantry_.

Dia menarik pisau, lalu mengambil beberapa jenis pisau dan menyusunnya rapi. Setelah itu membuka kulkas dan mengambil satu kantung hitam. Perasaanku mulai tidak enak saat melihat dia meletakkan kantung itu di samping deretan pisau.

Dan ternyata benar. Di saat ia mengambil sesuatu di dalam kantung itu, sebuah tangan yang kuyakini milik Chan Soo diletakkannya di atas _pantry_.

Dia mengambil salah satu pisau dan berusaha pelan menguliti daging itu, membersihkannya dengan sangat telaten hingga semua kulit terlepas. Begitu juga dengan bagian jemarinya.

Setelah itu, ia memilih _bon knife_ untuk memotong bagian ruas jemari. Memisahkan antara lengan dan telapaknya. Tak lupa memotong lengan tersebut hingga menjadi delapan bagian. Dia juga memisahkan setiap tulang yang ada dari daging manusia. Begitu cekatan, rapi, seakan ia sudah terlalu sering melakukan hal ini.

Dia mencuci daging itu di tempat cuci piring selama tumpukan daging manusia direndamnya. Ia menyiapkan penggorengan dan beberapa bahan masakan.

Oh, sial….

Dia tidak akan benar-benar memasak daging itu untuk dimakan, _'kan_?!

Jawabanku terjawab di saat dia mengambil satu daging yang sudah tercuci dan memotongnya kecil-kecil. Menyalakan kompor lalu memanaskan minyak di atas penggorengan.

"Oh _, shit._ " Jungkook bergumam pelan, apalagi waktu ia memasak daging itu dengan telaten. Memberikan beberapa bumbu perasa dan menggorengnya hingga matang.

Tidak beberapa lama, ia mengambil satu daging dengan menggunakan sumpit. Tanpa kusadari, masker itu bisa terbuka di bagian tengahnya karena adanya ritsleting, membuat aku bisa melihat bibirnya walau tidak jelas karena kualitas rekaman. Dan sedetik kemudian, dia memakan daging itu.

Membuat perutku terasa seperti berputar-putar. Aku mendadak mual. Ingin sekali memuntahkan isi _jajangmyeon_ yang baru saja kumakan tadi.

Aku bisa merasakan cengekraman Jungkook terlepas dari lenganku. Jungkook tidak sanggup menonton rekaman kanibalisme lebih lanjut dan memilih untuk tertuduk lemas di kursi. Sedangkan aku tanpa sadar menggenggam erat tangan Yoongi yang berada di samping kanan.

 _"Daging ini sungguh nikmat…,"_ gumam psikopat gila itu dengan tawa bahagia. Setelah itu video selesai, menyisakan kami berlima yang terdiam kaku.

Taehyung yang berada di belakangku mendesis pelan bergumam sesuatu tentang betapa inginnya ia memecahkan kasus ini dengan cepat. Hoseok secara perlahan menutup laptopnya dengan tangan bergetar hebat.

Sedangkan Yoongi, berbisik rendah di sampingku.

"Apakah kau harus… menghadapi pembunuh gila itu?"

Dan aku hanya bisa mengangguk kaku.

.

.

.

Samar-samar aku mendengar suara memanggilku dan juga sebuah tangan yang mengguncangkan tubuh pelan. Membuat aku mau tak mau membuka mata, menatap Hoseok yang berada di sampingku.

"Bangun, kita harus menemui Kim Dae Oh."

Aku masih tidak bisa mendengar suara dengan jelas, sebelum akhirnya aku menegakkan punggung dan memijit leher yang terasa kaku. Akh, sial… apa aku tertidur saat memeriksa CCTV?

Aku pun melihat ponsel, mengecek tanggal yang tertera serta waktu. Dua puluh November, pukul delapan pagi.

Sedikit menguap, kuminum sisa soda kemarin malam. Membuat aku teringat akan Yoongi yang mengantarkan makanan serta menciumku lembut. Tanpa sadar, aku tersenyum tipis.

"Cucilah mukamu dulu, kami akan menunggu di mobil." Hoseok menepuk pundakku dan aku hanya menjawab dengan gumaman.

Setelah itu aku langsung pergi ke toilet, mencuci muka serta menggosok gigi. Tidak lupa merapikan penampilan di depan kaca. Walau aku tahu, penampilanku tidak dapat diubah menjadi tampak lebih baik jika masih memiliki mata panda dan kulit tak terawat.

Aku pun mendesah pelan, menatap bayanganku sendiri dengan pandangan miris. Kaos kebesaran berwarna putih, jaket hitam kusam, celana berbahan jins yang sudah tidak dicuci lebih dari dua minggu, dan wajah kurang tidur. Aku persis seperti gelandangan.

Terkadang aku merasa lelah dengan pekerjaan sendiri….

 _TING!_

Tersentak, aku langsung mengambil ponsel yang berbunyi. Melihat adanya pesan singkat dari Min Yoongi. Aku pun membuka pesan itu sembari berjalan keluar toilet menuju parkiran mobil.

 **From : Yoongi _Hyung_**

 _Sedikit khawatir dan lapar, kapan kau selesai?_

Aku langsung tertawa kecil, melihat pesan singkat darinya yang memiliki banyak sekali arti tersembunyi. Apa dia selalu bersikap seperti ini? Rasanya menggemaskan sekali!

 **To : Yoongi _Hyung_**

 _Tidak perlu khawatir, aku baik-baik saja. Sedang mengurusi kasus lain sekarang . Aku akan menghubungimu setelah selesai. Bagaimana jika kita memakan ayam setelah ini? :3_

Kakiku masih berjalan menelusuri kantor, menyapa beberapa orang yang lewat dan sedikit berlari pelan saat hampir mencapai parkiran.

 **From : Yoongi _Hyung_**

 _Membeli? Kukira kau akan memasak untukku._

Mendadak aku terdiam. Apa sekarang ia menyuruhku memasak untuknya?

 **To : Yoongi _Hyung_**

 _Lain waktu saja~_

Jawabku dengan senyum malu-malu, berpikir beberapa jenis makanan yang bisa kumasakkan untuknya di waktu luang. Tanpa sadar, aku masih tersenyum hingga memasuki mobil. Membuat ketiga temanku memberi tatapan aneh.

"Kau senang sekali, apa teringat rekaman gila itu?" celetuk Taehyung yang duduk di belakang kursi kemudi. Aku langsung menatapnya sebal.

"Kau yang mengingatkan rekaman itu Tae, terima kasih. Sekarang aku merasa mual," balasku seraya menghidupkan mesin mobil. Lantas Hoseok tersenyum tipis, menggelengkan kepala dan bersandar sepenuhnya di kursi penumpang.

"Akh, aku tidak kuat mengingat itu kembali," gumamnya dengan kaki yang terangkat naik ke atas _dashboard_ mobil.

" _Hyung_! Turunkan kakimu," pintaku yang diabaikan oleh Hoseok sendiri. Aku pun memutar mata dengan malas. Entah mengapa tingkah laku mereka membuat _mood-_ ku yang tadinya sangat baik berubah menjadi buruk.

Aku pun memasang sirene mobil dan melaju di tengah padatnya kendaraan. Menuju rumah Dae Oh diiringi suara candaan mereka bertiga.

Ah… aku ingin pulang.

.

.

.

"Kang Doo Yoon?! Dibunuh?" Lelaki itu terkesiap, menatap kami bertiga dengan tidak percaya. Mulutnya menganga lebar, seakan itu adalah berita yang dapat memberikannya serangan jantung.

Sedangkan Taehyung, sudah berjalan mengelilingi ruang tamu. Menganalisis satu persatu semua hal yang ada dengan gerakan berputar di tempat beberapa kali. Membuat aku sedikit terganggu karena atensinya yang tampak begitu aneh.

"Iya, maka dari itu kami membutuhkan beberapa informasi dari Bapak." Jungkook tersenyum tipis. Membuat Dae Oh mengusap rambut _dark brown_ nya ke belakang dan mengangguk kecil.

"Saya akan berusaha membantu kalian."

Tidak berapa lama, Taehyung kembali duduk di sofa dan menatap tajam ke arah Dae Oh. Setelah itu dia menghela napas. "Bukan dia pelakunya," bisiknya dengan suara rendah, namun masih bisa didengar.

Aku pun mengangguk mengerti. Walau begitu, kami masih harus mendengar beberapa informasi dari bapak itu untuk mendapatkan sesuatu yang mungkin saja membantu menyelesaikan kasus ini dengan cepat.

"Bagaimana Anda mengenali Doo Yoon?" tanya Hoseok tanpa basa-basi.

"Saya seorang guru bagian bimbingan konseling di sekolah itu. Mengurusi beberapa anak yang nakal atau mempunyai masalah psikologis. Namun, untuk kasus Kang Doo Yoon sendiri sangat berbeda." Kata-kata Dae Oh terhenti saat istrinya meletakkan lima gelas minuman dingin di atas meja kaca.

Setelah istrinya pergi, dia baru melanjutkan cerita. "Dia itu gadis yang sangat pintar. Sering mendapatkan beasiswa dan juga juara di bidang akademis. Saya kira dia bukanlah anak bermasalah, hingga tiba-tiba dia datang ke saya dengan tangisan kuat. Kejadian ini berawal dari sebulan yang lalu… mungkin?" Suaranya terdengar ragu di akhir kalimat.

"Dia menceritakan banyak hal, betapa ia menyayangi kedua orang tuanya hingga soal kasus penindasan. Namun, dia memohon agar saya tidak membicarakan semua itu kepada orang lain. Katanya dia hanya membutuhkan sebuah tempat bercerita."

Dae Oh tersenyum miris, menceritakan kisahnya sendiri dengan helaan napas sedih. "Saya ingin sekali menyelesaikan kasus penindasan itu. Akan tetapi Doo Yoon selalu berteriak heboh. Mengatakan bahwa dia tidak mau orang lain mengurusi permasalahannya. Terkadang saya memberi saran agar dia menerima beasiswa yang mungkin akan mengirimkannya ke tempat lain. Tapi dia selalu menolak. Dia berkata dirinya harus tetap berada di sekolah itu."

Dahiku langsung mengernyit mendengar penuturan Dae Oh.

"Lalu semua berhenti tepat dua hari sebelum saya ingin mengundurkan diri dari sekolah. Karena mendapat tawaran pekerjaan baru di rumah sakit jiwa, membantu beberapa proses rehabilitasi di sana. Gajinya yang lumayan dan jauh lebih besar daripada sekedar menjadi guru BK membuat saya tanpa ragu memilih untuk pindah."

"Kata beberapa anak murid, Bapak adalah seorang guru magang?" Hoseok kembali bertanya, membuat Dae Oh tersenyum tipis.

"Tidak, saya hanyalah guru sementara. Saya juga bekerja di sekolah karena mendapat penawaran dari saudara saya sendiri. Kim Yong Hwa, dia seorang guru matematika di sana," jawab Dae Oh dengan tenang. "Maaf, hanya informasi ini yang dapat saya berikan kepada kalian."

Dan kami hanya bisa mengucapkan terima kasih sebagai jawaban.

.

.

.

Taehyung bertanya pelan, "Apa kalian yakin tidak melewatkan sesuatu?" tanyanya kepada kami berdua— _aku dan Hoseok_ —.

Awalnya aku hanya bisa diam, memasuki mobil seraya berpikir keras. Apa yang kami lewatkan?

"Kim Dae Oh tidak berbohong, semua yang dikatakannya jujur. Aku bisa melihatnya." Taehyung mengetukkan jemari di jendela mobil. Sedangkan aku masih berpikir kuat.

Ayolah! Apa yang aku lupakan?

Kepalaku mencoba menyusun perkataan remaja sombong kelebihan bedak itu satu persatu. Hingga muncul sebuah bohlam lampu di dalam pikiranku. Mendadak aku langsung memukul klakson, membuat mereka bertiga terkejut dan menatapku bingung.

"Kang Doo Yoon memiliki seorang kekasih! Yang ia rebut dari Seo Yeon!" Seketika Hoseok menjetikkan jarinya, mengangguk kuat membenarkan perkataanku. Dan aku langsung membanting stir menuju sekolah Doo Yoon, walau sedikit mengumpat dalam hati karena aku harus bertemu dengan remaja dengan aura negatif itu untuk bertanya sekali lagi. Akan tetapi, demi selesainya kasus dan kebahagiaan orang tua Doo Yoon, aku sanggup menyingkirkan rasa tidak suka tersebut.

Kami melakukan semuanya dengan cepat, apalagi di saat mobilku sudah terparkir rapi di depan gerbang sekolah. Kami berempat berhambur mengelilingi sekolah untuk menemui Min Seo Yeon. Karena ruang lingkup sekolah cukup luas itu membuat pergerakan menjadi sedikit terhambat. Bahkan aku sekarang masih mencari walau sepuluh menit telah terlewati.

Aku yang sedang berlari dan bertanya kebeberapa anak tentang Min Seo Yeon, tiba-tiba mendapat telepon dari Taehyung. Aku pun langsung mengangkatnya. "Apa kau menemukan—"

 _"Seo Yeon berkata bahwa mantan kekasihnya sudh tidak masuk sekolah beberapa hari. Sekarang aku dan Hoseok sedang berada di ruang kepala sekolah untuk meminta berkas soal Choi Hyunki_ , _"_ potongnya yang membuat aku mengangguk.

Aku pun kembali berlari menuju gerbang sekolah. Memasuki mobil dan mendapati Jungkook yang ternyata sudah lebih dulu duduk di kursi belakang. Tidak beberapa lama, mereka berdua kembali lalu memasuki mobil.

Hoseok yang duduk di sampingku memberikan beberapa lembar kertas. "Berterimakasihlah, kepala sekolahnya mau diajak bekerja sama," ucapnya dengan napas tidak teratur karena berlari cepat.

Aku pun membaca kolom alamat dengan cermat, melihat di mana tempat itu berada melalui _Google Maps_. Untungnya, hanya membutuhkan waktu dua puluh menit hingga mencapai tempat tujuan jika tidak terjadi kemacetan.

Aku tersenyum tipis. "Mari kita selesaikan kasus ini dengan cepat," gumamku sebelum melaju ke tempat tujuan.

.

.

.

Aku dan Taehyung terdiam.

Hoseok dan Jungkook melongo.

"Jangan bercanda," ucapku seraya menatap gedung _apartement_ lama yang sebagian sudah berwarna hitam, terbakar hangus dan ditinggalkan.

"Gedung ini terbakar… setahun yang lalu?" Taehyung menatap gedung itu tanpa henti, menganalisis sekali lagi dengan otak cerdasnya. Bergumam beberapa kata dengan suara begitu pelan, hingga aku tidak mampu mendengarnya.

"Iya," Jawab Hoseok dengan tangan memegang ponsel pintar. "Kebakaran setahun lalu, alasannya tidak diketahui."

"Hyunki adalah anak tingkat dua. Jadi, alamat yang ada di berkas itu… belum dirubah," gumam Jungkook. Tiba-tiba Taehyung memasuki gedung _apartment_ itu sendirian, membuat Jungkook mengikuti dari belakang.

Sedangkan aku dan Hoseok hanya bersandar di depan mobil, membiarkan Taehyung dan kekasih lucunya mengeksplor _apartment_ tingkat tiga itu. Mereka tidak akan membutuhkan waktu lama. Taehyung hanya menghabiskan waktu tidak lebih dari tiga detik untuk menganalisis seseorang. Mungkin ia hanya membutuhkan waktu satu menit untuk menganalisis sebuah gedung.

Hoseok menelepon Namjoon untuk meminta bantuannya mencari soal Choi Hyunki, sedangkan aku hanya diam dan menunggu. Beberapa kali melihat ponsel atau bersenandung pelan, hingga Taehyung dan Jungkook kembali dengan wajah serius.

"Kita kembali ke kantor dan melanjutkan pengecekkan CCTV. Hoseok _Hyung,_ dapatkan informasi baru mengenai rumah Hyunki," perintah Taehyung seraya memasuki mobil, kami semua mengangguk mengerti.

"Ada yang aneh dengan gedung itu," gumamnya sekali lagi dengan dahi mengkerut. Taehyung pasti sedang berpikir sebuah skenario dari analisanya. Dan dia tidak akan menceritakan itu semua kecuali dengan Jungkook.

Jika sudah begitu, aku hanya mampu mengendarai mobil dengan kecapatan normal. Menuju kantor selama tiga puluh menit dan berjalan menghampiri ruangan kami seraya melihat Taehyung membahas sesuatu dengan Jungkook.

Sungguh, aku penasaran dengan apa yang mereka bahas walau nanti aku juga akan tahu. Ini hanya masalah waktu. Namun, siapa yang bisa menahan rasa penasaran?

Alhasil, aku jadi tidak fokus menonton CCTV. Pemikiranku melayang entah ke mana, soal gedung yang sudah terbakar tadi hingga Choi Hyunki sendiri. Merangkaikan satu persatu cerita dengan mata yang menatap layar LCD laptop.

Setidaknya, karena perbuatan itu aku jadi bisa bertahan menonton CCTV tanpa ketiduran dalam waktu berjam-jam. Hingga akhirnya bagianku selesai, tepat di saat waktu menunjukkan pukul sembilan malam.

Hal itu membuat aku tersenyum tipis, menutup laptop dan izin kepada Hoseok untuk pulang sebentar. Mendadak, semua rasa penasaranku hilang. Tergantikan soal wajah Min Yoongi yang mungkin sekarang sedang menungguku atau tertidur di dalam _apartement_ -nya.

Perkataan adalah janji, dan aku tidak pernah melanggar janjiku.

Dengan cepat aku berjalan menuju rumah dan berhenti tepat di restoran ayam yang belum tutup. Membeli sekotak ayam goreng serta beberapa minuman kaleng.

Di tengah perjalanan, sempat aku berpikir untuk membeli beberapa bahan masakan supaya lemari pendingin di _apartement_ Yoongi terisi. Aku yakin lemari penyimpan makanan itu masih kosong semua. Akan tetapi, langkahku meragu di saat nyaris memasuki toko supermarket 24 jam.

Jika aku membelikan bahan masakan dan meletekkan semua itu ke dalam lemari pendingin miliknya, itu berarti aku seakan menunjukkan kesiapan untuk menjalin hubungan yang serius dengannya. Dan aku tidak mau tampak sebagai pihak yang terburu-buru dalam menjalin sebuah hubungan. Jadi, ayam dan bir sudah cukup untuk saat ini.

Aku perlahan mundur dari pintu supermarket dan kembali melanjutkan perjalanan. Membutuhkan lebih dari satu jam aku berjalan kaki tanpa menaiki kendaraan umum. Hingga akhirnya aku sampai di depan pintu _apartement_ milik Yoongi _Hyung_.

Tanganku memencet bel dua kali dan menunggu pintu itu terbuka. Tak berapa lama Yoongi muncul dengan kaus tipis berwarna putih dan celana pendek selutut. Matanya sipit dengan rambut berantakan. Apa dia baru saja bangun dari tidur?

"Kau tidur, _Hyung_? Akh, maaf mengga—"

"1315," potong Yoongi dengan suara seraknya. "Itu kata sandi _apartement_ -ku. Kau bisa masuk kapan saja tanpa membunyikan bel sialan ini," ucapnya seraya menyuruhku masuk.

Aku pun mengangguk kikuk dan berjalan menuju ruang tamu. Meletakkan sekotak ayam dan sekantung bir di atas meja lalu melepas jaket hitamku. Menunggu Yoongi yang tadi memasuki kamarnya dengan sabar.

Tak berapa lama, Yoongi keluar membawa laptop yang masih menyala. Meletakkan di atas meja lalu bergumam pelan, "Ayam dan bir?"

"Sesuai janjiku." Aku berkata senang, memandang Yoongi yang mungkin saja bahagia karena aku menepati perkataanku.

Tapi yang ada, Yoongi menghela napas lelah. Membuat aku langsung merasa bersalah. Kenapa? Apakah aku mengganggunya? Karena aku datang terlalu malam? Tapi ini baru jam sepuluh. Mungkin dia sedang tidak menginginkan ayam? Jangan-jangan dia benar-benar ingin memakan masakanku? Atau—

"Ah, maaf. Aku tadi mengetik novel dan tertidur. Sekarang aku masih merasa sedikit mengantuk. Agak sedikit malas jika harus makan sekarang," katanya dengan tangan yang menutup laptop.

Refleks, aku menunduk lemah. Bergumam _'_ oh _'_ sebagai jawaban namun dengan nada sedih. Bagaimana bisa dia berkata seperti itu? Aku sudah membelikannya dengan niatan baik dan dia menolak hanya karena mengantuk?

Setidaknya makanlah satu atau dua potong ayam demi menyenangkanku lalu memberi alasan bahwa dirinya merasa lelah dan membutuhkan tidur. Itu lebih baik daripada menolak secara terang-terangan.

Tiba-tiba Yoongi membungkukkan badannya, mendekati wajahku dengan tawa kecil. "Kau sedih?" tanyanya seraya memiringkan kepala beberapa derajat ke kiri. Karena jarak yang mendadak terlalu dekat, spontan aku memundurkan badan dan menggeleng kecil.

"Kalau begitu temani aku tidur."

" _Hah_? Maksudnya?" Tiba-tiba sebuah tangan panjang melingkar di bawah lutut dan pinggangku. Dalam hitungan detik dia sudah mengangkatku menjauh dari sofa. Membuat aku memekik tertahan dan refleks mengalungkan tangan di lehernya.

Jantungku kembali berdegup kencang, menciptakan sebuah tempo yang semakin lama semakin cepat. Apalagi di saat melihat seringai wajah Yoongi dan ia yang dengan tidak sopannya menendang pintu kamar sendiri.

Tubuhku diturunkan di atas kasur empuk miliknya dan dia langsung berbaring di sampingku lalu memelukku begitu erat. Tak lupa satu kecupan singkat di bibir sebelum salah satu tangannya bersedia menjadi bantal bagi kepalaku dan mengelus surai merahku lembut. " _Jaljayo_ , Jimin- _ah_ ," ucapnya dengan suara serak yang khas.

Lucu sekali, dirinya begitu mudah mengubah seluruh rasa kesalku menjadi rasa senang luar biasa. Mampu menyetel lagu bergenre _heavy metal_ di jantungku, membuat organ itu berdegup dengan tidak normal. Bahkan dirinya bisa membuat wajahku menjadi sebelas dua belas dengan sebuah tomat.

Hanya dengan satu tindakan kurang ajar serta mengesalkan. Akh, sial! Ini menyebalkan sekali!

Namun, tak dapat dielakkan. Aku tersenyum sangat bahagia dan diam-diam… membalas pelukannya yang terasa begitu nyaman. _"Jaljayo, Yoongi Hyung."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **TBC**


	7. Chapter 6

**Remake A Mask**

 **.**

 **Chapter 6**

 **Main Cast : Park Jimin**

 **Pair : YoonMin**

 **Genre : Romance Mystery**

 **.**

 **Happy reading**

 **Love and Peace :3**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Park Jimin P.O.V_

Sayup-sayup aku mendengar suara berisik yang mengganggu, membuat aku mau tak mau membuka mata secara perlahan. Pertama kali yang aku rekam di kepala adalah jendela dengan gorden hitam. Ada sedikih cahaya lolos dari jendela itu, membantu penglihatanku menjadi sedikit lebih jelas.

Mendadak, tubuhku menghadap ke arah kiri. Mendapati sisi tempat tidur yang kosong membuat aku mendudukkan diri secara perlahan. Tepat saat itu, aku melihat Yoongi di hadapanku sedang berdiri, mencoba memakai _hoodie_ abu-abunya.

" _Hyung_?" gumamku dengan suara rendah dan serak, membuat dirinya sedikit tersentak.

"Kau membuatku terkejut," Ia berkata seraya mengacak rambut _blonde_ -nya.

"Mau ke mana?" tanyaku pelan, mengambil ponsel, dan menyadari bahwa sudah pukul dua pagi.

Lama sekali Yoongi terdiam. Aku yang kurang jelas melihat wajahnya hanya bisa mengikuti pergerakannya yang menuju pintu kamar. "Aku ingin makan ayam. Aku lapar," ucapnya seraya membuka pintu, membuat cahaya dari luar masuk tanpa ragu.

Aku langsung menyipitkan mata, membiasakan pupil dengan cahaya terang. Sebelum akhirnya ikut berdiri. Rasa-rasanya juga ingin memakan ayam.

"Apa _Hyung_ ingin kupanaskan ayamnya?" ucapku malas, mengingat itu pasti sudah mendingin. Sejujurnya aku ingin sekali Yoongi menggeleng lalu menyebutkan alasan bahwa ia sangat lapar atau tidak ingin merepotkan, karena aku terlalu mengantuk untuk memanaskan sekotak ayam.

Yoongi yang sudah duduk di depan sofa dan membuka kotak ayam itu tiba-tiba menggeleng kecil. "Tidak perlu, masih gurih untuk dikunyah." Tanpa sadar aku mendesah lega, mengikuti dirinya dan duduk di samping Yoongi.

Tanganku mengambil satu potong lalu memakannya pelan. Hening hingga secara mendadak Yoongi menarik kepalaku untuk bersandar di bahunya. Walau terkejut, aku tidak menolak. Membiarkan kepalaku mendapat tumpuan yang begitu nyaman.

"Kau itu lucu sekali." Yoongi tertawa kecil dengan mulut penuh ayam goreng, sedangkan kepalanya sudah mendongak, menatap televisi yang entah sejak kapan sudah memutar siaran sepak bola.

Aku yang memang akan menjadi lebih pendiam jika baru bangun tidur, hanya bisa bergumam pelan menanggapi perkataanya. Tetap saja, di dalam hati aku berteriak heboh karena terlalu senang. _Lucu katanya_.

 _Aih_ , jadi ingin memukul pundaknya malu-malu.

Tapi akan terlihat menggelikan jika melakukan hal seperti itu.

Setelah memakan lebih dari tiga potong ayam, ponselku berbunyi. Membuat aku dengan malas menerima panggilan tersebut.

 _"Hyung, kami menemukan bukti CCTV,"_ ucap seseorang— _yang aku yakini adalah Jungkook_ —di ujung sana.

"Baiklah. Aku akan ke sana sebentar lagi," balasku singkat, menutup telepon seraya menegakkan badan. Kepalaku menoleh ke arah Yoongi yang sekarang sedang meminum soda.

"Pergi?" tanyanya tanpa mata melirik ke arahku.

" _Ne,_ aku pergi." Aku berkata dengan nada lemah. Rasanya begitu malas untuk beranjak demi menuntaskan sebuah kasus.

Yoongi menolehkan kepala, menghadap ke arahku dengan tatapan tajam. Lantas aku jadi mengerut bingung melihat dirinya yang mendadak menghela napas kecil. Namun, sedetik kemudian kerutan di dahi itu menghilang, tergantikan oleh mata membesar di saat ia sesuka hati mencium pipiku sekilas.

"Semangat." Dia mengelus rambutku pelan, sebelum akhirnya kembali fokus menatap layar televisi dan menggeram rendah saat pesepak bola itu gagal mencetak sebuah skor.

Oh, Tuhan….

Hilang ke mana rasa malasku tadi?!

.

.

.

"Bagaimana?" tanyaku kepada Jungkook, sedikit menunduk untuk melihat laptopnya yang sekarang sedang memutar rekaman CCTV.

"Kau lihat ini, _Hyung_? Sekitar jam sembilan malam Doo Yoon tidak langsung pulang menuju rumahnya. Dia mengambil jalan yang berbeda." Tangannya bermain _keypad_ , menekan beberapa tombol dan mengganti rekaman yang ada.

"Kalau kita mengikutinya, dia menuju… rumah Hyunki." Jungkook secara tiba-tiba memberikan sebuah map hitam, membuat aku membuka map tersebut dan melihat beberapa data tentang Hyunki. Mulai dari keluarga hingga foto rumah barunya.

"Namjoon _Hyung_ memberikan itu tadi, sekitar jam sebelas malam. Kurasa Namjoon adalah pembantu barunya Hoseok," canda Jungkook yang mampu membuat kepalanya mendapat lemparan sikat gigi milik Hoseok.

"Jangan berkata sembarangan. Aku hanya meminta tolong," ucap Hoseok dengan handuk di kepala basahnya. Sepertinya Hoseok baru saja mencuci rambut di kamar kecil.

"Lanjutkan." Aku menepuk pundak Jungkook. Si gigi kelinci langsung menghentikan tawanya dan kembali fokus menatap rekaman CCTV.

"Lalu sekitar jam sepuluh, lampu depan rumahnya—" Jungkook menggantungkan ucapan, membuat aku menatap layar LCD itu lebih serius. Hingga tepat pukul sepuluh lewat tujuh menit, lampu depan rumah Hyunki mendadak mati. "—Itu bukan sekedar padam, itu kode morse."

Mataku memperhatikan dengan benar, menghitung jeda di saat lampu itu menyala dan padam beberapa kali. Pikiranku mencoba menggali memori soal kode morse, berkerja sama dengan mulut yang bergumam. Jika jeda antara hidup dan padam begitu singkat, maka itu titik. Begitu pula sebaliknya, kalau lama berarti garis.

Dan semua itu membentuk huruf—

"SOS," sahut Jungkook dengan jemari yang mengetuk meja kerjanya. "Selanjutnya tidak ada—Doo Yoon tidak keluar dari rumah itu, begitu juga Hyunki. Hingga rekaman selesai." Jungkook mempercepat video yang menampilkan perumahan sederhana dengan sekat dinding pendek untuk memisah setiap rumah.

" _Arraseo_! Kita tinggal ke sana, bukan?" Aku menegakkan badan dan sedikit mengelus punggung. Rasanya sakit jika terlalu lama menunduk.

Jungkook mengangguk sebagai jawaban. "Kita akan pergi sekitar jam enam nanti." Aku langsung menatapnya bingung.

"Kenapa tidak sekarang saja?" tanyaku yang membuat ia menggeleng.

"Sekang masih jam empat pagi, _Hyung_. Dan aku ingin ke toilet," ucapnya seraya beranjak dari tempat duduk.

"Tapi bukankah lebih cepat lebih baik?" geramku yang tidak dipedulikan olehnya. Aku langsung menghela napas lelah, untuk apa aku datang ke sini terburu-buru jika mereka semua santai seperti ini?

Akh, terserahlah.

Aku hanya bisa menuju mejaku, mengambil sikat gigi dan _shampoo_. Dikarenakan melihat wajah Hoseok yang tampak segar, aku jadi ingin mencuci rambut juga.

.

.

.

Mataku menatap sup daging dengan mata berbinar. Rasanya sudah lama sekali tidak menyantap daging dan nasi hangat di pagi hari yang lumayan dingin. Belakangan temperatur sudah mulai menurun, mengingat musim salju akan hadir. Ah, mungkin aku akan pergi menaiki ski saat liburan natal tahun ini.

"Informasi yang kudapat, Hyunki adalah seorang anak tunggal. Dan memiliki kedua orang tua, tentunya—" suara Hoseok memecah semua pemikiranku, membuat aku kembali fokus menatap wajahnya. "Tiga tahun lalu, ayahnya bekerja sebagai karyawan di pabrik sepatu. Akan tetapi dipecat secara sepihak. Alasan? Tidak diketahui."

"Apa ini sejenis strategi pengurangan pengeluaran keuangan pabrik?" Jungkook menyela dengan mulut penuh nasi. "Kalian tahu, pemecatan karyawan secara besar-besaran karena pabrik tersebut akan bangkrut," lanjutnya menjelaskan.

"Bibi! Tambah nasi satu dan juga teh hangat!" teriak Hoseok kepada _ahjumma_ yang sedang duduk menonton berita pagi. Membuat wanita separuh baya itu membalas dengan teriakan. Lalu Hoseok mengambil map hitam dari dalam tasnya.

"Kenapa _Hyung_ mengeluarkan itu lagi. Aku sudah melihatnya," kataku yang membuat Hoseok memutar bola matanya malas.

"Kau hanya melihat sekilas, Jimin- _ah_. Lagipula aku ingin menunjukkan ini," lanjutnya sembari meletakkan map itu ke tengah meja makan. "Hanya Ayah Hyunki yang dipecat pada waktu itu dan pabrik tersebut tidak sedang mengalami sebuah krisis ekonomi. Kemudian mereka pindah ke _apartement_ yang lebih murah dan Ayah Hyunki bekerja sebagai penjaga kasir di salah satu swalayan— terima kasih, _ahjumma_." Hoseok menghentikan kalimatnya di saat pemilik restoran mengantarkan apa yang ia pesan.

Tangannya mencampurkan semangkuk nasi ke dalam sup dan mengaduk dengan pelan. "Fakta menarik, orang yang memecat ayah Hyunki adalah ayahnya Doo Yoon. Atau bisa dikatakan, salah satu manajer di pabrik itu," jelasnya dengan tangan kiri yang menunjukkan salah satu foto pria tua— _ayahnya Hyunki_ –. "Oh, satu lagi. Hyunki menjadi yatim piatu sejak kebakaran _apartement_ setahun lalu. Api itu _memakan_ kedua orang tuanya."

Aku menaikkan kedua alis, merasa tertarik dengan fakta yang ada. "Kurasa aku mengerti sekarang." Taehyung berkata sekaligus menyesap teh hangatnya. "Ini pembalasan dendam," lanjutnya lagi.

"Pemecatan, kebakaran gedung _apartement_ , kematian kedua orang tua, penindasan Doo Yoon, atau Doo Yoon sendiri yang tidak ingin pindah bersekolah. Kurasa—" suara Taehyung terhenti, matanya seakan kosong dalam jangka waktu lama hingga tiba-tiba dia berdiri dari duduknya.

"Selesaikan makan kalian dengan cepat. Kita harus menangkap Hyunki sesegera mungkin," lanjutnya yang membuat Hoseok langsung menyuapkan beberapa sendok nasi dan meminum segelas teh hangat begitu cepat. Sedangkan Jungkook sudah mengejar Taehyung yang sedikit berlari keluar restoran.

" _Hei_ , _hei_! Siapa yang membayarnya? _Hyung_ —" panggilanku tidak dihiraukan oleh Hoseok sama sekali. Manusia yang katanya memiliki kesamaan dengan kuda itu malah _sprint_ keluar restoran, meninggalkan aku sendiri dengan mulut menganga lebar.

"Aku lagi yang membayarnya?!" teriakku tidak terima, membuka dompet dan meletakkan beberapa lembar uang di atas meja. Sedikit menggerutu karena aku selalu saja mendapat bagian untuk membayar makanan.

Setelah itu aku berjalan keluar restoran menuju mobil, menatap mereka semua yang sudah duduk rapi di kursi kemudi. "Kalian tahu harus menggantikan uangnya, _'kan_?" ucapku yang tentu saja tidak dilayani oleh mereka. Sialan.

.

.

.

Aku menggenggam erat sebuah pistol berisi peluru sembari memberi kode untuk Taehyung. Lelaki itu secara perlahan mencoba membuka pintu rumah tersebut yang ternyata dikunci. Membuat dia mundur selangkah dan menatap kami bertiga yang berbaris. Setelah kami semua mengangguk sebagai tanda setuju, dirinya langsung mengambil ancang-ancang.

Dengan kedua kaki yang terbuka selebar bahu dan lutut ditekuk, Taehyung sudah sangat siap mendobrak pintu menggunakan bagian bawah kakinya.

 _BRAKK!_

Taehyung menendang tepat pada bagian lubang kunci berada, dengan kekuatan yang tidak main-main pula. Membuat pintu kayu tersebut nyaris rusak karena tendangan Taehyung.

Setelah itu Taehyung menendang untuk kedua kalinya, menghantam pintu tersebut hingga terbuka lebar dan menabrak dinding. Menimbulkan suara yang begitu kuat. Kami semua langsung berhambur masuk ke dalam rumah Hyunki dengan pistol _stand by_ di tangan.

Aku menelusuri rumah yang bisa terbilang cukup besar jika ditempati satu remaja lelaki. Rumah ini memiliki sebuah kamar dan kamar mandi, ruang tamu, serta dapur yang dihiasi banyak sampah.

Mataku menangkap jendela yang terbuka lebar di samping lemari pendingin, membuat aku langsung mendekat dan melihat bocah lelaki yang menggunakan seragam sekolah melompat melewati sekat dinding halaman belakang rumahnya.

"Choi Hyunki!" Aku berteriak, membuat mereka bertiga berlari menuju dapur. Bergerak cepat, aku memasukkan pistol ke dalam sarungnya dan melompat ke halaman belakang melalui jendela. Kakiku sempat terhenti melihat dinding yang memiliki tinggi melebihi diriku.

" _Shit!_ Kau lebih pendek jika dilihat dari CCTV," gumamku dengan mengambil beberapa langkah ke belakang. Menarik napas pelan dan berdoa aku berhasil melewati dinding putih itu. Kaki mulai bergerak dan di saat yang tepat tangan kananku menyentuh bagian atas dinding dan menekannya, menjadikan tumpuan agar aku bisa melompat samping.

Hanya membutuhkan satu detik untuk melayang di udara hingga kaki kembali menginjak tanah, tanpa terkilir ataupun terjatuh. Sempurna.

Sempat menarik napas lega, mengingat terakhir kali aku nyaris mematahkan tulang hidung karena salah mendarat waktu melompat melewati pagar rumah. Kepalaku menoleh ke kanan, melihat Hyunki yang jaraknya tidak terlalu jauh sedang berlari di jalanan kecil dan ramai; dipenuhi oleh banyak toko serta restoran yang sedang mempersiapkan waktu bukanya.

Aku pun langsung berlari mengejar, menghindar dengan lihai saat beberapa orang hampir kutabrak. Mereka sempat memakiku serta Hyunki yang sekarang sedang memparodikan _Tom and Jerry_. Tanpa mengetahui diriku yang sudah lebih dari seratus kali mengumpat karena harus _sprint_ di pagi hari setelah memakan semangkuk nasi dan sup.

"CHOI HYUNKI! BERHENTI!" teriakku yang tentunya tidak dihiraukan oleh bocah sialan itu. _Okay_ , aku akan fokus berlari saja kalau begitu.

Kecepatanku meningkat seiring dengan membesarnya keinginan untuk menangkap Hyunki. Ini seperti permaian menangkap dan kabur. Semakin korban berlari menjauh dari sang predator, maka si pengejar akan berlari seratus kali lebih cepat.

"CHOI HYUNKI!" teriakku kedua kalinya saat jalanan mulai sepi dan menurun. Membuat aku semakin gesit mengayun kaki hingga jarak antara kami berdua terkikis.

 _DOR!_

Suara tembakan membuat aku nyaris terpeleset jatuh karena terlalu terkejut. Begitu juga Hyunki yang sempat melirik ke belakang. Aku pun juga mengikuti arah matanya dan terkesiap, menatap Taehyung di ujung jalan dengan pistol yang mengarah tepat ke langit.

"Sial… CHOI HYUNKI! AKU BILANG BERHENTI! SEKARANG!" ucapku terbenam oleh suara tembakan kedua. Seiring dengan itu pula, larinya Hyunki memelan. Dia mulai ragu, apa harus melanjutkan kabur atau tidak.

Hal itu membuat aku hampir bisa menggapai seragam yang ia gunakan. Tinggal sedikit lagi— gagal. Hyunki tiba-tiba kembali berlari cepat. "Bisa— bisakah kau berhenti? Aduh—" suaraku mulai tersendat-sendat.

Berusaha menyamai kecepatan Hyunki sebelum—

 _DOR!_

Tembakan ketiga. Mataku langsung melebar. Itu adalah peringatan terakhir. Tiga tembakan ke atas langit dan peluru selanjutnya untuk tersangka. Setidaknya hal itu yang sering kali dilakukan seorang Kim Taehyung.

Kakiku mendadak bergerak lebih cepat, sekuat mungkin menggapai tubuh Hyunki sebelum Taehyung dengan segala kehebatannya itu berhasil menembak Hyunki di bagian tubuh manapun. "Hyunki! Demi Tuhan, kau harus berhenti!" ucapku dengan nada rendah dan di saat tanganku berhasil memegang seragam Hyunki….

Sebuah peluru melesat melewati pipi, membuat aku merasakan nyeri yang begitu nyata. Dan peluru itu tak berhenti, hingga menusuk pundak kanan Hyunki, membuat si empunya terjatuh ke depan seraya berteriak kesakitan.

Jangan bercanda. Taehyung menembak tersangka, _lagi_?!

Lariku terhenti tepat di hadapan Hyunki yang sekarang menahan tangis dan memegang pundaknya. Darah mengalir secara perlahan, menetes mengotori aspal pagi. Beberapa orang di tepi jalan sempat heboh, berbisik-bisik dan menatapku ketakutan.

Aku pun terpaksa mengeluarkan lencana kepolisian dan tersenyum tipis. "Tenang, semua tenang. Seseorang dari kalian tolong telepon ambulans," ucapku pelan, sedikit meringis saat pipiku terasa begitu sakit.

Beberapa orang mengeluarkan ponselnya, menelepon ambulans. Sedangkan tak sedikit orang yang berjalan menuju tubuh Hyunki tapi tidak berani melihat lebih dekat. Aku berjongkok di depan Hyunki, melepas jaket dan menyuruh Hyunki untuk menahan darahnya agar tidak keluar lebih banyak. Seiring dengan itu aku memegang pipi kananku sendiri.

Berdarah.

Dan itu menyakitkan. "Sial…," ringisku, membayangkan luka yang pasti akan berbekas di wajah. Tak berapa lama, Jungkook, Hoseok, dan Taehyung muncul dengan napas tersengal-sengal.

"Jangan bercanda! Kau hampir membunuhnya!" Aku berdiri menghadap Taehyung. Memarahi dirinya yang sekarang menampilkan cengiran santai.

"Aku tidak membunuhnya. Dia masih hidup," belanya cepat.

"Kau nyaris menembak kepalaku—"

"Nyatanya tidak, pipimu hanya terluka."

"Tidak perlu menggunakan pistol untuk mengejar anak SMA!"

"Ah, _wae_? Aku menyukainya," lanjutnya malas, menggaruk kepala yang aku yakini tidak gatal sama sekali. Jungkook mendekati Taehyung dan bergumam pelan, memarahinya agar tidak melakukan hal ini lagi lalu mengambil pistol Taehyung.

Sedangkan aku memutar bola mata malas, mengambil ponsel dan membuka _fitur_ kamera. Sedikit melihat luka yang ditimbulkan oleh si idiot Kim Taehyung. Aku menghela napas gusar, melihat goresan cukup dalam. Sial, ini akan merusak penampilanku di hadapan Yoongi.

Walau begitu, aku hanya bisa diam dan mengabaikan Taehyung yang sekarang melakukan pembelaan diri di hadapan Jungkook. Dia selalu seperti begitu. Taehyung itu gila, dia aneh. Seorang _sociopath_ jenius yang tidak memiliki rasa empati kepada orang yang tidak dekat dengannya.

Bahkan salah satu alasan dia rela menjadi seorang detektif bukanlah demi menjaga warga sipil. Tapi untuk memuaskan hasratnya akan sebuah kasus. Dia suka hal itu; yang berbau pembunuhan, teka-teki, penembakan. Dia _terobsesi_ dengan semua hal itu.

Dirinya bisa _stress_ jika tidak memecahkan sebuah kasus dan akan menjadi begitu tenang serta bersemangat saat mendapat kasus yang begitu rumit. Terkadang aku ingin memaki dirinya, akan tetapi—

Biasanya dia bisa menyelesaikan kasus dalam satu hari dan mengumpulkan banyak bukti. Beberapa kasus selesai dengan cepat. Jadi, _yah_ … aku tidak bisa juga memarahi dirinya terlalu lama.

Mobil ambulans datang tidak beberapa lama dengan beberapa polisi yang juga hadir. Tubuh Hyunki diangkat begitu cepat dan aku dianjurkan ikut masuk ke dalam ambulans untuk diobati. Hoseok sempat berbisik, bahwa dia akan mengurusi semua hal lalu menyusul ke rumah sakit.

Aku pun duduk seraya menatap ke arah Hyunki yang mulai kehilangan kesadaran. Dirinya mendapat bantuan alat pernapasan dan entah alat apa itu. Aku tidak tahu. Tapi keadaan di dalam ambulans cukup heboh.

Setelah merasakan pipiku selesai diperban, aku mengecek ponsel untuk mengurangi rasa kebosanan hingga mencapai tujuan. Tanpa sadar, bibirku mengulum senyum saat melihat notifikasi pesan singkat yang masuk. Dari Yoongi _Hyung_.

 **From : Yoong _Hyung_**

 _Bagaimana kasusmu?_

 **To : Yoongi _Hyung_**

 _Parah, pipiku terluka. Aku akan menceritakannya nanti ,_ Hyung _. Sekarang sedang sibuk TT._

.

.

.

"Berterimakasihlah dengan Taehyung. Sekarang kita harus menunggu seorang tersangka yang sedang dioperasi untuk mengeluarkan peluru di bahunya." Hoseok berkata dengan nada malas. Duduk di kursi tunggu sembari menatap pintu operasi.

"Berterimakasih pada Taehyung. Sekarang aku akan memiliki bekas luka di pipi kanan," ucapku penuh dendam. Sedangkan si tersangka hanya bisa memamerkan cengiran dengan tangan yang mengacak surai hitamnya.

"Tae- _ah_ , kopi untukmu." Jungkook memberikan segelas kopi di depan wajah Taehyung, setelah itu dia duduk di samping kekasihnya itu.

Taehyung pun mengambil gelas tersebut dan mencium pipi Jungkook sekilas, tersenyum seraya mengucapkan terima kasih. Sedangkan aku dan Hoseok hanya bisa menatapnya dengan tatapan geli.

"Kalian menggelikan." / "Menjijikkan."

Ucap kami berdua serentak, membuat aku dan Hoseok terkikik kecil. Kepalaku menggeleng pelan saat melihat kelakuan Jungkook dan Taehyung.

Dulu, aku tidak bisa tertawa santai seperti ini. Mengingat pertama kalinya berjumpa dengan Taehyung. Dia dengan segala kehebatan otaknya mauapun ketampanan wajah, mampu membuat aku merasakan sedikit rasa suka.

Hanya sedikit, lagipula itu kandas setelah Jungkook datang secara tiba-tiba. Menghancurkan harapanku yang tentunya tidak akan tercapai. Itu wajar, lagipula hanya Jungkook yang bisa mengerti Taehyung sepenuhnya.

Lagipula sekarang aku memiliki— suara _ringtone_ ponsel memecahkan lamunanku. Membuat aku membuka ponsel dan tersenyum tipis. Yoongi _Hyung_.

"Halo…."

 _"Pipimu terluka?"_

Ada nada khawatir di ujung sana, membuat aku mau tak mau tertawa. "Aku tak apa, _Hyung_ ," balasku sembari berdiri. Melihat Hoseok yang juga menerima telepon dari tunangannya, lebih baik aku berbicara dengan Yoongi di tempat lain.

 _"Karena apa?"_

Dia bertanya tepat di saat langkahku terhenti di sebuah taman rumah sakit. "Biasalah."

 _"_ Okay _, itu jawaban yang tidak menjelaskan apapun."_

Aku memutar bola mata mendengar nadanya yang terkesan tak acuh.

"Terkena tembakan, _Hyung_. Aku takut kau akan khawatir jika aku memberitahumu," jelasku. Akan tetapi tidak ada jawaban dari pihak lawan bicara. Hingga tiga detik terlewati.

 _"Tunggu, kau terkena tembakan dan kau tidak mati?!"_

Lepas sudah tawaku."Bukan seperti itu! Kau tahu Taehyung? Dia ingin menangkap tersangka tapi tidak sengaja tembakannya sedikit mengenai pipiku. Hanya luka lecet saja."

Bisa kudengar Yoongi menahan tawa di ujung sana. _"Kau tak apa? Kau pasti mengira kau akan mati waktu itu,"_ katanya dengan kikikan kecil.

"Aku nyaris tertembak dan kau tertawa, _Hyung_?" balasku sedikit meringis saat merasakan nyeri di sekitar daerah luka.

Setelah itu kami berbicara panjang sekali, membahas hal yang awalnya penting dan lama kelamaan topik pembicaraan mulai melantur. Bagaimana mungkin percakapan yang diawali dengan sebuah kasus kepolisian meloncat menjadi alur cerita novel dan berakhir menjadi film terbaru di bioskop.

Lalu ditutup oleh Yoongi _Hyung_ yang mengatakan ingin melihat wajahku. Dan aku yang tersenyum malu-malu.

.

.

.

Choi Hyunki tidak kunjung terbangun walau sudah pukul sebelas siang. Mengingat adanya ketua tim baru yang datang tanggal 21— _hari ini_ —membuat aku dan Taehyung terpaksa pergi meninggalkan rumah sakit. Hanya Jungkook dan Hoseok yang berjaga.

Selama di mobil, Taehyung hanya duduk santai di kursi penumpang. Sesekali menatapku dengan pandangan ingin mengatakan sesuatu. Membuat aku meliriknya sekali dua kali dan dia hanya menggelengkan kepala.

" _Wae_?" ucapku yang mulai merasa risih dengan tatapan anehnya. "Apa yang ingin kau katakan?" Taehyung sedikit menggelengkan kepala lalu melihatku sekali lagi. Hingga akhirnya aku menangkap sesuatu.

" _Okay_ , apa ini tentang Yoongi?" Aku menoleh ke arahnya sejenak sebelum kembali fokus menatap jalanan.

"Dia novelis, tapi sedikit aneh." Taehyung mendesis pelan, menatapku curiga dan menaikkan bahunya. "Kau serius ingin mengencani dia?"

"Apa maksud dari perkataan itu? Aku tidak suka mendengarnya Taehyung." Aku sedikit mendesis, mengumpat kepada pipi sendiri yang selalu saja nyeri di saat aku membuka bibirku terlalu lebar.

"Dia pria tiga puluh tahun, tinggal sendiri, aku tahu dia penulis. Dengan gerakannya yang selalu mengelus leher atau punggung— kurasa dia sedang menghadapi _deadline_ sekarang. Atau jemarinya yang mengalami kaku atau mati rasa dan akhirnya menyebabkan rasa—"

"Tae, aku tidak mau mendengar ini." Aku memotong perkataan Taehyung membuat dia melihatku dengan pandangan tidak mengerti. "Kau boleh menganalisis calon kekasihku, tapi aku tidak mau mendengar kelanjutanmu."

"Apa maksudmu? Aku ingin memberitahu ini karena dia—"

"Tae—"

"Dia seorang ahli bela diri, Jimin- _ah_! Apa kau tidak melihat bagaimana dia jalan? Dia bersikap? Dia bukan tampak seperti seorang penulis—"

" _So what_?! Mungkin dia dulu memang mengikuti Taekwondo, Karate, atau apapun itu yang berbau bela diri," potongku dengan nada tinggi, membuat Taehyung membuang napas kesal.

"Sekarang kau marah denganku."

Aku menatapnya tidak percaya, mengangkat salah satu tanganku dari kursi kemudi dan memukul pelan pahaku sendiri.

"Tidak, aku tidak marah. Kau yang berkata seperti itu seakan mengatakan bahwa Yoongi tidak sebaik itu atau tidak pantas untuk aku kencani," kataku mencoba untuk santai.

"Dia memang tidak pantas menjalin hubungan denganmu."

Oke, aku merasa tersinggung mendengarnya.

"Aku tidak tahu kau bermaksud baik atau buruk. Tapi Tae, aku sudah tidak menjalin hubungan dengan seseorang selama bertahun-tahun! Terlalu fokus dengan dunia kerja dan juga—" Kalimatku tergantung, menatap wajah Taehyung yang menunggu lalu menghela napas pelan. Tidak mungkin aku mengatakan bahwa dulu aku pernah menyukai dirinya. "—dan juga, itu menyenangkan. Menjalin hubungan dengannya."

Aku menyelesaikan kata-kataku dengan nada yang tidak ingin dibantah. Sedangkan Taehyung hanya menaikkan bahu lalu bergumam, "Terserahmu saja. Aku hanya ingin mengatakan, bahwa Yoongi _tampak_ seperti orang yang selalu berkelahi di tiap malam," katanya dengan penekanan kata.

"Bisakah kau diam? Perkataanmu membuat aku benar-benar kesal sekarang," pintaku dengan nada tidak bersahabat. Taehyung mengangguk sebagai jawaban, namun tetap saja _mood-_ ku sudah tidak enak karena bicara dengannya.

Aku tidak masalah dia menganalisis Yoongi dengan segala kejeniusan yang ada di dalam otaknya tapi aku hanya tidak suka dengan nada bicaranya yang tampak akan menjelekkan seorang Yoongi. Tuhan! Aku bahkan baru mengenalnya beberapa hari, bisakah setidaknya Taehyung belajar bagaimana cara menghormati pilihan orang lain?

Lagipula aku yang akan mengetahui jati diri Yoongi lebih dalam dengan sendirinya. Hubungan kami masih terbilang baru, bukan saatnya untuk mengetahui semua rahasia satu sama lain. Dan juga, jika memang Yoongi seorang ahli bela diri atau apalah itu, tidak ada masalah bagiku sama sekali.

Aku ingin mengenal Yoongi karena kami dekat satu sama lain, bukan karena analisis dari seorang rekan kerjaku, Kim Taehyung.

"Dia juga seorang peminum yang hebat."

"Taehyung! Diamlah!"

.

.

.

 **From : Yoongi _Hyung_**

 _Aku sedang berada di supermarket, kau mau sesuatu?_

 **To : Yoongi _Hyung_**

 _Es krim cokelat yang sangat banyak! XD_

Aku tersenyum tipis dengan kepala menunduk, fokus ke layar ponsel hingga kepalaku menabrak punggung tegap Taehyung. Membuat aku mendongak dan menatap wajah Taehyung, sedikit ingin memaki karena dirinya berhenti sembarangan. Namun, tidak jadi saat melihat seseorang sedang berdiri di depan mejaku.

Refleks, aku memasukkan ponsel ke dalam saku celan dan meneliti penampilan lelaki tersebut. Tingginya standar, sama dengan tinggiku dengan kulit yang senada dengan warna kulit Taehyung— _tan_ —dan rambutnya berwarna hitam kelam dan kedua manik mata tajam.

Dirinya berpakaian begitu rapi. Bagian atas tubuh dibalut oleh jas berwarna abu-abu dan kaus putih. Celana berwana senada dengan jas itu dan sepatu pantofel hitam mengilat. Lengan jas dinaikkan secara berantakan hingga siku.

Tak lama kami memperhatikan dirinya hingga dia tersenyum tipis. Membuat aura elegan yang begitu dingin menguar di seluruh ruangan. "Ada paket untuk Park Jimin, anggota timku sendiri. Jadi aku menerimanya," jelasnya dengan tangan mengangkat sebuah kardus kecil yang awalnya ada di atas meja.

"Bagaimana, Park Jimin? Apa kau bosan dengan kasus yang kalian tangani saat ini? Jika iya, maka berterima kasihlah. Aku mengirimi video lainnya," ucap lelaki itu seraya membaca kertas yang tertempel di atas kardus.

Sejenak, ia menatap kami berdua dalam hening. Matanya begitu tajam, memancarkan warna cokelat gelap yang indah. Entah karena auranya yang terlalu berwibawa atau pembawaannya yang terkesan santai namun gagah. Mendadak aku merasa sedikit canggung di suasana seperti ini.

"Aku tahu kalian menangani kasus pembunuhan berantai yang cukup berat. Tapi aku tidak tahu soal video ini." Dia meletakkan kardus itu kembali dan menatap aku yang masih sedikit bingung akan situasi.

Tiba-tiba dia tersenyum tipis, menepuk dahi sendiri pelan dan mengulurkan tangan ke arahku. Membuat aku mau tak mau menerima jabat tangannya sebentar sebelum dia beralih ke arah Taehyung.

Di saat bersalaman dengan Taehyung, dia kembali tersenyum lebar. Menampakkan sedert gigi putih yang menawan.

"Perkenalkan, aku Cha Hakyeon. Ketua tim kalian yang baru," jelasnya dengan tatapan mata tajam.

.

.

.

 _Pria bersurai hitam itu meletakkan ponsel di atas meja rias. Benda_ _tersebut sudah sedikit memanas karena dirinya baru selesai menelepon seseorang. Setelah itu, dia memandangi diri sendiri sembari tersenyum tipis di depan kaca. Membetulkan jas yang ia kenakan dan menyisir rambut hitamnya._

 _Dia mengambil kotak kecil berisi lensa kontak, memasang di kedua matanya yang berwarna ungu. Membuat kedua manik itu berubah menjadi hitam gelap. Setelah itu, ia membuka topeng yang digunakan selama ini. Menampilkan paras menawan dengan senyuman tampan._

 _Dirinya meletakkan topeng itu tepat di samping ponselnya dengan desahan napas lelah. "Satu video untuk teman bermainku di sana…," gumamnya santai._

 _"Sesuai permintaan. Aku akan melakukan sesuai permintaan." Dia melanjutkan omongannya yang terkesan begitu ambigu. Matanya menatap sebuah foto yang ia tempel di sudut kaca, memperhatikan begitu tajam hingga berubah menjadi seringai mengerikan._

 _"Oh, ini akan menjadi seru sekali. Alur cerita kali ini akan menjadi sebuah maha karya." Suara kikikan itu terdengarn kuat, mengisi setiap celah kamarnya. Membuat siapapun yang mendengar akan merinding seketika._

 _Dirinya berbalik badan, berjalan menuju tempat tidur dengan santai. Setelah itu membanting tubuhnya sendiri dan tersenyum miring._

 _Salah satu tangan terangkat ke atas, membentuk sebuah pistol yang seakan siap menembak atap-atap rumah. "Dor!" gumamnya dengan tangan yang bergerak sedikit, setelah itu dia terkikik pelan._

 _"_ Game on _,"_ _ucapnya dengan seringai di wajah._

.

.

.

 **TBC**


	8. Chapter 7

**Remake A Mask**

 **.**

 **Chapter 7**

 **Main Cast : Park Jimin**

 **Pair : YoonMin**

 **Genre : Romance Mystery**

 **.**

 **Happy reading**

 **Love and Peace :3**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Park Jimin P.O.V_

Aku duduk di kursiku dan menonton video yang diberikan psikopat tersebut. Sedikit menoleh ke kiri lalu kanan, menatap Hakyeon serta Taehyung yang memberi perintah untuk memulai rekaman. Membuat aku sempat menelan ludah kasar.

Apa yang akan terjadi jika aku memulainya? Pembunuhan macam apa yang ia rekam kali ini? Apa aku akan muntah jika melihat lagi? Sial— aku benar-benar takut.

Walau begitu aku tetap memulai rekaman yang selalu menampakkan ruangan putih. Kurasa itu seperti ruang eksekusi milik orang itu.

Kali ini ada sebuah tempat tidur yang selalu aku temukan jika pergi ke dokter gigi di tengah ruang tersebut. Sedangkan di atasnya, ada seorang pria muda yang tertidur di atas kasur dengan kondisi tangan serta kaki diikat.

"Kim Hesung." Hakyeon tiba-tiba bergumam, membuat aku menoleh ke arahnya. "Dia korban kedua, bukan? Aku sudah mengecek beberapa berkas tentang kasus utama kalian. Kurasa sebelum ini ada video lainnya, huh?"

Aku mengangguk sebagai jawaban, sedangkan mata tetap fokus ke rekaman. Orang itu datang lagi, melalui pintu yang sama dan menenteng koper yang sama pula. Dengan jalannya yang begitu elegan, dia meletakkan koper tersebut di sisi tempat tidur.

 _"Kalian tahu? Aku bukanlah tipe manusia yang membunuh seseorang jika orang itu tidak merasakan sakitnya,"_ katanya dengan suara yang tidak berubah. Berterimakasihlah akan adanya masker mengerikan itu di wajahnya. Aku sekarang seperti sedang menonton film Batman.

Dia sedikit berjongkok, membuka kopernya dan mengambil salah satu jenis pisau dari sekian banyak benda tajam yang ia miliki. Aku rasa dia memiliki hobi lain selain memakan daging manusia, mengoleksi pisau mungkin, entahlah.

Dengan tangan kanan yang menggenggam pisau tersebut, dia mengangkat lengannya tinggi-tinggi. Dalam hitungan detik, pisau tersebut sudah menusuk tepat di punggung tangan Hesung hingga menembus telapak.

Tubuhku langsung meremang, menatap adegan penusukkan itu dengan sangat jelas. Apalagi, di saat darah mulai menetes secara perlahan. _"Lihat? Dia tidak merasakan sakit, sama sekali."_ Orang itu menunjuk tubuh Hesung seraya terkikik kecil.

Dia berjongkok kembali, mengambil pisau lain dan berjalan ke belakang Hesung. Dengan salah satu tangan meremas pundak korbannya, secara perlahan pula ia menusukkan sebilah pisau ke dalam bahu Hesung. Begitu pelan hingga kurasa video ini diperlambat.

Aliran darah itu nyata, membentuk sungai kecil di kemeja putih Hesung secara perlahan. Membuat napasku tercekat, merasa takut karena adegan mengerikan tersebut.

 _"Aku memberikan bius, dia tidak akan merasakan apapun dan tertidur selama— sepuluh menit. Jadi, walau aku melakukan hal ini—"_

Penjelasannya terhenti di saat ia mengambil pisau lain, berdiri di samping kanan Hesung dan memegang mata sang korban. Seketika aku merasakan sebuah firasat buruk menghampiri. Mengingat firasatku tidak pernah salah sedikitpun, aku langsung menggenggam kedua tangan begitu erat.

Dia benar-benar mencongkel bola mata Hesung hingga benda bulat itu keluar dari tempatnya. Diikuti oleh percikkan darah serta uluran saraf-saraf yang membuat bola mata itu bergantung di pipi Hesung.

Mendadak asam lambungku naik. Membuat perutku seakan ingin mengeluarkan sup daging yang aku makan tadi pagi, mual dan pusing. Aku bisa melihat rekaman seperti ini.

 _"—dia tidak akan merasakan apapun!"_ Dirinya menyambung kata seraya meraba dada Hesung, berhenti tepat di area jantung. Tangan yang dilapisi sarung tangan kulit berwarna itu menggenggam kemeja Hesung kuat. _"Jantungnya masih berdetak."_ Ia menggumam dengan suara rendah yang terdengar begitu mengerikan.

 _"Hesung orang yang sehat, dia tidak merokok sama sekali. Jadi, aku sempat berpikir— bagaimana jika memakan sebuah paru-paru manusia?"_

Suara jantungku berhenti berdetak, tubuh mendadak kaku di saat dia terkikik senang. Aku teringat satu hal, di mana paru-paru Hesung memang tidak ditemukan di tumpukan sisa mayatnya.

Tiba-tiba tubuh Hesung bergerak pelan, namun lama kelamaan menjadi lebih liar. Disusul suara teriakan meminta tolong dan tangisan histeris. Mampu membuat tubuhku lemas, bergetar pelan karena mendengar suara tersiksa itu.

"Biusnya habis," gumam Taehyung yang masih bisa kudengar di saat seluruh tubuhku benar-benar mati rasa. Rekaman itu terlalu mengerikan!

 _"Sudah kukatakan, aku tidak suka jika orang mati tanpa merasakan sakit terlebih dahulu."_ Dia berucap santai seraya mengambil salah satu pisau dan mataku mendadak melebar sepuluh kali dari ukuran normal saat _kitchen axe_ berada di tangan kanannya.

 _OH MY GOD!_ Apa yang akan dia lakukan dengan pisau sebesar itu?!

 _"_ Sst _… tenanglah,"_ ucapnya dengan tangan kiri yang mengelus rambut Hesung pelan, menatap tubuh yang masih bergetar hebat. Hesung berucap putus-putus, mencoba mengatakan kata 'henti' dengan mulut menganga.

Psikopat itu tak peduli. Ia merobek kemeja yang dikenakan Hesung dan meletakkan ujung pisau tepat di tengah dada. _"_ Hei _, ini tidak akan sakit_ — _"_

 _KRAK!_

Tepat di saat dia berkata seperti itu, pisau sudah menancap tepat di tengah dada Hesung. Dengan sadis dia menusuk lebih dalam, melebarkan sobekan hingga turun ke bawah perut.

Hesung yang awalnya masih bergetar, sekarang berhenti bergerak. Dengan mulut mengeluarkan muntahan darah serta bola mata yang akhirnya terjatuh ke atas lantai.

Teriakan itu terhenti, suasana mendadak hening seketika. Secara perlahan, psikopat itu berjalan menjauh. Menginjak keramik ubin penuh darah dengan begitu santai. Tangannya mengeluarkan sapu tangan putih dari dalam jas untuk mengelap masker yang terkena cipratan darah.

Setelah itu dia menghela napas pelan, kembali menatap kamera dan memiringkan wajahnya sedikit.

 _"Rekaman selesai,"_ ucapnya dan setelah itu layar menjadi gelap. Aku langsung menutup mulutku dengan tangan saat merasa mual. Sial— aku ingin muntah!

"Kau tak apa?" tanya ketua Hakyeon yang hanya bisa kujawab dengan gelengan. Secara cepat aku menutup laptop, berdiri dari duduk, dan berlari menuju toilet.

Samar-samar aku mendengar Hakyeon yang mengatakan soal betapa mengerikannya video yang ia tonton di hadapan Taehyung. Membuat aku kembali membayangkan kondisi mayat Hesung.

Mulut mengeluarkan darah, bola mata, dada yang tertancap pisau—

Aku dengan sukses memuntahkan semua isi perutku di toilet.

.

.

.

"Apa kau bisa menjelaskannya sekarang?" ucapku tidak sabar, menatap jam dinding yang menunjukkan pukul enam sore. Tubuhku mendadak tidak enak setelah mengeluarkan isi perutku tadi siang dan sekarang harus menginterogasi Hyunki di rumah sakit. Bau obat-obat itu benar-benar membuat pusing.

Hyunki masih terbaring lelah dengan pandangan yang kosong. Menatap langit-langit tanpa menghiraukan kami berlima yang sudah mengelilingi tempat tidurnya. Bahu diperban dan dokter juga menyarankan supaya siswa itu jangan duduk terlebih dahulu.

"Ayahku memiliki sebuah _flashdisk_ — _pemalsuan data, korupsi, cuci uang_ –entah dari mana dia mendapati semua bukti tersebut. Yang jelas, dengan benda kecil itu… kehidupan ayah Doo Yoon akan berubah menjadi sangat mengenaskan." Hyunki berkata begitu pelan, matanya mulai berkaca-kaca.

"Ayah Doo Yoon tahu itu, maka ia memecat ayahku. Akan tetapi ayahku masih menyimpan _falshdisk_ tersebut. Dan kalian tahu kelanjutannya—"

"Ayah Doo Yoon menyuruh seseorang membakar satu gedung _apartement_ -mu dan membunuh kedua orang tuamu." Taehyung melanjutkan omongan Hyunki. Membuat aku langsung mengerti apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya.

"Aku mencoba balas dendam awalnya, membakar rumah Doo Yoon. Tapi— tapi…." Tawa kecil lolos dari mulut Hyunki. "Gadis sialan itu mengetahuinya!" Nada Hyunki mulai tidak bersahabat.

"Dia seseorang yang jenius, dengan cepat dia mengetahui segalanya. Dia bahkan memiliki foto di mana aku menyusup masuk ke dalam rumah mereka. Dia— dan dia, ingin membunuhku juga—" Suara Hyunki tercekat, kedua matanya membelalak lebar, memancarkan aura kemarahan yang begitu kental. "Terlalu menyayangi orang tua… omong kosong! Gadis psikopat itu… dia bahkan menyuruhku untuk tetap ada di sampingnya dengan ancaman foto itu. Aku tidak akan bisa balas dendam jika aku masuk penjara!"

Hyunki menarik napas secara perlahan, mencoba menenangkan diri sebelum akhirnya ia kembali menyeringai. "Tapi tak apa. Walau kami terus saling mencoba membunuh satu sama lain, gadis itu tetap manusia. Dia tetap butuh tempat perlindungan, maka dari itu dia mendatangi Pak Dae Oh setiap pulang sekolah."

"Hingga akhirnya dia ingin membuat perjanjian denganku. Tapi aku… tidak suka perjanjian," jelas Hyunki yang membuat otakku merancang sebuah skenario. Bagaiamana seorang gadis SMA tersudutkan dan hanya mengandalkan sebuah saklar lampu demi meminta pertolongan. Bagaimanapun juga tenaga Doo Yoon pasti kalah dengan badan Hyunki yang tampak kekar. Lalu di saat yang tepat Hyunki memukul Doo Yoon dan menyuntikkannya racun tersebut.

"Dia mati dengan mudah." Hyunki terkikik kecil, membuat aku menghela napas pelan.

"Dan kau akan masuk penjara dengan mudah pula." Aku membalas perkataanya, namun ia tidak tampak menolak. Hanya tersenyum santai dan kembali menutup matanya.

"Tak apa, pembalasan dendamku telah usai. Sejak dua hari yang lalu." Aku mengernyit tidak mengerti. Akan tetapi Taehyung langsung berbalik badan.

"Yang aku pikirkan terjadi, kita harus ke rumah Doo Yoon." Taehyung bergumam pelan sebelum akhirnya berjalan keluar ruang inap. Sedangkan kami bertiga hanya bisa diam hingga Hakyeon yang menghela napas pelan.

"Taehyung benar. Hoseok, kau jaga Hyunki. Jungkook, kau beritahu Tim Forensik dan lainnya untuk menuju rumah Doo Yoon, laporkan ada kasus pembunuhan. Jimin, kau menyetir," jelas Hakyeon yang membuat aku menganga kebingungan.

Butuh lima detik baru aku menyadarinya, dengan terburu-buru aku menyetir mobil menuju rumah Doo Yoon. Dan saat kami sampai, di situlah gambaran sadis kembali terekam di kepalaku.

Kedua orang tua Kang Doo Yoon dinyatakan meninggal dunia. Setelah ditemukan mengenaskan dengan kapak menancap di masing-masing kepala. Waktu itu darah nyaris mengering di lantai keramik, membentuk sebuah genangan yang mungkin akan sulit dihilangkan.

Genangan darah pembalasan dendam yang telah usai.

.

.

.

Aku membuka pintu dengan handuk masih di kepala, menatap Yoongi yang sedang berdiri di hadapanku sembari menguap. " _Hyung_ , kau—" omonganku terhenti di saat Yoongi dengan semena-mena masuk ke dalam _apartement_ -ku dan menyerahkan sebuah kantung putih.

Aku meringis pelan saat merasakan dingin menjalar di telapak tangan, membuat aku langsung menatap isi kantung dan menganga. Ada sekitar delapan kotak es krim dengan berbagai macam rasa! Tak bisa dielakkan, mulutku mengukir senyum senang.

" _Hyung_ benar-benar membelikan semua ini?! Untukku?!" ucapku sembari berjalan menuju dapur, memasukkan delapan kotak itu di bagian _freezer_ lemari pendingin.

"Dan ini benar-benar _apartement_ -mu?" tanya Yoongi, membuat aku sadar akan sesuatu. Aku pun hanya bisa menampakkan cengiran dan melirik Yoongi yang sedang menendang beberapa barang di lantai agar ia bisa duduk di sofa. "Kau tahu, ini sangat berantakan… bukan?"

"Ah, itu— kau tahu aku seorang detektif yang selalu berurusan dengan banyak kasus. Setiap saat kasus ini, kasus itu, jadi aku sedikit tidak sempat membereskan rumah. _Hehe_." Aku meringis, membawa dua kaleng minuman ke hadapan wajahnya. "Pilih, kopi atau the?" tanyaku santai.

Yoongi mengambil kopi lalu membuka kaleng tersebut dan menatap ke depan. "Jadi ini—" Dia menunjuk tangannya entah kemana. "Tidak ada televisi, meja, hanya ada dua pintu kamar dan satu gantungan baju, lalu barang apa itu—"

" _Aih_ , aku juga tidak sering tidur di _apartement_ -ku, _Hyung_! Kebanyakan waktu aku habiskan di kantor. Jadi tak apa kalau tak ada televisi atau apapun. Minimal ada makanan yang banyak di tempatku, tidak seperti tempatmu yang isinya hanya bir saja." Aku mulai kesal di saat Yoongi mengeluarkan wajah menilai yang tampak seperti mengejek.

"Kalau begitu mau tinggal bersama?"

Aku terdiam, Yoongi menyengir.

"Jangan bercanda. Kita baru kenal beberapa hari dan aku tidak mau tinggal bersama dengan seorang _stranger_." Aku berkata dengan tawa mengejek, sebelum akhirnya memekik pelan di saat Yoongi menarik diriku agar bersandar di dadanya. Sedangkan lengan Yoongi melingkar manis di pinggang membuat aku jadi sedikit sulit untuk bergerak.

"Orang asing? Apa kita tidak cukup berkenalan? Kita sudah tidur berdua dua kali—"

"Tidur tidak dalam artian bercinta, _Hyung_. Hanya tidur. Aku tidur dengan teman kerjaku di kantor hampir setiap hari dan kami tidak tinggal bersama." Aku memotong perkataan Yoongi dengan wajah memanas. Entah kenapa semua perlakuan Yoongi benar-benar melewati batas pikiranku dan mampu membuat jantung ini berdetak tidak karuan.

"Tapi aku memiliki teman, mereka berdua sama-sama saling tidak mengenal. Lalu tanpa sadar tidur berdua seperti kita dan hanya sekali… sekarang mereka tinggal berdua selamanya," ucap Yoongi yang membuat aku mengernyit bingung. Benarkah?

"Serius?" Aku sedikit mendongak, menatap wajah Yoongi yang sekarang mengangguk meyakinkan.

"Pihak perempuan hamil, begitu." Dan segera aku memukul perut Yoongi pelan. Membuat dia mengaduh kesakitan.

"Kau mengerti tidak maksudku, _Hyung_?!" kesalku kembali bersandar di dadanya dan mencari posisi nyaman. Bisa kudengar Yoongi tertawa kecil, tangan yang awalnya ada di pinggangku berpindah ke kepala, mengelus rambut merahku dengan pelan.

Mendadak aku teringat sesuatu. "Ah, _Hyung_! Kasusku sudah selesai."

"Yang video mengerikan itu?"

"Bukan. Yang membuat pipiku terluka ini," ucapku dengan tangan menunjuk perban di pipi kanan. Lantas Yoongi mengangguk dan mengelus perban tersebut.

"Jadi apa mau ada kencan kedua?" tanya Yoongi yang membuat aku langsung menegakkan badan. Menatapnya dan mengangguk malu-malu.

"Kau bilang ingin mengajakku ke suatu tempat... lalu mewarnai rambut." Bisa kuyakini sekarang kedua bola mataku berseri-seri. Entahlah, aku merasa menjadi bocah kembali jika berada di dekat Yoongi.

"Oke! Besok saja." Yoongi berkata seperti itu, membuat aku langsung mengangguk semangat. Akan tetapi, setelah itu dia mendesis pelan. "Kurasa aku lapar. Sekarang— apa kita pesan makanan saja?"

"Mau kumasakkan sesuatu?" Aku teringat soal pesan singkatnya, mungkin sekarang adalah waktu yang tepat untuk menunjukkan kehebatan masakku. Walau sebenarnya tidak seahli itu.

"Kau benar-benar bisa masak?" tanyanya kembali yang membuat aku mengangguk meyakinkan.

" _Yah_ , tidak sejago seperti yang di televisi—"

"Mau aku ajarkan?"

" _Heh_?" Aku menatapnya bingung yang sekarang sudah beranjak dari sofa. Menaikkan lengan jaketnya sampai ke siku.

"Teknik memasak ala _chef_ di televisi." Aku langsung berdiri, mengikuti Yoongi yang sekarang berjalan menuju dapurku.

" _Hyung_ , kau bisa masak?!" kataku sedikit terkejut, tidak menyangka lelaki seperti dia bisa memasak sebuah makanan. Bahkan isi kulkasnya hanya bir, _ramen_ , setelah itu— kosong.

"Dulu aku membuat buku yang tokoh utamanya sangat jago memasak. Demi mendalami tekniknya, aku mengambil kelas memasak. Dan akhirnya, aku jadi terbiasa. Namun, sejak pindah ke _apartement_ baru, aku jadi malas memasak dan lebih memilih pesan antar makanan saja," katanya dengan mata yang melihat isi lemari pendinginku.

"Oh, jadi kau juga mengambil kelas bela diri demi novelmu?" Aku bertanya seraya meletakkan kaleng teh di atas meja.

"Dari mana kau tahu?"

"Apa?" Aku menatap Yoongi yang sekarang melirikku tajam.

"Dari mana kau tahu aku bisa bela diri?"

Aku terkesiap. Apa tadi aku bertanya secara spontan? "Ah— anu, _Hyung_ , tahu Kim Taehyung, bukan? Dia bisa menganalisis seseorang hanya dari penampilan dan katanya kau seorang ahli bela diri. Jadi aku…." Suaraku terhenti di saat wajah Yoongi berubah, seperti menahan amarah. Apalagi saat dia menggigit bibir bawahnya dan mendesis pelan.

"Taekwondo," gumamnya yang membuat aku melongo.

" _Hah_?"

"Dulu aku mengikuti Taekwondo. Dan sekarang buatkan aku makan. Aku akan melihatmu dari sini, Jimin- _ie_ ~" ucapnya santai seraya memakan cokelat batangan yang memang aku simpan di lemari pendingin. Setelah itu dia duduk nyaman di kursi makan dan menatapku dengan senyum.

"Baiklah, _Hyung_." Aku berkata dengan wajah memerah, rasanya lucu sekali saat ia memanggil dengan sebutan 'Jimin- _ie_ '. Terdengar imut di telingaku.

"Jadi, kau ingin aku memasak apa, _Hyung_? Untukmu?"

.

.

.

Aku menatap Yoongi yang sekarang sedang memainkan ponsel dengan kepala tertutup tudung jaket. Sembari menunggu pesanan datang, aku melihat wajahnya dan tersenyum tipis.

"Kau kenapa? Menatapku dengan penuh cinta seperti itu," kata Yoongi dengan mata yang masih fokus melihat ponselnya.

" _Hyung_ , bukalah tudung kepalamu."

"Tidak."

Aku langsung mengernyit mendengar perkataannya. "Kenapa?" tanyaku penasaran. Sedangkan ia masih menggeleng sekali lagi.

"Panas. malas sekali harus terkena sinar matahari yang panas," gumamnya yang membuat aku mendongak, menatap langit cerah yang memang menampakkan matahari tapi tidak seterik itu. Ini bulan November, bagaimana mungkin ada sinar mentari yang akan membakar kulit.

"Jangan berlebihan, _Hyung_ ," ucapku dengan tangan bergerak cepat, menarik tudung kepala Yoongi hingga terjatuh. Menampakkan rambutnya yang sudah dicat menjadi warna hitam kelam. Tidak bohong, dia sangat tampan dengan warna rambut seperti itu.

Dan aku sangat-sangat menyayangkan jika ketampanannya harus tertutupi tudung kumal berwarna abu-abu.

"Benar bukan kataku! Rambut hitam itu sangat cocok untukmu, _Hyung_!" Aku menepuk tanganku kecil, sedangan ia mendecih sebal.

"Seharusnya hanya kau saja yang mewarnai rambut. Aku tidak," kata Yoongi. Membuat aku teringat betapa ia sangat tak ingin dan terus menolak ketika kuajak ia mewarnai rambut di salon langganan. Katanya, ia sangat benci mengubah warna rambut. Bahkan warna _blonde_ di rambutnya juga karena editornya sendiri yang mendadak jatuh cinta pada dunia salon dan menjadikan Yoongi sebagai percobaan.

Walau begitu, aku berhasil membujuknya untuk mewarnai rambut menjadi hitam. Sama seperti rambutku saat ini. "Padahal _Hyung_ tampan…," gumamku yang membuat ia tertawa kecil.

"Dan kau sangat manis," balasnya lagi. Aku langsung tersenyum malu-malu.

"Jangan bercanda."

"Aku tidak sedang bercanda—"

Gurauan kami terhenti saat makanan yang dipesan telah datang. Aku pun langsung menyantapnya dengan lahap. "Wah, memang benar tempat rekomendasimu, Jimin- _ah_. _Burger_ ini sangat nikmat," puji Yoongi yang membuat aku tersenyum senang.

"Jungkook yang memberitahu soal _café_ ini," jelasku santai.

"Tapi lain kali kita jangan makan di luar, _yah_. Aku lebih suka di dalam," katanya yang membuat aku menggeleng.

" _Wae_? Kalau _outdoor_ , kita bisa melihat pemandangan," balasku yang membuat dia menatap sedikit panorama yang ada. Kami duduk di lantai dua, jadi bisa melihat semuanya dengan jelas. Sesaat Yoongi mengangguk setuju.

"Iya juga, aku hanya tidak suka bisingnya saja. Kalau di dalam, _'kan_ , ada musik." Alasan yang masuk akal.

"Setelah ini langsung ke tempatmu, _Hyung_?" Aku bertanya sembari meminum air soda yang aku pesan.

"Aku mau mengajakmu makan malam sebenarnya ke tempat itu, tapi sekarang masih jam dua. Bagaimana kalau _nonton_ dulu?" tawar Yoongi yang membuat aku tersenyum senang.

"Setuju! Kudengar ada film _action_ yang bagus, _Hyung_."

"Apa?"

" _Finding Dory_." Dan bisa kudengar, Yoongi yang tertawa kuat. Membuat aku berpikir, memangnya candaanku selucu itu? _Yah_ … walau begitu, aku tetap saja ikut tertawa.

.

.

.

Mobil Yoongi berhenti tepat di depan gerbang sekolah dasar. Membuat aku mengernyit bingung. " _Hyung_ , ingin mengajakku ke SD?" tanyaku tidak mengerti.

Yoongi tersenyum tipis, membuka _seatbelt_ dan turun lalu membuka pintu mobil. "Ikuti saja," ucapnya dengan nada misterius.

Aku pun mengikuti dirinya. Saat ia membuka gerbang sekolah yang ternyata tidak dikunci, aku bisa mendengar suara derit mengerikan. Maksudku, sekarang tepat di hadapanku ada sebuah bangunan tua yang terawat namun begitu gelap nan sunyi.

Dan ini adalah sekolah….

Sekolah mana yang tidak mengerikan di malam hari?! Bahkan sekarang sudah pukul sebelas malam dan hawa dingin musim gugur sama sekali tidak membantu.

"A—nu, _Hyung_ , apa sekolah ini berhantu atau bagaimana? Ini sedikit menakutkan," gumamku ragu saat melihat Yoongi yang kembali menutup gerbang sekolah.

"Tidak ada apa-apa. Aku sering ke sini sejak SD," katanya dengan tangan yang menawari untuk dipegang. Aku pun tanpa ragu menggenggam tangan Yoongi demi mengurangi rasa takut, dan juga— _ehem_ … untuk merasakan telapak kekar Yoongi _Hyung_.

"Jadi, _Hyung_ dulunya bersekolah di sini?" tanyaku yang dijawab dengan anggukan oleh Yoongi.

Kami berjalan cukup cepat, karena sekolah ini termasuk sekolah mahal. Kami sempat melewati kolam renang yang begitu jernih. Yoongi juga menceritakan betapa ia membenci pelajaran renang. Katanya, terlalu banyak membuang tenaga.

Hingga sampailah kami di halaman belakang sekolah. Yoongi membantuku untuk memanjat tembok pembatas antara sekolah dan sebuah—

" _Woah_!" Aku mendecak kagum, tak percaya saat kakiku berhasil menginjak tanah.

—Taman tak terawat!

"Bagaimana? Indah, bukan?" tanya Yoongi yang membuat aku mengangguk semangat. Mataku menangkap jalan setapak yang tersusun dari batako, menuju sebuah gazebo yang sudah tampak tua.

"Dulu waktu aku kelas empat, ini semua hanyalah hutan. Lalu tiba-tiba ada seseorang membeli dan mengubahnya menjadi sebuah taman kecil. Aku tidak tahu kabar selanjutnya, yang jelas taman ini akhirnya ditinggalkan setelah ditanami banyak sekali bunga. Akhirnya jadi seperti ini," jelas Yoongi dengan nada santai. Sedangkan aku sudah berjalan ke sana kemari, memperhatikan setiap bunga yang ada. Hingga Yoongi menarik lenganku. "Kau lihat in—"

Suara Yoongi terhenti di saat ponselku berdering. Membuat aku minta maaf kepada Yoongi dan mengangkat panggilan itu.

 _"Hyung!"_ Aku mendesah gusar saat mendengar suara nyaring itu. Apa lagi kali ini? Sebuah kasus baru, _kah_?

"Apa, Jungkook- _ah_?"

 _"Kau tahu, tunangan Hoseok pulang dan memberikan kejutan untuk Hoseok! Waktu Hoseok Hyung pulang dari kantor, ia menemui tunangannya yang sudah mendekor_ apartement _Hoseok_ Hyung _dengan balon-balon. Lalu ad—"_

"Intinya saja, Jungkook. Aku sedang sibuk sekarang," kesalku tertahan saat menyadari bahwa Jungkook tidak membicarakan sebuah kasus.

 _"Ah, intinya… besok malam kau diundang ke apartemen Hoseok. Bawa kekasih pucatmu juga."_

"Oke, aku akan datang," kataku cepat dan menutup telepon lalu balik badan. Menatap Yoongi dengan wajah khawatirnya.

"Kasus baru lagi?" tanyanya penasaran. Aku langsung menggeleng.

"Bukan, tenang saja," ucapku mengikuti dirinya yang sekarang berjalan menuju gazebo. Menduduki kayu lapuk itu tanpa takut patah.

"Kenapa kau berani menghadapi semua kasus itu?" tanyanya secara tiba-tiba dengan pandangan ke atas, menatap langit bertabur bintang. Mendadak, aku terkikik kecil mendengar pertanyaan.

" _Hyung_ , kau tahu tujuh dosa besar?" Yoongi mendadak menatapku, dan mengangguk pelan.

"Kemarahan, kerakusan, keserakahan, kekuasaan, kemalasan, nafsu, dan yang terakhir… Ah! Iri hati," jawabnya dengan nada mengingat-ingat.

"Nah, semua kejahatan yang ada di dunia ini selalu berawal dari tujuh dosa besar itu. Dan sudah tugasku menangani orang-orang yang termakan tujuh dosa besar." Aku tersenyum tipis seraya menatap wajahnya. "Aku lebih condong ke bangga daripada berani. Bukankah hebat jika kita menghentikan seseorang untuk berbuat kejahatan lebih lanjut? Atau menangkap mereka supaya bertanggung jawab."

Dia pun mengangguk pelan. "Kau tidak takut?"

"Aku lebih takut jika aku masuk ke salah satu tujuh dosa besar itu. Aku tidak ingin menjadi Hyunki yang karena termakan kemarahan sampai sudi membunuh orang. Atau menjadi psikopat gila yang rakus dan akhirnya menjadi seorang kanibal," kataku santai, sedangkan Yoongi bergumam menyetujui.

Awalnya ingin kulanjutkan pembicaraan hingga kemudian aku menyadari sesuatu. Omong-omong soal rakus dan kanibal, apa hari ini psikopat itu tidak mengirim rekaman lagi? Bukankah masih ada lima video yang seharusnya ia kirim?

Atau jangan-jangan sudah dikirim tetapi tidak ada yang menerimanya? Akh, tidak mungkin. Bukankah Taehyung akan selalu di kantor polisi untuk memecahkan kasus lain atau bertemu Inspektur Daehyun? Dan ada Jungkook yang suka mengekori kekasihnya. Lagipula tadi kata Jungkook, Hoseok ada di kantor.

Apa jangan-jangan mereka menerimanya dan tidak memberitahu diriku yang diam-diam izin satu hari demi berkencan dengan Yoongi?

Tidak mungkin. Aku bahkan memberitahu Hoseok dan Jungkook soal rekaman kedua. Lagipula jika berhubungan dengan psikopat gila itu, mereka pasti meneleponku walau aku sedang di luar kota sekalipun.

Jadi tidak ada kiriman hari ini? Kenapa?

"Kau berpikir soal apa?" tanya Yoongi yang memecahkan semua pikiranku. Membuat aku menatapnya dan menggeleng pelan.

"Tidak ada," ucapku seraya tersenyum tipis.

"Kau lihat itu? Bunga _Evening Primrose_ ," katanya menunjuk bunga berwarna kuning yang hampir mekar. "Bunga yang hanya mekar pada malam hari," jelasnya santai, membuat aku langsung melihat bung itu heboh.

"Benarkah, _Hyung_? Wah, bunga ini juga banyak khasiatnya!" Aku beridiri dari dudukku, berjalan mendekati bunga itu dan berjongkok di hadapannya. Menatap pergerakan lamban bunga tersebut.

"Jimin, lihat ke atas," katanya yang membuat aku mendongak menatap langit dengan mata berbinar.

" _Hyung_! Bukankah itu bintang Sirius?!" Aku mendecak kagum, membuat Yoongi tersenyum tipis.

"Bintang itu jarang sekali terlihat tapi kau akan mudah melihatnya tiap malam di sini. Bintang kedua yang paling terang setelah matahari. Indah, bukan?" Yoongi mendecak kagum, berdiri dari duduknya dan berhenti tepat di sampingku.

Aku mengangguk setuju seraya berdiri dan menatapnya dari dekat. "Indah sekali!" ucapku dengan senyum lebar.

Mendadak, Yoongi menyentuh pipi kananku yang tidak lagi diperban. Menatap dengan pandangan khawatir dan bergumam suara rendah, "Luka ini akan berbekas," katanya pelan. Mampu membuat pipiku memanas.

"Sekarang ada obat penghilang bekas luka, _Hyung_. Tidak perlu khawatir seperti itu." Aku terkikik pelan. Namun, senyumku langsung hilang saat Yoongi menatapku tajam.

Lama sekali hingga aku mulai merasa gugup. " _Hyung_ , aku sedikit tidak nyaman jika kau menatapku terlalu inte—"

"Bagaimana dengan hubungan yang serius?"

Aku sedikit melongo saat mendengar pertanyaannya. Walau begitu jantungku kembali berdetak lebih cepat. Aku mulai merasakan sulit untuk bernapas, apalagi wajah Yoongi yang semakin mendekat. Dan tangannya mulai berpindah, memegang daguku dengan begitu lembut.

"Kau tahu, kalau kau tak menolak ciumanku maka aku anggap kau mau menjalin hubungan yang serius." Dia berkata dengan nada yang begitu rendah dan serak. Membuat tubuhku seakan meleleh seketika. Apalagi napasnya yang berat menerpa wajahku. Benar-benar mengacaukan seluruh pikiranku!

Semakin lama, aku bisa merasakan bibir kami yang bersentuhan. Namun, tidak ada pergerakan lebih lanjut dari Yoongi sendiri. Membuat aku langsung menutup mata karena terlalu gugup. Bisa kuyakini diriku telah berubah menjadi kepiting rebus; panas dan memerah. Sedetik terlewati lalu Yoongi bergumam pelan.

"Kau tidak menolakku," gumamnya yang membuat aku meloloskan teriakan tertahan. Karena setiap pergerakan bibirnya mampu mengirimkan afeksi yang membuat tubuhku menggila. Setelah itu, dia menciumku dengan begitu lembut.

Sedangkan aku? Tanpa sadar tersenyum tipis dalam ciuman yang indah ini.

.

.

.

 **TBC**


	9. Chapter 8

**Remake A Mask**

 **.**

 **Chapter 8**

 **Main Cast : Park Jimin**

 **Pair : YoonMin**

 **Genre : Romance Mystery**

 **.**

 **Happy reading**

 **Love and Peace :3**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Park Jimin P.O.V_

"Kasus dari Tim Dua akan diserahkan pada kalian." Inspektur Daehyun berkata dengan mimik wajah tersenyum. Di hadapannya sudah ada dua kotak kardus besar yang membuat mataku melebar. Tanpa sadar, kami mendesah malas. Terkecuali untuk Taehyung yang candu akan sebuah kasus dan Ketua Hakyeon. Dia ketua tim, tidak mungkin mengeluh malas di depan inspektur.

"Kenapa? Apa Tim Dua mengalami kecelakaan? Terbang hingga ke angkasa? Atau terkena bom? Ah! Jangan-jangan terguling hingga masuk ke jurang?" Jungkook _nyolot_ , dengan kedua tangan di depan dada dia menatap Inspektur Daehyun tidak suka. Ah, memang cuma Jungkook yang berani seperti itu. Mengingat betapa dekatnya ia dengan inspektur sedari dulu.

"Bukan, Jungkook. Tim Dua sedang sibuk mengurusi kasus besar. Berhubungan dengan media dan menyangkutpautkan nama kepolisian di jejaring sosial. Sedangkan kalian hanya sibuk menunggu saja, _'kan_?" Daehyun membalas, nada terkesan begitu sabar dan penuh wibawa. Sedangkan Jungkook memutar bola mata malas. Bocah itu memang terkadang— _selalu_ —kurang ajar jika berbicara pada orang yang sudah dekat.

" _Ne_ , _ne_ …," gumamnya yang membuat Taehyung mengelus rambutnya sayang. Walau begitu, aku masih mendengar Jungkook bergumam pelan, "Kasus kanibal kami juga besar."

Aku langsung berusaha untuk menahan tawa.

"Kasus ini tentang pembunuhan berantai, mereka belum selesai menyelidikinya. Tapi kalian bisa mempelajari kasus tersebut dengan membaca semua berkas yang sudah tersusun dalam kotak I-N-I." Entah apa maksud penekanan di akhir kata tapi inspektur menampilkan senyum bahagia itu di saat aku melongo menatap dua kardus besar. Membuat aku berpikir, mungkin inspektur memang suka melihat anak buahnya tersiksa.

"Baik, Insperktur," ucap kami berlima dengan berbagai nada. Ada yang ceria, biasa saja, dan lemah. Ada juga yang tidak menjawab; siapa lagi kalau bukan Kim Taehyung.

Setelah memberi kode bahwa kami bisa pergi, aku dan Hoseok langsung mengambil kedua kardus tersebut lalu berjalan keluar ruangan Inspektur Daehyun. Sedangkan Jungkook mengeluh pelan, mendekat ke arah Taehyung, merengek bahwa ia butuh memakan satu loyang _pizza_ atau mencicipi dinginnya es krim.

Aku sempat memutar bola mata malas mendengarnya, apalagi di saat Taehyung mengiyakan dan benar-benar pergi untuk membeli makanan yang ia pesan. Maksudku, apa Taehyung tidak terlalu memanjakan Jungkook?

" _Hyung_ —" Jungkook tiba-tiba mencolek bahuku yang sedang meletakkan kardus di atas meja kerja, membuat aku sedikit tersentak dan menatapnya bingung.

"Apa?"

"Tim Dua itu menangani kasus apa, _sih_? Aku jadi penasaran," tanyanya seraya duduk di kursi dan memandangiku dengan tatapan penuh harap.

Aku pun mengernyit, mencoba mengingat kasus apa yang tengah ditangani oleh Tim Dua. Terakhir kali aku sempat melihat mereka sibuk soal pembunuhan artis atau apalah— "Akh! Pembunuhan boneka," celetukku dengan menjetikkan tangan.

"Baru ingin kujawab," ucap Ketua Hakyeon santai sebelum izin ke toilet menyelesaikan panggilan alamnya.

"Pembunuhan boneka? Sejenis boneka dibunuh? Kenapa itu terdengar tidak masuk akal..."

Aku memandang wajah Jungkook yang kebingungan. Sempat berpikir bahwa bocah ini sedikit keterbelakangan IQ atau apa, tapi yang jelas aku merasa harus bertanggung jawab dan menceritakan soal kasus pembunuhan itu.

"Aku juga tidak terlalu mengikuti tapi kasus mereka cukup mengerikan. Pembunuhnya mengambil beberapa bagian tubuh si korban dan dibentuk menjadi sebuah boneka," jelasku sembari merebahkan diri di atas kursi.

"Dan pembunuhnya mengejar anggota _boyband_ yang sedang naik daun. Awal mulanya, dua dari anggota itu mati dan salah satu masuk rumah sakit. Kau tahu, satu dari anggota tersebut mati dengan keadaan dua kaki menghilang." Hoseok menyambung ceritaku dengan muka mengerikan. Membuat Jungkook mendesis pelan.

"Benarkah, _Hyung_?" tanyanya dengan mata tertuju kepadaku, mengharapkan sebuah konfirmasi. Sedangkan aku memutar kursi lalu menatap dirinya yang berpindah tempat, menduduki mejanya sendiri.

" _Yah_ , aku tidak terlalu mengikuti karena aku tidak memiliki televisi di rumah. Namun, aku membaca beberapa berita melewati ponsel dan itu benar," lanjutku acuh tak acuh. Jungkook langsung mendesis, seakan kasus itu begitu mengerikan.

"Jadi, bagaimana kelanjutan kasusnya?" Jungkook bertanya sekali lagi.

"Kau tidak memiliki televisi di rumah?" Hoseok menatap Jungkook dengan tatapan bingung.

"Aku tidak terlalu mengikuti berita. Lagipula, jika setiap kasus di kantor selesai, aku dan Taehyung akan berkelana ke beberapa tempat untuk menyelesaikan kasus sederhana lainnya." Jungkook menampakkan cengiran, membuat aku memutar bola mata malas. Dasar sepasang kekasih yang terlalu mencintai sebuah kasus.

" _Yah_ , begitulah. Korban terus berjatuhan. Berita terakhir soal salah satu anggota yang diambil badannya saja. Pembunuhnya benar-benar bekerja terlalu bersih, sama seperti pembunuh kanibalisme yang kita hadapi sekarang. Sulit ditangkap," jelas Hoseok santai. Jungkook pun hanya mengangguk mengerti.

"Namun, karena mereka menangani kasus dari seorang _public figure_ , mereka harus menyelesaikannya dengan cepat demi nama baik kepolisian. Begitulah." Hoseok berkata seraya mengeluarkan beberapa berkas dari dalam kardus yang ia pegang.

" _Yah_ , itulah namanya hidup. Yang terkenal lebih diprioritaskan," gumamku dengan tatapan kosong ke arah lantai. Rasanya lelah sekali untuk mengurusi kasus baru di saat kanibal itu masih berkeliaran. Membuat aku malas berhadapan dengan masalah lain, menambah beban pikiran saja.

"Maaf—" seseorang tiba-tiba menyentuh bahuku, membuat aku tersentak kaget dan menoleh ke arah samping. Menatap _namja_ berpakaian layaknya tukang antar barang.

"Cari siapa?" Aku bertanya, melongo dengan kepala mendongak. Lelaki itu tersenyum tipis dan menyerahkan sebuah kardus kecil.

"Pesanan untuk Kim Taehyung. Tadi saya bertanya dan diberitahu jika meja Kim Taehyung di sini." Aku menatap kardus itu lalu mengeluh kesal. Sudah pasti ini berisi rekaman pembunuhan lagi.

"Saya Kim Taehyung." Aku mengaku dan menandatangani surat terima. Tidak peduli bahwa aku baru saja berbohong; bisa dilihat dari tanda tanganku yang berawal dari alfabet _P_. Aku hanya ingin menyelesaikan semua ini sesegera mungkin.

Tanganku dengan cepat membuka kardus itu sesaat setelah pengantar barang pergi. Begitu juga dengan Jungkook dan Hoseok yang langsung menarik kursi mereka untuk mengerubungi mejaku.

" _Hei_ , di luar banyak sekali reporter. Kurasa Tim Dua menangani kasus— apa itu?" Ketua Hakyeon yang lambat muncul hanya bisa berdiri di belakangku dan menatap sebuah CD di atas _keyboard_ laptop. "Video baru lagi?"

Kami bertiga langsung mengangguk secara serentak sebagai jawaban.

Aku menatap laptop dengan fokus setelah memasukkan kaset tersebut ke dalam CD _Player_. Rekaman selalu diawali dengan gambaran ruang yang sama, tempat serba putih dan tidak ada apa-apa kecuali seorang korban yang sekarang terduduk di sebuah kursi dengan kedua tangan terikat ke belakang.

Awalnya aku hanya memperhatikan rambut panjang itu. Membuat aku teringat akan korban ketiga, Soo Hyun. Seorang wanita berumur dua puluh tahun yang baru saja menyelesaikan kuliahnya dengan nilai nyaris sempurna. Korban kali ini memang tidak main-main, dia seorang jenius yang sangat mencintai dunia biologi.

Mendadak wanita itu mendongak, menampakkan wajah cantiknya yang sekarang tampak hancur. Aku hampir saja tersentak ke belakang saat melihat kedua mulutnya dijahit secara berantakan. Darah yang mengering di setiap ujung jahitan malah menambah kesan mengerikan. Kedua matanya bengkak, mungkin karena terlalu banyak menangis.

Soo Hyun tampak begitu lemah dengan teriakan tertahan yang keluar dari mulut dijahit itu. Kepalanya menoleh ke sembarang arah, meminta pertolongan atau mencari jalan untuk kabur. Namun, sayang sekali, ikatan tangannya terlalu kuat hingga hanya tubuhnya saja yang mampu bergerak.

Permainan dimulai saat lelaki itu masuk melalui pintu yang sama dan menenteng koper hitam miliknya. Sempat ia membetulkan masker di wajah lalu kembali berjalan pelan. Meletakkan koper itu di lantai samping kursi dan menggeram seraya melotot ke arah Soo Hyun.

Ia menekan setiap sendi di tangannya yang tertutupi sarung tangan, memutar kepala sebelum terkikik pelan. _"Penasaran apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya, teman?"_ ucapnya seraya membuka koper hitam tersebut.

 _"Satu lagi, aku tidak suka kebisingan."_ Dia berkata dengan kedua tangan mengambil dua jenis pisau berbeda. Satu pisau dapur yang tidak tampak terlalu mengerikan, satu lagi sebuah pisau kapak. Demi Tuhan, aku langsung merinding, mengingat di rekaman kedua si psikopat gila itu membelah dada korban sebelumnya menggunakan pisau yang sama.

 _"Aku akan memberi kalian sebuah ilmu. Aku yakin— mungkin sebagian dari kalian mengetahui tentang hal ini."_ Dia berjalan santai menuju belakang korban, sedangkan Soo Hyun sudah berteriak histeris. Begitu takut akan sosok psikopat yang berada di dekatnya.

 _"Keunikan dari tubuh manusia,"_ katanya dengan tangan kanan yang sudah mengangkat pisau dapur tersebut. _"Jika kau menusuk tepat di bagian tulang belakang manusia, maka orang itu akan berhenti bergerak."_

Suara tusukan terdengar dan secara tiba-tiba tubuh Soo Hyun memang berhenti bergerak. Dengan kepala mendongak serta tubuh yang bergetar hebat, aku bisa merasakan Soo Hyun berteriak kesakitan di dalam hati.

Psikopat itu melepas ikatan tangan Soo Hyun dan menendang kepalanya dengan begitu kurang ajar. Membuat tubuh lemah itu tersungkur ke depan, menampakkan punggungnya yang ditusuk oleh sebilah pisau.

 _"Bagaimana? Unik bukan?"_ tanya psikopat itu, tanpa sadar aku sedikit mengangguk. Melihat bagaimana darah tidak keluar terlalu banyak akan tetapi tubuh Soo Hyun benar-benar kaku.

Lelaki itu berjalan lagi, berhenti tepat di belakang kepala Soo Hyun. Dengan santai ia menginjak kepala sang wanita, membuat aku tergerak. Mendadak ingin marah akan perbuatan psikopat yang terlalu semena-mena.

Bisa kulihat, Soo Hyun menangis dalam diam. Tidak mampu bergerak dan tidak mampu bersuara pula. Mataku nyaris berkaca-kaca melihatnya, wanita itu tampak begitu rapuh serta ringkih. Aku tidak bisa melihat penyiksaan yang terlalu mengerikan seperti ini.

 _"Nah, yang kedua! Kalian belum pernah melihat pelepasan kepala manusia dengan tubuhnya, bukan?"_ Jungkook langsung mengumpat, begitu juga dengan diriku yang berteriak di dalam hati. Apalagi di saat psikopat itu berjongkok dan meletakkan pisau besar tepat di leher Soo Hyun.

"Aku tidak bisa melihat ini." Jungkook yang memilih untuk menyerah, bangkit dari kursinya lalu pergi menjauh dari mejaku. Sedangkan Hakyeon langsung menduduki kursi Jungkook dan menonton rekaman itu dengan dahi mengerut.

Aku menyipitkan mata, memilih untuk lanjut melihat atau tidak. Namun, tetap saja aku bisa menangkap rekaman itu dengan pandangan kabur.

Sang psikopat mengangkat pisau kapaknya tinggi-tinggi dan seiring dengan ayunan tangan itu aku memekik di dalam hati. Lalu tepat saat pisau itu menancap di leher Soo Hyun, aku langsung mencengkram lengan Hoseok.

Mataku terbuka lebar sekarang, efek karena terlalu terkejut. Apalagi di saat kedua mata Soo Hyun tidak lagi bergerak liar, menandakan dia telah mati akibat pisau sialan itu. Namun, si psikopat tidak berhenti. Ia kembali mencabut pisaunya lalu mengayunkan ke leher jenjang Soo Hyun, lagi, lagi, dan _lagi_.

Hingga suara itu akhirnya terdengar, _patahnya_ tulang leher Soo Hyun. Membuat aku benar-benar merasa tidak sanggup untuk bernapas. Tanganku masih mencengkeram lengan Hoseok, mungkin setelah ini aku harus meminta maaf akan hal itu. Aku yakin cengkeramanku pasti sakit sekali.

Beberapa detik psikopat itu mengulangi gerakan yang sama. Hingga akhirnya ia berhenti dan dengan begitu santai tanpa beban, ia mengangkat kepala perempuan itu seiring tubuhnya yang berdiri.

Tubuhku langsung melemas melihatnya. Bagaimana pria tersebut berdiri di atas genangan darah, tangan kanan memegang pisau berhiaskan cairan merah, dan kepala Soo Hyun yang terangkat sejajar bahunya? Bahkan aku masih bisa melihat darah menetes dari kepala tersebut.

Aku bisa mendengar jika si psikopat sempat terkikik pelan, seakan benar-benar menikmati proses pembunuhan yang membuat pakaian di tubuhnya dipenui bercak darah. Dan kejadian selanjutnya yang membuat aku mual adalah, di saat ia menjatuhkan kepala tersebut. Hingga menggelinding menjauh dari tubuhnya.

Sial— tidak lucu jika aku harus memuntahkan sarapan pagiku.

 _"Sekian dariku! Semoga kalian menikmati hiburan kali ini,"_ ucapnya dengan nada ceria, setelah itu rekaman selesai. Menyisakan aura mengerikan di antara kami bertiga.

Suasana begitu sunyi, entah apa yang kami pikirkan tapi kami benar-benar terdiam akan rekaman kali ini. Terkesan begitu brutal, namun main-main. Berbeda jauh dengan rekaman terdahulu yang lebih menonjolkan pembunuhan sadisnya.

Aku bahkan lupa soal meminta maaf kepada Hoseok, terlalu fokus menatap layar kaca hingga sebuah suara berat terdengar.

" _Pizza_ datang."

Kami bertiga tersentak, menoleh cepat ke sumber suara dan menatap tajam Taehyung yang meneteng dua kantung besar.

"Kalian kenap— rekaman baru lagi?" tanyanya seraya menatap kami bertiga yang masih dalam mode _shock_ akibat video barusan dan suara serak nan berat milik Kim Taehyung. Sungguh kombinasi yang mengejutkan jantung.

Setelah berapa lama, aku baru bisa bereaksi. Mengangguk kepala kaku dan berdehem untuk mencairkan suasana. Ketua Hakyeon pun beranjak dari kursi Jungkook lalu menyeret kursi itu ke meja empunya dengan lemas. Sedangkan Hoseok masih diam di tempat.

"Aku tidak menontonnya." Jungkook menyahut seraya mengambil alih dua kantung dari tangan Taehyung. Meletakkan di atas meja dan mengorek isi kantung untuk mengambil es krim batang yang ia pesan. "Kalian mau _pizza_?" tawarnya kepada kami bertiga.

Ada jeda yang cukup lama untuk menjawab. Jujur, aku bingung, apa aku harus memakan sepotong _pizza_ setelah menonton pembunuhan sadis itu? Rasanya begitu salah, seakan aku tidak memiliki hati nurani untuk sekedar merenungkan diri dan mendoakan arwah Soo Hyun.

Mungkin Ketua Hakyeon serta Hoseok berpikir yang sama, karena itulah kami hanya diam menatap Jungkook yang sekarang sedang menyesap es krim cokelatnya.

" _Ya—yah_ , mari kita makan pizza." Ketua Hakyeon tiba-tiba menepuk tangannya, tersenyum canggung dan berucap dengan nada lemah. Aku yakin ia berusaha mencairkan suasana.

Sedangkan Taehyung sudah mengambil alih laptopku untuk menonton rekaman itu sendirian di mejanya. Anak itu benar-benar berani, menonton video mengerikan itu seorang diri dengan menggunakan _earphone_. Dia bahkan lebih muda setahun dariku— _seumuran dengan Jungkook—_ tapi memiliki otak yang cerdas dan sikap kurang ajar. Terkadang aku salut dengan dirinya.

Tanpa sadar, hidungku mencium bau _pizza_ dengan sangat cepat. Membuat aku diam-diam jadi menginginkan satu potong. Apalagi di saat Hoseok juga tergoda dan mengambil _pizza_ tersebut santai, seakan tidak mengingat akan rekaman beberapa menit yang lalu.

Walau begitu, tubuhku mendadak bergerak sendiri. Berdiri dan mengambil _pizza_ di meja lalu menggigitnya dengan antusias. Melupakan semua adegan mengerikan hanya karena sepotong _pizza_ _topping_ daging.

 _Yah_ , _pizza_ memang bisa menghapus semua kenangan buruk serta kesedihan di dalam diriku dengan begitu mudah.

Lama kami hanya memakan _junk food_ tersebut tanpa bicara, begitu menikmati. Bahkan Jungkook yang sudah selesai dengan es krimnya, tersenyum senang saat menggigit satu potong _pizza_. Hingga akhirnya Taehyung berdiri, meletakkan laptopku kembali di atas meja dan menggeleng pelan.

"Dia bermain-main kali ini," gumamnya pelan yang membuat kami semua setuju. "Aku jadi ingin mencobanya."

Aku langsung berpikir, mencoba apa?

Mendadak Jungkook memukul kepala Taehyung pelan. "Jangan pernah mencoba untuk menusuk tulang belakang manusia, Tae," katanya dengan nada serius. Aku langsung membulatkan mulut, bergumam kata 'oh' pelan.

"Hanya bercanda, Jungkook- _ah_." Taehyung memutar bola matanya malas, setelah itu dia mencuri satu suapan _pizza_ dari tangan kanan Jungkook. Membuat sang kekasih menggeram kesal dan mencubit pinggang Taehyung.

"Kalian berdua ini lucu sekali, tidak berpikir untuk menikah?" Hakyeon bertanya secara tiba-tiba dengan senyum terpampang di wajah. Seakan begitu bahagia akan interaksi Taehyung dan Jungkook.

Jujur, pertanyaan Hakyeon membuat aku sedikit berpikir. Menikah memang sempat terlintas di benakku yang sekarang sudah berumur 27 tahun, mengingat tiga tahun lagi aku akan berkepala tiga. Akan tetapi, rasanya aku masih menyanyangi hal-hal yang berbau _'seharian berada di kantor'_ atau dalam artian _'menikahlah dengan pekerjaanmu sendiri'._

Aku tidak mengerti kenapa sebagian orang memilih untuk menikah terla—

"Sudah kulamar, kami memang lagi mempersiapkan hal lainnya." Mendadak mataku melebar.

Mereka serius?!

Tanpa perlu ditanya, Jungkook menjelaskan soal lamaran yang unik ala Kim Taehyung. Bagaimana mereka menangkap seorang penjahat yang nyaris mencuri toko perhiasan dan mereka meminta dua cincin di saat pemilik toko memaksa untuk mengambil salah satu perhiasan secara cuma-cuma sebagai tanda terima kasih. Di situlah lamaran itu terjadi. Singkat, padat, dan sangat tidak tersencana. Tipikal Kim Taehyung.

Aku memutar bola mata malas, jengah akan tingkah laku pasangan ini sejak dulu. Teringat akan kisah Inspektur Daehyun yang mengatakan bahwa mereka dahulu adalah teman sekelas saat SMA, sekarang aku bisa membayangkan betapa bervariasinya kisah masa sekolah mereka. Aku jamin seratus persen.

"Selamat atas lamaran kalian, tapi sekarang bisakah kita bekerja?" celetukku di saat Jungkook sudah mulai memamerkan cincin perak tersebut. "Bekerja dengan memakan _pizza_ tentunya." Aku menunjuk kotak _pizza_ dan kardus besar sekaligus, membuat Jungkook langsung mengeluh lemah.

" _Arraseo, Hyung._ "

.

.

.

Aku bercerita panjang lebar, bagaimana kasus terbaru yang berjudul _Pembunuhan Penuh Seni_ mengerikan itu. Kasus mutilasi terbaru yang terkesan aneh sekali. Setiap potong tubuh manusia akan dipaku di atas plafon dan membentuk sebuah karya seni.

Mengisahkan dengan begitu mendetail dan penuh misteri. Namun, ceritaku terhenti saat aku mendongak. Menatap Yoongi _Hyung_ yang dadanya sedang kujadikan bantalan ternyata sudah tertidur nyenyak di kasurnya sendiri.

Mendadak aku langsung cemberut. Menusuk-nusuk pipinya berkali-kali hingga dia dengan mata pandanya bergerak sedikit. Lalu tiba-tiba membuka mata dan tersentak, "Aku tertidur?" tanyanya yang membuat aku mengangguk sebal.

" _Hyung_ , kau tertidur di saat aku menceritakan semua hal! Aku bahkan menceritakan soal patah hatiku." Bohong, aku hanya menceritakan soal kasus. Hanya saja, wajah mengerut Yoongi itu benar-benar lucu sekali. Aku pun memangku dagu untuk menatap paras itu lebih dekat.

"Ingatanku terhenti di saat kau selesai menjelaskan soal korban pertama yang terbunuh dan anggota tubuhnya dibentuk pola kupu-kupu di plafon. Setelah itu— gelap." Dia menjawab dengan jujur, mau tak mau aku langsung meloloskan tawa kecil. "Kau tidak menceritakan soal patah hati, kenapa? Kita, _'kan,_ belum putus."

" _Hyung_ benar-benar tidak tidur semalaman penuh?" Aku mulai menyentuh kantung matanya pelan, mengusapnya halus. Membuat Yoongi menggapai tanganku dan menggenggamnya penuh kasih.

"Tidak sempat, aku harus menyelesaikan novel seriku. Sekaligus novel misteri itu." Ia mendesah pelan. Aku pun jadi teringat soal dirinya yang berakhir mengambil kasus kanibalisme tiap tanggal dua belas. _Yah_ , aku juga secara sukarela memberikan beberapa informasi terbaru. Kalau kisah nyata ini dijadikan sebuah buku, maka akan keren sekali.

"Bagaimana dengan tokoh utamanya?" tanyaku seraya kembali bersandar di dadanya.

"Aku tentukan tokoh utamanya adalah seorang korban. Itu akan menjadi lebih seru— tunggu dulu! Kau tak menjawab kenapa dirimu patah hati."

Aku terkikik pelan, membuat aku mendongak. Menatap dirinya yang bersandar pada sandaran tempat tidur. "Orang yang kusukai telah menikah, _Hyung_." Aku menjawab asal. Yoongi langsung mengernyit bingung.

"Apa aku ketahuan telah memiliki istri di kota lain olehmu?"

Sontak aku tertawa, mencubit perutnya kuat. Membuat ia mengaduh kesakitan dan bergumam minta maaf.

"Bukan begitu! Dulu aku menyukai seseorang dan ternyata dia sudah menikah sekarang. Menyesal saja dulu tidak sempat menyatakan perasaan kepadanya." Aku bercerita dengan sedikit bumbu kebohongan. Tidak mungkin aku secara gamblang mengatakan semuanya, Yoongi akan mudah mengetahui bahwa dulu aku menyukai si kelainan jiwa— _Kim Taehyung_.

"Oh, aku kira istriku di Daegu telah diketahui olehmu."

Aku sukses memukul perut Yoongi sekali lagi. " _Hyung_! Aku tidak akan memaafkan jika kau menjadikan aku simpananmu! Mungkin aku harus menyelidiki dirimu sekarang! Aku akan meminta Taehyung menganalisis dirimu sekali lagi." Aku menegakkan tubuh, mengahadap ke arahnya dengan tangan terlipat di depan dada.

Yoongi terkikik pelan, mengelus perutnya yang sedikit sakit dan mengacak rambutku sesuka hati. Walau aku tahu dia bercanda, entah kenapa aku jadi merasa curiga. Mengingat perkataan Taehyung yang mengatakan bahwa Yoongi sedikit aneh. Apa jangan-jangan dia benar—

"Aku hanya bercanda, seratus persen bercanda." Seakan menangkap sinyal dari mataku yang menyipit ke arahnya, Yoongi langsung menegakkan badan dan melingkarkan lengan di pinggangku.

"Benarkah?" Aku bertanya main-main, menusuk-nusuk perutnya yang tertutupi kaus hitam. Omong-omong soal kaus hitam, entah kenapa Yoongi tampak cocok sekali menggunakan kaus polos berlengan pendek seperti ini. Terkesan tampan dan gagah. Aku lebih menyukai Yoongi dengan kaus hitam daripada _hoodie_ kumal itu.

"Iya." Yoongi mengangguk meyakinkan, membuat aku menangkup kedua pipinya dan menggeram gemas. Secara perlahan, Yoongi menempelkan dahinya ke dahiku seraya tersenyum tipis. Mengusak kepalanya dengan tubuh yang semakin mendekat ke tubuhku.

Aku pun tertawa, melihat sikap manja Yoongi yang begitu menggemaskan. Tanpa sadar, aku mengalungkan lenganku di lehernya, merasakan setiap kecupan singkat dari Yoongi di seluruh wajahku. Hingga aku menyadari sesuatu, "Akh! _Hyung_! Aku lupa bilang padamu." Aku menghentikan semua afeksi yang ia berikan, membuat ia menjauhkan kepalanya dan menatapku bingung.

"Apa?" tanyanya penasaran.

"Sekitar jam—" omonganku terhenti, menatap jam dinding yang terpampang di kamar Yoongi dan bergumam pelan. Sekarang sudah pukul tujuh malam, padahal aku ke _apartement_ Yoongi karena mau mengajak Yoongi ke rumah Hoseok pukul sembilan nanti. Aku justru lupa akan tujuan itu.

"Jam sembilan nanti temani aku, _yah_. Ke rumah Hoseok _Hyung_. Dia mengadakan pesta kecil karena tunangannya datang. _Hyung_ tidak begitu lelah, _'kan_?" Aku bertanya khawatir, mengingat diriku yang memasuki _aprtement_ Yoongi dan menemui dirinya dengan kondisi tidak wajar.

Kunjunganku disambut dengan pundaknya yang tertutupi selimut, sampah _cup ramyeon_ , dan segelas kopi sementara Yoongi nyaris tertidur di depan laptop. Maka dari itu aku memaksanya beristirahat di kamar sejenak sembari mendengarkanku bercerita. Tidak disangka Yoongi benar-benar mengantuk.

Yoongi sempat berpikir beberapa detik sebelum akhirnya mengangguk. Membuat aku langsung berteriak kesenangan. "Siapa saja yang akan hadir?" tanya Yoongi dengan mulut yang mencium pipiku gemas.

"Taehyung, Jungkook, Namjoon _Hyung,_ dan sepertinya Ketua Hakyeon akan datang tapi dia belum pasti." Mendadak ciuman Yoongi terhenti. Membuat aku sedikit bingung dan menjauhkan kepalaku dari wajahya. " _Hyung_ , kenapa?"

"Tidak ada, itu terkesan seperti acara sesama rekan kerja. Apa tidak sedikit aneh jika aku datang?" Yoongi menatapku dan aku langsung menggeleng sebagai jawaban.

"Tentu saja tidak! Jika _Hyung_ merasa canggung, cukup makan saja apa yang disajikan di situ. Katanya tunangan Hoseok _Hyung_ sangat pandai memasak," bisikku di telinganya yang membuat dia kembali melanjutkan aktivitas; mencium pipi kananku berkali-kali.

Lama-kelamaan aku jadi merasa geli, terutama di saat ciuman itu mulai turun ke leher. Tanganku refleks menahan dada Yoongi agar tidak semakin mendekat. " _Hyung_ , geli! Berhenti bermanja-manja, kita harus pergi sekarang." Sekali lagi, aku sukses menghentikan pergerakan Yoongi.

"Bukannya masih dua jam lagi?" tanyanya seraya menjauhkan wajah dari leherku dan menatapku heran. Aku pun tertawa kecil, mengusap surai hitamnya ke belakang dan berusaha melepaskan lengannya yang melingkar di pinggangku.

"Kita harus cari hadiah, sebagai tamu yang sopan." Aku menyebutkan alasan yang membuat Yoongi memutar bola mata malas.

"Tidak bisakah kita memberikan _ramyeon_ saja? Di lemari pendinginku sangat banyak. Sedangkan tadi pagi kau mengantarkan aku sarapan, kurasa aku tidak perlu _mie_ penuh pengawet itu lagi." Aku tertawa mendengarnya.

"Lagipula, kenapa _Hyung_ membeli begitu banyak _mie_? Bukankah kau bisa memasak?" Satu alisku terangkat naik. Sekarang aku mencurigai keahlian memasak Yoongi yang katanya setara dengan _chef_ di televisi.

 _Yah_ , walau sebenarnya aku sudah melihatnya karena di saat Yoongi di _apartement_ -ku beberapa hari lalu. Dia benar-benar menunjukkan keahliannya di hadapanku. Dia bahkan mengajarkan bagaimana cara memotong wortel dengan rapi dan telaten.

"Aku sedang sangat, sangat, _sangat_ , malas untuk memasak. _Ramyeon_ itu sungguh efesien." Tawaku langsung pecah saat Yoongi berkata begitu serius.

"Sekarang _Hyung_ harus sangat, sangat, _sangat_ , rajin mendengar perkataan kekasihmu! _Kajja_ , kita pergi sekarang," kataku seraya beranjak dari tempat tidur.

Mengambil _hoodie_ -nya di gantungan baju dan tersenyum tipis. Sedangkan Yoongi hanya bisa menghela napas malas sebelum akhirnya bangkit dari tempat tidurnya.

.

.

.

" _Hyung_." Aku bergumam dengan tangan yang menyenggol lengan Yoongi. Sedangkan si lawan bicara hanya bergumam rendah.

"Aku berpikir soal kencan selanjutnya," kataku seraya menoleh ke arah Yoongi, mengabaikan pintu _apartement_ yang berada di hadapan kami tidak kunjung dibuka.

"Ke mana?"

"Membelikanmu baju. Sungguh aku bosan dengan penampilanmu itu," gumamku dengan dahi mengerut. Membayangkan Yoongi dengan kemeja atau kaos bermotif, mungkin setelan jas juga cocok untuknya.

"Ada yang sa—"

Pintu terbuka, memotong perkataan Yoongi yang mungkin bertanya soal kesalahan dari penampilannya. Aku dan Yoongi _Hyung_ mendadak diam saat menatap orang asing berwajah tampan berdiri di depan kami begitu pintu terbuka lebar.

Wajahnya tidak main-main! Layaknya pahatan Picasso yang terdampar ke _apartement_ Hoseok. Apalagi dengan tubuh tegap dan tinggi serta bahu lebar. Surai hitamnya gelap, mata begitu lembut dan sayu, hidung mancung— akh! Jangan lupakan bibir tebal menggoda yang membuat aku terpana. Nyaris melupakan bahwa aku memiliki seorang kekasih.

 _Namja_ itu menggunakan kemeja kotak-kotak berwarna merah, dengan lengan yang dinaikkan hingga ke siku, celana jins biru _donker_ , serta dalaman putih bermotif lukisan abstrak. Aku bersumpah akan mendadani Yoongi _Hyung_ lebih tampan daripada manusia yang kuyakini tunangan Hoseok ini.

"Maaf, kalian siapa?" tanyanya dengan begitu sopan dan lembut. Mendadak hatiku menghangat mendengarnya.

"Ah. Ini kekasihku, Min Yoongi, dan aku Park Jimin," kataku sembari menyodorkan sebuah kantung di hadapannya. "Ini sedikit oleh-oleh dari kami. Beberapa minuman soda," ucapku yang membuat dia menerima kantung itu dan tersenyum tipis.

"Kau Park Jimin rekan kerja Hoseok, bukan? Aku Kim Seok Jin, panggil saja Jin, silahkan masuk. Yang lain sedang menunggu di dalam." Dia berkata dengan senyum ramah. Setelah memasuki _apartement_ , Jin _Hyung_ — _kudengar tunangan Hoseok dua tahun lebih tua darinya_ —langsung berbelok menujuk dapur dan melanjutkan aktivitas memasaknya.

Bermaksud menjahili, aku kembali menyenggol lengan Yoongi dan berbisik. " _Hyung_ , andaikan kau setampan itu. Aku pasti bahagia," ucapku dengan nada lemah. Awalnya Yoongi hanya diam, berjalan menuju ruang tamu dan melihat Hoseok, Jungkook, serta Namjoon sedang bermain kartu.

Tiba-tiba dia menyenggol lenganku lalu berbisik, "Jimin- _ah_ , andaikan kau seimut itu. Aku pasti bahagia." Dia menunjuk si gigi herbivora. Aku langsung mencubit pinggangnya tidak terima, bagaimanapun juga aku merasa di atas Jungkook— _sedikit—_ setidaknya aku lebih baik dari pada manusia bergigi kelinci yang mempunyai sifat kekanak-kanakan.

Yoongi melenggang tidak peduli, duduk di samping Hoseok dan menawarkan diri untuk ikut bermain. Membuat aku mendesah pelan dan menyusul duduk melingkar di lantai, tepat di samping Yoongi yang sedang mengambil enam kartu UNO.

"Kau tidak ikut bermain?" tanyanya dengan nada rendah, aku hanya menggeleng sebagai jawaban.

"Aku melihat _Hyung_ saja," balasku seraya melirik kartu yang dimiliki Yoongi. Sedikit menunjuk kartu plus empat dan tersenyum penuh arti. Namun, tiba-tiba Jin _Hyung_ datang, membawa satu piring besar penuh dengan _bonchon_.

"Wah, ayam!" Jungkook berteriak heboh. Di saat ia ingin mengambil satu potong ayam, pergerakannya terhenti karena mendengar suara pintu _apartement_ yang terbuka.

Mendadak kami semua melihat ke arah Taehyung yang mengelap darah di ujung bibir dengan jemarinya. Jin _Hyung_ yang belum terbiasa akan tingkah laku Taehyung langsung menatap Hoseok kebingungan.

"Temanmu mengetahui kata sandi _apartement_ kita?" tanyanya pelan, sedangkan Hoseok menggeleng. Badannya berdiri dan berjalan menuju meja nakas yang di atasnya terdapat sebuah televisi besar.

"Taehyung mengetahui semua kata sandi di dunia ini. Dia itu jenius, _sociopath_ yang jenius," jelas Hoseok seraya memberikan kotak obat ke Jungkook. Kami tahu benar, jika Taehyung terluka maka hanya Jungkook lah yang boleh membersihkan lukanya. Itu sudah terjadi sejak Jungkook menjadi salah satu bagian dari tim kami.

"Jangan khawatir, Jin _Hyung_ …." Hoseok mengelus pundak Jin yang menampakkan raut khawatirnya saat melihat wajah Taehyung yang babak belur. Apalagi baju Taehyung dipenuhi pasir serta rambutnya berantakan. Taehyung seperti baru saja menangani perkelahian besar.

"Taehyung selalu seperti itu. Dia tidak akan tenang jika tidak memikirkan sebuah kasus. Maka di saat kami beristirahat, dia akan mencari kasus-kasus kecil di jalanan dan memecahkannya. Terkadang memang ia sering berurusan dengan orang kasar." Hoseok menjelaskan sekali lagi, membuat Jin sedikit menghela napas lega.

"Aku kira kawanmu kenapa— lagipula unik sekali, mencari sebuah kasus demi ketenangan hati," celetuk Jin yang membuat Taehyung menghentikan tangan Jungkook. Membuat Jungkook sedikit terkesiap karena cengkeraman di pergelangan tangannya.

Mata Taehyung menatap Jin tajam, aku yakini dia menganalisis seorang Kim Seok Jin sekarang. Namun, di luar dugaan Taehyung menyeringai. Begitu lebar dan mengerikan. _"Kau—"_

"Tae, jangan lakukan itu sekarang." Jungkook memotong, menarik wajah Taehyung untuk kembali menatapnya. Wajah Jungkook tampak sedikit khawatir, mungkin ia memikirkan soal seringai di wajah Taehyung. Karena jujur, seumur hidup aku bertemu dengan Taehyung, baru pertama kali ini aku melihat dia menyeringai setelah menganalisis seseorang.

"Kita obati saja lukamu dan membicarakan soal ini nanti," gumam Jungkook dengan nada rendah, sedangkan Taehyung hanya diam sebagai jawaban. Membuat suasana agak sedikit lebih sunyi dari sebelumnya.

Hingga tiba-tiba Namjoon menepuk tangannya pelan, mencoba mencairkan suasana. "Kita lanjut bermain?" tanyanya santai yang membuat aku mengangguk setuju.

.

.

.

"Kenapa kau membelikan barang lama untuk Hoseok?" Taehyung menyeletuk secara tiba-tiba. Sekarang dirinya sedang duduk di sofa dan menonton televisi bersama Jungkook. Sementara kami semua duduk di lantai seraya membuka beberapa oleh-oleh yang dibelikan Jin _Hyung_.

"Maksudmu?" Jin mengkerutkan dahinya, tidak mengerti.

"Gelas kerajaan itu kau beli sembilan bulan lalu dan kau simpan di lemari kayu bukan?" Tipikal Kim Taehyung, apa sekarang ia sedang menunjukkan kehebatannya?

Jin yang tampak terkejut hanya bisa tersenyum tipis. "Kau benar-benar jenius! Ini memang kubeli lama sekali. Sembilan bulan lalu aku berencana untuk pulang ke Seoul, namun secara tiba-tiba ada perusahaan komputer yang cukup ternama di Inggris menawariku sebuah pekerjaan."

Hoseok sempat mencium pipi Jin singkat sebelum berdiri. Dia ingin mengambil beberapa gelas _cola_ , mengingat minuman yang ada di hadapan kami telah habis semua.

"Bayarannya lumayan sekali, bahkan aku tidak perlu memperpanjang masa kontrak rumahku di sana karena perusahaan itu menyiapkan tempat tinggal bagi karyawan. Tentu aku tidak mau menolaknya, lalu sebagian dari barang-barang ini berakhir di kotak kayuku. Sayang jika digunakan, sayang pula jika dibuang." Jin melanjutkan ceritanya, membuat aku sedikit mengangguk mengerti.

"Sembilan bukan waktu yang lama, bung." Namjoon menyeletuk.

"Benar, tapi uang yang terkumpulkan sangat berguna demi kelanjutan hubungan kami berdua." Jin _Hyung_ tersenyum tipis. Sedangkan aku hanya bisa diam dan mengambil _tteokbokki_ yang ada di hadapanku.

Tunangan Hoseok benar-benar memasak banyak untuk kami semua. Dan semua hasil olahannya bisa tergolong nikmat. Aku merasa tidak perlu sarapan esok pagi karena perutku terasa penuh sekarang.

 _CRANG!_

Tiba-tiba suara pecahan kaca terdengar. Membuat kami semua monoleh ke arah sumber suara, menatap Hoseok yang memegang nampan telah tersungkur ke lantai dengan beberapa gelas kecil pecah. Membuat pecahan kaca itu terbenam oleh soda berwarna hitam

"Taehyung, kau kenapa mendorong tubuh— ASTAGA, _HYUNG_!" Hoseok langsung bangkit saat melihat darah yang mengalir dari pelipis kanan Jin. Kurasa saat Hoseok terjatuh, salah satu gelas menghantam kepala Jin dengan begitu keras.

Hoseok menyentuh kepala Jin yang sudah basah akibat terkena soda, namun setelah itu dia meringis. Menatap telapak tangannya sendiri dan membelalak kaget, darah mengalir deras di kedua tangan Hoseok.

"Kau terluka—" Jin langsung memegang kedua tangan Hoseok, mengabaikan darah yang sudah terjun hingga ke dagu.

"Jungkook, kau obati tangan Hoseok. Namjoon, tolong bersihkan kekacauan ini. Aku akan ke toilet, melihat seberapa parah lukaku." Jin berucap dengan begitu tenang, membuat aku sedikit tidak bisa berkata-kata akan sikapnya yang tidak panik sedikitpun.

Ia pun berdiri dari duduknya seraya menutupi wajah sebelah kanan, menekan agar darah itu tidak keluar banyak. Jungkook langsung bergerak, mengajak Hoseok untuk ke dapur demi membersihkan kedua tangannya. Sedangkan Namjoon sudah memunguti beberapa pecahan kaca ke dalam kantung hitam yang awalnya digunakan untuk bungkusan oleh-oleh.

Aku ingin membantu Namjoon, namun pergerakanku terhenti di saat melihat Yoongi yang menunduk membuat aku teringat. Yoongi, _'kan_ , duduk di samping kanan Jin. Dia pasti juga terkena imbasnya.

"Kau tak apa, _Hyung_?" tanyaku seraya mendekati tubuh Yoongi, melihat bahwa bagian kiri Yoongi sudah basah terkena soda. Dan tangan Yoongi memegang mata kirinya, sedikit meringis kesakitan.

"Mataku terkena soda sepertinya, aku akan ke dapur." Dia pun berdiri cepat, membuat aku mengikuti dari belakang. Setelah sampai ke dapur, Hoseok dan Jungkook sedang duduk di meja makan. Aku melirik Hoseok yang kedua tangannya sedang diobati oleh Jungkook.

" _Hyung,_ apa kau ada handuk? Yoongi _Hyung_ juga terkena _cola_ ," tanyaku dengan mata yang melirik punggung Yoongi. Ia sekarang sedang menunduk di wastafel sembari mencuci wajahnya dan juga rambut.

Hoseok menunjukkan bahwa ia menyimpan persediaan handuk di kamarnya. Membuat aku langsung berlari menuju kamar Hoseok dan mengambil handuk berwarna biru tua. Dengan cepat aku kembali ke dapur dan melingkarkan hancur itu di bahu Yoongi.

Yoongi sempat terkejut sebentar, mengambil handuk itu untuk mengeringkan rambutnya. Membuat mata kiri Yoongi tertutupi handuk waktu ia berbalik badan seraya tersenyum tipis. "Aku bisa sendiri, kau bantu Namjoon saja."

Aku pun mengangguk mendengar perkataannya. Berbalik badan dan berjalan menuju ruang tamu. "Aku sudah memisahkan pecahan kacanya, mungkin kau bisa membereskan air soda ini dengan tisu, baru kau pel. Kalau masih menemukan beling, masukkan saja ke dalam sini."

Namjoon berdiri sembari menunjukkan kantung hitam berisi pecahan kaca. Dia berteriak, bertanya di mana alat bersih-bersih disimpan oleh Hoseok. Sedangkan aku sudah mengambil beberapa lembar tisu untuk mengeringkan genangan soda tersebut.

Tiba-tiba, Taehyung berjongkok di sampingku dan membantu mengelap lantai. Membuatku mendadak terpikir sesuatu. Sedikit memicing curiga, aku bertanya kepadanya dengan suara pelan.

"Kenapa kau mendorong Hoseok _Hyung_?" tanyaku begitu pelan, hingga hanya kami berdualah yang mampu mendengar.

"Aku hanya—" Taehyung menjawab dengan suara yang tak kalah rendah. Dia sempat menyeringai sesaat, sebelum akhirnya menatapku dengan pandangan tajamnya. "—membuktikan apakah analisisku benar atau tidak," ucapnya seraya tersenyum miring.

.

.

.

 **TBC**


	10. Chapter 9

**Remake A Mask**

 **.**

 **Chapter 9**

 **Main Cast : Park Jimin**

 **Pair : YoonMin**

 **Genre : Romance Mystery**

 **.**

 **Happy reading**

 **Love and Peace :3**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Park Jimin P.O.V_

 **24 November 2015**

 **10.15 am**

Mataku memperhatikan kamar artis ternama ini, mengerut jijik menatap genangan darah yang mengotori lantai. "Aku tidak mau masuk," ucapku dengan gelengan kepala. Menolak mati-matian untuk tidak menjamah ruangan yang sudah tampak seperti tempat pemotongan daging.

" _Hyung_ , kita akan memasuki kamar Kim Soo Hyun! Apakah kau tidak mau merasakan sensasinya?" Jungkook mulai menggunakan baju pelindung yang terbuat dari plastik bening, menutup dari ujung kaki hingga kepala.

Peduli setan, aku tidak mau masuk ke dalam kamar penuh darah dan daging manusia yang masih tertempel di langit-langit kamar. Demi Tuhan! Bahkan cairan merah menjijikkan itu terkadang menetes ke bawah.

"Masuk saja, cari _clue_ secepat mungkin dan selesaikan. Lagipula, kau sudah menggunakan pakaian pelindung." Ketua Hakyeon memaksa tubuhku untuk memasuki kamar yang bisa terbilang luas.

"Ti—tidak, Ketua Hak— sabar dulu! Aku bisa munt—" Mulutku berhenti bicara saat kaki mulai merasakan licinnya cairan darah. Mendadak seluruh tubuhku meremang, merasa geli sekaligus mual.

"Kau tahu betapa banyaknya reporter di luar? Mereka menunggu jawaban dari kita, kurasa kita bisa terkenal seperti Tim Dua." Hoseok menyeletuk dengan sedikit terkikik, tangannya memegang tangga besi. Menjaga Taehyung yang sedang berusaha mencabut bagian kaki Kim Soo Hyun dari plafon menggunakan palu.

Aku ingin menjawab dengan _nyolot_ , bahwa aku tidak peduli dengan ketenaran atau apalah itu. Aku hanya ingin keluar dari ruangan ini! Seorang Park Jimin bahkan muntah menonton rekaman pembunuhan dan sekarang mereka berharap aku bisa tahan dengan adegan yang terpampang secara langsung? Tentu saja tidak.

Perutku mendadak mual di saat aku berusaha mendongak, menatap potongan daging manusia yang dipaku di plafon hingga membentuk sebuah karya seni.

Karya seni kali ini? Tanduk rusa.

Dengan hiasan kepala Kim Soo Hyun di tengahnya.

Kenapa— kenapa!? Ada manusia yang begitu anehnya membunuh orang lain dengan segala macam cara di luar akal manusia. Maksudnya, apa yang salah denganmu wahai para psikopat di dunia ini? Bisakah kalian hanya membunuh dengan cara menusuk dan membuang mayat tersebut ke sungai? Bukankah itu lebih menghemat waktu serta efisien?

"Kau tak apa, Jimin- _ah_? Dirimu tampak pucat sekali." Woozi mendadak menyenggol lenganku, membuat aku menggeleng pelan.

"Aku hanya tidak tahan melihat hal-hal seperti ini." Aku menjawab dengan nada lemah. Woozi yang paham menepuk pundakku untuk sekedar memberi semangat. Aku pun bergumam terima kasih seraya melirik Ketua Hakyeon. Manusia biadab itu masih di luar kamar, bersandar pada dinding ruang tamu dan sibuk menelepon seseorang.

Beberapa orang fokus memfoto untuk mengumpulkan bukti yang ada. Tim Forensik juga mulai bergerak, melepas beberapa anggota tubuh dan memasukkannya ke dalam kantung mayat. Sedangkan aku masih diam di tempat, sedikit berusaha untuk bergerak tanpa merasakan jijik sedikitpun.

"Pemotongannya rapi, dia benar-benar menggunakan gergaji untuk melakukan ini semua." Taehyung berkata seraya menghelakan napas. "Berkas yang dikumpulkan Tim Dua tidak lengkap sama sekali. Hanya berisikan riwayat hidup korban serta penjelasan singkat soal pembunuhan ini. Kita tidak akan mendapatkan apapun kalau hanya sekedar membaca berkas tersebut."

Taehyung mendadak melompat turun dari tangga dengan tangan memegang kaki kiri Kim Soo Hyun. "Kita harus menyusun semua berkas itu hingga menunjukkan sebuah pola," ucapnya sembari memberikan kaki tersebut ke Woozi.

"Tim Dua bukanlah tim terbaik, Taehyung- _ah_. Lagipula mereka sedang disibukkan oleh kasus psikopat yang terus hilang dan muncul itu." Hoseok menimpali, sedikit terkikik kecil saat Jungkook berteriak dari ujung kamar bahwa dirinya setuju akan ucapan manusia kuda itu.

Taehyung sedikit mendengus, mengeluarkan kaca pembesar miliknya dan mulai mencari petunjuk di berbagai tempat. Menyusuri kamar milik artis ternama itu dengan teliti.

Diam-diam aku sedikit kagum akan desain interior yang tampak begitu apik nan elegan. Kim Soo Hyun memang sering dikatakan sebagai artis dengan selera tinggi. Dia menyukai hal-hal bertema kerajaan, maka dari itu tidak heran jika aku dapat melihat sebuah lukisan kuno— _tampak seperti Hogwarts di mataku_ —terpampang gagah di dinding kamar.

Sungguh, ini adalah ruang tidur yang indah. Apalagi dengan tambahan sebuah tirai megah yang menutupi jendela besar di sana, menambahkan kesan sebuah kamar kerajaan. Jikalau suatu saat nanti aku mendadak kaya, mungkin aku akan membangun rumah seperti ini. Sayang, semua itu berubah menjadi mengerikan dengan adanya potongan tubuh serta darah di tiap sudutnya.

Membuat aku benar-benar terdiam kaku dan sulit bergerak. Ini terlalu— entahlah, aku bahkan tidak bisa mendeskripsikan dengan kata-kata.

" _Hyung_ , aku menemukan sehelai rambut." Jungkook tiba-tiba berjalan ke arahku dengan tangan yang memegang sebuah pinset. Setiap langkah yang ia ambil menimbulkan suara kecipak menjijikkan yang mampu membuat bulu kudukku meremang.

Berharap ada seseorang yang mau membersihkan ini semua nanti, setelah kami selesai melakukan pemeriksaan TKP.

Hoseok mendekat ke arahku, melihat rambut tersebut dan tersenyum tipis. "Rambut Kim Soo Hyun berwarna perak. Jelas ini bukan miliknya," katanya dengan mata memperhatikan gerakan Jungkook yang memasukkan helai rambut tersebut ke dalam kantung plastik bening. Memberikan kantung tersebut ke Woozi agar diteliti oleh ahlinya.

"Itu sebuah _jackpot_ ," lanjutnya santai. Senyum penuh kemenangan sudah terpampang di wajahnya.

"Kalau begitu, bisakah kita pergi sekarang? Maksudku— aku benar-benar tidak nyaman berada di sini." Aku berkata dengan sedikit memohon. Membuat Jungkook terkikik kecil dan Hoseok _Hyung_ yang mengelus rambutku dari luar pelindung.

"Baiklah, kita keluar." Taehyung tiba-tiba muncul, langsung melenggang pergi menuju ke luar kamar.

Aku pun mengikuti Hoseok serta Jungkook, berbalik badan lalu—

—sebuah tangan mendadak jatuh dari arah atas.

Jungkook memekik, Hoseok tersentak, dan aku merosot jatuh ke bawah lantai. Terlalu lemas bahkan untuk berteriak.

" _Hyung_ —" Aku memegang baju pelindung Hoseok erat, membuat Hoseok yang masih mengelus dadanya karena terlalu terkejut menatap ke arah bawah. "Anu— aku mau muntah," ucapku seraya mendongak dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"Jangan muntah di sini! Aku antar ke toilet!"

.

.

.

 **02.00 pm**

Aku mengambil satu kapsul obat pereda sakit kepala dan meninumnya cepat. Semenjak pulang dari rumah Soo Hyun, tubuhku mendadak merasa lelah yang luar bisa serta denyutan di kepala. Entah karena apa, namun aku bernar-benar ingin beristirahat.

"Jimin- _ah_ , kau tak apa?" tanya Hoseok pelan dengan kepala yang masih memperhatikan papan tulis. Mendengarkan ocehan Ketua Hakyeon tentang kasus mutilasi tadi pagi.

Aku pun menggeleng pelan sebagai jawaban. "Aku hanya butuh istirahat, _Hyung_ ," gumamku dengan helaan napas panjang.

"Korban pertama adalah seorang reporter. Berusia 25 tahun, laki-laki, dan bernama Sung Ha Jung. Mati dibunuh oleh pembunuh yang sama pada tanggal 19 September. Berarti itu dua bulan yang lalu. Dan—"

Aku berusaha untuk fokus, menatap Ketua Hakyeon yang menunjuk foto lelaki tua dengan spidolnya.

"—korban kedua, seorang pemilik tanah di daerah XX. Dibunuh pada tanggal 3 Oktober, berusia 56 tahun, bernama Kim Jung In. Dan sekarang tanah itu dibeli oleh—"

Suaranya terhenti ketika sebuah telepon masuk ke ponselnya. Sempat ia mendecak kesal sebelum kemudian menatap kami semua dengan senyum tipis. "Maaf, lanjutkan saja pembahasannya tanpa diriku," ucapnya sembari berlalu pergi.

Taehyung mendadak berdiri, menempelkan satu berkas di tengah papan tulis dan membulatinya dengan spidol. Setelah itu dia berbalik badan, membuat aku sedikit menyipitkan mata untuk fokus menatap gambar tersebut.

"Star-M Mall, aku mengumpulkan semua berita secara acak. Mulai dari berkas-berkas itu hingga beberapa situs dunia maya. Dan semua menuju pada _mall_ ini," katanya seraya menunjuk gamar tersebut dengan jemari.

"Pada tanggal 17 September, dua hari sebelum kematian Sung Ha Jung. Dirinya memberitakan soal keburukan _mall_ ini karena melayani pelanggan dengan sangat buruk. Kalian bisa melihat di internet, berita tersebut benar-benar menjelekkan Star-M Mall. Dua hari kemudian? Mati."

Taehyung mencoret foto Sung Ha Jung dengan tanda silang, setelah itu dia kembali berjalan menuju mejanya untuk mengambil beberapa lembar kertas dan menempelkannya di atas papan tulis secara berurut.

"Tanggal 29 September, pihak Star-M menawari untuk membeli tanah tersebut demi memperbesar _mall_ miliknya. Kim Jung In menolak entah karena apa dan beberapa hari selanjutnya, bisa kalian tebak. Pemilik tanah itu, mati." Kali ini Taehyung mencoret foto Jung In.

"Korban ketiga, apa kalian tahu bahwa Kim Soo Hyun memiliki sahabat baik?"

Jungkook menggeleng saat pertanyaan itu terlontar dari mulut Taehyung. Sedangkan aku mengangguk dengan mata melebar.

"Woo Hyun! Pewaris tahta tunggal dari Star-M Mall." Aku berkata dengan sedikit mengingat-ingat. Aku memang mengikuti dunia _entertainment_ dan sering membaca beberapa berita. Kim Soo Hyun sendiri tergolong seorang figur publik yang paling banyak disorot media. Sebagian dari kisah hidupnya menjadi cerita orang banyak, termasuk tentang sahabat karibnya— _Woo Hyun_ —.

"Benar. Jadi tersangka kita hanya satu. Orang yang paling berkuasa di Star-M, Tuan Nam." Taehyung menempel satu foto tepat di atas gambar Star-M Mall.

"Kita akan melakukan penangkapan jika hasil forensik sudah keluar. Sebelum itu, Jungkook, kau kumpulkan semua bukti yang mengarah kepada Tuan Nam. Dan Hoseok, ikut aku ke laboraturium untuk bertemu Woozi. Sedangkan Jimin—" omongannya terhenti, menatapku lama lalu mendesah pelan.

"Beristirahatlah, wajahmu tampak pucat," katanya yang membuat aku tersenyum tipis.

.

.

.

Mataku mendadak terbuka, merasakan cuaca yang begitu dingin membuat tubuhku sedikit menggigil. Sejak kapan kantor menjadi begitu dingin?

Aku berdiri dari dudukku, menoleh ke arah sekitar dan kantor itu kosong— tidak ada orang sedikitpun.

 _"Jungkook—"_ Mulutku berhenti bergerak di saat aku tidak bisa mengeluarkan suara apapun. Membuat aku memegang leher dengan tatapan terkejut. _"Hoseok_ Hyung _! Tae-_ ah _!"_ Tidak sedikitpun suaraku terdengar.

 _Kenapa?_

Kepalaku langsung menoleh ke segala arah. Tidak ada siapapun di ruangan ini kecuali diriku sendiri. Beberapa berkas berserakan di lantai, kopi berutmpahan, kursi-kursi patah, bahkan satu-dua meja terbakar. Apa-apaan ini?

Apa maksud semua ini?

 _"ADA ORANG DI SINI?!"_ Aku berusaha berteriak sekuat mungkin, tetap saja tidak ada suara yang keluar. Membuat aku mendadak ketakutan. Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa bisu dalam waktu beberapa jam?

Diriku mulai panik, berlari keluar ruangan dan menyusuri koridor. Semua begitu hening, sunyi, hampa. Bagaikan tidak ada kehidupan sama sekali. Pemikiranku mendadak kacau, tidak tahu harus berlari kemana.

Mulutku terus bergerak, memanggil semua nama yang kutahu. Bahkan tak jarang aku menyebutkan nama ayah dan ibu. Walau begitu, tidak ada satupun suara yang keluar dari pangkal tenggorokan. Pita suaraku mati, tidak bekerja.

Aku mulai merasakan hal yang tidak enak. Tubuhku terasa begitu dingin walau aku sudah berlari entah berapa lama. Kantor ini tidak memiliki ujung. Aku terjebak dalam keadaan terlalu takut, terlalu bingung, dan terlalu panik.

"YOONGI _HYUNG_!" Tiba-tiba nama itu keluar dari mulutku sendiri. Begitu kuat hingga bergema ke ujung koridor. Tubuhku mendadak berhenti karena bahagia. Akhirnya aku bisa bersuara dengan segala kekuatan. Sekarang aku bahkan bisa merasakan rasa sakit di tenggorokan karena berteriak terlalu keras.

Mulutku menyunggingkan senyum senang, sebelum akhirnya lantai yang kupijak berubah menjadi warna hitam kelam. Dinding kantor secara perlahan menghilang, termakan oleh warna gelap tersebut.

Kepalaku memutar, melihat ke seluruh arah dengan pandangan bingung. Hingga akhirnya berhenti tepat di sebuah meja panjang yang berada di sebelah kananku.

Diriku terdiam, menatap meja makan tersebut dan mendadak merasakan mual. Piring-piring berjejer begitu rapi dengan hiasan tiga lilin di tengah meja. Namun, isi piring tersebut adalah potongan daging manusia. Darah menetes di setiap ujung meja, membuat warna hitam lantai sedikit ternodai.

Mataku kembali fokus pada orang yang duduk di salah satu kursi besar di ujung meja. Menatapku dengan mulut mengunyah makanannya. Tubuhku mendadak bergetar hebat begitu mata ungu serta topeng mengerikan itu terasa menusuk ke dalam badanku.

Mengerikan dan begitu elegan.

Ia berdiri dari duduknya, berjalan ke arahku dengan mata yang perlahan-lahan berubah warna menjadi hitam legam. Ketika ia sudah berdiri tepat di hadapanku, tubuhku bergerak ke belakang. Hanya selangkah, karena demi Tuhan aku merasa dirinya mengambil alih seluruh kerja ototku. Membuat aku tidak bisa bergerak sedikitpun.

 _"Hai, Park Jimin."_

Aku terpaku mendengar suaranya yang normal, tidak seperti di rekaman. Terkesan biasa dan… familiar.

Dahiku mengerut, menatap dirinya dengan penuh tanya. Apakah aku mengenalnya? Kenapa suaranya terdengar tak asing?

Mendadak, masker itu terbuka dengan sendirinya. Menampakkan wajah yang mampu membuat aku terdiam seribu bahasa.

Bibir, hidung, mata, bahkan rahangnya yang begitu kusukai. Kenapa—

 _"Yoongi_ Hyung _?"_ Suaraku bergetar nyaris berbisik. Tenggorokanku merasa tercekat sesaat lelaki itu menyunggingkan senyum tampan miliknya. Tanpa kata dan tanpa pergerakan. Ia hanya berdiri di sana seraya melihatku dengan tatapan intens.

Membuat aku secara perlahan melangkah menjauh, tubuhku bergetar kuat hingga aku tidak bisa bernapas sedikitpun. Namun, aku cukup kuat untuk terus menjauh dari Yoongi selagi diriya hanya diam di tempat.

Hingga mataku mengedip sekali dan dirinya mendadak hilang. Membuat aku panik, mengedarkan pandangan secara liar. Mencari-cari di mana sosok lelaki itu berada sekarang. Seluruh tubuhku bergerak sembarangan, begitu takut jika tiba-tiba Yoongi muncul dari arah belakang dan membunuh diriku langsung.

 _"Jimin_ Hyung _!"_

Jungkook? Suara Jungkook, ' _kah_?

Suara yang entah dari mana itu membuat gerakanku terhenti. Kepalaku spontan menengadah ke atas, mencoba memfokuskan diri untuk mendengar suara tersebut.

 _"_ Hyung _, bangun."_

Apa? Maksudnya—

Tiba-tiba napasku mendadak tercekat di saat sebuah lengan memeluk dari arah belakang, tertutupi oleh _hoodie_ abu-abu kumal milik Yoongi. _"Jimin-_ ah _, tidak apa— aku tidak apa."_ Suaranya terdengar begitu nyata dan memilukan.

Membuat aku tanpa sadar menangis kala Yoongi menelusupkan kepalanya ke perpotongan leherku. Mencium sesaat dan mengeratkan pelukan. Entah kenapa rasanya begitu sakit, takut, dan menyedihkan. _"Aku tidak akan mati—"_

Aku sukses berteriak, menangis sekuat tenaga. Rasa takut bercampur sedih mengambil alih seluruh tubuhku. Membuat aku memanggil nama Yoongi berulang-ulang, dengan penuh kesedihan dalam hati. Rasanya begitu sakit, _tapi kenapa_?

Hingga akhirnya—

 _"Jimin_ Hyung, _bangun._ Hyung _!"_

Suara itu muncul lagi, kali ini bersusulan dengan guncangan di lantai. Membuat pelukan itu semakin dalam. Tanganku memegang lengan Yoongi kuat, menutup mata erat, serta mencoba untuk tidak terjatuh saat guncangan itu terjadi.

 _"JIMIN!"_

 _"BANGUN!"_

.

.

.

"JIMIN _HYUNG_!" Tubuhku tersentak, menolak meja hingga kursiku terdorong ke belakang dan menabrak kursi milik Taehyung. Napasku tersengal-sengal, keringat dingin muncul di dahi, dan seluruh tubuhku bergetar hebat.

Apa aku… bermimpi? Tentu saja mimpi. Tidak mungkin kejadian aneh itu terjadi di dunia nyata.

" _Hyung_? Kau tak apa?" Jungkook tiba-tiba muncul, berjongkok di hadapanku dengan kepala mendongak. Menatapku khawatir seraya mengelus lututku pelan. "Kau tadi tampak bermimpi buruk. Aku berusaha membangunkanmu— dan, oh, Tuhan! Bibirmu pucat sekali, _Hyung_!"

Aku hanya bisa mencoba menetralkan napas serta detak jantungku sendiri. Secara perlahan aku menggelengkan kepala. Mengatakan bahwa aku baik-baik saja dan Jungkook tidak perlu berjongkok seperti itu.

Membuat sang pemuda kelinci duduk di kursi milik Hoseok dengan mata khawatir. " _Hyung_ sudah tertidur selama tiga jam. Kau nampak tidak baik, _Hyung_. Pulang saja jika kau kelelahan, biarkan kami yang menyelesaikan semuanya di sini." Tawaran Jungkook memang membuat aku ingin mengangguk setuju.

Ada yang salah dengan tubuhku semenjak muntah tadi pagi. Sedari subuh aku tidak makan sama sekali, kecuali meminum air segelas. Aku pun hanya menyiapkan sarapan untuk Yoongi dan langsung kembali pergi bekerja. Kemudian justru memuntahkan semua isi perut yang hanya berisi air putih. Kurasa itu alasan kenapa tubuhku melemas. Lalu akhirnya aku bermimpi buruk karena terlalu lelah.

"Aku akan pulang, sebentar lagi," ucapku dengan nada tidak teratur. Jungkook pun mengangguk pelan dan kembali pada laptopnya sendiri.

"Hasil laboratorium sudah keluar, tersangka utama pembunuhan adalah _bodyguard_ Tuan Nam. Sekarang ia sedang dalam usaha untuk melarikan diri. Ketua Hakyeon, Taehyung, serta Hoseok sedang dalam pencarian untuk mengejar pembunuh itu." Jungkook menjelaskan, membuat aku mengernyitkan dahi.

"Lalu dirimu?" tanyaku pelan yang membuat dia menggelengkan kepala.

"Taehyung menyuruhku berjaga di sini. Menyusun laporan untuk diserahkan kepada jaksa sekaligus menjaga dirimu, _Hyung,_ dan menunggu paket itu." Tangannya menunjuk sebuah paket di atas mejaku.

Oh sial, aku sedang tidak berniat untuk menonton pembunuhan apapun hari ini dengan kondisi badan seperti sekarang.

Secara perlahan, aku kembali menggerakkan kakiku untuk mendekat ke meja sendiri. Memandang paket itu lalu melirik Jungkook yang sedang bersantai, mengetukkan kakinya di atas lantai berkali-kali sambil bersenandung kecil.

"Kau tidak ingin membuka ini?"

Jungkook berhenti bersenandung, menatapku dan tertawa renyah. "Tidak," jawabnya dengan nada sedikit takut.

Entah kenapa, aku merasa setiap menghembuskan napas terasa begitu berat dan panas. Membuat aku tanpa sadar mengukur suhu tubuh sendiri dengan telapak tangan. Apa aku demam?

" _Hei_ , Jungkook- _ah_." Aku memanggil Jungkook yang masih bernyanyi dengan suara pelan untuk mendekat. Setelah itu aku langsung menyuruh Jungkook untuk membandingkan suhu tubuh kami berdua.

"Kau sedikit hangat, _Hyung_. Pulang ke rumah sekarang dan aku akan memberitahu yang lain bahwa dirimu sakit." Terselip nada khawatir dalam setiap perkataannya, membuat aku tersenyum tipis. Terkadang bocah ini bisa bersikap baik juga.

"Aku akan pulang setelah menonton ini," kataku seraya membuka paket itu. Rasa penasaran memang susah untuk dilawan. Kurasa aku masih bisa menahan beberapa adegan mengerikan lainnya dan setelah itu berbaring sepuas mungkin di atas kasur _apartement_.

"Oh iya, kau memiliki suara yang bagus dari dulu, Jungkook- _ah_. Kenapa tidak menjadi _idol_ saja?" Aku menyeletuk, berbasa-basi untuk mengisi keheningan saat memasukkan CD ke dalam laptop.

Namun, tanpa disangka Jungkook menghela napas kuat. Membuat aku menatap ia yang sekarang sudah tersenyum miris. "Dulu inginnya seperti itu, mungkin bukan takdir," jawabnya penuh kepasrahan.

Aku pun hanya bisa mengangguk mengerti. Takdir memang sulit sekali untuk dilawan, lagipula jika Jungkook menjadi penyanyi di luar sana, mungkin aku tidak akan bertemu dengan seorang bocah kurang ajar yang sangat lucu.

"Jika _Hyung_ menontonnya, maka aku juga akan menontonya!" ucap Jungkook sembari menarik laptopku untuk berada lebih ke tengah. Aku pun tersenyum tipis melihat tingkah lakunya.

Begitu rekaman itu mulai, aku mulai berucap dalam hati. Jika ada adegan mengerikan, aku akan benar-benar menutup mata dan hanya mendengar teriakannya saja. Namun ternyata, yang muncul adalah sebuah ruangan putih dengan meja panjang di tengah-tengahnya.

Meja yang muncul di dalam mimpiku. Sama persis hingga aku merasa tercekat. Mulai dari tiga lilin di tengah meja, piring-piring dengan daging— _kali ini daging manusia itu sudah dimasak matang_ —hingga psikopat yang menduduki kursi besar di ujung meja.

Jangan bercanda… aku benar-benar merasa sulit untuk bernapas sekarang.

 _"Hai, Park Jimin_." Diriku tersentak, menggenggam erat lengan Jungkook yang berada di sampingku. Berbeda dari dalam mimpi, psikopat itu sekarang menggunakan alat pemalsu suara.

Oke, sekarang aku yakin. Selain diriku memiliki _feeling_ yang begitu kuat, aku juga adalah seorang cenayang yang bisa menerawang masa depan dari mimpi. Walau sejujurnya aku tidak yakin bahwa seorang Min Yoongi adalah psikopatnya.

Maksudku, kemungkinan hanya 0,01 persen. Rasanya dugaan itu tidak mungkin jatuh pada pria berbadan kurus dan selalu menyeret kakinya saat berjalan atau pemuda dengan kulit yang nyaris pucat. Dia tampak seperti mayat hidup daripada psikopat kanibal.

Membuat aku sedikit berpikir, kenapa dalam mimpiku hanya ada Yoongi di sana? Apa mungkin karena dia kekasihku?

 _"Jeon Jungkook—"_ Lelaki itu kembali berbicara, membuat aku yang tadinya sedikit tidak fokus menjadi lebih serius memperhatikan video tersebut. _"—Jung Hoseok, Cha Hakyeon, dan terakhir Kim Taehyung._ My beloved enemy _."_

Tentu ia tahu nama kami semua, tapi kenapa dirinya mengabsen satu per satu dengan suara mengerikan itu? Membuat aku sedikit ketakutan saja.

 _"Hari ini kita cukup berbicara saja. Tidak masalah bukan, jika kalian menemaniku makan?"_ Dia bertanya dengan sedikit kikikan kecil. Setelah itu ia menyuapkan satu daging ke dalam mulut dan mengunyahnya.

 _"Mungkin kalian bertanya, kenapa aku melakukan ini? Memakan daging manusia, membuat kalian kesulitan, juga membunuh seseorang."_ Ia menyebutkan semua kejatahan yang diperbuat dengan begitu santai, seakan semua hal itu tidak salah sama sekali.

 _"Tapi tenang, aku tidak akan membunuh kalian. Ada manusia lain yang lebih bernafsu untuk membunuh satu-dua orang di antara kalian. Aku di sini hanya membuat permainan kecil, menyusahkan kalian, dan menikmati daging manusia."_

Mataku membesar, memutar ulang setiap perkataanya. Dia bilang apa tadi? _Ada manusia lain yang lebih bernafsu untuk membunuh satu-dua orang di antara kami_ ? Apa itu berarti ada pembunuh lain selain dirinya? Atau dia berkata seperti itu untuk sekedar berbasa-basi? Akh! Kenapa perkataannya sulit sekali untuk dimengerti?

 _"Semua kejahatan akan terasa lebih mudah dilakukan jika kau memiliki otak yang jenius. Membuat permainan seperti ini begitu menyenangkani, membuat adrenalinku terpacu. Bagian favoritku adalah melihat kalian yang merangkak untuk menemukan diriku."_

Sialan. Walau yang dikatakannya itu benar, tetap saja aku merasa terhina. Perkataannya, nadanya, benar-benar menginjak harga diri seorang detektif!

 _"Kecuali Taehyung, dia berbeda dan dia mengerti semuanya,"_ ucap lelaki itu santai. _"Dia mengerti betapa menyenangkan mendengar suara teriakan seseorang, menyiksa seseorang, dan membunuh seseorang. Betapa indahnya darah itu saat mengalir atau betapa serunya memotong daging-daging tersebut. Dia mungkin— mengerti."_

Apakah ada yang tidak diketahui psikopat sialan ini? Kenapa sekarang ia juga mengetahui kelainan seorang Kim Taehyung?

 _"Mari kita lihat siapa yang menang di dalam permainan ini. Aku atau kalian?_ Ah _—"_ Dia mendadak menghentikan kegiatan makannya dan meletakkan garpu serta pisau yang berada di kedua tangan. _"Menang atau kalah bukanlah sebuah jawaban. Bagaimanapun juga akhir dari cerita, akulah yang menentukan untuk berada di pihak mana, kalian atau kejahatan?"_

Aku terdiam mendengarnya. Kenapa ia berkata seperti ini sekarang? Demi Tuhan, apapun yang ia ucapkan bermakna ambigu. Membuat aku harus menelaah kata itu satu persatu di dalam hati.

 _"Lagipula, jika aku kalah di korban kedelapan, aku hanya akan dimasukkan ke dalam penjara. Tidak apa juga mendapat hukuman mati. Bukankah hidup menjadi mudah? Di penjara semua fasilitas sudah ada dan aku tidak perlu memikirkan bagaimana nasib mayatku nanti setelah ditembak mati."_

Ia tertawa kuat sekali, hingga aku dan Jungkook sedikit tersentak. _"Nikmatilah permainan ini selagi kalian bisa, wahai pion-pion caturku. Salam, dariku psikopat yang tentu saja— jenius,"_ ucapnya mengakhiri rekaman.

Ini adalah rekaman teraneh yang pernah aku lihat. Penuh dengan makna ambigu dan kata-kata mengerikan. Apakah seperti itu jalan pemikiran seorang psikopat? Kenapa terdengar tidak masuk akal?

" _Hyung_ , Taehyung pernah mengatakan hal seperti itu." Jungkook bergumam dengan nada rendah, menatapku penuh ketakutan dan mencengkram erat lenganku. "Dia pernah mengatakan hal yang berarti sama dengan itu. Betapa enaknya hidup di penjara dengan semua fasilitas yang ada." Suara Jungkook sedikit bergetar, mata anak itu tampak panik. Membuat aku keheranan.

"Apa kau sekarang mencurigai Taehyung, Jungkook- _ah_? Hanya kalimat yang sama?"

"Bukan begitu, _Hyung_! Taehyung adalah seorang _sociopath_! Dia juga dulu perna—" omongan Jungkook terhenti, mendadak dia menggelengkan kepala dan berdiri dari duduknya.

Dengan sedikit tawa kecil dia mengenakan jaket dan mendengus. "Iya, tidak mungkin Taehyung. Dia sudah berjanji kepadaku untuk tidak membunuh siapapun setelah kejadian itu," gumamnya panik. Membuat aku semakin kebingungan.

"Jungkook- _ah_ , kau kenapa? Kau tampak begitu panik dan ketakutan—"

" _Hyung_ , pulang dan beristirahatlah. Aku ingin bertemu dengan Inspektur Daehyun untuk membahas sesuatu. Kembali ke kantor jika sudah benar-benar sembuh." Jungkook dengan terburu-buru menelepon Daehyun, bertanya-tanya di manakah Inspektur itu berada mengingat sedari pagi kami tidak melihatnya masuk kantor.

Setelah itu Jungkook langsung berlari pergi, meninggalkan aku sendirian di atas kursi dengan laptop menyala. Otakku begitu lambat merespon apa yang telah terjadi dan berakhir meringis sakit saat denyutan itu kembali muncul.

Obat sialan tadi tidak terlalu bekerja.

Akh, sudahlah. Lebih baik aku pulang saja lebih dulu, baru memikirkan semua keanehan yang terjadi.

.

.

.

 **25 November 2015**

 **01.00 am**

 **Lima hari sebelum korban terakhir pembunuhan kanibalisme.**

"Aku bersumpah, kau adalah orang termanja yang aku temui selama ini," jelas Yoongi ketika aku semakin memeluknya erat. Merasakan kehangatan selimut serta kenyaman dari kekasih.

Tadi di saat aku berjalan di koridor dengan kepala pusing luar biasa, mendadak pintu _apartement_ Yoongi terbuka. Menampakkan dirinya yang sedang menenteng tas laptop dan pakaian rapi. Ia ingin bertemu editor waktu itu, sebelum akhirnya membatalkan pertemuan karena aku yang mendadak ambruk di hadapannya.

Setelah meminum obat dan memakan bubur yang dimasak Yoongi, aku tertidur lelap sekali. Katanya badanku begitu panas saat ia terpaksa menggendong tubuhku untuk diletakkan di atas tempat tidur.

Dan beberapa menit yang lalu aku terbangun, mendapati dirinya sedang mengetik di sampingku. Membuat aku memeluknya secara tiba-tiba dan memaksa Yoongi untuk membalas pelukanku.

"Panasmu sudah turun. Kau seharusnya menyempatkan diri untuk mengisi perutmu," katanya yang aku abaikan. Diriku malah semakin memeluknya erat. Membenamkan kepala di dalam dada bidangnya dan menghirup harum maskulin milik Yoongi.

"Kau kenapa? Apa kau selalu manja jika sedang sakit?" tanya Yoongi seraya meletakkan laptopnya menjauh. Ikut masuk ke dalam selimut dan melingkarkan tangannya di pinggangku.

Aku pun mendongak, menatap wajahnya yang sekarang tersenyum tipis. Mendadak perasaanku menjadi begitu sedih. Membuat aku nyaris ingin menangis jika ia menatapku penuh kasih sayang. Kenapa seperti ini?

Kenapa aku merasakan rasa sedih luar biasa saat melihat Yoongi _Hyung_? Apa karena mimpi aneh itu?

"Mukamu tampak muram, apa ada masalah dengan kasusnya?" Yoongi menerka-nerka, membuat aku kembali membenamkan kepalaku di dalam dadanya.

Mungkin membahas kasus lebih baik daripada berlarut-larut di dalam kesedihan tidak beralasan ini. " _Hyung_ , kurasa ada masalah dengan Taehyung, Jungkook, psikopat, dan Inspektur Daehyun. Aku mencurigai semua orang sekarang," gumamku dengan nada begitu pelan.

"Mencurigai semua orang? Berarti kau mencurigai diriku juga?" tanya Yoongi seraya meletakkan dagunya di atas kepalaku. "Akh sial, apa kejahatanku sekarang telah ketahuan olehmu?"

Mendadak aku meloloskan tawa. Mungkin sekarang jika aku menanggapi omongan Yoongi, dia akan mengeluarkan rayuan bodoh atau perkataan yang membuatku jengkel. "Memangnya kau berbuat apa?" Walau begitu, tetap saja aku bertanya kepadanya.

"Mencuri hati seorang Park Jimin." _Tuh_ _'kan,_ benar. "Wah, itu kejahatan yang besar sekali," gumamnya seraya mengelus kepala belakangku.

Akhirnya, aku jadi tersenyum tipis. Menenggelamkan kepalaku ke dalam dadanya dengan pelan. "Hentikan rayuan anehmu, _Hyung_. Aku ingin membicarakan kasusku, _Hyung_ malah seperti ini," kesalku yang membuat dirinya tertawa kecil.

"Oke, ceritakan saja semuanya."

Akan tetapi aku justru terdiam, tidak menceritakan apapun selain berpikir keras dan mengabaikan Yoongi yang menunggu.

Jika diurutkan satu persatu, Taehyung dengan segala penyakit kejiwaannya itu memang sedikit berbahaya. Bahkan kata Inspektur Daehyun, kemungkinan Taehyung membuat sebuah kasus dan memecahkannya sendiri demi kesenangan pribadi sangatlah besar.

 _Sociopath_ dan psikopat itu nyaris sama. Jika psikopat memiliki kesalahan dari janin di dalam saraf otak-otaknya yang membuat dia berpikir melenceng dari yang lain, maka _sociopath_ diakibatkan dari lingkungan sekitar, berakhir menjadi si penderita berpikir layaknya psikopat.

Semua hal itu sudah aku pelajari sejak Taehyung hadir dan menjadi rekan kerjaku. Bagaimana seorang _sociopath_ yang anti sosial masih bisa merasakan empati pada orang terdekat, hingga sikapnya yang spontan dan tidak terorganisir dalam melakukan sesuatu.

Kemungkinannya kecil sekali jika memang Taehyung yang menyusun ini semua. Lagipula dari perkataan psikopat gila itu, aku merasa ada sesuatu yang jauh lebih dalam daripada sekedar pembunuhan kanibalisme belaka.

Tapi mengingat seorang Jungkook, yang jauh lebih lama berada di dekat Kim Taehyung dengan segala kepintarannya mengendalikan seorang Taehyung, kenapa dia seperti itu? Seakan takut dengan kekasihnya sendiri.

Di antara kami berenam— _termasuk Inspektur Daehyun_ —hanya Jeon Jungkook seorang yang paling mengerti tindakan Taehyung. Dia seolah tahu apa yang akan Taehyung lakukan selanjutnya juga apa yang akan Taehyung katakan. Hingga apa yang Taehyung pikirkan.

Dia bisa menerka itu semua dan ternyata benar. Seratus persen jika Taehyung mendadak kehilangan kendali dalam dirinya saat menghadapi kasus, maka hanya Jungkook yang bisa menenangkan Taehyung.

Jadi, kenapa ia curiga akan kekasihnya sendiri? Apa ada kisah lain yang tidak aku ketahui dalam masa lalu mereka berdua?

"Dan aku diabaikan. Kau ingin bercerita tapi tidak mengeluarkan suara sama sekali. Apa ini yang disebut bercerita dengan telepati?" tanya Yoongi, menyadarkan aku dari lamunan sendiri.

"Iya, bercerita dengan telepati. Jadi aku memilih untuk diam," balasku saat merasa badan kembali lelah. " _Hyung_ , bubur buatanmu enak sekali."

Bisa kurasakan Yoongi tersenyum tipis, kembali mengelus punggungku dan mengecup puncak kepala. "Apa kasus itu memberatkanmu?" tanyanya dengan suara begitu rendah, membuat aku memejamkan mata untuk menikmati semua kenyamanan yang ia berikan.

"Untuk saat ini? Iya. Aku bahkan bermimpi buruk karena terlalu lelah dan banyak pikiran." Balasku tidak kalah pelan dan rendah.

"Aku mengerti, beristirahatlah sekarang." Yoongi sedikit berbisik di dekat telingaku. Walau tidak bisa melihat wajahnya, aku masih bisa membayangkan bagaimana rupa tampan seorang Yoongi di mataku.

Namun, di saat itu juga aku kembali teringat akan mimpi tersebut. Membuat aku kembali merasakan sedih dengan luar biasanya, bahkan bisa kurasakan aku nyaris menangis tanpa alasan yang jelas. Takut akan sesuatu, tapi apa?

Akhirnya aku hanya mencengkeram kaus Yoongi kuat, mencoba untuk tidak menangis sedikitpun di hadapannya. Dan secara perlahan, aku berusaha untuk tertidur di dalam pelukannya.

.

.

.

 **TBC**


	11. Chapter 10

**Remake A Mask**

 **.**

 **Chapter 10**

 **Main Cast : Park Jimin**

 **Pair : YoonMin**

 **Genre : Romance Mystery**

 **.**

 **Happy reading**

 **Love and Peace :3**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Park Jimin P.O.V_

 **26 November 2015**

Aroma kopi sudah mulai menguar dari dalam ketel, bersamaan dengan siulan yang memekikkan telinga. Aku pun langsung mengambil gelas di dalam lemari piring dan menuangkan kopi hitam tersebut hingga penuh.

"Kau sudah sehat?" tanya Yoongi secara tiba-tiba, membuat aku menoleh dan menatap dirinya yang sedang menguap lebar. Menggaruk perut dari dalam _hoodie_ serta memeriksa meja makan dengan wajah kuyu.

"Pagi ini? Sangat baik, _Hyung_. Duduklah, kubuatkan kau sarapan." Aku langsung meletakkan segelas kopi di atas meja, tepat di hadapan Yoongi yang sekarang sedang duduk dan termenung, berusaha untuk mengumpulkan nyawanya.

Aku kembali mengambil mangkuk kecil di lemari piring, membuka _rice cooker_ dan mengisikan nasi untuk Yoongi. Setelah itu meletakkannya di meja seraya tersenyum tipis.

"Makan, _Hyung_. Aku akan langsung ke kantor—"

"Kau makan juga." Yoongi menyela, membuat aku mengerjapkan mata satu kali.

" _Ani_ , aku tidak terbiasa sarapan. Biasanya aku langsung pergi ke kantor dan—"

"Kau jatuh sakit karena itu. Bagaimana kalau kau muntah lagi lalu ambruk? Aku tidak akan mengurusi dirimu yang berubah menjadi manja jika sudah sakit." Sekali lagi, Yoongi memotong omonganku. Kali ini sembari menarik tanganku untuk duduk di sampingnya.

"Sejak kita menjadi sepasang kekasih, kau selalu menyiapkanku sarapan. Tapi tidak pernah menyantapnya . Aneh sekali— _hmm_! Telur yang kau buat manis," kata Yoongi seraya mengunyah telur gulung buatanku. Setelah itu dia mengambil lagi dan meletakkan di atas mangkuk nasi.

"Ini, makanlah. Aku akan mengambil mangkuk baru," gumamnya santai, mendorong mangkuk itu ke hadapanku dan menyerahkan sumpitnya.

Aku pun menatap dirinya yang berdiri mengambil satu porsi nasi dan duduk kembali di sampingku. "Sejak kapan di tempatku ada _kimchi_ lobak?" tanya Yoongi dengan dahi mengerut.

Aku yang menyuapkan nasi ke dalam mulut hanya tersenyum kecil. "Kubeli beberapa hari lalu. Sepertinya bertepatan dengan _Hyung_ yang pindah ke sini," jelasku.

Yoongi pun mengangguk santai, mengambil _kimchi_ tersebut dan memakannya. Tanganku mulai berinisiatif mengambil telur serta beberapa taoge lalu meletakkan di atas mangkuk Yoongi. Menunggu Yoongi menyuapkan satu gumpalan nasi ke dalam mulutnya baru memakan bagianku.

Begitu terus hingga Yoongi tertawa kecil, "Kau ini kenapa? Menungguku makan atau bagaimana? Sudah seperti istri saja," ucapnya yang membuat aku menggeleng kecil.

" _Hyung_ makannya lahap sekali, aku suka melihatnya." Aku berkata jujur dan tersenyum tipis. Sedangkan Yoongi langsung mengusap kepalaku lalu menyuruh untuk melanjutkan sarapan.

Lama aku hanya mengunyah makanan, sesekali meletakkan lauk di atas piring Yoongi atau meminum segelas air putih. Hingga tiba-tiba aku terpikirkan sesuatu. " _Hyung_... tadi malam kau pergi?" tanyaku yang membuat Yoongi menghentikan gerak tangannya.

"Maksudmu?" Dia bertanya balik, menatapku sembari menyesap kopi yang kubuat.

"Aku tidak tahu, tapi aku merasa sepi sekali saat tertidur. _Feeling-_ ku itu terkadang kuat, jadi kukira _Hyung_ terbangun di malam hari lalu menonton televisi di luar." Aku menjawab santai.

Yoongi mendadak menghela napasnya lalu mengangguk kaku. "Aku pergi keluar semalam, ke supermarket untuk membeli baterai. _Remote_ televisi tidak menyala kemarin malam."

Aku pun mengangguk mendengar ucapannya.

"Wah, kalau kau mempunyai _feeling_ sekuat ini, bagaimana bisa aku berselingkuh, _yah_? Itu akan susah sekali!"

Aku langsung memukul pundak Yoongi cepat. "Baru saja berhasil mendapatkanku, _Hyung_ sudah berpikir untuk selingkuh!?" Aku berteriak main-main yang disambut oleh tawa milik Yoongi. Ia mengubah wajah menjadi ekspresi takut dan mencium pipiku pelan.

"Tidak mau. Nanti ditodong pistol jika selingkuh," bisiknya tepat di telingaku. Membuat aku merasa geli hingga terkikik kecil.

"Hentikan, _Hyung_! Kau suka sekali bicara menggelikan seperti itu. Aku jadi sulit untuk menahawan tawa," kesalku seraya memajukan bibir.

" _Wae_? Kau manis jika tertawa." Dia berkata begitu santai tapi mampu membuat hatiku menjerit kesenangan. Benarkah? Apakah aku manis jika tertawa? Tahu begini aku akan lebih banyak tersenyum di hadapannya.

"Selesaikan makanmu, biar aku yang cuci piring nanti. Jangan terlalu lelah saat bekerja." Ia berucap sembari berdiri dari duduknya. Meletakkan mangkuk kosong ke tempat cuci piring dan mengambil segelas kopi yang belum habis. "Aku menulis dulu, _yah_." Dia langsung mencium dahiku singkat sebelum akhirnya keluar dapur dan duduk di sofa.

" _Arraseo, Hyung_." Aku bergumam pelan dengan senyum yang tak luntur dari wajah. Sial, seharusnya dari kemarin aku ikut sarapan di samping Yoongi. Daripada hanya menyiapkan makan dan pergi kerja.

Aku pun melirik Yoongi seraya tersenyum tipis, berpikir bahwa mulai dari sekarang aku akan menyempatkan diri untuk sarapan pagi dengannya. Namun, semakin lama aku melihat ke arah Yoongi, rasa sedih yang menyakitkan itu semakin membesar.

.

.

.

 **09.00 AM**

Aku menatap ruang interogasi dari sebuah kaca dengan tangan terlipat di dada. Mendengar pertanyaan yang dilontarkan Hoseok serta Taehyung untuk _bodyguard_ berbadan kekar dan berwajah serius, bernama Oh Soo. Salah satu tangannya diperban serta menggunakan penyangga lengan.

Tiba-tiba pintu kecil di sampingku terbuka, menampakkan Jungkook yang membawa dua kopi hangat. "Oh! Sejak kapan _Hyung_ berada di sini? Sudah sembuh?" tanya Jungkook seraya memberikan satu gelas kopi ke Ketua Hakyeon.

Aku pun mengangguk pelan. Baru saja aku datang ke kantor dan langsung menuju ruang interogasi. "Aku merasa lebih baik sekarang." Kuambil dengan sopan segelas kopi yang Jungkook berikan. "Kau tak meminumnya?"

"Tidak jadi, untuk _Hyung_ saja." Senyum gigi kelinci itu ia tampakkan, membuat aku tersenyum tipis. Mengatakan terima kasih sembari mengacak rambutnya pelan.

"Apa Taehyung yang menangkapnya?" tanyaku saat melihat luka di tangan kiri _bodyguard_ tersebut. Meyakinkan diriku bahwa Taehyung pasti menembak lelaki yang mempunyai badan hampir mirip dengan gorila itu.

"Iya dan dia menembaknya," jawab Ketua Hakyeon dengan nada tidak bersahabat.

"Kita sudah membahas hal ini, Ketua. Kau orang baru di antara kita. Taehyung selalu melakukan hal tersebut. Memberi peringatan dan meloloskan tembakan, itu adalah khasnya. Ubah nada bicaramu yang seakan tidak suka dengan kelakuan Taehyung." Jungkook mendadak berkata seperti itu, membuat suasana menjadi sedikit runyam.

Apa ini? Apa terjadi sesuatu selama aku sakit?

"Aku tahu hal itu, Jungkook, dan aku tahu dia memiliki kelainan jiwa." Hakyeon mendecak sebal, melirik Jungkook yang sudah memutar bola matanya malas.

"Dia _sociopath_ yang cerdas. Tujuh puluh persen kasus yang kami tangani selalu berakhir dengan begitu cepat karena kejeniusannya. Dia juga tidak pernah melanggar peraturan kepolisian. Kau juga tahu hal itu, Ketua." Nada Jungkook mulai naik satu oktaf, tanpa sadar aku meneguk ludah kasar. Rasanya canggung sekali terlibat dalam situasi seperti ini.

" _Sociopath_ yang berkemungkinan membunuh seseorang maksudmu?"

 _BRAK!_

Aku tersentak, membuat beberapa tetes kopi meloncat keluar dan mengenai jemari. Mataku melirik Jungkook yang memukul dinding di sampingnya dengan pandangan tidak tahu-menahu. Secara perlahan aku menyesap tetesean kopi di jariku dan menatap Jungkook serta Ketua Hakyeon bergantian.

"Jangan pernah berkata seperti itu," ucapnya dengan nada rendah. "Selagi ada aku di sampingnya, aku pastikan Taehyung tidak akan membunuh seseorang." Ia berkata mantap, membuat aku hanya bisa meminum kopi seraya berdehem canggung.

Apa kemarin ada masalah saat pengejaran? Kenapa suasana menjadi runyam seperti ini?

"Anu _, hmm—_ akh! Jungkook bagaimana urusan pernikahanmu?" Aku menyenggol lengan Jungkook yang berada di samping kiriku. Berusaha mencairkan suasana dengan cara apapun.

Bisa kulihat ekspresi kaku Jungkook sedikit melembut, membuat aku diam-diam menghela napas lega. "Aku mempunyai kakak di Gwangju."

Aku mengangguk, menunggu kelanjutan ceritanya.

Tampak ia sedikit menghembus napasnya kuat, setelah itu dirinya tersenyum. "Dia yang akan mengurus semua hal dan tinggal di _apartement_ kami berdua untuk sementara waktu bersama anaknya," jelas Jungkook sembari tertawa kecil.

Lucu sekali, mengubah _mood_ seorang Jeon Jungkook ternyata semudah ini. Suasana yang tadinya sedikit runyam mulai berwarna kembali karena tawa bocah itu. Sedikit aku melirik ke arah Ketua Hakyeon dan melihat garis wajahnya tidak sekaku tadi. Membuat aku tersenyum tipis. Setidaknya caraku berhasil.

Hingga tiba-tiba Ketua Hakyeon menerima panggilan telepon. Menatap kami dengan pandangan tidak percaya. Setelah telepon itu terputus, dirinya tergagap. "Kalau— penjahatnya Oh Soo… kenapa masih ada korban lagi?"

Dan kami hanya bisa menatapnya penuh tanya.

Suasana mendadak ricuh, sesi interogasi dihentikan. Sedangkan Oh Soo dikirim ke dalam sel penjara untuk sementara waktu. Dengan cepat kami menuju rumah kediaman Tuan Nam yang sudah dipenuhi oleh banyak sekali orang bertugas.

Kamar korban diberi _police line_ tepat pada bingkai pintu masuknya. Woozi menjelaskan bahwa korban kemungkinan meninggal tiga atau empat jam yang lalu. Menandakan bahwa ada pembunuh lain, mengingat Taehyung yang berhasil menangkap Oh Soo pukul sebelas malam pada tanggal 25.

Taehyung langsung memasuki kamar Woohyun— _anak tunggal dari pemilik sah Star-M Mall_ —yang menjadi korban kali ini. Gaya pembunuhannya sama. Daging manusia dimutilasi dan dipaku di atas plafon, membuat beberapa tetes darah berjatuhan menggenangi lantai.

Kali ini, aku memilih untuk tidak masuk ke dalam walau sudah ditawari baju pelindung. Menenangkan Tuan Nam yang tengah menangis terpuruk lebih baik daripada memasuki kamar berdarah itu. Setidaknya aku tak akan mengeluarkan isi perut lagi.

"Jangan bercanda…." Lelaki separuh baya itu terduduk di lantai, menangis tidak karuan di saat mendapati keluarga satu-satunya telah mati terbunuh. "Istriku sudah meninggal lama sekali, sekarang anakku?"

Dirinya terbata-bata, tidak mampu menghadapi semua kenyataan yang ada. Membuat aku sedikit merasa iba ketika melihat Tuan Nam seperti ini.

"Kalian telah menangkap _bodyguard_ yang paling kupercaya. Dan sekarang, kenapa anakku menjadi korban?!"

Dia berteriak, membuat aku sedikit tersentak. Tiba-tiba Tuan Nam berdiri, melempar ponselnya sendiri ke arah Ketua Hakyeon. "Kau dan tim-mu bisa bekerja dengan benar tidak!?" teriaknya saat _gadget_ tersebut mengenai badan ketua dengan keras.

Sontak aku langsung menahan tubuh Tuan Nam yang sudah ingin memukul Ketua Hakyeon. Sedangkan ketua hanya bisa membungkuk minta maaf, mengatakan bahwa ini adalah sebuah kesalahan. Mendengar hal itu Tuan Nam semakin marah.

"Kau bilang kesalahan?! Apa kematian seseorang adalah candaan bagimu?!" Dirinya mulai berusaha menendang Ketua Hakyeon. Aku yang memeluk Tuan Nam dari belakang merasa kesusahan, apalagi di saat siku lengannya menyenggol pinggangku. Rasanya seperti tertusuk benda tajam, perih sekali!

"Tunggu dulu, Tuan Nam— Anda tidak perlu marah-marah seperti ini. Aduh!" Aku mulai susah menahan badan lelaki itu. Ternyata walau sudah berumur, kekuatannya tidak bisa diragukan. Berapa kali ia berusaha melepaskan kuncian dengan cara memukul wajahku. Membuat aku mau tak mau merasakan sakit di daerah batang hidung.

"Oi! Pak! Bisa diam tidak—" sentakanku terhenti begitu menatap tubuh Tuan Nam yang mendadak terdiam saat salah satu tangannya ditahan oleh Taehyung.

Sempat aku tersentak kaget ketika melihat Taehyung dengan baju pelindung penuh darah sedang membawa satu telapak tangan milik Woohyun, disodorkan tepat di depan wajah Tuan Nam. Membuat aku langsung melepaskan pelukan dan mundur beberapa langkah.

"Jangan bercanda." Suara Taehyung terdengar begitu berat dan dalam. Mengintimidasi keberadaan Tuan Nam hanya dari tatapan matanya yang tajam. "Apa kau tidak memiliki malu, huh?" Taehyung bertanya dengan seringai di wajah.

"A—apa maksudmu?!" Tuan Nam mulai tergagap. Ada nada takut di dalam suaranya. Air mata telah berhenti keluar dan ia hanya fokus menatap netra tajam milik Kim Taehyung.

Tiba-tiba, tangan Taehyung yang mencengkeram erat pergelangan sebelah kanan milik Tuan Nam bergerak. Menarik tangan itu hingga ke depan wajah si lelaki tua dan tertawa meremehkan. "Luka apa ini?" tanya Taehyung dengan santai, namun begitu mengejek.

Aku pun menyadari ada sebuah luka lecet di jari telunjuk milik Tuan Nam. Sedangkan lelaki itu hanya bisa diam, tidak menjawab pertanyaan Taehyung sedikitpun. Hal itu membuat Taehyung semakin menguatkan cengkeramannya hingga Tuan Nam meringis kesakitan.

"Jika kau ingin membunuh, gunakan otakmu, dasar idiot." Taehyung berkata kasar dan secara tiba-tiba Jungkook yang sudah keluar dari kamar Woohyun mendadak tertawa kecil. Membuat aku meliriknya dengan tatapan tajam karena salah sekali jika tertawa di situasi seperti ini.

"Kau menuduhku sebagai pembunuh?! Yang membunuh anakku sendiri? Jangan bercan—"

"Oh Soo adalah pembunuh penuh seni." Taehyung langsung memotong perkataan Tuan Nam dengan cepat. "Setiap hasil potongan yang ia paku di atas plafon menghasilkan sebuah gambar. Hasil potongannya juga sangat rapi, karena ia menggunakan gergaji. Sedangkan kau? Sudahlah, bodoh, tidak mengerti seni sama sekali. Dasar tidak berguna."

Jungkook sukses tertawa di saat Taehyung melontarkan perkataan seperti itu.

"Membunuh anakmu dengan cara seperti Oh Soo, karena takut jika Oh Soo membuka fakta bahwa kaulah yang memberi perintah padanya untuk membunuh beberapa orang? Jadi kau memilih untuk menghabisi nyawa banyak orang, menceritakan seakan-akan ada pembunuh lain. Atau bisa saja kau membunuh Woohyun hanya karena Woohyun mengetahui bahwa Ayahnya sendiri adalah orang yang kotor?" Taehyung bertanya dengan begitu pelan dan tenang, tapi mampu membuat Tuan Nam bergetar ketakutan.

"Ah… kurasa keduanya." Mata Taehyung menilai lelaki tua itu secara keseluruhan kemudian menyeringai pelan. "Kau tahu apa kesalahanmu? Pertama, kau membiarkan Oh Soo membunuh seseorang dengan caranya sendiri. Kedua, kau terlalu banyak mengeluarkan perintah untuk membunuh seseorang. Ketiga, kau bertindak terlalu gegabah jika ingin meniru cara membunuh Oh Soo. Keempat, kau bodoh. Itu kesalahan paling besar," lanjutnya lagi, menyebutkan semua hinaan yang mampu membuat aku sedikit tersenyum.

"Bisa saja kau membunuh anakmu sendiri, tapi gunakan gergaji, bodoh. Bukan pisau daging. Lihat, jari telunjukmu jadi terluka karena terkena bagian pisau yang berada di antara _bolster_ dan _heel_. Potong setiap tulang dengan rapi, bukan mematahkan secara paksa hingga berantakan seperti itu." Taehyung meletakkan paksa potongan tangan Woohyun di telapak tangan Tuan Nam.

"Dan paku membentuk sebuah seni, bukan gambar bocah berumur dua tahun." Taehyung berkata seraya melepaskan cengkeramannya. "Satu lagi, kau tidak perlu membunuh jika seseorang mengetahui perbuatan jahat yang kau lakukan. Karirmu akan tetap berjaya jika Kim Soo Hyun tidaklah mati."

Setelah itu Taehyung membalik badan, berjalan ke arah Ketua Hakyeon dan menunduk. Mengambil ponsel milik Tuan Nam lalu kembali menatap lelaki tua itu. "Oh _yeah_ , sekuat apapun kau berusaha, Oh Soo sudah mengaku padaku bahwa kaulah yang menyuruhnya. Dia akan menjadi saksi di pengadilan nanti. Dan ini—"

Taehyung mendadak melempar ponsel itu tepat mengenai kepala Tuan Nam. "Ambil ponselmu. Sialan," gumamnya dengan mulut menyeringai.

Jungkook langsung bergerak, memborgol kedua tangan Tuan Nam yang sedang terpaku di tempat. Membuat aku sedikit kesal karena lelaki itu pandai sekali berakting. Aku bahkan tidak menyangka bahwa dialah pelaku utamanya.

Baru saja aku ingin membantu Jungkook untuk mengantar Tuan Nam ke luar rumah, aku mendengar Taehyung berbisik kepada Ketua Hakyeon. _"Jangan pernah meminta maaf seperti itu, kau tampak menyedihkan."_

Dan di dalam hati, aku menyadari. Bahwa Ketua Hakyeon pasti akan makin kesulitan menerima keberadaan si gila Taehyung.

.

.

.

 **27 November 2015**

 **05.10 PM**

Taman ini benar-benar memberikan kenyamanan hati. Pohon yang rindang, jalan setapak yang tersusun rapi, bunga-bunga liar memekar indah. Ditambah, keberadaan Yoongi _Hyung_ di ujung sana. Membuat aku mendadak menatapnya dengan pandangan sendu.

"Kau tahu, saat aku membawa mobilmu tadi. Kurasa setirnya sedikit berat," ucap Yoongi seraya menatap ke arah langit. Memperhatikan matahari yang mulai tertidur. "Apa kau tidak menyuruh orang bengkel untuk sekalian mengecek bannya? Kurasa ada yang kekurangan angin."

Aku masih diam, memandang jalan setapak sebentar sebelum kembali menatap wajah tampannya. Membuat ia mengernyit bingung, "Kau kenapa? Menyuruhku mengambil mobilmu di bengkel, sudah kulakukan. Menjemputmu di kantor juga sudah kulakukan. Sekarang mengajakku ke taman belakang SD, tapi kenapa wajahmu masih seperti ingin menangis?"

Lama aku menghela napas, aku pun tidak tahu. Kenapa belakangan ini aku semakin merasakan kesedihan tanpa alasan yang jelas?

Bahkan di saat aku menonton beberapa rekaman yang dikirim oleh psikopat itu, aku tidak merasa mual sedikitpun. Ia membelah perut korban keempat, atau memotong tubuh korban kelima menjadi dua bagian, lebih parah adalah korban keenam yang kepalanya dipecahkan menggunakan palu besar. Tapi tidak sedikitpun aku merasakan mual. Mungkin karena mulai terbiasa.

Akan tetapi, kenapa aku merasa sedih? Terutama saat melihat Yoongi, eksistensinya benar-benar mengirimkan kesedihan mendalam sejak mimpi aneh itu.

" _Hei_ , kau tak apa?" Yoongi mulai berjalan mendekat, sedikit menunduk untuk melihat wajahku yang hanya menatap kedua kaki.

Mendadak, aku langsung mengalungkan lenganku di lehernya. Menenggelamkan wajah di perpotongan leher dan menggeleng pelan. " _Saranghae, Hyung_."

Badan Yoongi sempat kaku sejenak, mungkin terkejut karena pergerakanku yang terlalu tiba-tiba. Namun, setelah itu dirinya membalas dekapanku dan tertawa pelan. "Oke, ada apa denganmu kali ini? Sejak sakit itu, kau menjadi manja sekali," ucapnya yang hanya kujawab dengan diam.

Jangan bercanda, sekarang aku hanya ingin menangisi kekasih baruku tanpa alasan yang jelas. Bahkan hubunganku dengan Yoongi belum sejauh itu, tapi kenapa seperti ini?

Aku tahu bahwa aku ini tipe orang yang selalu mengikuti kata hati. Kurasa kali ini hatiku sudah benar-benar gila akan sesuatu. Perasaan ini semakin memburuk dari hari ke hari dan aku sendiri tidak kunjung menemukan jawaban. Demi Tuhan! Apa yang terjadi padaku?

"Aku mau kita seperti ini saja, _Hyung_." Aku berkata dengan nada menuntut. Membiarkan Yoongi mulai mengelus rambutku secara perlahan.

"Tentu saja tidak bisa, Jimin- _ie_. Kita harus pulang, makan, tidur, dan mandi."

Tanpa sadar aku memutar bola mata malas. Yoongi memang seseorang yang mampu merusak suasana dengan begitu mudah.

"Maksudku hubungan kita, seperti ini saja. Tidak ada masalah sama sekali." Dan sekarang aku mulai bergumam tidak jelas. Mana mungkin ada sebuah hubungan tanpa masalah?

Mendadak Yoongi melepaskan pelukannya, menjauh dari diriku dan menatapku dengan wajah lembutnya. "Serius, ada apa dengan dirimu?" tanyanya yang hanya mampu kujawab dengan helaan napas. "Kau tahu, hubungan kita masih begitu baru. Aku juga tidak yakin hubungan ini akan lancar-lancar saja tanpa ada masalah. Jika dipikir ulang, masalah juga dibutuhkan untuk memperkuat suatu hubungan." Yoongi menyentuh pipiku dan mencubitnya pelan. "Ada apa, huh?"

" _Hyung_ , aku mengatakan bahwa diriku memiliki _feeling_ yang begitu kuat, bukan?" tanyaku yang membuat Yoongi mengangguk sekali. "Sejak aku bermimpi buruk, setiap melihatmu aku selalu merasakan kesedihan. Dan aku tidak mengerti akan hal itu."

Yoongi terdiam sejenak, meringis pelan dan sedikit berpikir. Mungkin ia bingung harus mengeluarkan kata-kata apa. Sedangkan aku menunggu cukup lama hanya dengan menatap wajahnya.

"Aku bingung, apa harus mengkhawatirkan dirimu yang sedih terus. Atau mengkhawatirkan diri sendiri yang sepertinya akan mendapat hal buruk ke depannya."

Sontak, aku tertawa kecil mendengar gumaman Yoongi yang terkesan begitu serius.

"Tapi apapun yang terjadi, aku berharap kau percaya padaku," ucapnya dengan senyum tulus.

Aku pun mengernyitkan dahi, tidak mengerti apa yang dirinya katakan. "Maksud _Hyung_?"

"Maksudku… percaya bahwa aku akan baik-baik saja." Dirinya memang mengatakan hal itu dengan senyum tipis yang tampak rupawan.

Awalnya aku sedikit merasa tenang. Tapi di saat melihat manik mata itu seakan berkata lain, diriku mendadak terdiam, mendengarkan suara hati yang berbisik. Jauh di dalam sana… aku merasa bahwa Yoongi _Hyung_ menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku.

.

.

.

 **28 November 2015**

 **08.46 am**

Jemariku mengetuk meja kantor dengan pikiran melayang ke mana-mana. Hatiku benar-benar tidak bisa diajak bekerja sama. Selain merasa sedih, sekarang aku merasa curiga akan semua tindakan Min Yoongi.

Duh, ada apa dengan diriku? Semakin hari semakin kacau! Tidak biasanya aku seperti ini. Memang terkadang mempunyai _feeling_ yang kuat mampu membantu di beberapa kasus yang pernah aku tangani.

Contoh, seperti kasus pembunuhan hotel berhantu. Akulah yang menemukan ruang rahasia yang menuju pada sebuah lorong bawah tanah. Atau kasus penyelundupan narkoba; aku berhasil menemukan di mana narkoba itu disembunyikan hanya dengan menggunakan _feeling_.

Jika hatiku berbisik bahwa ada yang aneh di balik dinding tersebut, maka itu akan menjadi nyata. Ditemukan jalan menuju ruang rahasia juga tempat penyimpanan narkoba. Dan bisikan hatiku tak pernah salah sedikitpun.

Hanya karena itulah aku selalu mengandalkan perasaanku sebagai satu-satunya kekuatan yang ada di dalam diri ini. Secara, aku tidak sejenius Taehyung dalam menganalisis sesuatu, tidak juga sehebat Jungkook dalam hal bela diri, lebih parahnya aku bodoh dalam dunia komputer. Hanya inilah yang bisa kuandalkan dengan sepenuhnya.

Dan sekarang perasaanku mulai hancur tidak karuan. Mimpi itu merusak segalanya, semuanya. Kacau dan tidak beraturan. Aku bahkan tidak bisa berpikir dengan benar lagi sekarang.

" _Hyung_ …."

Aku langsung tersentak, mendongak ke arah samping dan memperhatikan Jungkook yang menatapku bingung.

" _Hyung_ , kenapa? Akhir-akhir ini seperti banyak sekali pikiran," ucapnya yang membuat aku menggeleng pelan.

"Tidak apa. Kenapa memanggilku, Jungkook- _ah_? Apa ada kasus baru?"

Jungkook langsung menggeleng mendengar pertanyaanku. Dirinya menunjuk sebuah paket yang sudah terbuka di atas meja Kim Taehyung.

"Rekaman baru lagi?"

Jungkook mengangguk pelan. "Dan sepertinya akan menjadi rekaman terakhir." Dia berkata seraya menarik tanganku untuk menonton video itu bersama.

Aku pun berdiri, kemudian mengikuti Hoseok serta Hakyeon yang mengelilingi kursi Taehyung. Rekaman dimulai di tempat yang selalu sama, ruangan serba putih. Kali ini korban ketujuh, yakni Kim Hye Shin, duduk di tengah ruangan dengan kaki dan tangan yang terikat oleh tali tambang.

Wajahnya penuh lebam dan perempuan cantik itu hanya bisa bergumam kesakitan. Kepalanya bergerak lemas dengan mata yang terus menangis. Aku pun hanya bisa menggigit bibir pelan, merasa begitu iba akan Kim Hye Shin.

Sekali lagi, psikopat itu masuk dan menenteng koper kecil berisikan berbagai macam jenis pisau. Kali ini tanpa berbasa-basi, dirinya langsung membuka koper itu di lantai dan mengambil _santoku knife_. Pisau Jepang yang memang memiliki banyak sekali kegunaan, salah satunya mengiris daging.

Aku tahu apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya, bagaimana psikopat itu membuka kasar baju milik Kim Hye Shin. Menusuk pelan pisau tersebut di dada kirinya dan merobek kulit mulus perempuan itu dengan tidak beradab. Membuat Hye Shin yang awalnya masih berteriak, sekarang sudah kehilangan kesadaran.

Walau dia terus merobek daging wanita itu hingga mematahkan tulang secara paksa, tak ada satupun suara yang keluar dari mulutnya. Bahkan tidak ada tawa seperti biasa. Dia terlihat seperti robot yang bekerja untuk membunuh manusia di dalam rekaman kali ini.

Hingga akhirnya ia berhenti, membuang pisau itu ke lantai penuh darah. Bisa kudengar napas beratnya yang menandakan bahwa ia bekerja cukup keras kali ini. Dan tanpa basa-basi, dia memasukkan tangan kanannya ke dalam dada kiri Hye Shin. Membuat tubuhku meremang karena merasa begitu geli.

Di saat tangan kanan itu keluar, tampaklah sebuah jantung yang masih berdetak pelan. Penuh darah dan— astaga, aku bahkan tidak bisa melihat betapa menjijikkannya pemandangan kali ini.

 _"Korban terakhir, aku akan berhenti main-main kali ini."_ Suara itu akhirnya terdengar, disusul oleh tawa mengerikan.

 _"Rekaman terakhir sebelum akhirnya permainan yang baru akan dimulai,"_ ucapnya sekali lagi yang membuat aku mengernyit pelan.

Namun, setelah itu dia mengambil pisau lain. Menusuk jantung milik Hye Shin hingga darah manusia itu mengotori wajah. Kemudian dia mengambil secarik kertas yang sudah dilindungi oleh plastik dari dalam saku celana. Memasukkan benda itu ke dalam jantung Hye Shin secara perlahan.

 _"Sekarang semua bergantung kepadaku. Buatlah aku berada di pihak kalian, maka aku akan membantu dengan senang hati."_ Dia tertawa kecil sebelum akhirnya rekaman itu habis. Menyisakan diriku yang terdiam bingung.

Tak berapa lama, Hoseok kembali duduk di tempatnya tanpa berbicara. Begitu juga dengan Ketua Hakyeon yang memijat pelipisnya pelan.

Taehyung mengucap sesuatu yang hanya bisa kutanggapi dalam diam. Mendadak dahiku mengerut, seakan hati ikut berbicara. Bahwa sesuatu akan terjadi dan itu bukanlah hal yang menyenangkan.

.

.

.

 **TBC**


	12. Chapter 11

**Remake A Mask**

 **.**

 **Chapter 11**

 **Main Cast : Park Jimin**

 **Pair : YoonMin**

 **Genre : Romance Mystery**

 **.**

 **Happy reading**

 **Love and Peace :3**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Park Jimin P.O.V_

 **29 November 2015**

Hari damai….

Tidak begitu banyak pekerjaan di kantor, tidak ada kasus yang terjadi. Semua begitu tenang dan damai. Sarapan di pagi hari, pergi ke tempat kerja, lalu menyaksikan Hoseok yang mengatakan bahwa hari ini adalah hari terburuknya hanya karena mesin kopi rusak.

Sudah pasti itu ulah Taehyung, mengingat tangannya selalu saja jahil melakukan bongkar pasang pada beberapa alat teknologi. Terkadang berhasil, terkadang juga… tidak.

Kata Jungkook sendiri, kebiasaan itu sudah melekat sejak dulu. Kita akan menemukan kabel-kabel atau apalah itu di dalam tas Taehyung dan sekarang kita bisa menemukan benda-benda semacam tang, sekrup, dan hal lainnya di dalam laci meja milik Taehyung.

Tentu saja ia tak mengaku di saat Hoseok _mendumel_ pelan, terpaksa harus turun ke lantai satu untuk segelas kopi.

Kebiasaan lainnya, mendengar makian detektif dari tim sebelah di saat Taehyung dengan seenak jidat memecahkan suatu kasus yang mereka tangani hanya dari melihat penjahatnya. Atau Jungkook yang mendadak melakukan semacam gerakan _push up_ disusul oleh nyanyian di atas lantai kantor.

Tidak ada yang istimewa hari ini, bahkan rekaman dari psikopat itu juga tidak akan muncul lagi. Membuat aku memutuskan untuk pulang pukul lima sore. Membersihkan _apartment_ -ku dan mengunjungi Yoongi.

Meminjam dapurnya untuk sekedar memotong beberapa buah apel sebagai cemilan sore hari. Setelah itu meletakkan sepiring potongan buah dan teh dingin di atas meja kaca seraya memperhatikan Yoongi yang sedang duduk di atas lantai. Menatap laptopnya dengan serius.

"Mengetik sesuatu?" tanyaku yang membuat dia mendesah pelan, melepaskan kacamata berbingkai hitam itu dari wajahnya, lalu melahap satu potong apel.

"Novel seriku sudah selesai sejak tadi pagi. Aku hanya membacanya ulang untuk diberikan kepada editor nanti malam," ucapnya sembari berpindah tempat duduk menjadi di atas sofa. Membuat aku bisa langsung menyandar pada bahu Yoongi.

"Tidak ada siaran yang bagus, ' _kah_?" Aku menekan tombol _remote_ secara sembarangan, mengganti tiap-tiap _channel_ hingga berhenti di salah satu siaran yang memutar kartun kanak-kanak.

Secara perlahan, tangan kanan Yoongi berpindah. Melintang di atas sandaran sofa untuk membuat aku semakin nyaman bersandar di bahunya. Aku pun tersenyum tipis, mengambil satu potong apel lagi lalu menyuapkan ke mulut Yoongi.

"Kau baru beberapa hari menjadi kekasihku, tapi sudah mengubah seluruh isi lemari pendingin. Aku takut jika ke depannya semua yang kumiliki akan berubah menjadi milikmu." Yoongi berucap asal. Walau aku tahu ia bermaksud jahil, aku tetap memandangnya dengan kesal.

"Aku hanya memindahkan isi kulkasku. Mungkin aku akan lebih sering untuk makan di sini bersama _Hyung_ daripada makan di tempatku sendirian." Aku mengedipkan mata beberapa kali begitu melihat wajah Yoongi yang sekarang tersenyum tipis.

"Pindahkan saja semua barangmu ke tempatku, lalu kita tinggal bersama."

Aku terdiam mendengar penawaran Yoongi. Terkadang, aku berpikir bahwa Yoongi benar-benar serius dalam hubungan ini.

Mengingat zaman sekarang banyak sekali seseorang yang berkencan hanya sekedar untuk mengisi waktu saja, terutama jika salah satu pihak tidak pandai mengurusi hal-hal berbau rumah tangga. Biasanya tipe-tipe seperti ini tidak akan mengajak untuk tinggal bersama, baik dalam kurun waktu cepat ataupun lambat.

Dan Yoongi sudah dua kali menawariku untuk tinggal bersama. Entah karena Yoongi yang bergerak terlalu cepat atau diriku yang mulai bingung dengan sistem kencan tipe orang serius di Korea Selatan ini karena terlalu lama sendiri?

" _Hyung_ ingin menghemat biaya, _yah_? Karena itu mengajak untuk hidup bersama?" Aku bertanya super polos, menatap wajah Yoongi yang sekarang melihatku dengan kerutan di dahi.

"Itu alasan pertama. Alasan kedua— _apartment_ -mu di sebelahku. Apa salahnya tinggal pindah ke tempatku? Kau juga belakangan ini lebih sering tidur di kamarku. Lagipula bukankah _apartement_ hanya tempat singgah bagimu setelah pulang bekerja?" Yoongi bertanya balik dengan nada pelan, membuat aku juga menganggukkan kepalaku sesuai nada yang dikeluarkan Yoongi.

Benar juga. Tidak ada salahnya aku tinggal bersama dengan Yoongi. Lagipula kedua belah pihak tidak akan dirugikan.

"Kalau hubungan kita berakhir, aku akan membantumu mencari _apartment_ lain." Yoongi menawarkan sesuatu hal yang jarang terjadi di dunia ini. Kepalaku langsung mengangguk setuju.

"Kita urus soal ini nanti. Sekarang makan saja apelnya, _Hyung_ ," ucapku seraya menyuapkan satu potong lagi ke dalam mulut Yoongi. Dan setelah Yoongi melahapnya, dia langsung mencium pipiku gemas. Membuat aku terkikik kecil.

"Kau lebih ceria sekarang," gumamnya tepat di belakang telingaku. Mengalungkan kedua lengan di pinggangku dan menarik tubuhku agar bisa terduduk di pangkuannya. Sedangkan aku hanya bisa merunduk, menatap wajah Yoongi yang kini mendongak melihatku.

"Aku masih sedikit sedih, _Hyung_. Tapi sudahlah, terkadang jika terlalu di pikirkan hanya menambah rasa sakit." Aku tersenyum tipis, memeluk leher Yoongi dan bersandar penuh di dadanya.

"Benarkah? Jadi sekarang jika kau melihat wajahku sudah tidak sedih lagi? Apa itu berarti aku akan baik-baik saja ke depannya?" Yoongi terkikik kecil, membuat aku langsung cemberut di dalam pelukannya.

"Aku benar-benar sedih setelah mendapat mimpi itu, _Hyung_. Seharusnya kau juga merasakannya!" kesalku. Tubuh Yoongi bergerak maju ke depan. Aku yakin sekarang dia berusaha keras mengambil apel, namun kesulitan karena ada aku yang memeluknya seperti koala.

"Yang aku rasakan adalah rasa takut jika terjadi hal buruk tahu," katanya dengan mulut penuh bauh. Aku pun langsung tertawa kecil mendengarnya, mungkin Yoongi benar-benar takut akan hal itu.

"Tak apa, kurasa sekarang akan baik-baik saja." Aku mulai menegakkan badan, tersenyum tipis sembari meraba kaus putih yang dikenakan Yoongi. Mendadak aku tersadar akan sesuatu. "Oh! _Hyung_ tidak menggunakan baju yang berwarna gelap."

Yoongi terkekeh kecil, setelah itu ia berdiri dari duduknya. Aku sedikit memekik kecil dan reflek mengalungkan kedua lengan di lehernya.

"Sial, kau berat sekali!"

Tanpa basa-basi aku langsung mencubit punggung Yoongi yang membuat dirinya meringis. "Bercanda! Aku hanya bercanda," ucapnya dengan tawa.

Sedangkan aku langsung memajukan mulut, tidak suka jika ada seseorang yang mulai mengejek berat tubuhku. Itu sebuah penghinaan, kalau tidak sanggup lebih baik tidak usah menggendongku! "Ya sudah, kalau berat turunkan saja aku!" ujarku dengan nada tidak bersahabat.

Namun, daripada menurunkan Yoongi malah mengecup bibirku pelan. Satu kali, begitu cepat dan disusul oleh tawa jahil darinya. Dua kali, tawa itu mulai menghilang tergantikan dengan tatapan lembut miliknya. Tiga kali, bibir itu memilih untuk menetap di atas perumakaan bibirku, lama sekali.

Hingga kecupan berubah menjadi lumatan dan di saat aku memilih untuk membalasnya, air mata tanpa sadar turun membasahi pipiku. Membuat aku semakin merasakan kesedihan yang begitu luar biasa.

.

.

.

 **30 November 2015**

Aku menghela napas pelan, melihat kedua lengan melingkar di pinggangku dengan erat. Merasakan embusan napas di leherku disusul oleh kecupan-kecupan ringan. Membuat aku tanpa sadar mematikan kompor dan mulai meronta di dalam pelukannya.

"Bisakah _Hyung_ melepaskanku?! Sungguh aku mencoba untuk membuatkan _pancake_ di sini! Kalau hangus bagaimana?"

" _Aww_ , lucunya—"

" _Hyung_!" pekikku di saat Yoongi justru mengeratkan pelukannya dan mencium pipi dari belakang. Membuat aku menyumpahinya dengan nada begitu kecil, aku yakin Yoongi mendengar. Tapi si gila itu malah tertawa bahagia.

Aku memutar bola mata malas, mencoba menggulung lengan _hoodie_ milik Yoongi yang terus saja turun dan menutupi seluruh permukaan tanganku. Awalnya tadi pagi aku sedikit bingung, kenapa baju yang dimiliki Yoongi semuanya kebesaran di tubuhku?

Hingga aku menyadari sesuatu, walau tubuh kami terbilang hampir sama, Yoongi memiliki bahu yang lebih lebar. Sehingga dia membeli baju satu atau dua ukuran di atas ukuran bajuku agar tidak kesempitan di bagian lengan atas.

Sedangkan aku memiliki bahu normal yang sedikit kecil dan kontur tubuh sedikit mungil pula— _aku tidak sekecil itu—_ jadi semua baju milik Yoongi kebesaran jika kukenakan. Walau begitu, _boxer_ -nya pas. Hanya agak sempit di bagian pantat saja.

" _Hyung_! Aku akan memukul kepalamu dengan panci ini kalau kau tidak melepaskan pel—"

 _TING TONG_

Suara bel membuat Yoongi langsung melepaskan pelukan tepat di saat aku sudah memegang panci. Kabur keluar dapur dan membuka pintu _apartement_. Aku pun hanya mendengus sebal, kembali menghidupkan kompor dan menuangkan adonan _pancake_ di atasnya.

Seraya menunggu, aku menata beberapa _pancake_ yang sudah siap di piring. Memeberikan sirup cokelat serta beberapa buah _strawberry_. Setelah itu meletakkan di atas meja bersama segelas jus dingin.

Tidak lama kemudian Yoongi muncul dengan senyum senangnya. "Paket novel yang kupesan sudah datang!" ujarnya seraya meletakkan kardus kecil itu di atas meja makan.

"Nanti saja membuka itu, _Hyung_. Kita sarapan dulu, aku harus pergi kerja lebih cepat hari ini." Aku menatap ponsel yang tergeletak di samping kompor, menunjukkan pukul tujuh pagi. Mendadak aku merasa begitu gugup. Mengingat hari ini adalah hari di mana si psikopat gila itu menentukan korbannya.

Sejauh ini aku tidak mendapat telepon dari rekanku. Dan biasanya kami baru muncul di kantor pukul sembilan pagi atau paling cepat jam delapan. Karena masih belum ada kabar, aku masih bisa sedikit santai dan menikmati sarapan bersama Yoongi.

Setelah selesai memasak _pancake_ terakhir dan menghiasnya di atas piring, aku duduk di hadapan Yoongi lalu meminum jusku dengan santai.

"Apa masih sakit?" ucap Yoongi yang membuat aku menggeleng kepala pelan.

"Aku sudah meminum _painkiller_ yang _Hyung_ berikan. Tentu saja tidak terasa sakit lagi—"

"Kau menangis waktu kucium." Yoongi memotong perkataanku. Aku langsung terdiam mendengarnya. Menatap Yoongi yang menghela napas panjang.

"Rasa sedih itu keluar begitu saja, _Hyung_." Aku mencoba membela diri, menatap _pancake_ dengan pandangan sendu. Nada Yoongi terdengar tidak suka akan tangisanku yang mendadak keluar begitu saja di saat kami berciuman. Entah kenapa ciuman itu terasa begitu menyedihkan.

"Jika aku menceritakan sesuatu kepadamu, mungkin kau akan berhenti bersedih—"

 _TING TONG_

Suara bel kembali memotong percakapan kami, membuat Yoongi memijit pelipisnya pelan sebelum akhirnya berdiri. Berjalan keluar dapur untuk membuka pintu _apartement_. Meninggalkan aku yang berpikir kecil.

Menceritakan apa?

Tapi tak lama kemudian, Yoongi sudah kembali dengan kerutan di dahi. Tangannya membuka bungkusan kardus kecil itu di hadapanku dan mengeluarkan tiga buah novel yang ada di dalamnya. Setelah itu dia melihat kardus lain yang ada di atas meja.

"Aku tidak memesan hal lain selain novel ini," gumam Yoongi pelan. Aku yang sedang menyuapkan sepotong _pancake_ ke dalam mulut mendadak terdiam.

Tunggu dulu, jangan bilang—

Dan di saat tangan Yoongi membuka kardus tersebut, dirinya terpaku di tempat. Diam tanpa berbicara sedikitpun. Secara perlahan ia memasukkan tangan kanannya dan mengambil sesuatu dari dalam kardus.

Perasaanku mulai tidak enak, rasa takut dan gugup bercampur menjadi satu. Hingga kemudian setangkai bunga _White Chrysanthemum_ berada di tangan Yoongi dengan secarik kertas yang terikat di tangkai bunga tersebut. Tinta emas bertuliskan, _'Korban kedelapan, Min Yoongi'_.

Aku terdiam seribu bahasa. _Pancake_ yang awalnya terasa manis sekarang begitu hambar di mulut. Entah bagaimana aku harus menjelaskan kepada Yoongi yang tidak mengetahui hal ini. Karena sejujurnya aku belum menceritakan sama sekali soal bunga tersebut.

Seingatku, cerita yang aku sampaikan hanya cerita kasar, tentang perjanjian bahwa ada korban selanjutnya. Namun, aku tidak menceritakannya selengkap mungkin karena Yoongi juga tidak meminta. Dirinya baru ingin cerita lengkap jika kasus telah usai dan itu adalah ide yang bagus.

Yoongi hanya tahu soal tanggal dua belas, lima hari setelahnya, dan target terakhir. Dia tidak tahu bahwa korban kedelapan akan dikirimi setengkai bunga. Pastilah Yoongi sangat bingung sekarang, bagaimana caranya aku harus menjelaskan tentang hal ini?

" _Hyung_ , itu—" Mulutku berhenti bergerak di saat aku mendongakkan kepala dan menatap tubuh Yoongi yang bergetar hebat. Ada kilatan amarah yang terpancar di kedua netranya, namun mata itu tampak berkaca-kaca.

Yoongi menggeram pelan, mencengkeram tangkai bunga itu terlalu kuat hingga patah menjadi dua. Mendadak, semua terkesan begitu aneh.

Kenapa reaksi Yoongi seperti itu?

Kenapa ia tampak begitu marah?

Kenapa korban selanjutnya Min Yoongi?

Kenapa, kenapa, _kenapa_?!

Seribu satu pertanyaan ingin aku lontarkan begitu saja. Tapi aku tidak mampu sedikitpun berkata. Tanganku terkepal saat melihat Yoongi membaca kertas itu dan tertawa kecil, seakan dia sudah tahu segalanya. Tapi bukankah seharusnya dia merasa sedih?

Kenapa sekarang Yoongi menyeringai dengan kedua tatapan yang sangat mengerikan?

"Yoongi _Hyung_ —"

"Aku korban kedelapan dari pembunuhan kanibalisme, huh?" Yoongi memotong ucapanku sekali lagi, menatap bunga itu dengan pandangan meremehkan. "Permainan macam apa lagi ini—"

Dirinya bergumam pelan, mampu membuat aku menitikkan air mata. Kedua pandangan Yoongi menyiratkan kepedihan begitu mendalam. Kali ini aku mengerti akan mimpi itu dan rasa sedihku memiliki alasan. Walau di satu titik hatiku mulai berbisik sekali lagi.

Mengatakan bahwa Yoongi, mengetahui soal pembunuhan ini— jauh lebih dalam daripada yang aku tahu.

.

.

.

"Kim Taehyung menghilang sejak subuh hari, aku tidak tahu akan hal itu." Jungkook berkata pelan. Tangannya memegang sebuah _post it_ berwarna biru yang bertuliskan kata-kata dari Taehyung. Hanya dua kata, _'Cari Aku'_ itu saja.

Inspektur Daehyun langsung menghela napas lelah, menatap kami semua dan berhenti ketika melihat Yoongi yang sedang memutar bunga di tangannya pelan. "Ke mana bocah itu? Korban kedelapan sudah ada di depan mata dan dia malah menghilang di saat sepenting ini?"

"Bisakah kau melacaknya—"

"Taehyung sangat susah untuk dilacak." Inspektur memotong perkataan Jungkook dengan cepat. Membuat anak itu menghela napas pelan.

"Apa yang dia lakukan? Menghilang begitu suasana genting seperti ini."

"Mungkin saja dia pelakunya." Ketua Hakyeon mendadak mengeluarkan suara, membuat kami memandangnya dengan tatapan bingung. "Bisa jadi, Taehyung berkemungkinan besar membuat kasus sendiri dan bermain-main dengan kita selama ini—"

"INSPEKTUR!" Jungkook langsung berteriak, memukul meja kerja Inspektur Daehyun. Memotong perkataannya dengan cara yang cukup kurang ajar. "Kau tahu sendiri bahwa Taehyung tidak akan melakukan hal seperti itu," ucap Jungkook tegas.

Aku terdiam, menatap Jungkook yang selalu saja menjadi ea rahe jika orang lain mencurigai kekasihnya. Membuat aku sedikit bingung, sebenarnya kisah apa yang terjadi hingga Jungkook seperti itu.

"Kau tahu sendiri betapa jeniusnya Taehyung, Jungkook- _ah_. Betapa hausnya ia akan sebuah kasus. Kau satu-satunya orang yang paling mengerti dirinya dari luar maupun dalam. Hal ini mungkin saja terjadi. Bukankah waktu itu kau menelepon diriku dengan panik dan menceritakan bahwa psikopat itu berbicara layaknya Kim Taehyung di masa remaja?"

Jungkook mendecih mendengar penuturan Inspektur Daehyun, dirinya memutar bola mata dan menatap kami semua satu persatu. "Aku tahu. Aku meneleponmu karena begitu takut. Kau juga tahu betapa banyak hal yang aku korbankan demi tetap berada di samping Taehyung? Dan rekaman itu benar-benar mengacaukan semua kepercayaanku. Tapi aku yakin dengan kekasihku sendiri."

"Kau tahu bukan? Bahwa Taehyung menjadi kecanduan menembak sejak malam itu?" Inspektur Daehyun berkata, membuat badan Jungkook terdiam kaku. Sedangkan aku mengernyitkan dahi tidak mengerti.

Inspektur Daehyun yang menangkap kebingungan kami mendadak tersenyum tipis. "Sepuluh tahun lalu, tepat di saat aku menemukan pistolku menghilang."

Mendadak tangan Jungkook terkepal erat.

"Taehyung sejak remaja suka menuntaskan kasus-kasus kecil secara sembrono. Membuat beberapa penjahat tertangkap karena ulahnya dan memancing seorang bapak tua untuk membalas dendam karena Taehyung menangkap anaknya. Dia menyekap Jungkook sebagai pancingan agar Taehyung datang dan membunuhnya di tempat."

"Taehyung menembak pelaku itu tepat di bahu. Sejak saat itu dirinya semakin parah. Jika metode awalnya adalah memukuli penjahat hingga pingsan, maka sekarang menembak penjahat hingga mengeluarkan darah. Dia menyukai kekerasan, sejak dulu."

Aku mendadak menelan ludah kasar saat mendengar cerita inspektur. Sedikit tidak percaya bahwa Taehyung sudah menembak seseorang di umur belasan.

"Dan dirinya tidak pernah takut untuk membunuh seseorang hanya karena menurutnya penjara adalah tempat yang nyaman. Semua fasilitas sudah disiapkan dan itu tidak masalah baginya."

Mendadak mataku melebar, ucapan itu sama persis seperti rekaman yang dikirkan oleh si psikopat.

"Dia tidak berubah semakin parah! Aku yang menemaninya untuk menuntaskan beberapa kasus dan aku yang menjaganya. Bukankah sudah kubilang, selagi ada aku dia tidak akan membunuh orang la—"

"Dia membunuh kedua orang tuanya waktu itu, Jungkook- _ah_."

Aku, Hoseok, dan Ketua Hakyeon mendadak terkesiap. Menatap Inspektur Daehyun yang sekarang sudah berdiri dari duduknya dan memberi Jungkook pandangan tegas.

"Akui saja, kekasihmu mencintai kekerasan sejak malam di mana dia menembak penculikmu. Dan membunuh kedua orang tuanya."

"Kau mencurigai Taehyung sekarang, Inspektur Daehyun? Taehyung yang kau anggap sebagai anakmu sejak pertama kali kau melihatnya? Taehyung yang selalu membantu kasus-kasusmu dengan kehebatannya? Bukankah kau yang ingin melatih dirinya menjadi polisi hebat?! Bukankah kau yang memilih untuk menolongnya sejak kasus itu?!"

"JUNGKOOK!"

Aku terkejut setengah mati di saat Insperktur Daehyun membentak Jungkook dengan suara yang begitu kuat dan tegas.

"Aku membantu Taehyung mati-matian saat ia terbukti membunuh kedua orang tuanya karena aku menyanyanginya seperti anakku sendiri! Tapi sejak pembunuhan itu, rasa kepercayaanku sudah tidak lagi seratus persen seperti dulu. Walau begitu aku tetap menyekolahkannya agar bisa menjadi seorang polisi, karena aku tahu! Kepintarannya sangat berguna untuk keamanan warga."

Mataku mencoba melirik yang lain, menatap Ketua Hakyeon yang sama terkejutnya dan Hoseok _Hyung_ yang menangkap tatapanku. Hanya menyuruhku untuk diam dan mendengarkan pertengkaran penuh emosi ini. Sedangkan Yoongi yang berada di sampingku menaikkan kedua bahunya tidak mengerti.

"Karena kau tahu apa yang terjadi jika kau terlalu percaya padanya? Kau tidak dapat menerima kenyataan bahwa dia adalah seseorang yang memiliki penyakit jiwa sampai-sampai mampu membunuh seseorang," tukas inspektur yang membuat tubuh Jungkook melemah. Dia berjalan mundur dengan mata sedikit berkaca-kaca.

"Kenapa kau menuduhnya sekarang?" tanyanya sedikit tergagap.

"Karena hanya dia satu-satunya orang yang memiliki tingkat kejeniusan di atas rata-rata yang berada di wilayah kita." Inspektur menjawab mantap, tanpa ragu. Seakan untuk saat ini semua _clue_ acak itu tertuju pada Taehyung.

"Jangan bercanda—" Suara Jungkook tercekat. "—Dia selalu berada dalam pengawasanku selama 24 jam. Kami selalu bersama."

"Kalau begitu kenapa sekarang dia menghilang dengan meninggalkan sebuah kertas?"

Kami semua terdiam, menatap dari arah suara yang berada tepat di samping kiriku.

Yoongi _Hyung_ gila! Kenapa dia berbicara dengan begitu mudah seperti itu?! Seakan tidak ada beban dan kesalahan sama sekali. Dia hanya menatap kami satu persatu dengan tatapan bingung. " _Wae_?" katanya dengan kerutan di dahi.

Spontan aku langsung menyenggol lengannya. Sedikir berbisik bahwa saat ini bukanlah saat yang tepat untuk menjadi menyebalkan.

Jungkook hanya bisa meloloskan tawa miris, menatap kami semua hingga tatapannya berhenti di wajahku. "Jimin _Hyung_ , kau yang paling dekat dengan Taehyung selama aku tidak ada di sampingnya. Kau tahu dia bukan orang seperti itu, _'kan_? Hatimu tidak berkata seperti itu, _'kan_?"

Aku langsung tergagap, seperti seorang anak murid yang mendapat pertanyaan dari seorang guru _killer_. Aku gugup mendadak, mencoba menghindari tatapan mata Jungkook dan sedikit berpikir. Mengingat selama latihan kepolisian betapa beringasnya Taehyung jika sudah belajar bela diri atau belajar menembak sesuatu. Jujur saja waktu itu dia selalu mendapat peringkat satu di segala bidang dan sedikit ditakuti.

Aku jadi agak bingung. Haruskah aku mempercayai Jungkook atau tidak? Bahkan sekarang saja hatiku juga tidak jelas. "Anu— aku, itu… entahlah." Akhirnya, aku hanya bisa menjawab dengan gumaman seraya menundukkan kepala.

Jungkook mendecih, mengangguk pelan dan menghapus air matanya yang sempat terjatuh. Hingga akhirnya dia sempat diam di tempat, seakan memikirkan sesuatu. Ia mengeluarkan ponsel dari dalam saku celana.

"Dulu aku mengorbankan audisi menyanyi untuk masuk ke salah satu agensi besar hanya demi berada di samping Taehyung saat dirinya terbukti membunuh kedua orang tuanya. Dan sekarang, aku akan melakukan hal yang sama. Aku akan mengorbankan ponsel mahalku serta harga diriku untuk kembali berada di sisi Taehyung." Dia berucap dengan senyuman di pipi, setelah itu menatap wajah inspektur dengan tatapan tidak meremehkan.

"Seperti katamu Inspektur, hanya aku yang paling mengerti soal Kim Taehyung."

 _BRAK!_

Seiring dengan ucapannya, ponsel itu ia banting ke lantai dengan kekuatan yang tidak main-main. Membuat _gadget_ tersebut hancur berantakan di atas ubin. Kemudian dia mengeluarkan lencananya, membuang semua peluru di dalam pistol, dan menjatuhkan seluruh benda-benda itu di atas lantai.

"Kembali ke masa dulu, berusahalah mencari kami berdua, Inspektur." Tepat saat dia berkata, kikikan itu muncul dari mulutnya. Menampakkan deretan gigi kelinci yang tertawa bahagia.

Kami sempat terdiam melihat perilakunya, hingga akhirnya dia berbalik badan. Berlari keluar dari ruangan Inspektur Daehyun dengan tawa ceria. Mendadak inspektur berteriak memanggil nama Jungkook, "Tangkap dia! Jangan biarkan Jeon Jungkook keluar! Dia mengetahui di mana Taehyung berada."

Aku sempat bingung begitu mendapati Ketua Hakyeon dan Hoseok langsung berlari keluar, berusaha menangkap Jungkook. Sedangkan inspektur sudah menyuruh orang lantai paling bawah untuk menutup akses pintu keluar.

Karena semua orang bergerak begitu cepat, aku mendadak mengejar Jungkook dan terdiam. Awalnya sempat bingung kenapa inspektur memberi perintah untuk menutup seluruh jalan keluar. Tapi aku mengerti begitu melihat Jungkook yang melompat dari satu meja ke meja lain dengan begitu mudah. Menggapai bingkai pintu dan memutar badannya.

Membuat kedua kakinya bisa menyentuh plafon atas, menendang sebuah ventilasi udara di atas sana hingga dia bisa masuk ke dalam atap. Aku menganga lebar, seakan menyadari bahwa orang yang aku tangkap bukanlah manusia, melainkan keturunan langsung dari kelinci.

Begitu lincah dan gerakannya seakan seringan angin. Selama aku bekerja bersama Jungkook, aku tidak pernah melihatnya bergerak semudah ini.

"Berpencar! Cari di mana dia sekarang! Cuma dia satu-satunya kunci untuk kita mendapatkan Taehyung!" Inspektur Daehyun berteriak, membuat aku langsung berpikir pola ventilasi udara.

Aku mencoba mengikuti gerak Jungkook, dia pasti membutuhkan jalan keluar. Karena ini lantai tiga, dia tidak mungkin memilih untuk melompat keluar. Satu-satunya cara adalah melewati— tangga darurat!

Aku langsung menuju tangga darurat, membuka pintu dan menatap Jungkook yang sudah meloncat keluar dari atap. Sempat ia melihatku, membuat matanya melebar dan kejadian selanjutnya benar-benar membuatku tidak habis pikir.

Dia melompat dari tiang tangga. Bergelantungan layaknya monyet dan menuruni lantai dengan begitu cepat. Sedangkan aku hanya bisa berlari sekuat tenaga untuk mengejar ketinggalan. Jungkook gila!

Tepat sampai di lantai satu, dia kembali melompat. Menjadikan pegangan tangga sebagai batu loncatan untuk kembali naik ke dalam atap. Melewati lubang udara hingga membuatku menggeram kesal.

Aku tidak bisa sembarangan mengejar dirinya. Pertama, karena aku pendek. Kedua, karena aku sama sekali tidak lincah melakukan hal-hal seperti itu.

Karena kakiku memiliki kecepatan di atas rata-rata, aku pun berlari keluar secepat mungkin. Jungkook berhasil masuk ke dalam ventilasi udara lantai satu, dia akan bisa keluar dengan mudahnya jika sudah seperti ini.

Beberapa pintu keluar sudah ditutup tapi aku menyuruh seseorang untuk membuka satu pintu, sehingga aku bisa keluar dan menatap lapangan sekitar. Gerbang depan juga telah digembok, ada kemungkinan gerbang itu akan memperlambat pergerakan Jungkook karena tingginya yang tidak main-main.

Sesaat aku bisa menghela napas pelan, namun semua kembali menjadi tegang saat aku berhasil menangkap si kelinci keluar dari ventilasi kamar mandi. Berlari melompati semak-semak dan menaiki salah satu mobil.

"Sial—" Aku mengumpat pelan, mengeluarkan seluruh kecepatan lariku dan mengejar dirinya yang sudah melompati tiap-tiap mobil yang terparkir rapi di lapangan. Oh Tuhan! Jangan bercanda! Bagaimana aku bisa menangkap seseorang dengan kelincahan layaknya dewa?!

Walau begitu, aku yang memiliki kecepatan lari paling cepat di antara rekan kerjaku berhasil menyamai kelajuan Jungkook. Saat dia turun dari mobil aku nyaris menangkap ujung jaketnya tapi itu semua gagal.

Ia memanjat gerbang tinggi itu dengan cepat dan melempar badannya sendiri untuk melompati pagar besi. Aku benar-benar ternganga melihatnya. Bagaimana Jungkook memberikan satu buah salto sebelum mendarat di tanah? Setelah itu dia berlari entah ke mana.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Ketua Hakyeon serta Hoseok baru muncul. Begitu juga dengan inspektur yang mendadak tertawa kecil dengan napas tidak beraturan. "Dia tidak berubah. Tetap lincah seperti dulu," gumamnya yang membuat aku menatap inspektur tidak mengerti.

"Jungkook terlatih menjadi selincah itu saat bersama Taehyung dulunya. Setiap menangkap penjahat, Taehyung bisa menganalisis pergerakan penjahat tersebut hingga mengambil jalan pintas untuk mengalahkannya. Sedangkan Jungkook tidak sepintar itu, akhirnya dia memilih untuk menajamkan _skill_ kecepatannya bergerak demi menyamai Taehyung." Inspektur Daehyun menjelaskan panjang lebar.

Sempat aku mengelap peluh di dahi dan mengangguk mengerti, "Dia sudah selincah itu sejak remaja. Memang sulit menangkapnya, seharusnya tadi aku menekan tombol darurat saja biar dia semakin sulit untuk kabur."

Lebih baik kau menekan itu daripada menyuruh kami berlari tanpa henti demi mengejar kelinci gila itu. Sial, aku bahkan sulit mengatur napasku sekarang.

"Sekarang apa yang kita lakukan?" tanya Ketua Hakyeon yang membuat Inspektur Daehyun tersenyum tipis.

"Menunggu dan melihat. Jungkook akan sangat sulit dilacak begitu juga dengan Taehyung. Kita cukup menerka saja apa yang mereka berdua lakukan. Walau Taehyung sekalipun adalah penjahatnya, Jungkook pasti melakukan sesuatu yang benar. Aku percaya dengan bocah itu. Sekarang kita cukup menjaga korban kedelapan," ucap inspektur sembari melihat ea rah Yoongi yang baru berjalan keluar dari pintu.

Mataku menatap Yoongi yang tersenyum tipis, memegang setangkai bunga dengan santai. Untuk sesaat aku mulai kembali bertanya. Hal apa yang disembunyikan Yoongi dari diriku? Dan kenapa rasa ini semakin menyakitkan? Sebenarnya, apa yang telah terjadi?

.

.

.

 **TBC**


	13. Chapter 12

**Remake A Mask**

 **.**

 **Chapter 12**

 **Main Cast : Park Jimin**

 **Pair : YoonMin**

 **Genre : Romance Mystery**

 **.**

 **Happy reading**

 **Love and Peace :3**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Park Jimin P.O.V_

 _Lelaki itu mendongak, menatap pemuda berparas rupawan berdiri di hadapannya dengan tatapan yang begitu pongah. Membuat ia tak sengaja tertawa kecil. "Aku tahu kau pasti mengenaliku dalam sekali lihat. Aku tidak menggunakan penyamaran apapun. Mudah bagimu untuk menganalisis diriku, Taehyung_ -ah. _"_

 _"Kau dibayar berapa?" Taehyung bertanya tanpa basa-basi, menatap manik mata lelaki tersebut yang berwarna ungu cerah. Wajahnya tidak tertutupi masker apapun dan ia berpakaian kasual. Tampak sangat tidak mencurigakan di_ café _yang cukup ramai ini._

 _Lelaki itu langsung tertawa ringan. "Aku tidak dibayar untuk menciptakan permainan ini." Dirinya berkata seraya menyesap kopi hangat yang ia pesan beberapa menit lalu._

 _"Pembunuhan kanibal ini hanya untuk memanggil seseorang, bukan? Kalian menunggu Yoongi untuk muncul—"_

 _"Kalian?" Lelaki itu memotong perkataan Taehyung, bertanya dengan nada meremehkan. "Aku tidak menunggunya. Aku hanya menikmati daging-daging yang lezat itu," ujarnya sembari terkekeh pelan._

 _"Aku tidak berada di pihak manapun Tae-_ ah _, kau tahu itu. Tapi akulah kunci dari semua permainan ini. Buat aku berada di pihak kalian, maka… hidupmu dan Yoongi akan selamat."_

 _Taehyung sempat terkejut sejenak, hanya sedetik saja. Setelah itu ia menyeringai lebar, begitu mengerikan hingga membuat pria di hadapannya tersenyum tipis._

 _"Dua belas hari, aku akan menunjukkan kehebatanku." Ucapan Taehyung begitu tegas, sulit untuk dibantah bagi orang biasa. Namun, lelaki itu memiringkan wajahnya sedikit, menandakan bahwa ia tertarik._

 _Setelah itu, Taehyung berbalik badan. Sedikit tersenyum meremehkan sebelum berlari menuju suatu tempat. Karena ia yakin, kekasih imutnya pasti sedang menunggu dirinya untuk memainkan sebuah lagu dari piano tua._

 _Di sebuah tempat yang hanya diketahui oleh mereka berdua._

.

.

.

 **Park Jimin**

 **H-10**

Aku terdiam menatap sebuah kartu putih berukuran 10 16 cm. Bergambar sebuah bunga yang begitu abstrak, seakan psikopat itu melukis dengan menggunakan cat air secara sembarangan hingga membentuk pola bunga.

Berwarna kuning cerah dan itu mengingatkanku kepada sesuatu. Tapi apa?

Semakin lama berpikir, aku menjadi ingin marah. Ada seribu satu pertanyaan yang muncul begitu saja dan itu benar-benar membuat emosi.

Bagaimana bisa paket ini terus datang tanpa henti? Bahkan di saat aku memaksa pihak pengantar untuk membuka identitas pengirim, pengantar tersebut tetap menolak. Di bayar berapa pengantar sialan itu dengan si psikopat?

Hoseok mengatakan kita tidak perlu mengurusi permasalahan tukang paket itu, hanya cukup mengikuti permainan sang psikopat dengan tenang. Jangan mempersulit masalah dan berakhir membuat sang psikopat kabur dari wilayahnya, lebih baik ikuti saja. Setidaknya kata-kata itu yang menenangkan diriku, walau sedikit.

Lagipula kenapa target selanjutnya adalah Yoongi _Hyung_? Kenapa bukan salah satu keluarga dari kami atau bahkan kami sendiri? Bukankah itu lebih masuk akal? Yoongi adalah seorang _stranger_ di wilayah ini dan dia tidak ada hubungannya dengan pembunuhan kanibal ini, iya _'kan_?

Aku mulai terpikirkan perkataan psikopat itu. Di mana ia memberi perintah untuk membuat dirinya berada di pihak kami. Apa maksudnya? Setengah dari hatiku berbisik bahwa ada orang lain yang berdiri di belakang psikopat gila itu. Tapi siapa?

Dan demi Tuhan, aku terpikir dua sepasang kekasih yang gila itu, ke mana mereka pergi? Walau aku tidak terlalu mencurigai bahwa Taehyung adalah psikopat tersebut, namun hatiku sedikit khawatir akan keberadaan mereka berdua. Takut-takut mereka melakukan tindakan bodoh yang berbahaya.

" _Hei_ …." Yoongi yang duduk di sampingku memberikan segelas kopi yang baru saja ia buat di mesin kopi. "Kau tak apa?" tanyanya pelan, membuat aku mendesah gusar seketika.

Tentu saja aku kenapa-napa, _feeling_ sialan itu selalu saja berhasil menerawang masa depan. Sekarang lihatlah, kekasih baruku menjadi korban kedelapan dari pembunuhan kanibal. Dan aku tidak tahu mengapa.

"Entahlah, _Hyung_." Aku berkata lemah, mengambil segelas kopi itu dan menyesapnya pelan.

"Kau terlalu banyak berpikir," ucap Yoongi seraya mendekatkan kursinya dengan kursiku. Setelah itu dia melirik sekitar, membuat aku juga mengikuti pandangannya yang melihat seluruh ruangan kantor.

"Dengar, aku tahu mulai saat ini aku di bawah perlindungan kalian. Sedikit menyebalkan, tapi—" Nadanya menjadi lebih rendah dari biasanya. Paras rupawan itu perlahan mendekat ke arahku. Membuatku sedikit menundukkan wajah. "Aku senang bisa bersamamu lebih lama," ucapnya dengan suara yang terdengar berat.

Mendadak aku merasa sedikit merinding, namun kedua tanganku bergerak sendiri menyentuh pipinya. " _Hyung_ , aku benar-benar khawatir,"gumamku pelan. Membuat ia meloloskan senyum tipis.

Dengan mulus dia memegang tangan kananku lalu mencium telapaknya, sedikit menghirup sebentar sebelum akhirnya dia berucap, "Tidak apa. Aku tidak akan mati hanya karena masalah seperti ini. Bukankah kita sudah memiliki rencana yang matang untuk melawannya?"

Aku langsung memandangnya gusar, bagaimana ia bisa setenang ini di saat hidupnya sudah di ujung tanduk?

"Bagaimana jika rencananya gagal?"

"Aku masih ingat beberapa gerakan bela diri," Yoongi sedikit tertawa pelan. Sedangkan aku hanya bisa menjauhkan kedua tangan dari pipinya. Bagaimana bisa Yoongi melawan psikopat gila dengan ratusan pisaunya? Jangan bercanda.

" _Hyung_ , aku serius—"

"Semua akan baik-baik saja, Jimin. Kau hanya terlalu khawatir," katanya sembari meminum kopi miliknya. Kepalaku langsung tertunduk. Dengan tangan yang memijat pelipis aku menghela napas kasar. Kenapa semua terasa begitu berat?

"Jimin- _ah_?" Sedikit tersentak, aku mendongak. Menatap Hoseok yang sudah memakai jaket dengan senyum tipis. Tangannya yang berada di pundakku ia lepaskan seiring helaan napas kecil. "Kau ingin pesan sesuatu? _Hyung_ akan membeli makan."

Aku pun tersenyum tipis, sedikit menggeleng sebagai jawaban. Setelah itu aku hanya bisa melihat kepergian Ketua Hakyeon serta Hoseok _Hyung_ menuju tempat makan. Lama aku terdiam menatap pintu keluar hingga kepalaku menoleh.

Detik itu juga aku terdiam, melihat Yoongi yang menyeringai tanpa alasan. Tangannya memegang kartu bergambar itu seraya menatapnya tajam.

Bahkan ia sempat meloloskan tawa kecil yang tampak seperti mengejek. Sesaat aku terpikirkan sesuatu—

Bahwa Yoongi seolah menunggu kehadiran sang psikopat dengan senang.

.

.

.

Semua ini semakin membingungkan….

Tiada hari tanpa diriku yang berpikir terlalu keras, mempertanyakan semua hal. Bahkan ketika aku tahu jelas bahwa semua pertanyaan yang ada di benakku tidak akan terjawab, aku tetap bertanya.

Gambar-gambar itu terus datang tanpa henti. Total ada enam kartu yang tiap kartu memiliki lukisan berbeda. Namun, gambar tersebut terlalu abstrak hingga terkadang membingungkan.

Bagaikan pola dilukis secara sembarang dan hal itu sukses membuat aku nyaris gila untuk menebak setiap gambar yang ada. Sejauh ini aku hanya bisa menebak dua saja, bunga serta bintang. Hanya kedua gambar itu yang begitu mudah dikenali hanya dengan sekali lihat.

Kartu itu berhenti terkirim sejak empat hari sebelum tanggal 12 Oktober. Setelah itu tak ada tukang pengantar barang yang datang dengan mulut tertutup rapat. Bisa dikatakan aku sedikit dendam dengan pengantar barang tersebut. bBralasan peraturan perusahaan dan penjagaan privasi pengirim, dia benar-benar tidak membocorkan apapun terhadap kami semua.

 _Sialan._

Suasana semakin lama semakin runyam, tidak ada penyemangat suasana layaknya dulu. Gigi kelinci yang heboh itu telah menghilang bersama kekasihnya.

Ketua Hakyeon adalah orang yang serius, begitu juga dengan Hoseok. Kami benar-benar memikirkan strategi dengan matang dan mempersiapkan beberapa peralatan kecil yang sangat dibutuhkan nantinya.

Tidak sedikitpun mencoba untuk melacak Jungkook dan Taehyung, karena kami yakin— _walau sedikit curiga_ —bahwa sepasang kekasih itu tahu apa yang harus mereka lakukan.

Namun, terkadang aku sedikit bertanya kepada Hoseok. Apakah Jungkook atau Taehyung mengirimkan kabar ke _email-_ nya. Akan tetapi Hoseok selalu menggeleng, mereka berdua hilang bagaikan ditelan bumi.

Kesampingkan semua fakta itu, hal yang semakin membuatku bingung adalah kenyataan bahwa Yoongi begitu santai menanggapi hal ini.

Dia seakan tidak ada beban sedikitpun. Bahkan sekarang tampak lebih senang dari sebelumnya, itu yang membuatku bingung.

Masih tetap membahas novelnya, masih tetap menulis plot kasar di buku khususnya, dan masih tetap mengajakku kencan layaknya tidak terjadi apa-apa.

Ini kasus berbeda, sungguh. Setiap ada korban yang dijaga seperti ini, maka biasanya korban tersebut mengalami _mental breakdown_. Panik berlebihan hingga mengalami mimpi buruk, terkhususnya perempuan yang lebih menggunakan perasaannya.

Walau sekarang dia tidak melakukan kebiasaannya yang selalu menghilang sekitar jam dua atau tiga pagi demi ke supermarket terdekat untuk membeli beberapa barang dan menikmati makanan _instant_ di sana.

Aku mulai memaksa dia untuk membangunkanku jika lapar di tengah malam. Lebih baik aku bangun dan menyiapkan makanan daripada dia harus pergi tanpa pengawasan polisi sedikitpun.

Sudah sangat jelas kami menghadapi psikopat gila yang memotong daging manusia dan memakannya. Memiliki kemampuan seperti ninja, bergerak tanpa diketahui.

Dan Yoongi tidak sedikitpun, _sedikitpun_! Merasakan takut pun juga tidak. Dia begitu santai, _terlalu santai_.

Membuat aku berpikir, bahwa Yoongi sudah menunggu dari lama untuk dibunuh psikopat itu.

Puncaknya yang membuat aku kesal adalah dirinya yang kukuh tetap berada di _apartement_ saat hari penentuan.

Ia berkata bahwa tidak akan menggunakan alat pelacak atau apalah itu satupun di tubuhnya jika kami tetap memaksa dirinya untuk berlindung di kantor polisi, di mana tempat itu jelas lebih aman daripada _apartement_ murahan yang bisa meledak kapan saja.

Dan itu membuatku _FRUSTASI_!

"Dengarkan kataku, _Hyung_ ," ucapku sembari menempelkan alat pelacak di belakang kausnya. "Dua polisi sudah berjaga di depan pintu _apartement_. Sepuluh polisi berkeliling gedung ini dan sudah ada _van_ di luar sana yang akan memantau alat pelacak pada tubuhmy. Kita gagal menyerangnya di sini maka kita akan mengejarmu ke tempat di mana psikopat itu membawamu." Aku menatapnya yang sedang memakan sepotong melon.

"Jika kita gagal malam ini, _Hyung_ mungkin tidak akan hidup dan menikmati sebagian dari melon ini—"

"Jimin," ucap Yoongi, memotong omonganku. "Aku mengerti, berhentilah panik." Dia berkata seraya tersenyum tipis.

Membuat aku mendadak memegang kedua tangannya, "Ketua Hakyeon dan Hoseok _Hyung_ sudah berjaga di dalam _van_. Sekarang _Hyung_ pasang ini." Aku memberikan sebuah telepon mini yang ditempelkan di belakang telinga.

Yoongi langsung memasang alat tersebut dan tersenyum tipis. "Aku bisa mendengar suara Hoseok di sana."

"Jika kita terpisah, maka kita akan berkomunikasi lewat situ. Usahakan si psikopat tidak menemukan kedua hal itu, oke?" ucapku yang membuat dirinya mengangguk setelah itu bersandar di sofa sepenuhnya.

Aku menatap jam dinding yang menunjukkan pukul sembilan malam, membuat aku menghela napas pelan dan menggigit bibir. Malam ini aku bahkan tidak bisa memikirkan apapun, benar-benar gugup dan—

Aku terkesiap di saat Yoongi menarik badanku untuk bersandar penuh di dadanya. Setelah itu ia berbisik pelan, "Jangan panik. Semua akan baik-baik saja."

Tidak! Semua tidak akan baik-baik saja. Aku tahu itu. Dadaku begitu sesak hingga rasanya ingin menangis sangking takutnya. Tidak sedikitpun hatiku berkata bahwa semua akan berjalan lancar.

Aku langsung mencengkeram kaus Yoongi, takut jika serangan bisa kapan saja terjadi. Pembunuhan, pertumpahan darah, kematian, semua hal itu bisa terjadi detik ini juga. Membuat aku semakin mengeratkan pelukan di tubuhnya.

"Kau memelukku terlalu erat," Yoongi tertawa pelan dan aku langsung menenggelamkan kepalaku di dadanya. Menghirup aroma khas di badan Yoongi seraya menghela napas. "Kau tahu apa yang kita butuhkan saat ini?"

Aku mendongak menatap wajahnya.

"Bir."

Mendadak aku memutar bola mata malas. " _Hyung_! Ada pembunuh di luar sana yang akan mengejarmu dan kau masih memikirkan soal bir?!"

Yoongi mendorong tubuhku pelan, berdiri dari sofa dan mengelus kepalaku."Bir membantumu untuk tidak terlalu panik dan berpikir," ucapnya seraya berjalan menuju dapur.

Aku memijat kepalaku lemah, sungguh ini adalah satu-satunya korban yang memiliki ego sekeras batu. Susah diberitahu dan diatur. Apa dia tidak berpikir bahwa dirinya bisa mati kapan saja?

Baru saja aku berdiri, tiba-tiba ada suara kata sandi pintu ditekan. Membuat tubuhku membeku seketika, menatap pintu _apartement_ dengan pandangan tajam.

Sesaat begitu celah kecil pintu terbuka, tiga bola kecil menggelinding masuk ke dalam. Berhenti tepat di tengah-tengah ruangan. Membuat mataku melebar seketika.

 _Bom_?!

"Yoongi _Hyu_ —" omonganku terpotong begitu bola-bola kecilnya meledak. Membuat seluruh ruangan tertutupi asap putih dalam hitungan detik. Awalnya kukira itu hanya bom asap untuk mengalihkan pandangan, namun ternyata aku salah, itu adalah _gas bomb_.

Membuat aku langsung melepaskan jaket dan mengikatnya di sekita hidung. Sesaat merasa begitu pusing karena sempat menghirup gas tersebut. Tubuhku secara perlahan berjalan menuju dapur.

Berhenti saat melihat pemandangan yang tidak kumengerti. Yoongi berdiri tegap dengan sebotol bir di tangan kirinya. Tidak sedikitpun badan itu goyah walau dirinya sudah menghirup gas yang kemungkinan beracun.

Sengaja aku menahan napas selama mungkin ketika melihat sosok yang berhadapan dengan Yoongi. Mereka hanya dipisahkan oleh meja makan. Orang itu mengenakan masker, berbadan tegap, dan tinggi, jauh lebih tinggi daripada Yoongi. Aura yang begitu kelam menguar di seluruh tubuhnya, membuat aku merinding seketika.

Namun, Yoongi malah menyeringai. Menghirup semua gas secara cuma-cuma lalu mendengus, "Bawa aku ke tempatnya."

 _Apa?_

Apa yang ia katakan? Sesaat kepalaku mulai terasa begitu sakit. Badanku berat, tidak bisa digerakkan sama sekali. Pandanganku mulai berkunang-kunang. Membuat tubuhku goyah seperti siap jatuh begitu saja.

"Yoongi _Hyung_ …" suaraku melemah, mencoba untuk bergerak maju ke depan, _tapi tidak bisa_. Aku malah bergerak mundur, mundur, dan mundur. Hingga tubuhku benar-benar kehilangan kendali. Terjatuh ke atas lantai dengan suara yang begitu kuat.

Pemandangan selanjutnya yang bisa kutangkap dengan kedua mata hanyalah satu.

Psikopat itu mengangkat sebuah tongkat _baseball_ tinggi-tinggi dan memukul telak kepala Yoongi _Hyung_.

Selanjutnya, gelap.

.

.

.

Secara perlahan mataku terbuka, mendengar suara yang begitu ricuh, bersahut-sahutan dengan seseorang di radio.

"Alat pelacaknya mati, kita kehilangan dirinya!" Suara teriakan Ketua Hakyeon mulai terdengar, membuat mataku terbuka sempurna. Menatap langit-langit atap mobil yang sedang melaju cepat.

"Ikuti mobil _Daewoo_ berwarna hitam. Dengan plat nomor 2943. Ulangi, ikuti mobil— apa maksudmu mobil itu menghilang?!" Aku juga mendengar suara sirene mobil dan menoleh ke belakang, memperhatikan beberapa mobil polisi berada di belakang kami dan satu helikopter.

"Kau sudah bangun?" tanya Hoseok yang membuat aku melihatnya. "Seluruh gedung itu diberi gas tidur. Dua belas polisi tertidur dan beberapa orang sudah dievakuasi. Efeknya cukup lama—"

"Berapa lama aku tertidur?" potongku yang membuat Hoseok terdiam, sedikit berpikir dia menggeleng pelan.

"lima atau sepuluh menit, sekitar itu. Dengar, Jimin- _ah_. Sekarang kau lihat enam gambar ini baik-baik." Hoseok memberikan enam kartu tersebut di hadapanku. Menyusunnya di kursi mobil dan menatapku serius.

"Sebelum seluruh alat di tubuh Yoongi mati, psikopat itu berkata bahwa kau mengetahui tempat yang menjadi tujuannya. Semua petunjuk tempat itu ada di kartu ini. Aku mohon kau untuk fokus dan memikirkan tempat itu, sekarang juga." Aku mendadak kebingungan.

Melihat keenam kartu dengan pikiran kacau. Semua terjadi begitu cepat dan kepalaku masih terlalu pusing untuk diajak berpikir. "Akh, anu… ini—"

Suaraku tercekat, tidak tahu apa-apa soal keenam gambar tersebut. Tapi aku harus tahu, harus bisa berpikir. Yoongi membutuhkanku.

Tanganku mengambil dua gambar yang paling bisa kukenali, bunga berwarna kuning dan bintang. Dua hal yang indah berada di tanganku—

"AKH!" Aku berteriak saat mendapatkan sesuatu. Hatiku berbisik begitu tepat, membuka semua gambaran yang ada di pikiranku. Tanganku mengambil kartu lain, menatap sebuah gambar abstrak yang didominasi warna hijau, ini taman.

Sebuah gambar seperti lampion berwarna cokelat kayu, gazebo. Bentuk bulat tidak beraturan berwarna abu-abu, jalan setapak yang ada di cat air berwarna biru gelap, langit.

Semua petunjuk itu mengarah ke satu tempat.

Tempat di mana bisa melihat dua hal indah sekaligus dalam satu waktu. Taman belakang di sekolah lama Yoongi _Hyung_!

"Aku tahu tempatnya! Ketua!" teriakku yang membuat Ketua Hakyeon menutup radionya dan memegang stir mobil dengan kuat.

"Tunjukkan jalannya."

.

.

.

Kakiku berlari cepat, membuka pintu gerbang SD dan membiarkan Hoseok serta Ketua Hakyeon mengikuti. Mengitari sekolah tersebut dan saat menemukan tembok pembatas aku tersenyum tipis.

Melompati tembok tersebut, menginjak jalan setapak dengan cepat. Menghadap ke arah gazebo, lalu terdiam.

Menatap Yoongi yang duduk di tengah gazebo, kedua tangan terkunci dengan tali begitu juga dengan kakinya yang terikat kuat menempel pada kaki kursi. Di samping Yoongi ada psikopat gila itu, membungkuk sebentar lalu tertawa kuat.

Begitu keras hingga aku terdiam sejenak.

"Selamat datang di pertemuan pertama kita." Suara itu bahkan terdengar lebih mengerikan daripada di rekaman. Serak, dalam, dan berat. Bagaikan seorang monster yang berwujud manusia.

Kepala Yoongi mendadak mendongak menatapku. Dengan darah yang mengalir di pelipis kanannya, dia tersenyum tipis. Sebelum akhirnya ia tampak kebingungan lalu mulut bergumam tidak jelas.

"Akh, racunnya sudah mulai bekerja. Kau tahu, kalau kalian tidak cepat bergerak dia akan mati dengan mudah." Mataku melebar saat mendengar perkataannya.

Tanganku terkepal membuat tinju,kepalaku mendadak diliputi rasa amarah. Apalagi saat melihat badan Yoongi yang bergetar hebat.

Tanpa basa-basi aku langsung berlari ke arah psikopat itu, melayangkan tinju tepat di wajahnya. " _Wow_ , santai…," ucapnya begitu berhasil menangkap tinjuku dengan salah satu tangan saja.

Dalam hitungan detik, dia memegang pinggangku dan yang bisa kurasakan selanjutnya adalah— tubuhku melayang.

Terlempar ke belakang dengan kekuatan yang begitu luar biasa. Aku tidak menyangka dirinya sekuat itu, sungguh! Setelah tubuhku mendarat di lantai gazebo hingga kayu-kayu lapuknya patah, aku langsung menyesali tindakan gegabah barusan.

Sial, punggungku terasa sakit sekali!

"Berhenti." Aku mendongak, melihat ke arah belakang seraya berusaha berdiri sekuat tenaga. Menatap Hoseok dengan mata tajamnya yang sudah meletakkan ujung pistol tepat di dahi psikopat itu. "Kumohon, berhenti." Membuat psikopat itu secara perlahan berdiri tegap dan diam, membalas tatapan Hoseok dengan mata ungunya.

Suaranya bergetar, secara perlahan tangan Hoseok bergerak pelan. Menggerakkan ujung pistol untuk menarik masker yang digunakan psikopat itu ke bawah. "Berhenti, Jin _Hyung_. Sebelum aku membunuhmu."

Aku yang berusaha membuka ikatan tangan Yoongi mendadak terdiam, menatap wajah psikopat itu dan menggeleng tidak percaya.

Tiba-tiba Jin tertawa pelan, tidak lagi menggunakan pemalsu suara. Namun, tetap terdengar mengerikan. "Kim Taehyung yang memberitahumu?"

Hoseok mendengus pelan. "Sehari sesudah dia menghilang. Mulai saat itu aku membantunya," ucap Hoseok yang masih kudengarkan. Walau sekarang tanganku sibuk membuka semua ikatan di tubuh Yoongi.

"Maaf aku sedikit berbohong kepada kalian, tapi selama dua belas hari Jungkook dan Taehyung bekerja sama dengan polisi Inggris untuk memberantas organisasi kanibal yang ada di sana. Dan kau, _Hyung,_ termasuk salah satu dari anggota itu, huh?"

Jin langsung tertawa kuat mendengar perkataan Hoseok. Membuat Hoseok marah, memutar badannya untuk melayangkan sebuah tendangan. Namun, Jin menghindar cepat, membuat Hoseok menendang tiang hingga patah.

"Cara berkelahimu tidak pernah berubah sayang—"

 _DOR!_

Bertepatan di saat tubuh lemah Yoongi jatuh ke dalam pelukanku, Hoseok menembak kaki kanan Jin tanpa basa-basi. "Sekarang berubah, bukan? Jadi kumohon, berhentilah."

Jin terdiam sejenak, melihat kakinya yang mengeluarkan darah. Tapi tidak sedikitpun dia berteriak kesakitan, melainkan menatap Hoseok dengan wajah datar. Dia mulai melangkah, terseok-seok mendekati tunangannya itu.

"Jangan mendekat!" Suara Hoseok bergetar, matanya mulai berkaca-kaca, berjalan mundur untuk menjauhi Jin. Nyaris tersandung saat menuruni tangga gazebo, namun badan itu kembali tegap.

Jin tidak berhenti, tetap melangkah seraya menyeret kaki kanannya. Membuat jalan setapak itu kotor akan darah.

 _DOR!_

Suara tembakan lagi, kali ini diarahkan ke tanah. "Aku bilang berhenti!" Hoseok tetap berjalan mundur, bibir ia gigit kuat-kuat, seakan menahan tangis yang sudah berteriak ingin keluar.

Tembakan itu terus terjadi, berkali-kali. Namun, Hoseok _Hyung_ hanya mengarahkannya ke tanah. Tidak ada sedikitpun niat untuk menembak Hoseok bergetar hebat, air mata sudah tumpah tak bisa ditahan. Sedangkan Jin tetap mendekatinya secara perlahan, tidak peduli akan teriakan Hoseok yang menyuruhnya untuk berhenti.

"Kumohon berhentilah sebelum aku menembakmu—"

"Dia bilang berhenti, dasar bodoh!"

 _BRAK!_

Suara tendangan terdengar, membuat aku membelalak kaget saat melihat Taehyung yang berdiri di atas tembok pembatas dan Jungkook yang menendang tubuh Jin hingga tersungkur ke tanah.

"Kim Seok Jin! Aku sudah menangkap semua anggota organisasi itu!" Taehyung berbicara secara lantang, melempar kertas koran hingga bertebangan di atas langit. Beberapa kertas yang sempat ku baca bertuliskan hal-hal di luar pikiranku.

 ** _ORGANISASI KANIBALISME SUDAH DIAMANKAN OLEH POLISI INGGRIS._**

 ** _POLISI MENGATAKAN MEREKA BEKERJA SAMA DENGAN KEPOLISIAN KOREA SELATAN DALAM KASUS INI._**

 ** _MELANGGAR PERATURAN KEPOLISIAN? POLISI KOREA SELATAN TELAH MEMBANTU DALAM PENANGKAPAN KASUS ORGANISASI KANIBALISME._**

"Kau menyuruhku menunjukkan kehebatan, bukan? Sekarang aku tunjukkan!" Taehyung menyeringai penuh kemenangan.

"Kau sudah pulang dari sembilan bulan lalu, menyusun rencana ini dengan begitu matang. Dan selama di Inggris, kau memasuki organisasi kanibal tersebut lalu berubah menjadi pemakan daging manusia, huh?"

Taehyung menjelaskan dengan nada yang begitu sombong. Membuat Jin menepuk tangan dua kali dalam posisi terlentang. Setelah itu dirinya tertawa pelan, terdengar begitu pilu dan menyedihkan.

"Kau bahkan sudah tidak menggunakan cincin kita lagi," gumamnya dengan nada rendah seraya menatap Hoseok yang terduduk di tanah, gemetar seluruh badan dengan tangisan pelan.

Ketua Hakyeon bergerak cepat di saat para bantuan sudah melewati tembok pembatas. Memborgol kedua tangan Jin dan menariknya untuk bangkit dari tidurnya. Tepat di saat badan itu berdiri tegap, Jin menunduk sedikit. Menyamakan tinggi dengan badan Ketua Hakyeon.

Ia menyeringai pelan, melirik ke arah Hoseok pelan dan menjilat bibir secara perlahan. "Akh… ini menyenangkan," ucapnya dengan begitu manis.

Sebelum akhirnya, tubuh tinggi itu ditarik paksa dengan dua polisi berbadan mengerikan. Membuat fokusku kembali ke Yoongi _Hyung_ yang terbaring lemah dalam pelukanku.

Sejenak, kukira semua tidak akan apa-apa. Hingga tubuh pucat itu bergetar hebat, bahkan Yoongi menggeram serta bergumam sesuatu untuk menahan sakit.

" _Hyung_! Kenapa—" Yoongi mendadak mencengkram lenganku begitu kuat, terlalu kuat hingga aku meringis sakit. Tulangku terasa diremukkan hanya dengan sebuah genggaman dan itu sakit sekali.

Namun, aku tidak bisa berteriak. Tanganku gemetar hebat hanya karena cengkraman Yoongi, berusaha menggapai pipinya dan mengusap pelan. "Bertahanlah… kumohon," bisikku halus di telinga kanannya, terdengar pilu serta penuh ketakutan. Aku mencium dahi Yoongi _Hyung_ secara perlahan dan membiarkan dua dokter muda memindahkan tubuhnya ke atas tandu.

Aku secara tak sengaja ikut terseret, karena cengkraman itu tak kunjung terlepas. Yoongi mendadak menggeram kuat begitu tubuhnya berhasil terbaring di atas tandu.

Pupil mata membesar, seluruh wajahnya memerah layaknya tomat, tubuhnya mulai mengalami kejang. Membuat semua orang langsung bergerak cepat menangani Yoongi seorang.

Cengkeraman itu akhirnya terlepas, bertepatan dengan tubuh Yoongi yang mulai bergerak liar. Kepalanya berkali-kali ia hempaskan di atas tandu, menggeram tanpa kata-kata dengan suara serak yang berat. Tampak seperti singa sedang mengaum.

Yoongi benar-benar kesakitan dan aku hanya bisa terdiam terpaku menatapnya.

Bergeming di atas gazebo, menatap banyak orang berusaha mengikat tangan serta kaki Yoongi demi menjaga keseimbangan. Salah satu dokter sudah melakukan pertolongan darurat sebelum tandu itu diangkat melewati tembok pembatas.

Meninggalkan aku sendiri dengan tatapan kosong karena terlalu _shock_. Ketika jarak mulai menjauh, tubuhku goyah. Terduduk di atas kayu gazebo sembari lengan kaus yang kupakai dan menatap hasil cengkraman Yoongi. Berwarna biru, nyaris berdarah.

Membuat aku mengelus lebam itu secara perlahan, sebelum akhirnya aku menggigit diri sendiri dan pandanganku mengabur.

Tepat ketika salah satu air mata menyentuh luka itu, aku merasa lelah luar biasa. Sesenggukan hingga meringkuk memeluk kedua kaki.

Berberapa kali mulutku hanya mengucapkan satu nama saja. Yoongi, Yoongi, dan _Yoongi_. Menggigit bibir sembari terus menangis.

Rasanya begitu takut, sedih, dan lelah.

Membuat aku hanya bisa menangis pilu di taman yang terlampau indah.

.

.

.

Yoongi mengalami sindrom antikolinergik yang parah. Entah apa itu artinya, namun dokter berkata bahwa efek racun _belladonna_ berhasil dikalahkan dengan obat yang ada.

Mereka mengabarkan bahwa kekasihku sudah melewati masa krisis, akan tetapi tidak kunjung terbangun walau sudah lewat lima hari. Mampu membuat aku bertanya-tanya.

Beberapa kali dokter itu menjelaskan dengan serentetan kalimat yang tidak kumengerti, tentang betapa bahayanya racun itu dan Yoongi disuntik dalam dosis begitu banyak.

Seharusnya Yoongi sudah mati dalam hitungan menit. Tapi tubuh pucat itu berhasil bertahan, para dokter mengatakan itu sebuah keajaiban. Mengingat tumbuhan _belladonna_ adalah tumbuhan yang sangat beracun di Britania Raya.

Wajar-wajar saja jika Yoongi mengalami koma. Seseorang tidak akan langsung terbangun setelah mengalami berbagai macam proses pengobatan.

Kata mereka itu tak apa. Dia baik-baik saja dan akan tersadar sebentar lagi. Walau harus menyicipi banyaknya pengobatan setelah sadar, tapi Yoongi dipastikan akan sembuh jika kondisi sangat mendukung.

Tapi tetap saja aku tidak mengerti, tubuhku tetap bergetar, hatiku tetap khawatir, dan mata ini tetap tidak bisa lepas dari Yoongi.

Hampir enam hari aku hanya berada di ruangan berbau obat. Menatap suster atau dokter yang selalu datang di jam-jam tertentu untuk memeriksa keadaannya. Sekedar tidur di sofa dan selalu terbangun beberapa menit kemudian untuk mengecek apakah mata tajam itu sudah terbuka.

Hoseok mencoba mencari keluarga Yoongi untuk memberitahu kabar ini, namun yang didapat hanyalah satu. Yoongi berasal dari panti asuhan, dengan ibu yang mati terbunuh oleh ayahnya sendiri dan sesosok adik yang dinyatakan menghilang sejak dulu.

Selebihnya tidak ada, membuat aku semakin khawatir. Dia tidak membicarakan apapun soal ini, bahkan menyinggungpun tidak pernah. Seakan tersadar saat itu juga, aku mengkaji ulang apa yang selama ini kami bicarakan.

Yoongi tidak pernah sedikitpun membahas tentang keluarganya. Tidak pernah.

" _Hyung_...," kepalaku langsung menengadah ke atas, menatap Jungkook yang menenteng _tote bag_. "Aku membawakan baju yang kau suruh ambil di _apartement_ dan sedikit makanan."

Mulutku tersenyum tipis. "Terima kasih, Jungkook- _ah_."

Setelah itu Jungkook hanya duduk di sampingku, menatap ke arah depan dan memperhatikan Yoongi yang sedang tertidur.

"Jin mengakui semua kesalahannya," gumamnya tiba-tiba. "Di pengadilan, dia berbicara tanpa beban. Tidak menggunakan pengacara dan tidak berniat mengajukan banding bahkan di saat dirinya mendapati hukuman mati."

Aku terdiam mendengar penjelasannya.

"Ternyata itu bukan pertama kali Jin membunuh. Korban pertama adalah kedua orang tuanya saat ia berumur 18 tahun. Pertama kalinya ia menjadi seorang kanibal pula."

Sedikit terkejut, aku menatap Jungkook tidak percaya. Sedangkan Jungkook hanya menghela napas pelan. "Tapi sepertinya dia benar-benar mencintai Hoseok _Hyung_ …," gumamnya lirih. Setelah itu menepuk pundakku ringan.

"Tim kita diistirahatkan sementara. _Hyung_ bisa menjaga kekasihmu hingga seminggu ke depan." Setelah itu dia berdiri dari sofa, tersenyum tipis ke arahku yang kubalas dengan ucapan terima kasih sekali lagi.

Sesaat setelah pintu kamar inap telah tertutup rapat, aku langsung merebahkan badan di sofa. Menatap langit-langit dengan pandangan kosong.

Tubuhku kaku, sudah berhari-hari tidak merasakan empuknya tempat tidur. Mataku lelah, mungkin efek hanya terlelap dalam hitungan menit. Dan pikiranku terus saja terisi oleh kekhawatiran yang mendalam.

Kapan ia akan terbangun?

Mendadak, aku merasa bahwa aku harus pergi ke toilet. Sekedar untuk mencuci muka dan menggosok gigi. Lantas aku pangsung berdiri dan menuju kamar mandi yang ada.

Aku membiarkan pintu tetap terbuka, setelah itu menghidupkan keran wastafel dan menghela napas lelah. Membasuh wajah satu kali lalu menatap cermin cukup lama.

Hingga tiba-tiba aku mendengar sebuah suara jatuh yang begitu kuat. Membuat aku langsung berlari keluar kamar mandi dan terkesiap saat melihat tubuh Yoongi sudah bergetar hebat di bawah lantai

Dirinya terduduk, memegang meja kecil di samping tempat tidur dengan napas tidak teratur. Tangan kanannya mengeluarkan darah cukup banyak, menandakan bahwa ia telah mencabut jarum infus secara sembarangan.

"Ya Tuhan! _Hyung_!" Aku langsung menghampiri Yoongi dan menekan tombol darurat di dinding untuk memanggil dokter. Setelah itu terduduk di lantai dan memegang wajah Yoongi dengan kedua tangan.

" _Hyung_ , badanmu panas sekali. Seharusnya _Hyung_ tidak boleh langsung berdiri—"

 _KLANG!_

Gelas kaca yang berisi kopi terjatuh dari meja, membuat aku langsung begerak sedikit menjauh. Karena cairan hitam itu masih panas, aku baru membuatnya tepat beberapa menit sebelum Jungkook datang.

"A… ku." Suara Yoongi terdengar dalam dan berat. Kepalanya tertunduk menatap lantai dengan tangan kiri yang memegang gelas kaca itu kuat. Aku terpaksa menunduk sedikit serta memajukan wajah untuk mendengar omongannya.

" _Hyung_ mengatakan apa? _Hyung_ butuh sesuatu? Apa badanmu terasa sakit—"

"Aku harus membunuhnya."

Aku terdiam.

Mataku langsung menatap wajah Yoongi yang sekarang menyeringai lebar, membalas tatapanku dengan pandangan yang tidak pernah kulihat sebelumnya.

Tatapan itu….

Tatapan yang siap untuk membunuh ratusan orang dalam sekali waktu.

Membuat aku langsung terpaku, tidak mampu berkata-kata dan hanya bisa tergagap pelan. " _Ne_?" Suaraku terdengar seperti cicitan tikus yang ketakutan.

"Aku harus membunuhnya, Jimin- _ah_." Sesaat setelah dia berkata seperti itu, gelas kaca pecah. Berhamburan di lantai yang berhiaskan kopi bercampur tetesan darah.

Aku hanya bisa diam, tidak mengerti kenapa tatapannya seperti itu. Tidak mengerti kenapa Yoongi memiliki kekuatan seperti itu. Dan tidak mengerti apa maksud dari ucapan itu.

Namun, tepat di saat pintu terbuka. Tubuh Yoongi jatuh ke dalam pelukanku, menyandarkan kepalanya di ceruk leher. Membuat aku bisa merasakan hangat tubuhnya dan helaan napasnya.

 _"Kau harus percaya padaku,"_ bisiknya pelan sebelum akhirnya tubuh itu tak sadarkan diri.

Membiarkan aku yang secara perlahan memeluk dirinya dengan wajah kaku. Tanganku sedikit bergetar kala mengelus punggungnya dan hanya bisa menggeleng pelan saat salah satu dokter menanyai diriku apa yang telah terjadi.

Diam-diam aku tersadar, bahwa aku tidak pernah mengetahui apapun tentang Yoongi.

Aku tidak pernah mengenal dirinya lebih dalam. Dan aku tidak pernah melihatnya seperti ini.

Sesaat aku teringat ucapan Taehyung dan berpikir sekali lagi.

Apa aku harus mempercayai dirinya? Di saat Yoongi yang sekarang terasa begitu asing dalam pelukanku.

Tanpa sadar, aku mulai meneteskan air mata. Mengeratkan pelukan dan menghirup aroma tubuh khas milik Yoongi seorang.

Entah mungkin hidungku yang sedikit cacat atau Yoongi sudah begitu berbeda. Aku tidak mencium wangi apapun di tubuh Yoongi.

Aroma itu hilang, beriringan ratusan pertanyaan yang menguap begitu saja. Meninggalkan diriku sendirian, dipenuhi oleh kebingungan.

Rasa panas di tubuh Yoongi itu nyata. Tersalurkan begitu pas di dalam tubuhku. Tapi tetap saja aku merasa, bahwa aku tidak memeluk _siapapun_.

.

.

.

Sejak kejadian itu, Yoongi _Hyung_ tidak pernah membahas apapun lagi.

Genap sudah dua bulan setelah insiden itu, para wartawan heboh dengan semua hal yang terjadi. Jin terkena hukuman tembak mati tepat seminggu yang akan datang.

Wawancara kepolisian dilakukan secara sempurna oleh Inspektur Daehyun. Mengungkap semua cerita dengan rapi kepada media. Rekaman yang dikirimkan oleh Jin menjadi bukti utama yang merubah segalanya.

Pihak pengiriman barang langsung mengubah sistem pengiriman. Sekarang semua hal yang dikirim harus menyertakan nama pengirim sekaligus alamat. Untuk mengurangi kejadian seperti ini lagi, beberapa barang yang mencurigakan akan dicek oleh perusahaan secara langsung.

Tim kami juga mendapat penghargaan, dipuji serta dipercaya untuk mendapat kasus lebih berat lagi. Taehyung yang paling menonjol, Sherlock Holmes nyata kata mereka. Membuat dia semakin disorot media jika memecahkan kasus di luar ruang lingkup kepolisian.

Belakangan ini, pernikahan Jungkook dan Taehyung juga berhasil diselenggarakan. Secara sederhana dan ramai. Di luar dugaan, kakak Jungkook adalah seorang psikolog yang cukup terkenal. Aku membaca satu dua buku hasil karya kakaknya saat mencoba mempelajari kelainan jiwa Kim Taehyung sendiri.

Sampai sekarang, aku tidak mengerti sejauh mana kisah antara Jungkook dan Taehyung. Begitu juga dengan Yoongi.

Setiap hari semakin baik, hubungan kami juga tidak memburuk. Layaknya lembaran cerita, kisah ini berjalan dengan cepat. Hari demi hari berganti, aku memutuskan untuk menetap di _apartement_ Yoongi dan hidup bersamanya.

Novel itu menjadi terkenal. Cerita dari kisah nyata, siapa yang tidak ingin membaca? Ditambah kasus pembunuhan kanibal ini begitu disorot media setelah rampung. Cara penulisan Yoongi juga memikat para penggemar misteri.

 _Best seller_ dalam hitungan hari, semua orang ingin membacanya. Kata mereka sensasi dari penulis seorang Min Yoongi sangat berbeda. Di beberapa buku sebelumnya, Yoongi lebih menekankan sebuah romansa menyedihkan di tiap kisah. Tapi sekarang, dia bagaikan membanting stir ke dunia _thriller_.

Tanpa disangka, novelnya jauh lebih mengerikan dari kisah nyata. Setiap pembunuhan di dalam rekaman ditambah adegan-adegan sadis yang tak terbayangkan. Tidak masalah jika dia mengubah cara membunuhnya, lagipula ini adalah teknik pemasaran. Tapi semua itu terlalu mengerikan dari ekspektasiku sendiri.

Dia bagaikan pernah membunuh seseorang saat aku membaca novel itu. Benar kata penggemar seorang Yoongi, cara penulisannya berbeda dan entah kenapa— terasa begitu nyata.

Yoongi sendiri masih tidak mau memperlihatkan wajahnya di hadapan publik. Ada beberapa penawaran bahwa novelnya akan dijadikan film layar lebar tapi semua itu masih dipertimbangkan. Dia bagaikan tidak peduli akan eksistensinya yang semakin meroket di dunia penulis.

Yoongi memiliki pemikiran lain.

Terkadang di saat-saat tertentu dia bagaikan mencari sesuatu. Walau aku tinggal seatap dengannya, aku masih tidak mengenal jelas siapa dirinya.

Dia menyukai hitam, abu-abu, dan putih. Semua baju miliknya berwarna monokrom.

Menyukai kopi di pagi hari dan membenci acar, akan tetapi tetap memakannya jika ada di dalam _burger_.

Yoongi selalu bergadang hingga pagi jika memiliki pekerjaan. Kata dia itu waktu yang tepat saat semua ide keluar dari dalam otaknya.

Di malam hari, terkadang ia membicarakan soal memasang _hammock_ dalam _apartement_. Mungkin dipasang melintang antara jendela dan dinding seberang juga bagus. Beberapa kali ia mengatakan soal itu dan berakhir dengan dirinya yang memasang ayunan gantung di saat aku pulang kantor.

Tapi malam selanjutnya, _dia menghilang_.

Aku mengetahui beberapa tentang dirinya tapi aku bagaikan tidak mengetahui apapun tentang dirinya.

Lalu timku mendapat tugas untuk mengejar penjahat yang sudah membuat heboh media. Penjahat itu jenius, kejadian terjadi di sebuah sekolah asrama campuran antara SMP dan SMA. Lebih tepatnya, pabrik tua yang sengaja ditinggalkan di belakang sekolah. Remaja berumur belasan mengatur permainan mengerikan, disebut-sebut sebagai _survival game_.

Ada enam korban meninggal di tempat karena _survival game_ itu dan sang pembuat permainan memilih kabur hingga ke Jepang.

Aku mengatakan kepada Yoongi saat kami berdua berbaring di atas _hammock_. Dengan nada rendah dan lelah aku menyebutkan jam berapa aku akan berangkat esok pagi. Sedikit nasihat soal sarapan pagi atau makan malam yang membuat dia tertawa kecil mendengarnya.

Akan tetapi tangan pucat itu sekonyong-konyong menarik tangan kananku hingga masuk ke dalam kantung jaketnya. Kukira hanya ingin menggengam tangan tapi saat merasakan sesuatu menjanggal di jari manisku, dahiku mulai mengkerut.

"Kau tak suka?" Aku masih ingat betul apa yang ia katakan ketika aku menarik paksa tangan keluar, menampilkan cincin emas melingkar manis di jariku. "Kita bisa mengaturnya setelah kepulanganmu dari Jepang. Aku akan berbicara dengan kedua orang tuamu."

Senyum bahagia terpampang jelas pada wajahku juga anggukan semangat serta kata penuh cinta. Aku masih tetap tidak mengerti—

 _Siapa Min Yoongi yang sesungguhnya._

.

.

.

 **SEASON 1**

 **END**


	14. OPEN PO

**OPEN PO A MASK**

Akhirnya, punya keberanian buka ini PO.

Haha.

Ekhem.

.

 **Spesifikasi item :**

Judul : A Mask

Pair : YoonMin, Vkook, and 2Seok

Jumlah halaman : 600-an halaman

Jenis kertas : kertas novel

Ukuran : 14x21 cm (A5)

Cover : soft

7 ilustrasi gambar hitam putih

 **Harga buku : 120k** **(belum termaksud ongkir)**

Dikirim dari **Tanjung Pinang** menggunakan **JNE Reguler**.

 **Pembayaran hanya diterima melalui BCA.**

Open PO until **29 Juli** tepat jam sembilan malam.

Pemberitahuan harga akan diinformasikan secepatnya keesokan harinya.

 **CEK MY IG, TWITTER, OR BIO UNTUK FORM PEMBELIAN**

 **(Ig/twitter : bernandia_hd)**

.

.

.

 **Kalian bisa baca season 1 yang telah diperbaharui di chapter sebelumnya!**

Bagi ada yang bertanya kenapa di hapus sebagian? Karena aku merasa gak adil bagi yang membeli. Cerita ini benar-benar diubah secara **keseluruhan** yang membuat beberapa scene berbeda dari sebelumnya. Jadi kalau di tuntaskan hingga season 2, bukankah itu gak adil bagi yang merelakan uangnya sebanyak 120k lebih untuk membeli buku ini?

Bonus sticker chibi untuk 20 pembeli pertama, poster album wings serta group photocard ver young forever bagi pembeli yang beruntung.

.

 **Penjelasan lebih lanjut akan dijelaskan selengkap mungkin di form pembelian.**

(tolong jangan lewatkan penjelasan dan langsung isi form, aku tidak mau kalian bertanya yang jawabannya sudah jelas ada di situ.)

.

.

 **Last warning!** Ini adalah PO, jadi kalian harus **sabar** menunggu proses percetakan, pembungkusan, hingga pengiriman. **Jangan bertanya** 'thor barangnya udah jadi apa gak?' kalau barangnya udah jadi **aku bakal update di twitter atau snapgram like always.**

 **Bagi domisil Tanjung Pinang, tidak perlu membayar ongkir dan kita bisa ketemuan untuk mendapatkan barangnya ^^**

.

.

 **That's it!**

Aku harap kalian bisa bekerja sama untuk project pertama ini~

Semoga tidak terjadi kekacauan yang membuat ini semua batal (aamiin)

Jangan memaksa membeli akan tetapi paksalah diri kalian untuk membantu promosikan buku ini (haha….)

Terakhir, salam tak terlupakan~

 **Love and peace :3**


	15. Pengumuman 2

**KARENA** mendadak banyak yang bilang

"Kak PO nya diperpanjang dong."

"Kak, gua baru gajian tanggal sekian."

"Kak, gak mau ikut PO 2. Makanya perpanjang PO nya."

Jadi, aku akan memperpanjang PO A Mask hingga **3 minggu!** (HOHOHO!)

Tutup PO tanggal **12 Agustus**

 **Dengan konfirmasi pembayaran yang akan diberitahu di email kalian tiap tanggal 30, 6, dan 13.**

karena aku sekolah di hari-hari biasa.

 **Pembayaran semua harus lunas pada tanggal 16 Agustus**

Bagi yang bertanya "Kak transfer ke bank mana?"

Demi Tuhan bank yang aku punya cuma BCA (aku udah kasih tahu ini berkali-kali)

 **No rek akan aku kirim ke email kalian di tanggal yang sudah kucantumkan di atas.**

Kolom pesan pada **form pendaftaran** berguna untuk **note** penting bagi kalian. contoh :

'Kak, mohon pihak JNE kirim lewat jam 6 sore.'

'Kak, aku mau di ttd bukunya halaman depan dengan kata-kata ini.'

atau bahkan seperti kakak tercintaku (December D) yang mencantumkan ingin kecupan bibir pake lipstick merah. **What's wrong with you kak...** tapi akan tetap kulakukan~ kalau perlu lipstick pinkeu biar imut.

pesan apapun yang kalian cantumkan di situ, akan aku penuhi asal sesuai batas kemampuan anak SMA, jangan pula minta foto aku headstand, jangan membunuhku XD

Sekian penjelasan dari pertanyaan yang selalu kalian tanyakan kepadaku.

Adios and salam tak terlupakan

love and peace :3

Find me in ig/twitter : Bernandia_hd if u wanna ask something about this PO!


End file.
